Empress of the West: Naruko's Reign
by DealtShadow35
Summary: After being banished for doing her job by the civilians she vanishes into the west. Now the west is hosting a tournament for all the hard work the empress has done
1. Chapter 1

—

 **DealtShadow35 here after from being gone for who knows how long, and i'm not going to say since it's too much to explain about it after all**

 **anyway after reading the story of Naruto who is an emperor of the west after getting banish by the members of the council or Tsuande,**

 **So I will my own take of it but with a bit of twist and that's because i'm going to make Naruto into Naruko instead! But not just any Normal Naruko and you will see why and you guys had read my first story, you would know why**

 **Lets get it started!**

 **I don't own Naruto and every others I will use in this story as they belong with they rightful owners**

—

Empress of the West: Naruko's Reign

Chapter 1 Empire of the West

At this land called The 5 Elemental Countries which holds many villages on each of them, And mostly of them have ninjas train in the arts of channeling energy called Chakra which allows them controls the elements and more but, however.

There a other country and rather massive one at that, Many had called it The West but its place that no one would dare go to since the everyone that lived in the West are unbelievably strong and at some point The West had begin a never ending War which the 5 Elemental Countries feared of what would happen if the West's war comes over to they side and so they build a giant wall that cut off everything from The West and it's war for countless years.

However That war ended 8 years ago and the new Empire that's called The Phoenix Empire had rise up from the ashes of the war and a leader who had lead them into peace, Not many who this person is or where this person come from expect for the people of the West, One this person as well the leader of the Phoenix Empire, Is a woman, two, even since she take the throne she begin wearing a red mask with makings, no eye holes and whats more it covers up her whole head but however she only wears it to outsiders as her only show her face to her people and trusted allies.

And one final thing, She's extremely strong and she has to since she's ruling a whole country after all and her rule only begin 6 years ago just about the same time the war ended.

Now then lets see of what is going on in the Royal Palace of the Phoenix Empire with they newly receive peace

The West, The Palace of the Phoenix Empire, Morning

A woman with long light purple hair standing in front two large doors as she knocking on them "Empress-sama Its time to wake up and begin your daily routine!" said the woman as keeps knocking on the door in order wake up the Empress of the west yet nothing is happening as the woman is slowly getting angry as a demonic visage with a hannya appearing above her head until someone come up to her after seeing there "hey Miya-san good morning!" said other whole woman whose wearing a white Gi and a red skirt which her outfit is made for fighting as it finally shows off her very, very developed and curvaceous body.

Whats more she's not noticing the Hannya that the woman called Miya has on her "oh just trying wake up Empress-sama as she hasn't wake up yet Musubi" said Miya as she about to cut down the sword that appeared out of nowhere but however "But Empress-sama isn't in her room since I see her leaving the palace for a walk" said Musbi who appearing that there nothing wrong at all.

Not only that Miya drops her arms down while still holding the sword, The Hannya somehow get even bigger then it was before as Musubi is still not noticing it all as she thinking about training right now to stronger "well I have to go training is about to time!" said Musbi as she leaves Miya by herself.

Meanwhile at the Palace's Meeting Room

In this room is where a very large round table held at as many people are sitting down as they getting ready for this morning meeting but however all of them felt huge KI and they know why "Looks she did it again, Making Miya-san angry without telling her where she's going" said a man with white hair with red coat with a silver massive claymore with a heavy double-edged blade as it resting against his chair, As the White hair man laughs as he has his feet on the table along a few others in the room "yes she does the habit of doing that after all" said other man who has no hair all but however he has a blue arrow on it as he wearing monk like clothes along a staff at his side and .

"Indeed, I sometime wonder when Miya-san will realize that?" said a man with long sliver hair with glowing green cat like eyes as he wearing long black coat with silver pauldrons, black boots and black trousers and beside him is a seven-foot long katana as he siting down on his chair as everyone else saying things like 'wonder where Empress-same went' or 'should we start without her?' and other things, until "I think we should wait since this very important since it involves with the upcoming tournament thats held here after all" said the guy with red coat.

"Right, And I hear some of our students are signing up" say other man as everyone are saying, 'yes' or 'of course' until "I believe it's one of there times we make a 'bet' to see which students is stronger" said the long sliver hair man as the short sliver hair say, "oh? What do you have in Mr One Winged Angel" as the long sliver hair man smirks "so you are interested Devil Hunter" as everyone are also interested in this bet?

Outside of the Palace, The Main streets of the Phoenix Empire

At the streets of the empire, Its full of many people, but not just humans, there demons, subhumans, you name it, and right now all of them what everyone do in the mornings, try ever get breakfast, a walk or run around or just opening up shop, and so on.

And right now everyone are gathering up in line cause they see a woman wearing a black royal robe which hides her figure very well with red colored dragons them and lines along with combat boots and black combat gloves and all red mask with black marking on it as it hanging onto her side by a chain and whats more she has short blonde hair with blue eyes and 3 whisker like marks on each side of her face, Empress is greeting everyone as she walks by them along with pair of wolves one grey fur and other brown, and both of them are larger then normal wolves since they are Dire Wolves, and they following the Empress, As each villager say "Good morning Lady Empress!" say one "Morning Empress" say other "oh my goodness, good morning my Empress" say an elderly man while a few children come up to her with flowers in they hands.

"For you Empress-sama" said all the children as the Empress bends down as the dire wolves stand next to her and smelling them as she takes the flowers with a smile on her "oh thank you little ones, they so beautiful, Now then do you have classes starting soon? So run along now or else all of you will be in big trouble" said the Empress as the children nods to her as they start running, She watching the kids run with a smile but then "Lady Naruko! There you are!" said a voice as the Empress or rather Naruko turns toward the person who calls out to her.

And see one of her two head butlers, A man with black hair, red eyes, and pale skin, He typically dresses in a butler's outfit, which consists of black trousers, a six-button double-breasted tailcoat, and a gray vest and white gloves, he is "oh Sebastian, I have to say this is the quickest you ever found, I think you just broken your all time record" said Naruko whose bit cheerly about it as she not noticing that all the woman around are blushing at the sight of Sebastian since he is a very handsome man after all.

"While I do agree upon that But Lady Naruko we must return to the Palace as you have a meeting with the Generals about the upcoming tournament and not only that, it seems that you might have upset Musbi-san once again" said Sebastian as Naruko sweat drops upon that as she a bit scared "Really? All because I went for a walk? Sighs oh well duty calls, Come on guys we heading home now" say Naruko as she telling her Dire Wolves as they wagging they tails in happy.

As they heading back to the palace as Naruko can't held but remember years ago she used to be a Kunoichi of her former home village, Konoha and how loyal she used to toward that village as well remember wearing that horrible orange jumpsuit until that day when she went on that mission to bring back her former teammate who trying become rouge and joining one of Konoha's greatest emery, Orochimaru The Snake Sannin, And she wasn't alone on that mission as there were 4 more on that 5 member team, But each them had to stop Orochimaru's Elite bodyguards know as Sound Four or rather Sound 5 cause later on the 5th member of the elite bodyguards had show up and Naruko had to take him on but thankfully.

Someone show who wearing green jump with orange leg warmers, Which allows her go after her teammate who by the way was Sasuke Uchina, And both them had meet up at a place called the Valley of the End and of course Nauko tries to talk him to convince him to return to Konoha but it fail to deaf eyes as he wanted to fight her as well not wanting to return there, And seeing that she had no choose to fight him so that she could drag him back.

And so they fight, As they fight of what it seen to be forever as both of them get badly injured during all of it, that is until Naruko was victorious and drags Sasuke by carrying him onto her back and head toward Konoha while it was raining on them and one would think she would be beyond tired and exhausted and covering in bruises from that fight, She still more then enough Energy and strength to walk back to they home.

Upon arriving The Gates of Konoha and expecting a mission success, But it turn for the worse as members of the civilian council along with a few Jounins and what happen next, Naruko gets drags in by the Jounin that are following the orders of the Civilian Council members to the meeting is where the blonde girl will be judge and whats more they claimed that Tsunade aka the Hokage 'give them permission to do this' or so say they.

Now in the meeting room inside of the Hokage tower, And Naruko founds herself hold down by the Jounins as other had taken the unconscious Sasuke to the hospital, And right there Naruko days as a Kunoichi of Konoha are over as one of the member of the council told her for hurting they precious Uchina, Even though she was allow to since Sasuke wasn't will to return, But they don't care as they found her unworthily to be Kunoichi or anything as they banish her from the Konoha and she ever to return she will be killed on sight.

And Naruko at that time couldn't believe it, She get banish for just following orders and not only that her dream of becoming had shattered into pieces never able to fix, And right their she started to cry as the Civilian council order the two Jounin to throw her out of the village, thus not allowing her to say her goodbyes to anyone as she gets drag toward the gates of Konoha while hearing the laugh of the Civilian Council as they saying 'we finally get rip of the demon!' along other things.

Naruko shake out of her memories cause one of her dire wolves lightly push her to see that they arrived at the front the Palace so she walk up the Huge doors with the guards on stand by, Upon seeing Naruko they open the doors for "Welcome back Empress Naruko" said both Guards as Naruko say "thank you and keep up good job and don't forget to take a break" as she head inside and walks toward the meeting room where her generals are waiting for her.

20 minutes later at the Meeting Room

Upon entering the room, Naruto gets greeted by her generals as each of them do it in they own way as Naruko sits upon her sit of the table, "All right, Begin this Morning's meeting, Who wants start with they reports before anything else?" said Naruko had become serious along with her face and tone, "Very well, I will go first" say the monk with the blue arrow on his head as he stands up from his sit "In the Bending Faction, We getting 50 new recruits each month and the training new benders are running along well" said the monk whose named Aang, "thats wonderful Master Aang and keep going the best as you can and also hows your future successor? Korra Is it?" said Naruko as she wants to the future leader of the Bender Faction.

Aang sweats drops slightly as he say in a worried tone "well She rough on the edges but she's a good girl deep down in despite how tough she acts and her training are going somewhat well even thought she's a bit inpatient" as Naruko giggles a bit "Well she is what? 14 years old? All teenagers are like that" said Naruko as Aang nods "true and thats it for my report on my side" said Aang as he sits down as other sit up and this it's the man with the short sliver hair and red coat "I see that it's your turn Dante, Tell me whats your report of the Devil May Cry Faction?" say Naruto as she wants to hear the report from there.

"Well At this moment my Faction looking for rouge demons that had escape during the end days of the War and of course to Capture them but all else fails we just kill them before they could harm any citizens" said Dante as Naruko "I see, Dante do make sure they don't warm anyone if their were to attack here and have your hunters do help everyone move away from the danger" Said Naruko as Dante "well do Miss Empress, On other note, New trainees are doing all right even though my brother is the one training them" said Dante.

"Right, Since you're not the training type yet you have only one student and I have to say he's very stubborn one that boy" said Naruko as Dante laughs a bit about it "Yeah Nero is Stubborn but also hot head, But why is he's so different then his dad I may never know" say Dante as Naruko tries to understand how Nero has Vergil aka Dante's twin bother as his father, "Well thats all I got for now" say Dante as he sits down and place his feet onto the table as he waits for this meeting to finish.

Then "Now then, I do believe it's my turn" said a deep yet powerful voice as a very large elderly man with white crescent-shaped mustache along with a black headband thats covers up his head, with a white coat like a cape but no shirt as his chest has scars that he got though many years of battle in the war and his name is Edward Newgate or better known as Whitebeard speck up and whats more he doesn't have to stand since he's tallest one in the room "Navy Grand Commander Whitebeard, Hows everything in your Faction?" said Naruko as she wants to hows the navy part of her empire.

"Same always, Training and teaching there new wet behind ears trainees how steer the ships from the smallest to the biggest" said Whitebeard as he rubs his neck a little as Naruko "I get the feeling it's them again? Luffy and his friends?" said Naruko as she knows about the trouble Luffy makes "yes that little Monkey will be the death of me I swear, I don't know how Ace puts up with him" said Whitebeard as he wonders how his star student puts with him as "well they are brothers after all" said Naruko as Whitebeard let out a big sigh "you have a point their, Maybe I should just let his grandfather handle him".

And with that ends with Whitebeard's report, And so everyone give they own reports to Naruko and once they are finished they begin the next part of the meeting, The Upcoming Tournament they going to host here in the West Empire, "Now then let's start with security during the Tournament, I will have Sephiroth's Soldier and Dante's Devil May Cry Factions be on guard in case of any attacks" said Naruko As Dante and Sephiroth nods as they will in form they faction about it, As she goes on what each Faction of the empire will do during the Tournament and once thats done.

"Now then, Who do we send to delivery the invitations though our neighbors? the Elemental Countries" said one of the generals as they think about it, They could send of they best Shinobi to go their but then "I will go then" said Naruko as everyone right away went against it since they fear for her safety not just as they empress but a friend and comrade even they know she's the strongest among them "no way! that's out of the question Empress-sama!" say other of the generals "you could be assassinated while you are there!" said other.

Naruko sighs and say "guys look I know you worried about me but I can take care of myself and besides I'm not going by myself, I'm bring Selvaria with me" said Naruko as she looks toward a woman with long sliver hair with red eyes and wearing a black uniform with a small cape and whats more she's the top generals as well the most loyal to Naruko since the blonde empress save her during the war long ago.

"Oh thats good to hear" say one as everyone else are feeling at ease, "and a few of member of the Creed Faction just in case someone tries to kill me from the shadows" said Naruko as she see the leader of the Creed Faction nods to that as he would send couple of them to go with her.

"And with that this meeting had adjourned" Said Naruko as everyone get up from they sits as each of them tell her to be careful on the way to Elemental Countries leaving only Naruko, her Dire wolves, Sebastian and Selvaria, "Selvaria meet me at the airship within an hour" said Naruko as Selvaria nods as she does a slightly bow to Naruko "of Course Empress-sama" said Selvaria as she leaves to get prepare for the trip, "All right then I should inform everyone I will be gone for a few days and leave a clone to handle the paperwork" said Naruko "Of course Lady Naruko, Is there anything else?" said Sebastian As Naruko knees down to her Dire Wolves and starts patting them "yes, make sure my Dire Wolves are feed and have they walks as they don't like being inside too long" said Naruko as she rubbing the fur of the two Dire Wolves with he right now.

"It will be done Lady Naruko, While we at it, What about Musbi-san? Cause right at this moment she looking for you" said Sebastian as Naruko starts sweating about it "w well I will deal with her when I get back!" said Naruko as she quick gets up and grabs her mask "anyway I need to get going!" said Naruto as she place her mask on as the chain veil come out of the mask as it starts covering all of Naruko's hair until the blonde hair can't seen though the thickness of the chain veils all the way to her neck.

Then Naruko activated a seal that she has on the masked, What the Seal does is to change her voice like that no one in the Elemental Countries won't know who she is and she plans to long as possible, "Now then, I will go on my way, And please inform me in case of major trouble were to happen while I'm gone" said Naruko under her disguise voice as she head toward the ship while creating a clone for the paperwork and Naruko makes sure it would last until she returns.

Back of the Palace, Docking

Naruko with her mask on arrived at the docking bare that houses both air and sea ships as she see Selvaria along with a few members of the Creed Faction with they hoods on in order to hide they faces as they waiting for Naruko as Selvaria "Empress-sama! The Airship, The Queen of the Air and its crew are ready and waiting upon your command" said as she see Naruko with her mask on nods, "Very well And the Captai-" before she could finish, "WHY DO YOU WAKE ME UP THIS DAMN EARLY AND I DON'T GIVE A FLYING ASS OF WHO IT IS!" yelled an angry man who as has blonde hair with goggles and he's wearing a white shirt with a blue pants along with a spear as his weapon of choose, His Name Is Cid and he's an angry man.

"Sorry for waking you up this early Cid, I know that you really hate morning and prefer waking at noon, But we have places to go and you're the only one who could plot The Queen of the Air" said Naruko as Cid see her and sigh as he calms down a bit "All right then since you apologize so I will let it slide this once you get me? Anyway where are we heading your Highness" said Cid as he has his arm cross as Naruko informs where they need to go and why she needs to go there.

"To the Elemental Countries? Thats a Day or two flight from there and back, for the glory of the Empire we head over their but Heres a question for you Empress, Are you even ready to head to that place?" said Cid as he wants to if Naruko could go to the place that she had once called home, "Yes, I'm after all that place is no longer my home" said Naruko as Cid lights a cigarette "alright then, YOU LOT! GET YOUR ASSES ON THE ABOARD OR ELSE WE LEAVE WITHOUT YOU! AND I WON'T TURN BACK TO PICK YOU UP!" yelled as he telling all the crew mates to get on aboard to the ship as Naruko along with Selbaria and the few members of the Creed Faction walk inside of the ship.

A few minutes later

After getting the engines ready along with everyone getting onto they sits and everyone from outside of the ship are untiring the rope thats holding it like that nothing would hold it down to the ground, And The Queen of the Air begin lift off as it move up into the air.

On the Streets of the Phoenix Empire

The people stop of what they doing as they see a very large Blimp with Mark of the of a Phoenix on the side, They know right away it's The Queen of the Air taking flight, So everyone knows that the Empress will be away for a while so all of them wave they byes to the ship.

In The ship

Naruko looks down from the ship and see her people waving they byes to her, that brings a smile under her mask, "We will be back before you know it Empress Naruko, Don't you worry" said Cid whose on the wheel as Naruko nods "Your right Cid, Anyway our first stop will be Sunagakure In the Land of the Wind" said Naruko as Cid said "hold on isn't that place covering in sand? And not only that they are one of two allies we have outside of the West" wit Naruko "That is correct Cid" said Naruko "Well all right then, I swear all this trouble just for a Tournament" said Cid as he steer the blimp toward where Sunagakure is but first they need to head over to the wall.

A day later, Elemental Countries:Land of Wind, Sunagakure

A group of Suna ninja waiting at the front the entrance of the village and with them is they Kage, They 5th Kazekage whose name is Gaara as he wearing his kage Rope white and green with red hair and a tattoo Kanji of "love' on his forehead.

And why is he their instant of in his office? Well he receive a message from the Empire of the West that Empress is on her way to his village though her airship for something, So now he and his ninja are waiting, "Gaara" someone called him out and turn to see his sister walking up to him as she wearing the Sunagakure's jounin outfit with a large battle fan on her back and her hair is sadly blonde with four consecutive ponytails,Her name is Temari "is it true that the Empress of the West is on her way here?" said Temari as she see her brother/leader nods to that.

"Yes, but for what reason? I don't know, Maybe she will inform us when she appears" said Gaara and on cue, The Airship, The Queen of the Air appeared above them as a door opens from the bottom part of the Blimp as rope drop down as Gaara and everyone see Selvaria going down by rope, Then lands on the ground "General Selvaria welcome to Sunagakure, And where is the Empress?" said Temari as Selvaria points up and everyone look up and well.

They See the Empress atop of her airship as she looking at the village of Sunagakure, "What is she doing?!" said Temari as she wonders if the Empress is crazy or something but she won't say it out loud since they are allies after all, "Empress-sama had sense something that doesn't belong so she trying found it" said Selvaria, As both Garra and Temari couldn't help but feel like there enemies are they way here.

The Empress keeps looking for what she had sense until she spots something very far away, Even though it's very hard to see what it is but she can detailed the color of it and it's white and there nothing that is white at this part of the Land of Wild since it's covering in sand, "I see you there" said the Empress as she rise up her arm as a web of sealing marks appearing onto her skin and clothes.

"Release Seal Number 8, Lance of Destruction Lighting" said the Empress as a weapon with a black stuff with decorated circular wheel with a lighting bolt on it as it connects the shaft with the spear heads as the blades are black with a white edges, And whats more it's generating a deal amount of lighting all on its own and thats' without any Charka appeared , Everyone see the weapon that the Empress holds, "Selvaria j just what is that weapon!" said Temari as she never seen anything like it, "That's one of Empress's Arsenal of destructive weapons, There 18 of them and Empress has them all cause they are far too powerful and dangerous to left in some vault, That's why she carries them in seals that she had place onto her body" said Selvaria as Temari couldn't believed of what she hearing from her own ears.

As The Empress twirls it allowing it to generating even more lighting onto the lance until she stops spinning it as she gets into the throwing pose with the lance in hand as she adding in her Charka, "all of you better to take cover right now" said the Empress as she about to throw the lance as Selvaria nods and yells out "Everyone do as she says! that Lance alone could take down a huge army and a fortress with just one throw!" as every Suna Shinobi about to do so as Gaara created a sand wall around everyone.

As Empress throws the Lance of Destruction Lighting, Upon letting it go as it being thrown from the Empress, The lance Instantly disappeared follow by a great force of wind blowing everything away as the blimp is move by it as well a sound of lighting that could be heard for miles on end, As the Lance is breaking the sound barrier as it heading toward its Target.

Where the Target is

A man with blonde hair with upward pony tail wearing a black coat with red clouds on it with an eye scope on his left, And what's more he's riding the sky on a white looking bird, "Man Sasori is really inpatient guy but whatever just long as we get Th- huh? what is that?" said the blonde man whose named is Deidara as he see something heading toward him and it's coming in fast, So he quickly tried to use his eye scope and see a lance covering in lighting, "W What is that! I have get out of it's way or els-" but it was too late Deidara.

Cause the Lance hits him right to his chest thus pushing him off the 'bird' in watch the force behind was too great that it make the 'bird' explode thus making Deidara falling down to the ground and he tries to do something but the lighting that's coming from it making his body very numb as blood coming out of his mouth, "d damn it what the hell is thing!" said Deidara who is wondering where this weapon come from and he get his answer then.

"That would my Lance of Destruction Lighting, And right about now lighting that's pulsing into your body since its inside of your chest is making your body very numb and that's just the small amount of it, Wait and see what a much larger amount does" said a voice as Deidara see a woman with a red mask and black clothing with red dragons on appeared on him as she holding the lance that still in his chest, "w who the fuck are you?!" said Deidara as he once again tries do something but his arms aren't responding to him.

"Sorry I don't give out my name too easily, But there something you can tell me and that's Empress of the Phoenix Empire and if you're wondering where, It's in the West" said the Empress as both of them still falling, As a bit more blood coming out of Deidara's mouth "w wait y your from the West? I thought you people don't get involved with here cause you guys are at war" Deidara as both of them are very close to the ground now as Empress "that war ended long time ago, Where have you lived in? A cave? But it doesn't matter cause " pulls out the lance from Deidara's chest who yells in pain from it, " You're going to died now but to make sure cause I know who you are and you can do" said Empress as she used the blades of the lance and cuts off both of Deidara who screams even more in pain as he yells at her "YOUR BITCH!".

"Like I haven't heard that one before" said The Empress as she disappeared into flash of black light, Leaving only Deidara fall to his head and he can't do anything about it and make it worse for him, He didn't get to get out in a bang as he hits the ground.

Back at Sunagakure

Everyone saw a flash of black light as it turn out to be The Empress with her Lance in hand "take cares of that, Sorry about that, it was that there someone was going to attack your village and he was wearing a coat with red clouds" said Empress as Temari say, "The Akatsuki! You easily take down an S-rank missing Shinobi! You Westerns are something else" said Temari who is indeed impressed, "Enough of that, Anyway today I come personal to invite you the Kazekage and your village best fighter to our first even tournament that will be held at The Phoenix Empire" said Empress as Gaara "really? Why are you doing that?" say as he wonders why an empire with a lot of power such as the Phoenix Empire hold such a thing?

"And whats more whats the prize!" said a man whose wearing a black jumpsuit that with a hat that look like cat ears and purple mar- I mean war plant! And carries a couple of scrolls on his back and he is brother to Temari and Gaara, whose name is Kankruō as he going though the crowd.

"Oh that? The Prize is Billions Yen and all payed to our best Spa of the Empire and that just the first place" said The Empress and she could have swear heard something of sound from everyone expect for Gaara, "Oh right you question, The reason why is that, To show everyone that there no war going on anymore in the west" said Empress as she answers Gaara's question, "But you're not the only village we inviting, I'm going to invite the other major villages" said Empress.

And Gaara say, "Even Konoha? Cause that village had become the weakest village among the 5 major villages" as Empress "I see, So the rumors are true then, Konoha had fallen from Grace because something happen 6 years ago that had cost them all they allies as well they trading routes and barely getting any missions from the outside" said Empress as Gaara nods to confirm them, "yeah what you heard is right, But not many knows how it happen but a few do, But I don't have to tell you that right?" Gaara as he knows whose it is behind the mask.

"You get that right anyway I would love to stay to chat some more but we have other villages go and people to invite, Oh one last thing, The Tournament begins a mouth from now and there will be transport ships to you pick 5 days before the tournament begins" said Empress as she waves bye to her dear friend as she grabs a hold of the rope as it gets pull up by the blimp as heading up in the cargo bay.

As the Queen of the Air begins move again and heading off to the next village with everyone heading back to the village leaving only Gaara and Temari by themselves, "It's nice to see that she's doing very well, I have to say, She become very strong then she was back then" said Temari as she too knows about Empress, "indeed and I could tell even though she's wearing mask, that she's very happy and that reminds me, Temari do you remember when I agreed becoming allies to the Phoenix Empire?" said Gaara as Temari looks at him.

"Yeah it was about what? 4 years ago, why do you ask?" said Temari as she wonders what is Gaara on about "well I might have put you onto a marriage contact as part of the allies" said Gaara as he say it like was nothing as Temari on other hand "you what! Are you kidding with me Gaara! Just because you're the Kage doesn't mean you could sign me into a marriage without my permission!" said the angry Temari even though she doesn't know whose she marrying to.

Hours later, on Route toward Konoha

It take many hours but Empress was able to invite the Kages of Kirigakure, Kumogakure and Iwagakure and the Leader of Land of Iron's Samurais Mifune, But there a few things she had to deal with, Like Kumogakure's Raikage wanted to face the strongest man in the Phoenix Empire but he's unknowing challenging Whitebearg, And there The Tsuchikage boy was that old man a headache, Naruko want so badly to shut him up with one of her weapons down his throat cause he was on and one about the greatness of Iwagakure but stops when he throws out his back, And as for The Mizukage was easy enough to deal with and Naruko could very well tell that she wanted to go on that spa and the same goes for Mifune as he wish for his man to enter.

So Now that just leaves Konoha left to invite, So as they heading toward there, Naruko is in her private quarters as she having some Tea and a few sandwiches with her mask on the small table in front of her as she looking out the window as the trees moving by, "I can't believe I'm heading back after 8 years since there fools banish me but who cares" said Naruko as she stretch her arms a bit then hears Cid from the speakers, "Empress Naruko we will be appearing within 20 minutes to Konoha so get ready if I were you" Said Cid though the Speakers and before Naruko could thank him "WHERE MY GODDAMN LUNCH! I'M STARVING OVER HERE!" Cid shouted into the Speaker leaving Naruko to sweat drops.

Then Naruko a giggles a little as she finished up eating her sandwiches and tea before putting her mask back on, afterward Naruko with her mask on leaves her quarters and Head toward the cargo bay so when they arrived and she would will get down from there.

Meanwhile Konoha

Long ago Everyone would think about Konoha the once great village among of the five major villages and how great they used to be, But now in there passed 6 years Had not so great specially that they lost all they alliances, Trading Contacts, barely getting any mission from people from outside the village thus they getting no money on what so ever, Nobody really knows how this come to be expect a few like of them, Like Konoha's Leader The Hokage as she knows how this come to be.

And it was because the actions of the Civilian Council that did something behind her back, And by something she mean how she found out they banish the person who bring there alliances as well trading contacts all because that person had hurt they oh so 'beloved' Uchina during that retrieval Mission since the Uchina didn't want to come willy and had to used force.

And how long did it take for The 5th Hokage Tsunade to found out? The Day after when they Banished Naruko Uzumaki and boy was she angry no she was furious as she tells them had no right do such a thing behind her back, She wanted to badly hurt them doing it, But there one way she knows that would truly, And that they beloved Uchina, So she told them that Sasuke won't get any training in any form for 5 years and if she found out someone did train Sasuke, She will have him executed in front of everyone.

But it was too late, Cause word of Naruko's Banishment had ranch so many ears like getting a message from Sunagakure and how they have break off they alliance along by many others and The Wave village won't be in a contact with someone who would banish a hero whose just doing they were told to do, And Tsunade the only way to found fix this was to found Naruko and bring her home, That's why she had Jiraiya to found her with his spying network.

Which Jiraiya would glad to do it, So by using the network, Only to found out that Naruko had gone to the west by going over the wall which it wasn't good at that time, Cause it was going though war, And so there was nothing else that Jiraiya could have done to get her since he has no resources or people there to help him, Which Naruko could have died or went into hiding or anything since they don't know what become of her.

And not only sometime ago, They found out that the war ended 6 years ago lead by someone which they couldn't found out who it is as well about The Phoenix Empire that rise from the ashes of that war.

Right now At the Hokage Tower in the office, As a woman with blonde hair wearing a grass-green haori with the kanji for 'gamble' and Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants, her name is Tsunade and she is looking though the funding of this mouth and they not looking good, Cause it going down because the low rate of missions, and so Tsunade lets go of them and rubs her head in order stop the upcoming headache, "We have to get new funding or else" said the tried Tsunade as she turns away from her desk and looks out the window to look at the village but however.

She notice something heading on they way, She quickly gets off her chair and calls forth the Anbus and to follow her to the Gate to see whats going while hoping that it's not an invasion.

At the Gates of Konoha

Everyone had stop of what they doing cause they see the blimp flying above them and all of them asking each thats full of questions like what's going on? It is invasion? It could be anything as every Shinobi try get villagers away from the area as Tsunade finally appeared along with The Anbu following by, "Everyone remain clam I will handle this-" before she could say more, The Cargo bay door opens up from the bottom with robes dropping down from it.

Then Next thing they know, They see a woman with long sliver hair coming down by robe and lands on the ground while many man of Konoha are stun by her Beauty as well other things which makes mades the one with girlfriends or wives mad and smack them they heads.

Then a girl with pink hair and green eyes as she wearing the Chunin uniform of Konoha as she come up to Tsunade "Lady Hokage what's going on?" said the girl with pink hair as Tsunade say without looking at her "I don't know but I'm going to found out" said Tsunade as she walks up to the sliver hair woman while the Pink hair girl couldn't help look at the breasts of the sliver hair woman and she right away gets jealous as she thinking about something how life is unfair with her.

"Greetings traveler! Welcome to Konoha and I"m its Leader The Hokage Tsunade Senji and you are?" said Tsunade as she being very polite, "I'm Selvaria, One of Generals of The Phoenix Empire" said Selvaria as Tsunade know it, "wait doesn't that mean your from the West?" said Tsunade as everyone begin talking among themselves, "She's from the West? I thought they at war?" say one "yeah I thought so too but it see they not anymore" say other "what a hottie! I wonder if she's taken?" say one of the simple guys, "I guess woman from the West are well more Developed then I thought! But how old is she?" say one of the girls as they wonder of what did Selvaria do to get such a figure.

"Yes that is correct" said Selvaria as Tsunade say "then you're an envoy to delivery from your Emperor If I'm correct?" as she hopes she get it right, And before Selvaria could say anything "I'm afraid thats were you are wrong Miss Hokage" said a voice from above as Tsunade see the Empress who going down along a fully armored guard with a helmet on to cover the face as Selvaria doesn't remember coming along but decide to be quiet about it, "Because I along rule The Phoenix Empire there for, there is no Emperor" said The Empress as she lands on the ground as too the guard thats with her.

"oh I'm sorry about, I just sigh never mind, How I help you Empress mmm?" said Tsunade as she hoping that The Empress could give the female Hokage her name but "Empress will be just fine" said Empress as she looking around and the poor state that Konoha is in, "Right Empress, As I'm saying How I help you?" said Tsunade as she wonders why someone the leader of an Empire doing here anyway? "Its simple really, A month from now My Empire will be hosting a Tournament and I'm have personally inviting all five major villages of the Elemental countries both they leaders and they best fighters to come to enter or just simply watch the match, And In case you ask, the first place prizes are billions Yen and all payed trip to our best Spa in the empire as well the runners up they gain Thousand and the last places well You guess on that" said The Empress.

And Just Hearing the word 'billions' Tsunade eyes turn into Yen symbol as she thinking all that yen would indeed help out Konoha's funding greatly and before she could say anything, "you might as well give me cause no one could ever come up with me" said A voice that full of arrogance which that really pissed off Tsunade cause she knows who said that, While some the girls starts squeaking along with the girl with the pink hair as they let out The person's name.

"Sasuke!~" said all the girls who are the fangirls of his as Selvaria and the Empress see a guy with black hair with a hairstyle that looks like certain birds's behind as he wearing a blue shirt and black pants along with a sword to his side and he is Sasuke Uchina, The lone member of the Uchina clan, "Oh? per tell why should I do that specially that the Tournament hasn't started and you didn't win" said the Empress as she tries to keep herself in control since she always hated his guts ever since they Academy days.

"Thats why, Cause I'm a Uchina, An Elite one at that and while I'm at it, How about you and that sliver hair woman offer your hands in marriage to me" said Sasuke in a demanding voice and the reason why he's doing this cause he had heard that there no Emperor which means he just simply get The Empress fall for him like every woman do when they first see him.

And not only that he could all the resources of the empire at his disposal and Kill his older brother as every one of his Fangirls are glaring at the Empress who isn't bothered by them as Tsunade one inch away from punching Sasuke's arrogant face for doing this in front they guests but then.

"Sorry but you're not my type and not only that I don't like people tries demand something that not theirs, Now then off you go boy, I'm specking with your Hokage" said the Empress as she blow off Sasuke like he was nothing to her, Which greatly angers him, So he tries to grab the Empress but however, The guard Grabs Sasuke's arm and twist it then makes him down onto his knees and appeared from the shadows two Creed guards had they hidden blades that inside they gauntlets At Sasuke's neck and all of this happen within a sec.

As the Guard yelled out "DON'T YOU TOUCH OUR EMPRESS YOU TEME!" as Sasuke is in pain as his arm is being twisted by guard and not only that he notice the tone from the guard's yelling sounds very familiar even though it's been long time but there no way he couldn't forget it, "Is that you?! Naruko!" said Sasuke as Tsunade is shock to hear as long with everyone else and before anyone could do anything, "That's enough Naruko, Its time to go and You should know Miss Hokage I don't blame you or your village for his actions, So I will expect you and your fighters to come and the airship will come pick you up at your gates 5 days before the Tournament, For now have a nice evening" said The Empress as 'Naruko' lets go of Sasuke's arm as she walks up to the Empress along with the Creed members as they Rope and gets pull up.

As Tsuande tries to stop them so she could at last talk to Naruko but it was too late as they already on board as Tsunade yells out to Naruko "Naruko wait!" as the Cargo bar door closes as the blimp begins to leave, As everyone start talking, "I can't believe it, Naruko is with The Empire!" say one of the villagers, "Me too! And it see she that Empress's guard" say other, As everyone keep talking while Tsunade doesn't know what to do but one thing for sure she needs to talk to Naruko and to do that she needs to go the Empire but first she needs to formed a team.

Miles away from Konoha, The Queen of the Air, Naruko's private quarters

"Was it alright for you do that Empress Naruko?" said Selvaria as she wonders it was okay for Naruko for doing that "Yes, Cause it would give them more reason to come because in truth There someone I want to join the Empire" said Naruko who has her mask off as The guard turn out to be a clone of her and Naruko already dispel it when they left, "and who it is Empress Naruko?" said Selvaria as Naruko say "someone very dear to me" said Naruko as she looks out at the window.

Then the Creed guards come in "Empress, We found a few stole ways but there no worry as we already eliminate them" said one of the Creed Guards as the other place a Anbu with a Kanji of 'root' on it along with blood of the dead, Naruko say to them "good job guys, Why don't you guys take it easy on the way to the Land of Spring for all your hard to keeping this trip safe" said Naruko as the Creed Guards "We will Empress" say as they leave the room leaving only Naruko and Selvaria in the room.

"Well I don't know about you Selvaria, But I'm going to train a bit, After all I can't get rusty just because I'm the leader of a whole Empire" said Naruko as she gets from her sit and heads over to the Airship's training room, "I will come too Empress" said Selvaria as Naruko "Very well, Since I do need a training partner" said Naruko as both of them leave the room and heard toward the training room.

As the Queen of the Air heads back to the Phoenix Empire, Everyone from all 5 villages are getting ready for the tournament as well deciding who take, They have a mouth to decide, What will happen next? Whose to say?

—

 **Chapter is over! Okay I hopes you guys enjoy it or not, well this is a good way to start off before the new year, and also sorry not updating my other two stories cause this one won't let me Focus on the others!**

 **Anyway** **what you guys think will happen in the next chapter? You will have to wait!**

 **until then farewell for now**

—


	2. Chapter 2

—

 **DealtShadow35 here with chapter 2 of Empress of the West: Naruko's Reign, alright the recap, mmm okay naruko/empress went around the Elemental Countries for a tournament that her empire is hosting, And now she on her way toward the Land of Spring, for what? Lets found out!**

 **Oh I forget to put this on the last chapter, I would like to thanked** **Phoenixlord42 for helping me with making the story!**

 **I don't own Naruto and everything else I'm going to use.**

 **Enjoy!**

—

Empress of the West: Naruko's Reign

Chapter 2

Over the waters of Land of Water, Queen of the Air

After leaving Konoha a few hours ago, And The Queen of the Air is in it's way on the next location,The Land of Spring formally know as The Land of Snow, Right the crew are relaxing a bit at the moment since they have nothing else to do, Hack even Cid whose the Captain of the Ship is sleeping at this moment cause he decide to a short nap.

And as for Naruko? At the moment she training in the training room of the Queen of the Air, And she's not alone because Selvaria is with her as Naruko's Training Partner, And both of them have been at it for a while now and one could see the swearing on them as Naruko is using a regular draggers while Selvaria using a Saber as she covering all of Naruko's strikes.

Naruko smiles upon this the jumps away about 90 feet away, "I guess a 20 minutes more before finishing this up" said Naruko as she getting to strike again while Selvaria nods has her Saber to guard herself as well an Attack, "And once we done, We go take a shower" said Naruko as she dash toward Selvaria incredible speed thats far beyond level as Selvaria herself stands her ground.

Naruko smirks as she dash then she do something that unexpected and that she spits herself into 4 and Selvaria is surprised about this as all 4 of Naruko is each of Selvaria's side, Right to left And Front and Back and whats more Selvaria doesn't know if they were made from Naruko's speed or her more Advance version of her trademark Justus, The Shadow clone that needs no handsigns.

But no matter, Selvaria has to stay on Guard yet carefully looking toward all 4 sides, And the Narukos begin the attack with the Draggers in hands as they try hit while Selvaria tries to block the right one with her Saber and to found out her saber went though the copy, So Selvaria recovers fasted enough to try hit the one thats in front of her but the clone of the front of her wasn't a solid.

Meaning the Narukos of left and back must be the real one and a solid clone, Naruko and her clones strike with they daggers but however Selvaria was able to dodge them well enough that allows she to jumps into the air in order get away them but Naruko threw the draggers at her while as she in the air, As the Daggers are in the half way point toward Selvaria, Naruko appeared where the draggers are and grabs them and follow by a spin kick and hits Selvaria's side thus sending her down to the ground.

As Selvaria is on the ground while holding her side since she's in a bit of pain, Naruko lands on the ground with her clone walking to her as both of them waiting for Selvaria from the kick to the side by the real Naruko, Once Selvaria recovers from the hit and gets back on her feet in order resume they training.

Selvaria rush toward them with her saber ready to strike while Naruko and her clone get into guard as Selvaria gets enough to strike the 2nd Naruko as it uses the daggers to block as the blades from both weapons made a bit of a spark from the impact, As Selvaria kick toward the other Naruko who is the real one as Naruko used her arm to block the kick thus pushing her away a bit.

As the 2nd Naruko aka the clone could do anything, Selvaria turn her open hand into a half fist and hits the clone's stomach and just like that, 'poof!' the clone poofs away leaving only the real Naruko regain her ground as she smirks once again, But then "Okay I think thats enough and besides Daggers have reached their limits." said Naruto as she holds up the daggers that beginning to fall apart by started breaking into dusts.

"This happens way too often, I guess I could only use normal weapons for a limited time until they breaks apart" said Naruko as the daggers turn into completed dust, The reason this happening is because of the weapons that Naruko has on her, When she first gain one of them back during the war.

She couldn't used them at all because of coupe of reasons, One is that the power they holds could corrupt a person's mind and the only way to that doesn't happen is to make the charka thicker and stronger enough and thats Naruko's chakra was too thin and weak, And so she had to make her Chakra thicker as well stronger to a point that it can't be match by anyone but however that come with a drawback, And that is When she uses just a normal weapon like the daggers she was using, It starts breaking apart after using it just a small limit amount of time before it starts breaking apart and turns into nothing but dust.

"Anyway I must be very sweaty from all that and I have to say Selvaria, You were able to come up with me even though I was holding back, Do keep up the good work" said Naruko as she smiles and Selvaria say as she places her Saber in its scarab "Of course Empress-sama!" said Selvaria as she lightly bows to Naruko, As Naruko say, "Come along now we going to take a shower cause we don't smell bad when we appeared there and you're joining me" said Naruko.

As she walking out of the training room with Selvaria follow behind since she agrees with Naruko that they do need a shower.

Queen of the Air, Shower/Locker room

Upon walking, Naruko moves toward her locker with the name plate of 'Empress' on it and Selvaria does the same as Naruko begins removing her clothes by starting unzipping the zipper on the side of the clothes and in true the top is holding back her breasts as the zipper moving down in slow motion as, Her breasts reveal themselves and they are huge! In fact they are Double Gs which are bigger then Tsunade's as they bounce lovely, But how this happen? When your in war and trying to life for other day, A girl's body can developed more quickly then normal and eating a good amount of food helps too.

And not only her breasts, As she has a perfect hourglass figure that would and could drive any person crazy with lust, "Now that feels so much better, Wearing there tight clothes are a pain" said Naruko as she feels relief and she feels like that she could breath now as she zippers all the down and taking it off, "Thats because you ask for them Empress-sama" said Selvaria as she barely taking off her own clothes as Naruko "I know I did but now I'm starting to regret it But Since I don't want any man from the Elemental Countries eyeing me like I'm some piece of candy that they get they hands on" said Naruko as she placing the dirty clothes into a basket.

"It's understandable after all while we were at Konoha, The man were eyeing me and I didn't like it and I wanted to cut them down" said Selvaria as Naruko walk in to the showers and turn them on, As the water running down Naruko waits for a bit since the water is cold after all.

And once it become warm enough, Naruko begins watering herself, As she enjoying the warm water with her eyes closed, Selvaira whose fully naked after removing of her clothes, Naruko hears Selvaira's feet thats being made by the water on the floor, So she opens her eyes and makes a bit of mischief smirk on her as she slowly gets behind Selvaira as the sliver hair woman getting wet by the shower.

Then, Out nowhere Selvaira felt a pair of hands groping her G size breasts so she turn with a blush on her and see Naruko is the one whose groping her "E Empress-s sama!" said Selvaira, "Oh my dear Selvaira did your breasts grow bigger?" said Naruko with still a mischief smirk on her as Selvaira moans with a blush "n no t they didn't" said Selvaira as she's moan more as Naruko keeps grouping her more.

"Are you sure? Cause they feel like they did" said Naruko whose keeps grouping her as Selvaira moans louder, "I have to say, Selvaira you're very Beautiful and this body of yours is down right sexy" said Naruko as she keeps talking while Selvaira listen and she can't held but blush heavy on that as Naruko decides to tease her nibble lightly with her right hand which makes Selvaria moans even more while her left moves down.

And gently rubbing Selvaria's stomach slightly before moves in and grouping her bottom half which makes Selvaira gasps in surprised while blushing more, Then Naruko gives her a kiss on the cheek as Naruko lets go of her while gives Selvaria a wink at her as Naruko resumes washing herself while Selvaira is blushing like crazy.

20 or 30 minutes later, Land of Spring

Queen of the Air is above the landing dock of Land of Spring and waiting there are the bodyguards of the Spring's own Daimyō/Actress Koyuki Kazahana, as she has long black hair with bangs that swept on each side of her face and light blue coloured eyes and she wearing a Daimyō like clothing as she waiting for The Queen of the Air to land down, "I wonder what brings her here?" said Koyuki's assistant whose is an elderly man.

"I don't know Since it is Naruko after all" said Koyuki as she and everyone on Land of Spring knows, As The Blimp lands on the ground as a pathway extends toward the ground until it made contacts to it as a side door opens up as it shows Naruko behind it with new clean clothes but they different of what she wore before, now wearing a red royal clothing with long sleeves with a black flame design on the right sleeve along with a zipper thats on the middle along with the symbol of a Phoenix and red pants but wearing the same gloves and combat boots and just the other one, Theres clothes hides her figure as well.

And Naruko is waving hi to them with smile on her face, "Hey Koyuki! Sorry dropping by like this But I have something tell you" said Naruko as Selvaira come up with a blush on her with the flesh thoughts of what happen in the showers, As Koyuki waves back as she say, "how about we talk about it over some tea Naruko" with Naruko nods as she walks off the blimp, As the Crew does the same as Cid whose banking orders at them to make sure to get everything right.

And for Selvaira decides to stay behind with the crew as she knows that the members of the Creed will look after Naruko and not only that she has some thinking to do.

Land of Spring, outside of Kazakana Castle

Both Naruko and Daimyō Koyuki are Kazakana Castle, Koyuki's home even since she become Daimyō as well have it rebuild, And they outside of it near the garden, "I have to see You home is almost big my own but almost" said Naruko as she sits on a chair with a small table with Tea pot and tea cups on it, And Koyuki pour some onto Naruko then into her's, "So Naruko tell me, Why are you all the way here from the Empire and I'm sure it's not to visit your favorite actress" said Koyuki as Naruko drink some tea.

"The reason I'm here is because to give you an invitation for an upcoming Tournament at the Phoenix Empire and I would ask you to have your fighters of your land to sign up but seeing that you don't any, You will have to watch the matches" said Naruko as Koyuki drinks her own tea, "I see and I might as say yes, Seeing that you all this way for it, And I'm guessing you already invited the other villages for it?" said Koyuki.

"And you would be right about it, And also this visit will have to short too since I left yesterday with a clone to look over the paperwork" said Naruko as she laughs a little as she also thinking about a certain woman with hannya behind her with a katana in hand which makes her very nervous, This makes Koyuki confused about it as she notice Naruko being but lets go since it wasn't her business to know.

"I see" said Koyuki as she hoping that Naruko would stay a little longer since they have so much to catch up with but it see that they do that other time then, "Yeah, At soon as the Tanks are full we will be our way back home" said Naruko as she drinks more of her tea, "Alright and do have a safe trip on your way back" said Koyuki and Naruko gives her a nod "will do" said Naruko.

Then one of the crew members of Queen of the Air come in, "Empress Naruko, The tanks are full and we ready take flight" said the crewman as Naruko turns her head slightly, "Alright, I guess time for me to go and I will see you in a mouth" said Naruko as she gets up from the chair as Koyuki does the same, "Like wise" said Koyuki as Naruko walks away and heard toward the blimp.

Meanwhile Konoha, Secret location

Somewhere underground of Konoha, A meeting takes place of a certain war hawk as he wearing a white shirt, with a black or dark grey robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder, and he has black, shaggy hair, and his right eye is bandaged and whats more he's walking with a cane, His name is Danzō Shimura founder and leader of The Root Anbu that was supposed to disband along time ago by the late 3rd Hokage.

But thats not the case as Danzō summons his Roots by using his cane as it smacks on the ground and a large group of Roots wearing black ropes and all of them are wearing masks with 'root' kanji on them, "Everyone, The team that I sent to assassinated the Empress of The Phoenix Empire had failed cause they were found and Were killed in mere minutes after they left Konoha" said Danzō who in fact views the Empire as a treat and it needs to be eliminated or be controlled.

As one of them speck up, "How can that Be Danzō-sama? You alone train us to be true masters of stealth" say one of the Root Anbu, "Yes while that is true, But this means that the Phoenix Empire more dangerous then I had first thought, Which means the Empress needs to be killed and once that is done, I will take control of the Phoenix empire and it's resources" said Danzō as he tries come up such a way for that to happen.

But the question is how? How can he do it?

Time ship half a mouth later, Forest thats outside the Land of Waves

2 weeks had passed since The Empress of the Phoenix Empire come to Konoha, and right now there someone whose running toward the forest thats miles away the village of Land of Waves, But however this person is in fact being cased by a group of 15 Root ANBUs but why though? Who are they after and why is this person running away from them? The reason is The person in question is a female with long ink blue hair and white eyes and she wearing a badly damage fitting, lavender and cream hooded-jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armor along with navy blue pants thats covering in holes that mostly made by blades and a bit of blood from her forehead and left cheek, Her name Hinata Hyuga Or Formally Hyuuga.

And thats Before Last night the chase begin, She just get home from training with her team and was on her way to her room to called it a day but however when she walked the meeting hall of the Hyuuga clan, She heard voices in the room and she was very sure that she heard her father's voice among them, So decides of what they talking about she carefully placing her ear on the wall and what she heard had make her furious beyond belief.

What she heard is that, Her father along with the elders of the clan are talking about placing Hinata into a marriage that she very well won't like to a man whose 3 times her age somewhere outside of Konoha cause they have no other uses for a failure like her around, After hearing that, Hinata felt she can't stay in this house or village any more and so she head toward her room then grabs a beg and gather all the things she needs along with a personal things like couple of photos like her and her team and other is her mother before she passed away after giving birth to her little sister.

And she done packing, One of the things she needs to do is turn in her hand band as she no longer needs it, And she makes her way out of the her soon to be former home and luckily for her, No one in the household notice her at all as she heads toward The Hokage building.

Once Hinata get there and walks in the office and see that there's no one in it, So she walks up to the desk and place her hand band but she couldn't just leave without saying anything why she left, So she grab one of the blank papers and writes down her reason of leaving as well about what her father and elders were planing to do with her.

And once she finished, She leaves the office but what she doesn't know is that a few Root Anbus were in there too and they went to report they master about this.

Hinata Simply walk toward the gates and told the guards that she just receive by Tsunade in a last minute which they easily buy it and went on ward, While she was talking though the forest of Konoha and thinking where she could go, There was no way she would go to Kumo, She not sure about Suna or Kirigakure, She must definitely can't go to Iwagakure cause they will see it as act of war or something like it.

she could hide in the minor villages but however they will found her very quick because of her Hyuga like tracks after all, Then she quickly push away her thoughts cause she senses danger are near her as she barely dodges a Kunai as it scrapes her left cheek as it hits the grounds as blood coming out as she went to her family stands as well activates the bloodline of her family, The eyes of The Byakugan as she ready to fight of whoever throw the Kunai.

She yells out 'whose there' and in a few secs, She sees a group of 15 Anbu that she never seen before as they wearing the same masks with 'root' kanji on them, Hinata doesn't know who they are or what they want with her but one thing for sure she has to disable them in order to make her get away.

And so she makes the first move by striking of them with a palm strike onto the chest but however two of them stop her and uses tanto on her but she was able to get away from the slashes but she didn't expect to kicked by the back thus push on to the found as she quick gets up and realizing that she's can't do this on her own, So she tries to think of other way of getting away as she keep her eyes on them, Then she remembers that she has 'there' that would allow her to get away.

And so She ranch into her pouch and grabs of what she needed which were flash bangs and before she throw them under her, she closed her eyes as the flash bangs do they thing and temporarily blind the Anbus as they can't see anything for the life of them and Hinata makes her get away by running as fast as she can and not caring where she heading.

But unfortunately for her, The Root Anbu were able to regain the sight and begin casing her and they will case her all night if they have to, In which they did as all 15 roots had throw many throwing tools toward Hinata and she was able dodge a few of them but not all of them as some of them do make they mark as it tearing her clothes little by little.

And they unknowing they had gone into the forest of the Land of Waves by the time had sun rises.

Meanwhile at the village of Land of Waves

One of Phoenix Empire's general, The Navy Grand Commander WhiteBeard is in the Waves village, The reason is to formed a trading contract with the said village cause Naruko had send him there and she would have gone there herself but she couldn't thanks the piles of paperwork is making her busy for her even with her clones, And not only that Whitebeard bring along his crew for this.

And right now He's talking with the leader of Wave who Naruko knows along time ago, And they walking around the village and heading toward the Bridge as it named, 'Great Naruko Bridge', "So Mr Newgate, I Heard you want to form a contract to use our Land as a trading route?" said a elderly man whose has grey hair with glass for his head with a large beard as his named Tazuna as he looking up toward Whitebeard whose thinking 'he's very tall man' as Whitebeard's crew mates follow by.

"Just call me Whitebeard Tazuna" said WhiteBeard as he has his trusty weapon a Bisento or to some a massive naginata as they keep talking while walking, "Anyway yes as my Empress thinks The Waves is a good place to have a contract with and She would have come herself if she could" said Whitebeard as Tazuna say back as they almost arriving the bridge, "I see but Who is she though? Cause all you and your crew just called her by her title and never by her name, Why is that?" said Tazuna who isn't sure if he should make a contact with them.

"Theres a reason for it, You see our Empress doesn't want certain people to know who she is but I will tell you by giving you hint, She's the one who you named your Bridge after" said WhiteBeard as he keeps as Tazune stops in his tracks as he couldn't believed it as the crew mates as they awe about the bridge upon seeing of how long it is as how well build it is.

Whitebeard had walk the half way point of the Bridge and he has to say this is one amazing bridge, "Your name indeed does fit to this Bridge very well" said Whitebeard as he enjoying the peaceful sounds of the waves and that until he hears someone running to his left and so he turn and see someone running toward him with the rest of his crew coming up behind him.

Just in time cause They see a girl with long ink blue hair and white eyes and whats more she's badly hurt and bleeding, And Whitebeard remembers seeing her before, As a small flashback when Naruko was 15 and wasn't the Empress yet and she had a photo that was given to her by someone whose dear to her a week before her so called teammate try go rouge and she always carried the photo since then.

He Snaps out of it because the girl had fall down from being too tired as she barely stay awaken and getting weaker cause all of the loss of blood And So he walks up to her and knees down to her "You girl what happen to you? Who did this to you?" said Whitebeard knows very well who she is, As Hinata and looks with half of her sight seeing only red cause of the blood that's covering her left.

And not before long, The 15 roots Anbus appeared there as they armed with they tantos and upon seeing Whitebeard and his crew behind him, One the Roots say "identify yourself and hand over the Hyuga" as all of them stay in guard as Whitebeard rise up then he calls out "Ace, Take the girl to the ship and if she who I think she is Then we take her with us" said Whitebeard.

As a young man with freckles on his and black hair and he's not wearing any shirt at all and has a tattoo thats spell out 'ASCE' with the 'S' crossed out but he's wearing black boots, black knee-length shorts with an eyelet-studded orange belt, and a blue pouch belted around his left leg and finally top it off he's wearing an orange hat with two blue smileys, one frowning and one smiling, and a string of red beads sitting above the rim along with Two long orange side straps hung down sides of his hat and met at a large medallion of a bull's skull with orange tassels.

His name as Whitebeard said is Ace and he's walking up to Whitebeard and the beaten Hinata, "Alright old man, Now then come on lady, We getting out of here" said Ace as he picks up Hinata by putting her arm around his neck so he could left her up and before long she passed out which most likely from losing alot of blood, Before Ace take her away but, however.

"Hold right there, I said Identify yourself and hand over the Hyuga!" said the same Root Anbu but however, "If you want to know, Fine but only mine as it will be the last thing you will ever hear, My Name is Edward Newgate But Everyone in the Phoenix Empire calls me Grand Navy Commander Whitebeard of Empress's Navy fleet and to you, Your End!" said Whitebeard he rises his first and hits the air which a crack is formed on the air and all the Roots felt great pain of them even though Whitebeard didn't touch them as Ace take this chance to take Hinata to air where she could be safe.

They couldn't understand of what's going on, Then "I bet they are wondering what the Old man just did? Wow you guys here in the Elemental Countries really don't know much about us and the West, But I'm not going to tell you, Seeing this, all of you are going to be dead anyway" said a man wearing an open purple jacket and a light blue sash adorned with an elaborate golden-yellow belt around his waist. He has dark gray knee-long pants and black sandals and has a tattoo of a cross and crescent moon mustache symbol that resembles a dark blue silhouette and he has blonde hair, His name is Marco.

Then out of nowhere, Blue flames begin forming around his arms and taking a shape of wings, "And I forget to introduce myself, I'm Marco, Marco The Phoenix!" said Marco as he jumps into the air and stays there as he flapping his flame wings and just like his arms, His legs also turn into blue flames, "and I'm not letting Captain to have all the fun" said Macro as Whitebeard, "Marco, We not killing all of them, We just one to take back with us to gain informant!" yelled Whitebeard with his back turn while one of the roots tries to attack him from behind but.

He ends up meeting a large arm thrusting to his side and there was a very loud break, Thats because one of the Root's ribs get broken, Upon seeing this, The Roots are thinking ways to end them but then a thought come to them, They must have come here from The West by an airship, So if they were able to kill them, They would not only get the Hyuga girl and presented her to they master, They would also presenting the ship which they would used they master's plans very well.

Whitebeard picks the root with the broken rib cape and throws him toward one of his men, "Give him to the Creed Guards and tell them to make sure that he doesn't give away or send any messages to his whoever his master, And as the remaining lot? Kill them" Said Whitebeard as his men let a battle cry as they begin to chance toward the 14 Roots, As the Roots thinking this will be a easy win just long as they didn't engage Whitebeard until he's the last one.

Boy they wrong, Dead Wrong, The reason why is because the Roots had forgotten that, There guys had gone though war and lived as well facing far more stronger foes and not only that they captain has the title of The Strongest Man, And so they begin to fight, Root 1 is greatly outnumber as he tries blocks off each of Whitebeard's crew's attack as they trying to stab him with they own blades, Until someone locked him in a Full Nelson, This alone give them a chance to attack but they begin to stab him while being careful of not stabbing they friend.

As Root 2 is facing other tall man, Not tall as Whitebeard but more muscular and dark skin and whats more he's heavily armored and his name is Jozu and he looks really bash something and that something is Root 2, As Jozu is looking at him as he close his hand and turn it to a fist and Root 2 gets ready to catch the punch but however he didn't expect to see Jozu whole arm turning to Diamond and use that diamond arm as a weapon as he swing it onto the Root 2's head as it went flying and falls in the water and cleans it off thus making Root 2 headless as he falls back as blood begins flowing out.

Root 3, 4 and 5? They being burned alive by Marco's fames after he place them inside a ring of fire as he lands down as Root 6 tries attack him from behind but a stream of normal flames hits Root 6 and there flames belongs to Ace who come back after taking Hinata to the ship as The Root 6 is being burn alive, "Don't tell me you guys try the fun without me?" said Ace with fake 'I'm hurt' tone, "Don't look at me, They are the Old Man's order and also it see we just about to done anyway" said Marco as he and Ace along with everyone else see Whitebeard finishing the remaining roots by swing his massive weapon and slicing them in half with blood everywhere on the bridge.

Once they finished, They gather of whatever that remains the dead Roots, "Ace, Marco, burn the bodies and blood, I won't any remains of anything on this bridges, Her highness won't like that" said Whitebeard as both of them nod to they and starts burning everything starting with the bodies then the bloods.

Semi Time Skip, The Phoenix Empire 2 days later, Guest Bedroom

Hinata begins waking up as she slowly opening her eyes and what she see was a surprised to her as she see a kind looking woman with blue eyes and long black hair thats in braid down the front of her body as wearing black kimono with a white coat with the symbol of the Phoenix Empire, "My goodness your up, Tell me how are you feeling?" said the woman as Hinata whose in confused and doesn't know of what is going on.

"W whats going on? What happen? who are you? where am I- o ow" said Hinata as she was asking lot of questions until she was stop a bit of pain as she notice that she's covering in bandages, As the woman say "Look I know you have lot of question And I can ask them, The first one you were attack by their ninja wearing masks with kanji of 'root' on them and the 2nd Whitebeard had brought you here after you were attack and most like you passed out from loss of blood and like we have your blood type, 3rd I'm Rest Unohana but just call me Unohana" With a smile on her "And lastly your in The Phoenix Empire and at the Palace in one of many guest bedrooms, The home of the Empress" said Unohana as she smiling more.

"I I see" said Hinata as she doesn't know what else to say about this "I know it's lot to take in but for now you should rest and eat something, After all you were out for 2 days" said Unohana as she places a tray in front of Hinata as she see of bacon, eggs that are scramble and toast on the side with a glass of orange juice, And what happen next is well?

A loud "growl" coming from Hinata's stomach to see that she indeed hungry, And so she begins to eat while doing so the door starts opening up, And behind it is Naruko without her Mask on and she doesn't care since she just found out that Hinata was hurt and here in the Palace in one of her guest bedrooms and behind her are a few of her maids, butlers and guards that were trying to calm her down.

As Hinata couldn't believe of what she sees as Naruko rush toward her and checks on her "are you alright? How badly were you hurt?" said the worried Naruko as Hinata notice the clothes that she wearing and knows very well that there are royal clothing as she being checked by Naruko until Hinata stops her "Naruko, Are you truly the empress?" said Hinata as Naruko sighs.

As Naruko told Hinata 'yes' and then Hinata asking why she lied to Tsunade and everyone back in Konoha being a guard even though she's at same time as the Empress, Naruko told her that she doesn't anyone to found out, Not yet anyway Cause she didn't certain people know about her and Hinata knows what Naruko means and won't question her about it any further more, "Anyway I have to back to work and we will talk more once I'm done but meanwhile I have one of my maids and Unohana here to look after you while you recover" said Naruko as Hinata quickly say "Y you don't have to do that Naruko! I will be fine!" as she thinks that Naruko shouldn't do this nice for her.

"Oh none sense! You very dear to me Hinata, Now then Grayfia! Could you come in?" said Naruko as a woman with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, She wearing a blue and white maid with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head and her name is Grayfia Lucifuge, And even though she looks human but in true she's a Devil.

As Naruko says, "Grayfia This is Hinata Hyuuga and she's very dear to me, So I want you along with Unohana to look her until she heals up" said Naruko as Grayfia with a little bow "of Course Empress Naruko-sama" said Grayfia as Naruko nods then says, "Good then I will heading out and I will be as soon as I'm finished" said Naruko as she leaves the room.

As Hinata along with Unohana and Grayfia are in the room as Hinata say "I never thought seeing Naruko as an Empress, Cause I always believe she would be our village's leader" said Hinata as she remembers how back then when they were little that Naruko wanted be to Hokage and she would have been if it wasn't for the civilian council, "And without a doubt, She would have been a great leader, If only things had play out differently" said Grayfia as Unohana with a quick 'indeed'.

Hinata say, "Yes maybe in other life" as Grayfia decides to change to something else like finishing up eating so she could recover faster and with that Hinata did finish eating the food as well saying thank you to them.

Else where in the Palace

Naruko walking down the hallway toward somewhere after leaving the guest room that Hinata is staying in, And where she is heading toward? She also heard that Whitebeard had catcher one of the fools that had hurt, Cause she want answers but however she also heard that they can't get answers from him all because there a seal thats on The Root's tongue and so they need her expertise of sealing and unsealing.

Which she so greatly would as she could beat the answers off of the root, And upon arriving the room is a holding cell that she needs to be as she opens the door and walks in and again she didn't put on her mask and there a reason why but she would let it as surprised, As she enters the room with her guards saying "E Empress-sama your mask!" as Naruko "It won't matter when he's dead" say Naruko as she walks up to the Root whose not wearing his Anbu mask and all chained up as he see her and say "your that girl, The who hol- ann!" he yells in pain before he could finish as Naruko grabs him by the hair and force him to open his mouth and take out his tongue in order to see the seal on it.

"Who make this is Rookie compare to me" said Naruko as she begins to undo the seals that on the Root's tongue as it fades away and once she's done, "one of you,Go Get 'him' here and tell him to get whatever this guy knows and once that all is done, End his life" said Naruko with an angry look on her as the guards say "Right away Empress" as one of them leaves the room and Naruko does the same after all she's finished of what she needs to do.

While the other guard come back and closes the door, As some kind of moving shadows with many eyes as it going though under the door, Then The whole hallway gets full of screams of pure terror, Follow by a sinister laughter that everyone could heard.

Time Skip, 2 weeks and 2 days later

Time is almost here, The day of the Tournament as it calls, Everything Goes Tournament or E.G.T and everyone are doing the finishing touches around they homes, stores and other things and everyone helping each other, Even the Children are doing they part.

At the docking arena that location at the center of the Empire as everyone see The Blimps that are carrying they guests and they arrived less then 10 minutes and thus making everyone try finish as fast as they can and lucky they did and with 3 minutes to spare, And so one of the Blimps begins to land on Docking 1, as it opens up to see that it's the Iwa Party with Tsuchikage Ōnoki whose a old man with a big red nose as he floating the air as he's in front along with his grand daughter Kurotsuchi whose wearing the standard attire of the Iwa-nin consisting of a red uniform and her name is Kurotsuchi.

Along with the fighters of Iwa, "Finally we arrived at the Phoenix Empire and about time to, 2 days in this accursed flying thing was killing m-" before he could finished, He see's a towering man as his shadows covers him as he and everyone from Iwa hears, "Welcome to The Center Plaza of The Phoenix Empire, I"m Whitebeard And I will be SIGH your tour guide for today" said Whitebeard as he wonders how did he get drag into this in the first place.

Kurotsuchi couldn't believe her eyes as did everyone else and they a little scared of Whitebeard but nope of them had it worse then Ōnoki who feeling that he's in the presence of a Titan and out of fear, Ōnoki's back throw itself thus making Ōnoki fall to his knees.

At Docking 2, Thats where The Party of Iron lands on as The leader of Iron is a man with long gray hair and has band bangs around his head and grey goatee and moustache, He's wearing a simple purple kimono-like outfit and sandals, He is Mifune and behind him are his land's greatest swordsman and they ready to fight, "So this is The Phoenix Empire? It seen such a peaceful place regardless of old rumors" said Mifune as he looks around the buildings, the child and finally.

He notice a tall lean man with black hair, a short beard, mustache and sideburns that point upwards and oddly enough the colors of yellow eye which they resemble that of a hawk's eyes, as he wears wide-brimmed black hat decorated with a large plume, and a long, open black coat with no shirt underneath, with red, flower-patterned sleeves and collar and purple pants and finally Mifune and his men notice a curved black blade in the shape of a crucifix, with a golden crossguard decorated by red cabochons of a sword.

Then the Man introducing himself as "Greeting guests of Land of Iron, I'm Darcula Mihawk and I will be your tour guide for today" said Mihawk as Mifune does a small bow, "we are in your care and thank you for showing us around Mihawk-san" said Mifune as Mihawk turns "Follow me, If you wish to know little of our History" Mihawk say as everyone of Land of Iron follows him though the streets of the empire.

Now at docking 3 is where Party of Kumo are at, As a dark skin with a large muscular build man with blonde combed back, a small moustache and goatee as he wears a white haori without a shirt underneath, Along with golden vambraces on both his wrists and Green pants, He is The Raikage A, As he here with his fighters of Kumo, "We here and I have to see, This place, This Empire, It's a sight to behold" said Raikage as everyone agrees with him as they looking around until.

"I'm assuming all of you are the Kumo Party?" said a voice thats near them as every one of Kumo see a guy with spiky blonde as he wearing black clothing as he resting against the wall with his arms crossed, "Yes we are and you are?" said a girl with red hair and dark skin as she wearing Kumo's Standard uniform.

"I"m Cloud and behalf of my Empress, I'm supposed to give all you some tour around the Empire, So follow me or whatever" said Cloud as he doesn't show much of well anything as everyone feel like this guy is a bit gloomy to be a tour guide as they begin following him.

Mean While with Party of Kiri at Docking 4 and well? They tour guide just happens to be a handsome man named Sebastian as they leader a woman with green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin as she wearing a blue a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees and she is Mei The Mizukage of Kiri and as she has her arms around Sebastian who doesn't seen to mind.

"So Sebastian-kun where are you taking us?" said Mei with a kind smile, "Well then I'm order to show all you around the Empire and tell you a bit of our history" said Sebastian as he and Mei begin as she loving this man so much, That she wanted to somewhere they could, Along for awhile, As her fighters are swear dropping at them as they thinking how long will it lasted?

Now for Docking 5, The Party of Suna just arrived and they greeting by Miya whose there to guide around the Empire as she asked them all to follow her as she begin telling them many things, Starting with telling them the rule they have to follow during they say, Like there no fighting outside of the ring before or during the tournament, And many others.

And docking 6 is where Konoha are at as they looking at toward a girl with blonde hair cut into a flare cut and blue eyes as she wearing somekind of brown uniform and whats more all the guys are eyeing her figure and specially her breasts also they almost big as Tsunade's, She snap her fingers in order to gain they attention "Greetings everyone, Seras Victoria here to guide to our glorious Empire as well telling you lots a few rules that you have to follow during your stay" said Seras as the pink hair girl whose named is Sakura.

"Before you do, I Have a few things to ask to you, Is that alright?" said Sakura as she wants to know something from Seras, "Sure love, What do you want to know?" said Seras as Sakura say "it is true that D- amen Sorry I mean Naruko is here?" said Sakura as she almost said the 'D' world and she doesn't want to be punish by Tsunade whose eyeing her.

"Oh Naruko Uzumaki she's such a delightful person, In fact she willing accept someone as me as her friend" said Seras as Sakura and everyone wonder what she meant by that, "Any other questions?" said Seras, "Yes, I do, There something I need to know,How old are you?! Cause theres breasts are way too big!" said Sakura as she loud, As Seras say back "I would tell you but thats a story for other day and besides we need to get going, So ask me as we walk" said Seras as she pointing where they need to go while using a little flag, Where did she get that anyway?

And in the shadows of the building, The Creed Guards having they eyes on to Sasuke and making sure he doesn't cost any trouble or anything in fact, And they start moving into the shadows.

And finally at the last Docking, Which is where the Land of Spring's own blimp had appeared and getting out of it is Daimyō Koyuki as she being greeted by Naruko along one of her Dire wolves, and she has her masked on along with her voice changing on "Welcome to The Phoenix Empire and I hope you didn't have any trouble on your way here?" said Naruko as Koyuki say "not at all, Now then how about you show me around your Empire and I have to say, You are making me jealous of your Technology, They far more Advance the Spring's" said Koyuki as she and Naruko begin talking while walking.

So for awhile now, As everyone going though they tour with they own Guides and of course a few of them had meet up with the other group like Iwe had group up with Kumo as Suna did the same with Kiri and start going together, expect for Konoha as they following Seras as they walking up to a huge Colosseum is where that the E.G.T will be held at, "What you guys are looking at is the Coliseum is where the tournament will be help at" said Seras as a girl with platinum blonde hair with light blue eyes notice something and rise up her hand.

"Yes, What is it?" said Seras as she looking at the platinum blonde hair girl whose named is Ino, "yes, Say Seras, Why are they setting up pillars around the Colosseum?" said Ino as she wonders why as Seras, "That? Well, it's for something, Not my place to say since it's a surprised" said Seras she indeed knows why but she can't say it, "I see alright then" said Ino as Tsunade can't hold it in anymore as she finally specks.

"Seras, I need to know, How is Naruko doing here? Is she alright? Is she being treated well?" said Tsunade as she needs to know about Naruko who she see as a daughter she never has, "I know you must worry sick for Naruko, I understand so I will tell you, She's doing very well here, And she loved by everyone" said Seras as Tsunade looks a little relief after hearing that but then.

"Really? Her? I bet she's being a real nuisance seeing that she's so annoying, I bet your even lying about her being loved by everyone after all who would loved a demon like her" said Sakura whose being a real bitch right now as a few of them are face palming right now while thinking 'why couldn't she just keep her mouth close' As everyone hasn't notice that Seras's eye for sec turn red as it turn back to blue while Tsunade is about to hit her right now but.

Then "Just for you information, That there demons living along with us" said a voice thats behind the Konoha party as Seras say, "Lady Empress!" as everyone turn to see the Empress along with Daimyō of Spring Koyuki, As the Empress walks up to them and whats more she walking toward Sakura so everyone move out of the way, Leaving Sakura to herself at the wrath of the Empress.

As each step is take by the Empress as everyone wondering what the Empress is going to do while Sasuke wants to see just how strong she is, While Sakura who should be feeling that she had messed up but she's not as she meant of what she said, As Empress stands in front of Sakura and to the pink hair girl's surprised that the Empress is in fact a bit taller then her.

"You know what? I just don't like you pinky, Not only you just disrespect one of my subjects,You claim that Naruko isn't loved her while in truth she is, We won't be in peace if it was't for her, So listen and listen well as I'm going to tell you once and only once, If I hear you say such things toward Naruko or anyone else, I will have you throw you in jail with no hope of getting out, Do you understand me pinky?" said The Empress as she letting out a great deal of KI and have it all on Sakura.

As Sakura herself feels like she's in presents something thats clearly far stronger then her But being the loud mouth fool she was, "So! It's the truth! that idiot knows only how to annoyed anyone wit-"before she could even finished, The Empress grabs her by the head and ram her toward a near by wall with such speed that no couldn't follow as Sakura is pin onto the wall with great force behind it and she's in their deep as the pink hair girl is in shock, Then Empress gets closer to Sakura and said "You are lucky it was only me pinky and not someone else cause they would kill you on the spot" as she walks away while telling Seras to have someone pull her out.

Then the Empress walks off but then she stops and looks at Tsunade "I have free time day after the tournament ends, If you wish to speck with me, Do so" said Empress as she walks off again and join up with Daimyō Koyuki as they walk away from Konoha Party while Sasuke is thinking of ways getting the Empress and the Empire his.

Sometime later, Empress and Daimyō Koyuki are walking around the Empire while being greeted by everyone from little children to elders, Until they bump into the other group which are Iwa and Kumo, The Empress sighs as she walks up to them, Before she tells Koyuki that she will be back after she finished talking with the Raikage with something.

"How is everyone?" said Empress as she notice that the Tsuchikage is being carried by one of his fighter cause his back wasn't heal yet, "We doing just fine but I don't know about the old guy" said Cloud as he points At Tsuchikage, "I see well anyway, I'm talk with Raikage here about something" said The Empress as she wants to get it over with.

And also Both her and Raikage A starts talking with each other, "Now then Raikage, Tell what do you want if you win against our Strongest Man?" said Empress as Whitebeard heard it then he smirks, "Well then, If I win and I will do, I want you to share some of your Technology with Kumo along with 3 of your strongest soldiers" said An as he say what he wants if he wins as Empress say, "Very well and if You lose, You have to mmm" stops and thinks about as she looks 3 woman of Kumo that catch her eyes, "Alright If you lose, You have to give me theres three" said the Empress as she points at two with blonde as one has short and the other longer is a pony tail as the 3rd has dark skin with light gray hair and green eyes.

As Raikage doesn't know what say about, So sigh as he knows he will get a full ear for this, "Alright then deal" Said A as he holds hand for shake to make the bet an official, As all 3 woman of Kumo can't believe and they so going to have a talk with they Raikage about this later.

"Deal" said The Empress as she shakes A's hand and once that's done, she walks after saying 'enjoying the rest of your tour' and join up with Koyuki as she takes her to her Palace, As Cloud say to Whitebeard, "This Raikage guy, He does know that you are the one that he's facing" as Whitebeard, "I don't believe he does, But either way, I'm going to have some fun" said with a smile on his face.

Time skip, 3 days later, On the day of the Tournament

At the Phoenix Empire's Colosseum

The People of all kinds from humans, Demons and more are entering the colosseum as they found they sits along with they family and friends while the factions of Devil May Cry and Soldier standing guard in case of anything, While the fighters of everyone have they own corners as they waiting for the matches to begin, While they leaders expect for one are sitting with The Empress as they sitting at the top of the Colosseum, The Empress is looking at the people which brings a smile on her until Miya come up to her since she parts of the security "Empress-same, It's almost time, Should we begin?" said say Miya.

As The Empress "You right and I will head on down" said The Empress as she rise up from her chair while her guests seeing her, Then to they surprised she jumps in the air and went down and lands on the ring, As someone come up to the ring and give The Empress the mic, "Greeting People of the Empire and our guest of Elemental Countries, Welcome to the first ever of Everything Goes Tournament Or E.G.T for Short" said the Empress as she specking though the mic.

"Before We Begin the matches, I would like sing a song for our fallen heroes who give they lives in the final battle of the way in order we could have a Future" Said The Empress as large Screens rises above everyone from all sides as they could see them without turning they back, And it shows pillars thats standing outside of the Colosseum, "Now everyone please listen to thing song" Said The Empress as she takes a breath as she begins to sing.

 _White walls surround us No light will touch your face again Rain taps the window as we sleep among the dead_

As Images of the fallen begin appeared on each of the pillars as everyone looking on the screams as everyone expect for the guests know who they are.

 _Days go on forever But I have not left your side We can chase the dark together If you go then so will I_

As the firs two are a woman with brown as she wearing a red jacket and a pink dress, As other is man spiky black with an X-shaped scar on his cheek as he a huge sword, And there who know them as Cloud whose in one of the fighter's corner see them as he wonders what he could have done to save them if he was there, If he wasn't so injured but thats all in the pasted as he wonders there two won't forget him if he thinks about the past, And he's not alone as a girl with long black hair come up behind him and stands next to him.

 _There is nothing left of you I can see it in your eyes Sing the anthem of the angels And say the last goodbye_

As the next is a man whose face is covering in a white hood as well the rest of his clothes as he has a brown gauntlet and brown belt with a A on it as it has a bit of red, Of there who knew this man was, Which are The Creed Faction as they pray they late Leader, "May you resquieta in pace my old friend and know of what you had done wasn't in Vein" said the current Leader of the Creed Faction as he looking a images of the man who was his friend.

 _Cold light above us Hope fills the heart And fades away Skin white as winter As the sky returns to grey_

The next one is someone who isn't human rather it's a devil but he gives off an appearance of a Knight, "Sigh I have a lot live up to" said Dante as he looks at the Image of the devil that his father and the same goes his brother and Nephew as well the wife of the Devil whose in the stands everyone as she saying to her self "dear".

 _Days go on forever But I have not left your side We can chase the dark together If you go then so will I_

An other man appeared with red hair wearing grey armor with lines of gold, As the ones that he had behind such as Grayfia as she stand out side the Colosseum as she looking at the image of her late Husband, "Sirzechs" said Grayfia as tears forms on her eyes as she remember the last day she had with him before he join with the other on the final battle, As a girl with red hair whose everyone in the stands as she say "Onii-sama" said the red hair girl as she misses her older brother Sirzechs.

 _There is nothing left of you I can see it in your eyes Sing the anthem of the angelsAnd say the last goodbyeI keep holding onto you But I can't bring you back to life Sing the anthem of the angels Then say the last goodbye_

Up next is man who has face who isn't fear of dying with his curved black mustache and a fierce grin as he wearing captain's coat Beneath his coat, he wore a blue shirt and had a green sash around his waist, As Ace Looks away as the person whose next to him in the Fighter's corner looks at her as he wearing a red coat and straw hat, "Ace something wrong?" said the person with the Straw hat as Ace say "I just can't standing looking at Luffy thats all" said Ace as Luffy kindly understands.

 _You're dead alive_

As many more appeared as Sephiroth see two mans, One is wearing a red coat with only a one black wing on his left and other who has black hair slicked back as he wearing a black shirt as he also has a two white wings, A large one and a small as the wings are on his right side, And both of them were Sephiroth's best friends as he remembers they last words to him before they knock him out as the final battle begin, 'We will leave the next generation of Soldier to you' as he black, as he stops remembering as he nothing to say as he look at the images of his late friends.

 _You're dead alive_

Tsunade couldn't help but think about her lover Dan and her little brother while Koyuki has her father in her thoughts as she remembers seeing him on that night before he was killed by her no good uncle.

Then The Empress finished singing as she say, "Now everyone, I know all of you are looking forward the matches but however there a man whose the Leader of Kumo, Raikage A had challenged our Strongest Man, And We know who he is! One of the Generals and Grand Navy Commander Whitebeard!" said the Empress as everyone begin to cheer when she said Whitebeard's name.

"Now will both of you please come to the ring!" said The Empress as Raikage A who walks out of Fighter's corner that the Fighters of Kumo are using as he ranch the ring and steps in, As Whitebeard does the same thing with his weapon in hand, Both Man are ready to fight as Raikage A removes his haori as he ready to fight everything he got while Whitebeard standing there which that along makes him impressive yet terrifying.

"Now then I would take out the two Refs for this fight and every other fights, Please Welcome Sakazuki or as everyone calls him Akainu!" said Naruko as every child thats under age of 10 calling him "Akainu-sensei!" as everyone from elemental countries see a very tall man but not tall as Whitebeard as he wearing a shirt with flowers on them as he has a scar on his neck while wearing a hat as he walking toward the ring, Then "and our 2nd in command of the medical department, Rin!" said the Empress and the moment she said that.

A man in the Konoha Fighter's corner with sliver hair with his handband covering his left eye with a mask covering only his mouth and he reading the door but he had drop when heard Rin as he move his head to see a woman whose the same age as him with brown hair with long pony tail and brown eyes as she mask purple stripes one on each of her cheeks as she wearing what it seems to be outfit for a doctor with a white coat on, There a lot of things going though his mind like, 'is he seeing things', 'has the Ghost of Rin finally come back to hunt him' or 'how is she still alive?' and so on.

As both Refs are now on the ring, "I will let there two take over from" said The Empress as she hand the mic to Akainu as he specks though it, "Now the fight between Whitebeard and A The Raikage of Kumo, I want to see you two fight at your fullest and who ever gets knocks out or is throw out of the ring is the Lose, Do you two Understand me!" said Akainu as he see Whitebeard and Raikage A nods, "And Your allow to use everything but killing is not allow!" said Akainu as he hands the mic to Rin to finished off and start the fight.

"And also while there two fight, A song will be played in order to make not only the fighters but everyone in the stands as well" said Rin as speakers show themselves as the song is ready to play, "Now thats over with" said Rin as she and Akainu yelled onto the mic "LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!" as the song begin to play.

((Song starts playing: Courtesy Call By Thousand Foot Krutch))

 _Hey-o here comes the danger up in this club_

As Raikage covers his whole body with his Lightning Release Chakra Mode and runs toward Whitebeard as quick as lighting as he about to hit Whitebeard's chest in order to end it fast, But however Whitebeard grabs Raikage's fist while letting go his weapon and hits Raikage's side with great force behind that first as Raikage in pains as he draws back away from Whitebeard as he holds his side that get hit.

 _When we get started we ain't gonna stop_

Once the pain fade away, Raikage A attacks again and this time he uses His Lighting Straight a move he used for sometime now as he goes at his maximum high speed with his fist ready to Whitebeard, But however Whitebeard still stand his ground as he makes his hand into a fist and throws it at full force which Whitebeard's fist and Raikage A's fist met, As both forces met and created a very powerful shockwave as it makes strong gust that everyone expect a few had to cover they eyes they don't they hurt eyes.

 _We Gonna Turn it Till It gets Too Hot_

As the Gust went away, Both Raikage A and Whitebeard begin exchanging fist as they hitting one other without backing out, As everyone from the stands,The Fighter's corner, To Empress and her guests sits, As they being awe of both as both of them giving they all, But then Whitebeard overpowers him by smacking by throwing his right fist across Raikage A's face as his Lighting Release Chakra Mode disappeared on this very moment.

 _Everybody sing Hey-o_

As Raikage A falls onto his back after hitting hit by the face while blood fly out of his mouth, as Whitebeard stands above Raikage A while A growls in angry as he wipes the blood off his mouth and makes his Lighting Release Chakra Mode appeared again on his body as he gets back on his feet and goes for the attack again.

 _Tell 'em turn it up till they can't no more_

Whitebeard thought that Raikage A would other frontal assault so he gets ready for it but instead A starts forming handsigns then he yells out "LIGHTING REALSE:THUNDER DRAGON!" and a stream of lighting thats sphere of a dragon from Raikage's Lighting Release Chakra Mode that surrounds his body as it heading toward Whitebeard.

 _Let's get this thing shaking like a disco ball_

Before Raikage A's Thunder Dragon could reach Whitebeard, Whitebeard forms a white orb of light onto his first, Just When The Thunder Dragon could make contact, Whitebeard hits it with fist that has the white orb and hits it which creaks appeared on the Thunder Dragon but not on the Justus along, There creaks on the air as well as if everything around Whitebread's fist is breaking while A can not believe of what he's seeing with his eyes.

 _This is your last warning_

As the Thunder Dragon falling apart and fades away along, Whitebeard walks toward Raikage as A finally sees it in Whitebeard's eyes, Eyes of a man that had seen many battles for many years that only comes from war, Thats something Raikage could never match up with.

 _A Courtesy call_

Once Whitebeard stands in front of Raikage A as he says, "You challenged the best and you gave it your all and it was a good fight but its time to end it" before throwing the final punch which sends Raikage A flying all the way toward the wall and he was cold out before he hit the wall.

((Song ends))

"Ring out! Whitebeard is the winner!" yelled Rin as the crowd starts cheering as they chatting his name "WHITEBEARD! WHITEBEARD!" over and over as Whitebeard rise up his arm as he smiles to show that he's indeed The Strongest Man alive, While The Empress and everyone else in they booth begin clapping, "Raikage did the best he could but In the end Whitebeard wins" said Empress as Sakazuki says to the mic.

"Now then,The fight between Whitebeard and Raikage A had ended, We can finally being THE EVERYTHING GOES TOURNAMENT!" yelled Sakazuki and the crowd starts cheering loudly.

—

 **Chapter 2 is over and done with for now until i start making chapter 3**

 **New Year's even though it's a bit too late, but i dont care, I hope you guys like the chapter or not, leave a review**

 **anyway here's the name of the animes, games and i will name others but on future chapters**

 **One Piece:whitebeard, Ace, Marco, Luffy, Mihawk and many more to come**

 **Devilmaycry:Dante, Vergil and they father Sparda and mother Eva and many more to come**

 **Assassin's Creed:Ezio, members of the assassin's creed, many more**

 **Final Fantasy:Cloud, and many more**

 **Avatar the last airbender & the legend of korra:Anng, Korra and many more**

 **Valkyria Chronicles:** **Selvaria and many more**

 **sekirei:** **Miya and Musubi** **many more**

 **DXD Highschool:grayfia and many more**

 **bleach:** **Unohana and many more**

 **Hellsing:Seras and many more**

 **thats it for now until i put in more in the next one**

 **Oh i almost forget, after this chapter is posted, I'm going have a poll for Empress Naruko's harem, yes a harem, but should it be big or keep it a certain number? Go vote!**

 **so chapter 3 is where the tournament will begin and who will be in the first match? you readers will have to found until chapter 3 comes out**

 **until then farewell for now**

—


	3. Chapter 3

—

 **this DealtShadow35 welcoming you readers to Empress of the West: Naruko's Reign chapter 3!**

 **before i begin, I have to day this, sometime ago i think it was a week or so ago, i made a poll for Naurko's harem, to keep it at a certain number or have a big one, and The big one wins, and also i'm planning to have more anime, maybe a few cartoons and game characters but i don't know which ones to pick so leave any anime and game that could fit in this story**

 **anyway the recap, so last time Whitebeard and Raikage A fought and A or Ay i don't know which one go with, lost to Whitebeard which starts off the tournament, now lets see how it will go down should we?**

 **i don't own naruto and every other anime, games and anything else as they belong to their rightful owners**

—

Empress of the West: Naruko's reign

Chapter 3

Phoenix Empire, Colosseum

As the Medics are checking on the Raikage A to see if there any broken bone besides the imprint of Whitebeard's fist on Raikage's stomach, And one of the Medics is Rin as she is checking Raikage A's Pulse, But what she doesn't know or notice that someone is looking toward her from one of the Fighter's corner which is where the Fighters of Konoha are at.

And that Person is Kakashi as he trying figure out of how this is even possible begin with as well filling his head with questions that need answers, But one thing for sure that He knows that Rin had died during The 3rd Great War shortly after the death of his old friend Obito.

Kakashi knows of what he needs to do which he has goes over to her and start asking her of how she's alive and how long has she been in the West, But after Rin checking on A which she just did as the Medics take him away as she walks back towards the Ring with Sakazuki waiting.

But she was stopped by Kakashi who place his hand on her shoulder, "Wait Rin there something I have to ask you" said Kakashi as Rin say back "Look I don't know who you are or why you seem so familiar with me but it has to wait, the First Match is about to begin, Go back to your Corner" said Rin as Kakashi is surprised to hear that Rin doesn't know him like at all, But he has to let it go for now until the fights are over.

As Rin gets to the Ring with Sakazuki hands over the mic to her as she speck with it, "Alright everyone, The Fighters of the First Match are!" stops a bit as everyone getting very excited "And they are Cloud Strife and Nero Sparda! Members of SOLDIER and Devil May Cry Factions!" yelled Rin as everyone cheering louder as Cloud walks out of the Fighter's Corner of Soldier and steps into the ring as he carrying multi swords while holding the biggest one and hold it toward the image of the man with black hair and scar on his cheer as he say to himself, "Watch me fight Zack".

Then a 17 year steps into the ring as he has white hair and wearing a long black and red coat with hood on it and dark blue pants and other thing there bandages on his right arm as it makes everyone from the Elemental Countries a bit Concern about it , on his back there is a large sword red some on it and what's more it's seen be to be customized too cause on the hang there a gear shift near on the sword's edge.

And he is Nero Sparda and he's ready to fight, Now both are in the ring, They start walking up to each other until they in the middle of the where Rin is as she starts telling them the rules of tournament.

"Here are the rules, one there is no killing, two once the winner's name is called the match is over and only a few ways to win, Knock out, Ring out or Giving up" said Rin as she looking at both Cloud and Nero as they nodding in understanding as they listening to her, "and what's more if the opponent is greatly hurt by anything the match is over" say Rin once again.

As Cloud and Nero say "got it' "understand" and Rin nods "good, now Shake hands" say Rin and both fighter done that the move away from each other as Rin Yell out "First Match Cloud vs Nero, BEGIN!" and like that the match starts.

By making the first move, Nero place his hand on his sword then pulls the gear shift that's on the sword though on certain part of the sword, a bit of flames come out as a roaring sound is heard by everyone even though it was confusing for there from the Elemental Countries.

"Alright then, I hope your ready Cause" he starts run toward Cloud "Here I come!" pulls his sword off his back and about to slam it onto Cloud but get Blocks it by Cloud using his sword as a shield and using his other hand as support since the Nero's strikes are strong after all.

Then Cloud plush off Nero then takes out a smaller sword and run toward Nero who just land on the ground within the ring's limit, On that moment Nero see Cloud changing toward him and to stop Cloud in his tracks, He take out a gun with two barrels and it has a mark of a blue rose on it, Nero pull the gun's trigger and starts firing bullets at Cloud who jumps away while blocking some of the bullets.

Cloud is now running around within the ring in order to avoid Nero's bullets as he combines the smaller sword into the bigger one Then he jumps in the air and summons bolts of lighting from thin air and aim toward Nero, Nero gets hit by the lighting which groans in pain as he standing still as he trying enduring it as long as he can as the lighting fades away but leaving a bit of sparks on Nero's body as he breathing hard.

As everyone in the stands are cheering them on as well saying 'you can do it Nero!' or 'you got him on the ropes Cloud" and other things, While at the Royal Booth with Empress along with her guests and generals, If she wasn't wearing her mask, The Empress would smiling proudly of them, "Dante, Sephiroth, your train your students very well" said Empress of the Phoenix Empire as Sephiroth say "thank you Empress" and Dante "No sweat but Nero has more tricks up his sleeve" say as he and everyone see Nero removing the bandages off of his arm.

"I forget you guys from SOLDIER could do that, Now it's my turn to show you something" said Nero as he fully removes all of his bandages to show his arm which it has a white glow skin with red scales that covers all of it but the palm, "Now then, It's time get serious don't you agree Cloud?" said Nero as he does something to his sword which it's called Red Queen turn into red as stream is coming off as Cloud nods as he grabs his other smaller swords and combine into the bigger one which making them become a massive sword.

As both are ready to clash with one each other, Everyone in the stands become very quiet as they see this very intense moment between the two, Both fighters are slowly moving toward each other yet keep looking at each other to see who would strike.

Then it happen, Both Cloud and Nero change each other and so start they crush as both swing their swords at amazing speed and power behind each slash as the blades make contact as sparks are made from the blades as the speed of the swings from both sides are becoming faster that some bystanders and fighters are having hard time to come up.

While in the Royal Booth, Mifune in all his life as a swordsman and samurai, He has never seen such skills, He founds it very amazing and make it more Impressive both Cloud and Nero are very young to his eyes, "There boys are very young yet they skills are that of a master swordsman or maybe even beyond that" said Mifune as Empress say "They didn't have much of a choose when you see and live war, You have to pick up a sword in order protect themselves and others" as Mifune nods in understanding as he felt sorry for the young of the West that had to gone though there horrible times in the past.

Then Cloud and Nero had they swords at each other as bits and bits speaks are flying off as they face each other as they trying outdo each other as Nero say "You very good Cloud" as Cloud say "right back ya but" he makes Nero back and the white hair teen lose his balance "I'M Breaking My limits!" as he finish the match using his final attack as his does a downward strike which he calls it "Braver!" and hits Nero with it in watch knocks Nero out of the ring and falls on his back as well letting go his sword thus making Nero lose the match as Cloud is the winner of the first match.

"RING OUT! Match is over and The Winner is Cloud Strife!" yelled Rin as everyone are cheering on Cloud as He gets off the ring and holds his hand out to Nero, "it was a good fight Nero" said Cloud as Nero takes his hand in order get up "yeah it was but Next time I will beat you" said Nero as both of them as everyone saying that both of them had done very well and they should be proud.

After that Cloud and Nero return their respective corners and before they could start the 2nd match, The repair and clean up crew show up and start fixing up the ring which means it's time for a short break, But however Ōnoki notice something in the sky two in fact and at first he thought they was just some huge bird but upon taking a closer look.

He see something that's not a bird at all, "What in Kami's name are there's things" Said Ōnoki as he making everyone but Empress and the generals uneasy.

As they see flying unknown beings heading toward them and they don't know what to do until finally the beings become close enough for them see a being wearing all black armor with golden lines with a red gem on it's chest and has a white cape that's torn from the bottom and it has red eyes and they other one.

it's whole center body from his head and feet is white and it's arms had heads as it's hands, on the right is light blue with a wolf's head with armor on it while it's left is yellow and it armored dragon like head with three horns.

As both of theres beings landing onto the royal booth, Ōnoki and the leaders except Koyuki from the Elemental Countries are about to get ready to fight cause they thinking that the Empire is about to get invaded by them but then.

"A little late aren't you Alphamon?" said The Empress as booth extends to become way more bigger as the black armored one called Alphamon lands on it along with the other one and both of them kneeled toward Empress, "Forgive me Your highness, We The Royal Knight weren't to be this late" said Alphamon as The Empress rise up from her sit and say "Oh don't beat yourselves up just because you guys are a little late" said Empress while everyone from Elemental Countries are confused as hell about this.

"Y-yes your right your Highness anyway Should I give your our report?" said Alphamon as Naruko under her mask nods, "Tell me your report Alphamon" said The Empress as Alphamon begins telling her of the report, "We have found many more of our kind but they are greatly hurt because of the Rogues had attack them before we found them" said Alphamon.

As The Empress thinks about it whispering something to herself "they are getting more dangerous" as she lets Alphamon finish with the rest of the report, "And lucky we were get there in time before the Rogues could done anything much worse" said Alphamon as The Empress "I see and I'm guess the others are they way here?" say and before anything else, Someone had enough and simply say or yell "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE! Just what is that thing anyway!" yelled Ōnoki as he points Alphamon and the other one.

And The Empress just looks at Ōnoki then Alphamon "Should I explain Alphamon?" said The Empress as Alphamon shakes it's head no, "No, Allow me Your Highness" said Alphamon as it turn to Ōnoki, "Listen well all of you, What I and Omegamon are, We being called Digital Monsters or Digimon, We are creatures made out of data and each of us have our unique powers and strengths but among our kind, We The Royal Knights are the strongest of our kind" said Alphamon as Omegamon nods at that.

"That explains of what you are but what about where you Digimons come from" said Tsunade as she wants to know where they come from, "That answer is a hard one cause where we come back, Our home The Digital World is where we from but we can't never go back there" said Omegamon as Tsunade asked "what do you mean can't never go back?" as Omegamon reply "Because the Digital world was destroyed" with a sad on his face.

Tsunade notice as she say "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring back such bad memories" as Omegamon say "there no need as we have a new home, A home we must protect after Her Highness show great kindness to us" said Omegamon as The Empress smiles under her mask.

Then both Alphamon and Omegamon turn away and look toward the sky and see the other members of the Royal Knights had arrived and some of them are holding badly injured little digimons as Empress say "take them to the medics so their injures can be treated" as a few the Royal Knight nods as they do as she say.

In Konoha Fighter's Corner, Sasuke who's looking at the Knights and can't help but think of how he can't wait to command them once he makes the Empress submit to him and have her give everything in the Empire to him.

And so The remaining Royal Knights decide to stand atop of the Colosseum in order to watch the fights even though they missed the first but a few of the bystanders informed them of what happened and who win.

What's more The Repair and Clean up crew had finished they work on the ring and let the refs know that the Ring is good to go and So Rin hands over the mic to Sakazuki as he say "Let's begin with Match 2" though the mic.

As everyone want to know who are next, "Up first is our very own Captain!" yelled Sakazuki as everyone cheered loudly as a man wearing a dark green hat with a dark green coat as he wearing white gloves, his eyes are red as his hair is snow white and his name is just Captain as he steps onto the ring as he waits of who he's going to face.

"And his opponent is from Konoha of Elemental Countries, Kiba Inuzuka and his Dog Partner Akamaru!" said Sakazuki as Kiba with brown hair and he's wearing black jacket and pants with a handband with the symbol of his home village, As Kiba was walking toward the ring with smirk that's full of cocky like he had won this match or something.

"Alright time to everyone here who's the top dog here! Right Akamaru?!" he waits a answer from his Dog Partner but he didn't' say anything from him so he stops "Akamaru?" he turn and see Akamaru the large white fur dog hiding behind Sakura and a girl with bun buns hair style as she wearing a Chunin Konoha uniform and her name is Tenten.

"I don't think he wants to go KIba" said Tenten as the Akamaru is shaking in fear for some reason but what they don't know that Akamaru is sensing something from Captain, Something that's not human, "Come on Akamaru there i- sigh fine stay there I can deal with this myself since I'm an Alpha!"

"More like an Omega little pup." Said the captain Kiba looked enraged by the insult.

Before more could be said Sakazuki had both of the opponents to get into the ring and said "The same rules from the first round apply BEGIN."

The fight had started and Kiba charged in head first but was swatted away by the captain.

And Kiba doesn't know how it did as he charged at Captain again but he stop when he saw Captain's red eyes, Kiba see something in those eyes, It's like he's looking at the eyes of a wolf that's in a hunt and Kiba is the prey.

And Kiba starts sweating as he say "J-just what the hell are you man! There no way those eyes of yours are Human!" yelled Kiba in fear as he doesn't understand of what is going on and why Captain just looking at him but then "You want to know little omega?" said Captain as Kiba gets angry about that.

"I"m not a omega or little, Why are you calling me that!" said the angry Kiba as he also still afraid, "It's simple omega, Cause you are facing a true Alpha, an Alpha that has seen death and horror that is war, Something you would never go though" said Captain as he removes his hat and coat as he now going to fight more serious.

While the Empress see this and say "Well this won't end for that little puppy" as Tsunade looks at her "what do you mean by that?" say Tsunade as The Empress reply "What you going to see is like watching a big wolf against a little puppy" as Tsunade understands of what she mean now as back in the ring Kiba doesn't understand this heavy feeling in the air and all of it coming Captain as he staring into Kiba with his arms holding like he's waiting for something like a Wolf waiting for the right moment to strike.

And that Along is making Kiba more afraid to do anything but he snaps out of it as he thinking that The Captain is just playing mind games with him, "You're just bluffing and just trying to get into my head. It's not going to work." Kiba Responded back getting ready to attack but then Kiba hears Captain laughs lightly until it becomes a full blown laughter like Kiba had a very funny joke or something and this of course makes Kiba Furious.

"What's so damn funny!" said the angry Kiba as Captain stops laughing "That would be you omega, It's so funny that you think you are strong as a alpha when in the truth you're not so here let me show just how truly weak you really are" said the Captain as he stops talking and in an instant he's in front of Kiba and does a sweep kick and makes Kiba fall before he know it.

But before Kiba could hit the ground, Captain grabs Kiba's left arm then pins Kiba while have his boot on his face while holding the boy's arm up, Many things come into Kiba's mind like how this even happen as it all too fast for him and he couldn't come up, Captain smirks as he now bends Kiba's arm in a way it shouldn't able to as a loud cracking noise is heard as everyone went 'ohhh' and Kiba cries in pain because he just got his arm broken.

Then Captain lets go of him but it doesn't mean he wasn't done and Sakazuki can see this and he knows that he could end the fight right now but Sakazuki remembers about what Naruko had told him long ago that Kiba used to be friends with her when they were little but however when he get older, He had changed into a jerk and starts treating Naruko like she was nothing since then, So in a way this is revenge for her.

As Kiba is getting up while holding his broken arm as he says while in pain "I-is that all you got!? What's the matter too scared to finish the fight? Or is all that talk of you being some kind of Alpha was just for show? I bet you're nothing but a-" before he could Finish.

Captain activated a seal that sphere of a moon on his forehead and it did something something as fur same color of his hair began appearing on his body as Kiba start realize of what he's really facing.

In both Royal booth and Konoha's corner Everyone from the Elemental Countries couldn't believe of what they seeing as they Captain is becoming some kind of animal as Mei say who's completely afraid "W-what's going on here? J-just what is that man?" as everyone are thinking the same question as Empress say "He's what you would call a werewolf" as everyone of the Elemental Countries are shocked about this.

As for Kiba? He's too scared to move or even talk as the Captain approached kiba. The next thing kiba knows is his face is meeting the ground. He then feels his leg was grabbed and his back met the ground.

Captain threw him into the air and started to punch and kick kiba so hard everyone can hear bones breaking the final kick kiba was sent down into the arena and formed a crater. Kiba passed out in a lot of pain and both his legs and arms and back were broken.

Sakazuki decides to call it and end the match "Winner by knockout, Captain is the winner!" yelled Sakazuki as everyone cheering on Captain as He turns back to normal the moon like seal vanishes as Ino one of Konoha's Medics checks on him and she can tell that Kiba will be in the Hospital for a long time and there's nothing that she could do.

While in the Royal Booth, "Law could you fix him up a bit?" said The Empress as she looks at a man with a Northern style fur hat and wearing a black coat with tattoos on his hands, and he's carrying a long sword "As you wish Empress" said the man known as Law gets up from his sit and jumps down onto the ground.

Tsunade up to him and "Wait let me heal him si-" said Tsunade but she couldn't as The Empress "I know you could but Law is our greatest Doctor, There nothing he couldn't heal" said Empress as one of the Generals say "that's why he's the head of the Medical Department" as everyone agreed as Tsunade is surprised by this.

As Ino is trying at least heal Kiba but as she feared she couldn't do anything until "could you step away blondie" said Law as he stands behind her as Ino does what he says as she wonders of what he's going to do until she heard "ROOM:Operating" as a blue aura Surrounds both Law and Kiba as Kiba is floating in mid air as Law puts down his sword as he could begin healing by looking on his body.

"Man Captain you really did a number on this kid" as he starts while Ino is standing there as she in awe of this, as Law touch parts of Kiba's body and he was able to fix a few of his bones but not much though, So with what he could do and he calls it off and the blue aura disappears and Kiba flows back where he was.

"He will be alright within a couple of days but he can't do any what you guys call missions for awhile until he fully heals" said Law as he walks back to the booth with the other Generals as Ino bows to him while saying 'thank you' to Law.

So with that With the help of Kakashi, Kiba went back to the Fighter's corner as Sakazuki switch the role of ref with Rin as she calls forth the next fighters for the next match.

As a man with blonde hair as he wearing a white with a dark red jacket and he's name is Riser Phenex and a member of the Demon Faction and as for the one he's up against is a woman with middle black hair as she has sunglass on as she wearing a white coat but no shirt and very small shorts that allows her slow off her legs as she wearing combat boots and on her back is a huge meal 'rod' with a knife on it and she is Lady and she's an other member of the Devil May Cry faction.

As both of them step into the ring and Rin Yelled out "Begin!" so the 3rd match starts as Riser starts right away as he sends out fire toward Lady as Lady use her metal rod so she could jump very high.

As the Match goes on, Empress hears Danta cheering Lady on as Mei and Ōnoki have a bit of talk about the match they watching, "I have to say this Lady is very smart for using that rod as a pose in order dodge that boy's fire justus even though he didn't make any handsigns" said Mei as Ōnoki nods as he say "indeed, the folks are very different thats for sure" as they see Riser fring more of his fames toward Lady who is trying to dodge them but the problem is that the 'rod' is slowing her down.

"Why doesn't she let go of it? It just slowing her down" said Mei as she wonders why Lady is holding on to that 'rod' until "Because that ain't no 'rod' as you guys think it is, It's a weapons that hold much more firepower than this" said Dante as he shows them one of his guns which it's black as Ōnoki say "if that's not a rod then what it is?" as Dante smirked as Lady finally has a chance to use her weapon as she behind Riser and aims at him.

Then she fires it as it unleashes a something seem like rod with small blades on it as it hits Riser's back before he knows it and a big explosion is made from it which greatly surprised Mei and Ōnoki as they lost for words as Dante finally say "what she has is called A Rocket Launcher and that baby can make a massive Damage on the body of a normal person" said Dante as he smirks once again.

As Riser is in a bit of pain from his back and just when he turns around to face Lady, But however he ends up facing a gun that's a bit bigger called submachine gun which Lady tells Riser to give up or else he will a face full of bullets, Riser growls angry then let out a sigh of defect as he tells Rin that he gives up and like that the 3rd match ended with Lady as the Winner.

Both return to their own Corners cause the next match starting soon, As Sakazuki is once again the Ref for 4th match as he calls out "Han of the Iwagakure!" yelled as a very tall man wearing a red armor and a piece of it that acts like a mask to cover his mouth and his red conical straw hat and he's carrying a furnace on his back.

Han gets on the ring as he waits for the one he has to face for this match, "and his opponent Bang Shishigami!" yelled Shakzuki as Han see a man spiky swift back, slightly long brown hair and a a long, X-shaped scar across his face as he wearing dark green modified ninja outfit with a big red scarf, silver gauntlets, black fingerless gloves, dark green hakama pants and what's more he carrying a 55 inch neil on his back.

And that Han is something didn't expect to see, As Bang steps into the ring and he's ready to fight, As both of them face in front as Sakazuki tells them the rules once more and see both of them nod as they get then Sakazuki yell out "BEGIN!" and so both Han and Bang keep looking each other as Han rise up his left fist and start attacking Bang.

But Bang blocks the first fist but however he didn't see the right one which the hit lands on his face and the force behind that punch is greatly and it almost send Bang out of the ring but however Bang recovers and lands on his feet and about begin his own assault of punches toward Han.

And Just as Han about to protect himself from it but it was to fool Han as Bang throws smaller nails toward him and each of them have different tags on them which means they could be anything.

When the Nails hit many things happen, A few of them explode on him and some unleash rolls of spider web which they making him stuck to the ground he is which means he can't move from there and a little of them had poison but since he's wearing armor it won't have any effect on him.

Han tries get himself free from the Spider web but there too much of it as well being too stuckly so he decide to use his stream to burn it off but Bang won't let him as he changed and strikes Han with this 55 inch nail that he carries on his back.

And Han felt it even though he's wearing Armor, It hurt him greatly but Han still stands on his feet as he knows that he has no choice but to use 'it' since there's isn't anything else he could as Bang is about to strike him again with the giant nail once again.

But Han won't have it as Bang get close enough with his Nail, Han grabs it with one hand and the other onto Bang as his body begin covering itself with red chakra as it forming like a coat and two charka like tails formed as it burning off the spider web away.

Once the web was gone, Han makes Bang let go of his nail and throws it to the side as Han throws Bang as well but to the sky with all his might, Bang get very high in the sky but he starts falling down as Han gets ready to punch Bang with everything he get into it.

When Bang almost hit the ground But Han didn't let that happen as he use his red Chakra powered fist to hit Bang's side and send him fly at the speed of mach 1 toward the wall thus making it a ring out.

"RING OUT!" yelled Sakazuki "Winner by Ring out Han of Iwagakure!" said Sakazuki as everyone are cheering for both of them as Han walks over to Bang and helps him out by taking him to the Medics to see if he's alright.

Main while at the royal booth, The Empress knows how Han won the match but she keeps it to herself as she see Ōnoki have a smirk of pride on him but she knows it's for something else.

As Han return to the Fighter's Corner as he lets out a big amount of stream around him as he sits down to rest up.

And Sakazuki again exchange role of ref with Rin as she says the names of the fighter for the 5th match, "Tenten of the Konoha and Yuffie are our fighters for the 5th match!" yelled as everyone cheered loudly as Tenten walks onto the ring and waits for her foe to appeared but.

She doesn't see anyone coming up to the ring at all "is this Yuffie person coming or not?" said Tenten as she thinks that she just won since Yuffie was a no show and expecting Rin to make her the winner but then "Looking for me?" said a voice behind Tenten.

Tenten jumps away from her after getting nearly a heart attack as she Yuffie wearing a black shirt with flowers on it with a sleeveless jacket and shorts and boots that covers her lower and stocks that could reach all the to her knees and her hair is short black and wearing a headband.

"Thank you for waiting for the Great Yuffie!" said Yuffie as she laughs that is full of cockiness, And Tenten brings out a large scroll as Yuffie just brings out her trusty weapon of choice, A Juji Shuriken as Yuffie gets in a stand as a sign that she's ready to fight.

Rin yells out "Begin!" and like that Yuffie throws her Shuriken and green aura appeared on it and that catch Tenten off guard and tries to dodge but then "You fell for it!" yelled Yuffie as she kicks Tenten from the side thus making Tenten drop her scroll as it rolls over to the other side of the ring.

As Tenten fells to the ground and Yuffie catch her Shuriken, "Come on is that all you got?" said Yuffie as she getting too cocky now while in the Fighter's Corner, Cloud along with a woman with long hair sigh heavy about this "she's getting too cocky again" said Cloud as the woman say "That's Yuffie for you" as they watch the match.

Tenten gets right back up and goes for her scrolls since it holds all of her ninja tools but however Yuffie isn't having it as she throws her Shuriken toward the Scroll in order to knock it off the ring but Tenten isn't going to let that happen so she runs faster than the Shuriken and able to grabbed her scroll with a pound smirk as Yuffie's Shuriken returns to her.

"Time for my counter attack!" yelled Tenten as she unrolls her scroll and what came out of the scroll are countless Kunais heading toward Yuffie but that won't work cause Yuffie defects all the kunais with her Shuriken as she say "Is that all you got panda?" said Yuffie as Tenten gets angry and say "what do you just call me?!".

"Because your hairstyle looks like ears of a panda so that makes you a panda!" said Yuffie as Tenten gets angry cause Yuffie is plushing her buttons for some reason and that doesn't normally happens for her.

"Why you no good!" say the angry Tenten as she throws her scroll in the air yet holding the one end of it as the scrolls rolling in the air, "MANIPULATED TOOLS! HEAVENLY CHAIN DISASTER!" Yelled Tenten as her scrolls unleashes many tools that she had sealed within the scroll and all of the mare raining down onto Yuffie but "I don't think so!" said Yuffie as her whole start glow green as her Shuriken spins around her on it's own as it start get bigger while glowing green as well.

As guests of airs forms around as it is blowing away the all tools until all of them hit everywhere but the stands and finally Yuffie's throws her Giant green Shuriken and it's going very fast, So fast that Tenten didn't have enough time to react.

Belong Tenten gets by it and knocking her off the ring and like that Yuffie is the winner of the 5th match.

"Ring out! The Winner of the 5th match is Yuffie!" yelled Rin as Yuffie is doing the hand sign of victory while laughing as she saying "Of course I win! I"m the great Yuffie!" said Yuffie but she stops of she doing and goes help out Tenten since it's the last she could do after all.

So Yuffie takes Tenten to the Fighter's corner of Konoha's then heads back to her own after waving bye.

Now Rin is switching over to Sakazuki as he takes the mic and say "Now then, The Fighters of 6th match are Portgas D. Ace!" and everyone went wild when Sakazuki said Ace's name as Ace whose on one of the Royal Knight's shoulder "Thanks for this" as he looks toward a Alphamon who nods as Ace Jumps off while in the air his legs turn into fire as he landing in the Ring.

Once he lands while turning his legs back to normal he let out a smile toward everyone while holding his hat as everyone chanting his name "ACE! ACE! ACE!", As Ace waits for whoever he's going to face as Sakazuki yell out "and Sasuke Uchiha of Konoha!" as everyone didn't say anything at all as Sasuke who walks out of the Konoha's Fighter's corner toward the ring with a smirks that's just full of arrogance and with a look he's like that he had already won this fight which Ace and Sakazuki don't like at all.

Once Sasuke steps onto the ring and say with the smirk still on his face, "You're no match for Uchiha Elite like me" said Sasuke as Ace say back "oh? Why is that Mr Elite?" said Ace and what Sasuke will say would light a burning angry inside of Ace cause what Sasuke say is, "Cause when I win this tournament, and when i do I'm going to make that empress my personal bitch and run this empire the way only an Uchiha could" said the Uchiha

Out of nowhere it started to get hotter and the heat was coming from Ace flames had engulfed his body showing he was angry.

"What do you just called our empress" said the pissed off Ace as flames are running wild around his body and he's not only the one who angry toward Sasuke, Everyone of the Phoenix Empire heard him and all of them even though some of them had take an oath of never fight again but that doesn't stop them from wanting to kill the Uchiha where he stands.

"You heard me, I'm going to make that mask wearing bitch my personal slave and give birth to a whole new generation of Uchihas" say Sasuke as he's not noticing the KI thats rising from everyone while in the booth Tsunade just face palm at what Sasuke just did, As she says to the Empress "I'm so sorry for what he said Empress!" as the Empress say "oh I know you are and don't worry a thing, I won't hold you and your village responsible for this boy's actions but he will be punished" said The Empress

Ace look toward Sakazuki whose is so angry that magma is leaking out of his body but he knows damn well that he's the ref and can't do anything about it as he just looks at Ace and Ace could see it, And what their eyes say 'you have my full permission to do whatever you to him' and Ace nods in standing as he still has his angry look on him.

"6th match begin" said Sakazuki and upon theirs words, Ace fires a great deal of fire while make the ring into a ring of fire as some of them hits Sasuke before he knows it but he was able to put it out as Ace say "You, You bastard for what you just say to our beloved empress who worked so hard and went through so much hell to bring peace for all of us, that's unforgivable" said the angry Ace as he runs toward Sasuke while his fist turns into fire as he say the name of his attack before he hits Sasuke "FIRE FIST!".

The Fire Fist hits Sasuke right onto his stomach as the fire burns away his shirt as Sasuke gets backward toward the firewall that's around the ring and slightly burns his back.

As Sasuke is in pain but he can withhold it as he about to use one of his justus but that won't happening cause Ace appeared in front and grabs left arms and use his free hand to punch Sasuke's face nonstop with angry on his face.

Everyone in the Fighter's Corner and the stand aren't saying anything as they watch Ace kept punching Sasuke as his face is covering in blood and he had passed out a few punches ago as Ace stops and say, "No you aren't getting out the fight that easy, I don't care if I get Disqualified for this!" said Ace as his flames begin to engulfed and set Sasuke and burning his left arm, half of the chest and neck as Sasuke is no longer passed as he is screaming in pain as he looks at the ref and telling him to call off the match but Sakazuki doesn't say anything as Ace's flames keeps burning Sasuke until he had enough and makes the ring of fire disappeared and throws him out of the ring.

The burn on Sasuke is a 3rd degree and very well will become a burned scar as none of the medics from the empire will help him not even all but one of Konoha as one of them say, "This what he gets for being so disrespectful to a beloved ruler of the hosting country" said Kakashi as he doesn't know why he had thought that Sasuke was like him long ago.

"I won't help him" said Ino even though she has a oath to help whoever is hurt but she would make an exception for him, But there only one who would help as she goes to him "SASUKE!" yelled Sakura as she runs toward and tries to heal but key word tries because it turns out she's not skilled in healing only the basics of it.

Sakura tries her best but that's all she could do as she say "I don't understand Sasuke should have beaten you! He's the best and an Uchiha!" as she confused as Sakazuki say "he lost because he insulted our empress and that is something we won't let anyone get away with doesn't matter who he is" As Ace walks away knowing that he's out of the tournament for what he did but he doesn't care.

But "Ace your still in the Tournament because you didn't kill him even though he should be. The rules clearly state no killing he is not dead so you are still in." said Sakazuki as Sakura gives him a death glare which it did nothing since he has seen far worse.

Then Sakazuki say "We will be taking a 2 hour break and feel free to walk around and grab something to eat until the matches resume" said Sakazuki though the mic as everyone in the stands get up and start walking around for it but a few didn't and some went grab something to eat.

In the Royal booth, The Empress gets up as say "if you wish to heal that boy up go ahead" and left as Tsunade decides not to as she looks at Sakura who still trying heal him with basic healing justus, She remembers how Sakura used to be her student but she couldn't bare stand of the pink haired girl's way of things of how much her love for Sasuke as well saying many bad things toward her former blonde haired girl that she once called teammate as well how great it is since she got banished.

Until Tsunade couldn't take it no more of her and tells that pink hair bitch that she won't have her as a student even though Sakura believed that she didn't do anything 'wrong' to her sees then gets the boot and starts Training Ino who had given up on her chasing after Sasuke and others.

And now with the Empress or Rather Naruko, Once she's all by herself with no body besides her people, Naruko unzips the top zipper and lets her chest breath as she saying to herself "I really hate my tight clothes, That's it I'm replacing them there chest crushing clothes once and for all" said Naruko as she making plans of when to get new royal clothes that won't be so tight on her chest and breasts.

So she went toward to clothing store and hopefully finding clothes that ain't too tight on her.

When she arrived there and luckily for her there is someone in the store and it is open even though everyone else are at the tournament, Naruko enters the store and the owner of the clothing store looks up to the empress, Naruko goes up to the owner who's a woman and ask about having clothes that won't be so tight on her chest but however.

The owner's say that sadly there's none at the moment but she still can place an order for them and how she likes them to be, And that gives Naruto a few ideas for what she wants as her new clothes, She tells the owner of the story about what she wants as the owner writes them down.

Meanwhile at the Konoha's corner, Sakura is still trying heal Sasuke with her basic healing jutsu but it's not any effect as Kakashi is thinking of what he had saw during the each matches and how each one had their own unique style and moves along other things.

"I have to say, The fighters of the Empire are no joke, They are very strong, So strong they make our Rank S rouge Shinobi look like pushovers" said Kakashi as he scared "and make it more scary is that I think they are just holding back and I would really hate to see at they decide to go all out" said Kakashi as everyone from Konoha nods to that.

"I just think they are just monsters in disguise" said Sakura as she is angry at them for hurting her so beloved Sasuke as Chouji says who's wearing a red clothes with a armor on his front and shoulder "Well they do live among Demons and other creatures and none of them don't see to mind or afraid I wonder why though?" said a curious Chouji.

Then "that's because the humans of your country are always afraid of what's completely different from them While here we accept each other no matter how different they look" said a voice that's behind them as Konoha see a teen wearing all red robe with long silver hair and ears on his head with yellow eyes and carrying a beat up and old looking Katana in its sheath.

"That is true and you are?" said Kakashi as the sliver teen say "I'm Inuyasha, a demon swordsman of the Demonic Faction" said Inuyasha as everyone thinking that he looks almost human but then "If you're wondering I'm not full demon, I'm hanyō, Half human and Half demon" said Inuyasha as a bit surprised about it.

As a man wearing a green jumpsuit with a green jacket with a bowl haircut with very thick eyebrows with a red headband around his waist like a belt come up and say "wait does that mean one of your parents is a demon and other is human, That's...that's…." Inuyasha expected him to say horrible things but however he was proven wrong.

As the man in the green jumpsuit named MIght Guy yelled out in a voice full of joy "THAT'S SO YOUTHFUL! A love between two different beings just show how strong love really is! And you are that result of their love!" said Guy as he does his 'nice guy' pose which is a thumps up and his teeth shines blight.

And Inuyasha is lost for words for that as he doesn't know what say about that, While everyone expect a few agreed with Guy on that as Sakura whose thinking to herself that it's disgusting that someone would go so low to give birth that's not completely human.

"Well anyway if you guys think that was something, Just wait til you see A Dragon Slayer fights" said Inuyasha as he leaves to let them be.

As everyone wonders of what he mean "Dragon Slayer?" said everyone but Sakura who's still healing Sasuke, "Whatever they are I want to face one and show everyone THE POWER OF YOUTH!" said Guy as everyone looks at him.

Tsunade gets from her sit and heads outside to get wake up her legs just a bit as she went outside of the Colosseum to walk around the city of the Empire.

As Tsunade walking as she see many folks from young to old and she thinks to herself there was a time there people went though a long war by tales that say the war started during the time of the Sage of the Six Paths.

So on that she also thought how many lives had lost and not only that Naruko had part of it and ended it 6 years ago along with the Empress who always seen to be wearing a mask, So Tsunade can't held why she wearing a mask in the place? So she come up many reason why she maybe wearing it because she might a massive scar on her face that she had gotten during the war and so on.

As the female Hokage walks around until something that catch her eye or rather someone, A certain blonde haired girl with two long pony tails with blue eyes and wearing an orange jumpsuit and wearing a green gem necklace around her neck.

And what's more she looks like 14 years old, Tsunade is about go up to her as say "Naruko?" as Naruko looks away and runs off thus making Tsunade run after and calling out to her to wait.

Tsunade chase after Naruko in the alleyways of the empire and it keep on for until the 14 year old Naruko turn to the right and so did Tsunade and only to found herself a dead end and Naruko isn't there like she wasn't there begin with.

As Tsunade "Kami, I guess the stress is getting to me" say as she rubs her head while not bothering to look to see that the 14 year old Naruko is atop looking as she see Tsunade walks away and like that 'poof!".

And it turned out it was Naruko herself under a transformation jutsu without her mask on as she say "that was fun!...man I can't believe my pranking skills are so rusty! And also" puts her hand on her body "I used to be so flat and had no curves at all" said Naruko.

"Now onto business, Creed!" said Naruko as members of the Creed Faction appeared behind Naruko from the shadows as they wearing their hoods on as one of them "yes my Empress" as Naruko says "I have a job for you guys, I want you all follow the one known as Sai, I believe he's up to something so follow him until he makes a move on something" said Naruko as the Creed Guards say "As you wish Empress and should we Kill him?" said one of them as Naruko say "No, take him in alive cause I want answers from him, That is all, You are dismissed" as the Creed Guards disappears into the shadows.

"Now that's taken care of, Now let's check on that report of Old man Whitebeard" said Naruko as she heads to her palace.

2 hours later

Now the 2 hour break is over and everyone are heading back to their sites and wait for the match to begin as well who else is fighting.

As they See Rin walking on the ring as she speaks to the mic "now the resume the tournament! For the 7th match we have "THE PUPPET USER FROM SUNA KANKURO!" as Kankuro walks toward the ring but then "why is he wearing make up?!" and just like that Kankuro snaps "IT'S WAR PAINT DAMNIT!" and Rin says "against our SHARPSHOOTER AND MASTER MARKSMEN USOPP!" and a man with a long nose and wearing a hat and only a yellow pants with suspenders but no shirt and he is Usopp.

And his weapon of choice is a slingshot but it's not normal looking though as it has five bands and it's all black but Kankuro makes nothing of it as he laughs "really? Your bring a slingshot in a fight?" said Kankuro as he laughs more.

As Usopp "laugh it up, this 'slingshot' had taken down 10000 men" said Usopp with a smile of pride on him as Kankuro "No way you're lying" said Kankuro as Rin say "Begin!" and Usopp fires something toward Kankuro just thinks it's a rock but however.

The so called 'rock' turn into a terrifying plant that looks very very hungry and that greatly surprises Kankuro, So he quickly take out 3 scrolls that's on his back and summon his puppets from the scrolls.

But he could bring out one and luckily for him he bring forth the big one that used only defensive and this puppet is called "Damn that was close, If I didn't chose Sanshouo or else I would have been plant food" said Kankuro as the plant with a mouth is trying to get him as it on the large puppet that looks like a salamander.

Usopp didn't expect that as he thinking 'I really shouldn't have come but the guys just had to force me to join' as he looking at his friend who made him sign up the tournament as one of them has a big smile on his face.

As Kankuro pull the other two from the scroll, "now then let's start the show!" said Kankuro as he has now using all 3 of his puppets, Kankuro sends two of his 3 puppets which are a puppet with 3 eyes and 6 arms and other is a bit bigger than the other and it too has 3 eyes and 6 arms but with red horns.

And one of them bangs it arms open in order to fire a barrages of needles are covering in poison but Usopp dodge all of them mostly because he want doesn't want to hit by them.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! Why would someone throws tons of needles!" said Usopp as Kankuro "BECAUSE I'M A SHINOBI IT'S PART OF THE JOB!" yelled as He does something his small puppet which from its mouth a stream of fire come out of it and that scares the hell live out of Usopp "WHAT THE HELL!" yelled once again he tries moves away from it while not getting off the ring.

And somehow Usopp was able to dodge all of Kankuro's moves and tricks that he has and then some but he was unable to land a hit on him "Damn just how fast is this long nose bastard" said Kankuro as he trying to come up with something but Usopp isn't going to let it happen as he fries a few of his 'rocks' which are seeds and each of them burst into different plants.

And each of them fall onto the puppets even the biggest one as they gettin wrap around making them unable to be used and like that Kankuro was disarmed of his puppets, "There now your overgrown dolls are down for the count, It's time to finish this!" said Usopp as he takes out a red seed and quickly aims at Kankuro and fires it.

As red seed is speeding up very fast as stream of glass or leafs coming behind of the seed as it forming into that of a huge wolf "Midori Boshi: Impact Wolf!" yelled Usopp as the leaves made a wolf Kankuro who was very surprised by and went flying toward the wall after barely being touched by the tip of the 'nose' of the wolf.

And like that Usopp wins the match As Rin yell out "Ring out! The Winner is Usopp!" as everyone cheered for him and Usopp is saying 'thank you' to everyone while in his mind that he was scared shitless because he thought that he was a goner for sure.

While the medics are helping out Kankuro and take him to the Sand's corner in order to heal as Rin see Sakazuki getting on the ring then she hands over the mic to him as he say "For match 8th we have Seras and Sakura of Konoha!" said Sakazuki though the mic as Seras and Sakura get on the ring and before the match start.

"Wait before we start, There something I want to say" said Sakura as Seras isn't sure about this but she say "Yes?" in a confused tone as Sakazuki wonders what this pink hair girl of Konoha is going to say.

"I Just don't get why the people here in the West living with such monsters!" said Sakura as she keeps talking "Why are you living with demons, monsters and everything that's not human!" said Sakura as she doesn't know what she's saying as Everyone in the Konoha's Corner are saying "not again Sakura" as they thinking she should just shut up already before she makes her grave be any deeper than it already is.

"And your slut of an Empress is the leader of monsters! Why you a fellow human allowing this!" said Sakura and Seras covers her eyes by the shadow of her hair as Sakazuki knows this will end brutally just that Uchiha kid but worser.

"What gives you the right to say of how we live with who or what" said Seras as she getting more and more angry which that is a sign for Sakazuki to start the match which he did "Begin!" and backs off a few steps as Seras "Its because of her and her efforts we now live in peace with everyone from human, demons, and so on but there one you mistaken for" said Seras as Sakura doesn't know why but she sense something coming off of Seras.

"I Ain't no human!" shows her fury filled red eyes as well open her mouth to show her fangs "I'M FUCKING MOTHERING VAMPIRE! I'M NOT LETTING A HUMAN LIKE YOU TO RUIN THE NAMES OF THEIRS WHO HAD FOUGHT AND DIED" yelled Seras as she enrage as she runs toward Sakura in secs and grabs her by the head as Sakura couldn't do anything.

And Seras begins the beat down onto Sakura's life as everyone in the stands yelling out "TEAR HER UP SERAS!" as Seras is throwing punch after punch onto the pink hair's side then throws her aside but she's not done yet as she walks slowly toward as Sakura holds her side with tears on her eyes as she see Seras coming up to her.

So she gets up on her legs even though she still in pain "I-I'll show you what I can Monster!" said Sakura as she runs toward Seras with a fist ready to hit as she yell out "CHA!" just when her fist was close enough to hit Seras but she caught the punch with her fast reflexes and then breaks it like it stick.

And Sakura screams in pain as she holds her now broken arm, "H-how c-can this b-be, M-my strength is 2nd to L-Lady Tsunade's strength" Said Sakura as she holding her broken arm while trying to heal it as she hears, "because you're not truly strong as you lead yourself to believe" said Sakazuki as Seras grabs Sakura by her jacket and slaps her across her face hard.

Then again and again for about 4 or 5 times that Seras slaps her until she use her knees to hit Sakura's stomach a few times before letting the pink hair go as Sakura is falls down, As Seras does a sinister smile as she grabs Sakura by the hair and her leg and lifts her up in the air as Sakura say as she completely helpless "T This c can't be" and what happens next will end this match.

Seras slams Sakura into her knees ultimately breaks her back with pure force as Sakura is screaming in just pure pain as Seras keeps smiling all sinister like then she throws her as Sakura isn't moving and making her out cold as Sakazuki ends the match "Winner by knockout Seras!" said Sakazuki.

But however Seras hasn't calm down as she moving over to the beaten Sakura so Seras grabs her and moves the pink haired girl's head slightly to show her neck as Seras bring out her fangs which to use to drink her blood but however "That's enough Seras" said the Empress who has her hand on Seras head as a living shadow with many eyes is wrapping around her neck, arms and legs as a voice is heard "you heard what the Empress say Police girl or do you want cause her trouble?" as a man rising from the shadow as he wearing a red coat and a red hat with sunglass and wearing gloves with a star each one as Seras say as she calming down "m-master? E-Empress?" said Seras.

—

 **Cliffhanger time!**

 **Hope everyone enjoy the chapter or not, just tell me in the reviews**

 **So what will happen next? Lets found out in chapter**

 **Mmm i think that's it so**

 **Until next time, farewell for now**

—


	4. Chapter 4

—

 **DetlaShadow here with chapter 4 of Empress of the West:Naruko's reign!**

… **..what happen last time? *I went check on chapter 3* oh right the bloody beating of sakura from seras**

 **Enough of that! Let's start with the chapter!**

 **I don't own Naruto, any anime and game character that will be used in this story as they belong to their rightful owners**

—

Empress of the West: Naruko's reign

Chapter 4

The Empress stands front of Seras who regained control of herself after breaking Sakura's back as she say "E-Empress I'm sorry I lost control of myself but she keep on saying such things a-an-" before Seras could Finished, The Empress puts her finger on Seras's lips as she say "Don't worry about it and" whispers something to Seras's ear which makes the blonde vampire blush badly as Seras's Master laughs a little about it.

As Ino about walks out of the Fighter's corner of Konoha but then, They see a elderly woman with long grey hair walking toward the beaten Pink haired girl as she wearing a short pink shirt, And wearing a purple jacket with flames on the edge of the jacket and flames on the sleeve as her pants are also purple with flames on right side but and the oddest thing for everyone from the Elemental Countries is that she has a body of young woman and The kicker is she's 141 years old.

"Oh Dr Kureha how rare for you to be here" said the Empress, the now named Dr. Kureha started to laugh "I am here because I want to see how far my student has come as a fighter and a healer." Then turns to the injured Sasuke and Sakura "Though I think I can help them for a price" with a Smile but not just any smile, It's a smile of someone who will heal for money.

The Empress nods "Yes the empire will supply your alcohol and the two patients will pay your medical fee they will have no choice, and also How is the kingdom?"

"The kingdom is good, What if they don't pay the fee?" Kureha asked "I believe their Hokage will get the money from their or someone else's accounts and send them to us which we in turn would deliver to you, That money is for the hospital and the medical supplies" Explained the Empress Ino hears the empress as Dr Kureha say "Good to hear" as she takes a good a look at Sakura then sees Ino.

"You blondy help me with pinky here" said Dr Kureha as Sakura who wake up and say "Don't touch me y-you d-demon lo-" but couldn't cause Dr Kureha hits her right in the side "I'm sorry what was that dear?" as Sakura cries in pain as Ino is thinking ' _J-Just what kind of doctor is she?_ ' as she knows that a Doctor shouldn't be doing that at all.

As Dr Kureha starts yelling at Ino "WOULD YOU HURRY UP BLONDY!" as Ino decides to listen to her and helps her out and brings Sakura to the corner.

Inside of Konoha's Fighter Corner

Dr Kureha looks at both Sasuke and Sakura and the pain they are in. With everyone watching and wondering of what is this woman is thinking, "by the looking the state they in, I might have to charge extra for this" and Kakashi who brave enough to say "b-by how much?" said Kakashi as Dr Kureha say "oh just about sixty thousand" and just like that all of them are thinking.

" _We don't have that much!"_ said the minds of everyone in the room as Dr Kureha begin fixing them up, As the Empress returns to the booth and to her sit as Tsunade says "We might not be able to pay for everything" as Empress "Try telling that to her, Cause I don't think she believes in 'doing things for free' as she always been and will always be" said as she remembers the first time meeting her.

While Dr Kureha begins fixing up the two brats by telling Ino what needs to be done with their injuries, The Tournament resume with 9th match with Rin as the ref.

"The fighters of match 9! Sai of the Konoha up against our very own Ragna The Bloodedge!" said Rin though the mic.

As the one called Sai who's wearing a short shirt that his belly shown with long sleeve and but a short sleeve and he's carrying a tanto on his shoulder as his skin is pale white and short black hair and he smiled at the whole time.

As other is young adult with white spiky hair with one red eye and other is green and he's wearing a red jacket and baggy pants and he's carrying a huge sword, He is Ragna the Bloodedge and he's been ready to fight all day.

As both of them get on the ring as Rin about to start with Ragna ready to draw his but then "Excuse me but I would like to give up" said Sai as he just smiles as he say it.

Then "WHAT! WHAT THE HELL! I'VE BEEN WAITING ALL GODDAMN DAY FOR MY CHANCE TO SHOW EVERYONE WHAT I CAN DO!" said the pissed off Ragna as Sai walks back to everyone while Ragna is still on the ring as he starts ranting on and on as Rin can't help but sweat drop at this.

While The Empress is looking at him as she thinking that Sai must be planning something as Sai is thinking ' _Now time to start my mission given to me by Danzo-sama'_ as he back in the corner.

"Sorry everyone, I wasn't feeling well, Could I head back to our hotel so I can rest" Sai lied as he acting like he's ill But Dr Kureha see through the act of his but she keeps to herself since it's not her business.

As Kakashi say "alright, We will meet you there after today's matches are over" Sai as he 'heads over to the hotel to rest' as Rin switches over with Sakazuki as he calls out for a woman named Rossweisse and a Samurai from the Land of Iron.

Meanwhile with Sai somewhere in the City of Phoenix Empire

Sai is moving in the shadows to be do his mission that was given to him by Danzo and that is mission, Found out the identity of the Masked Empress.

Sai thinks to himself as he heads toward the Palace ' _I must be careful, I don't know how many Guards are in the Palace or if there's anything else standing guard_ ' as he doesn't know that he's being followed by the Creed Guards as they are making no noise at all as they keeping an eye Sai to see of what he's going to do.

Sai arrives at the west wall of the Palace as he use his chakra to climb up the wall but what he does not know of the Empress's beloved pets the Dire wolves and they are very protective of the Empress as their owner and anyone else who they are familiar with.

Once Sai reaches the window and went inside and to his surprise he see a little wolf pup sitting in front of the window.

' _A pup? What is a pup doing here?_ " Sai thought, He then heard growling and he turned around a saw wolves that are much bigger than normal wolves and the pup went over to them, Sai saw they were different colors, As one has black fur and the other is white.

And They do not look happy as they showing their fangs toward Sai as he is slowly backing away from them as he doesn't want to mess with them as he thinking ' _I have to move away from them and head toward the other direction'_ as he turning the other way but only to meet more Dire wolves all growling at him as they coming at all directions and for the first time in his life he is feeling fear.

As one of the Direwolves launch and sank its fangs into Sai's arm and drawing blood out from his arm as Sai screams in pain as he is about get the direwolf to let go of his arm but however a few more sank their fangs into him as well and his screams got louder.

And the others were about to do the same but however "That's enough" said A Creed Guard as he and others show themselves to Sai as The Dire wolves do as they say as other say while the Direwolves that were biting Sai, let go of him, "Kami, Yami take your young ones and head over to The Empress, we will take care of him" as the both wolves nod in understanding as they go get the rest of the pups.

As the Creed Guards look upon Sai as Sai knows of what he has to do and that is to kill himself but with his arms and a leg that are badly hurt, a creed guard comes up to sai and palm thrusts him in the chest knocking him out.

Then they take him somewhere cause for when he wakes up, They going to beat whatever they need to know out of Sai.

Back at the Empire's Colosseum

Back in the Colosseum as the Tournament is raging on as A woman wearing a grey suit with a purple tie and a light purple ribbon on her left side of her head as she has very long silver hair and her name is "Winner by knockout! Rossweisse!" yelled Sakazuki as Rossweisse lets out a sigh of relief as she helps out the samurai and takes him toward one of the medics as she turns and heads toward her Fighter's corner.

As Rin takes over as Ref as she calls for "for 11th match! We Neji from Konoha!" as the one named Neji as he wearing the standard Jounin uniform as he wearing his village's headband on his forehead as he walks toward the ring and gets in it.

"And his opponent who is our captain of the Metalbending Police Force but We all know her as when she was younger! Toph 'The Blind Bandit' Beifong!" announced Rin as Neji is surprised by the nickname as he going to fight a blind woman.

"What! You're going to let a blind woman fight!" yelled Neji as everyone who didn't know are surprised about that Neji's opponent is blind.

"Really you think I can't fight, I have my own way of seeing, I AM AN EARTHBENDER THAT IS HOW I CAN SEE" Toph said as she stomped her bare foot and a rock made of earth came up next to her "I sense everything though the earth allowing me me to see" said Toph as she wearing her Metalbender Police Force uniform which it has metals on them as she in her mid 20s too. She got into her earthbending stance.

As Neji doesn't know what to do about this as in the royal booth, As the village leaders of Elemental Countries look toward The Empress as Mei asked "Is it really alright letting someone blind as her fight?" with a worry in her voice.

"Toph was born blind, And all her life she has been told countless times that she won't able to do anything as well should always be look after all but in truth her blindness turned out to be her greatest strength as it help her and her bending to reach the highest of levels because she listens and waits for the right moment before striking, she was able to create a way to bend metal, And because of that, we all want to follow her example as we teach everyone that our so called weakness could be our greatest strength" said The Empress as they felt touched by the Empress's words.

As everyone in the royal booth heard little barking, As Tsunade first to notice a wolf pup coming up the stairs, As more wolf pups coming up from the stair as one of them went up to Koyuki's feet then she picks up the puppy and say "Oh aren't you the cutest little thing, Yes you are" as she lightly pets the pup while cuddling with it while the pup licks her face. Then they see two large wolves, Larger than regular wolves coming up as one has black fur and the other has white and everyone expect for the Empress, The Generals, Koyuki and Gaara backs away from them.

"W-what are those beasts!" said Onoki as he floating above the Royal Booth as he wonder just what kind of wolves they are.

"They are not beasts. They are my beloved Direwolves they will not hurt you unless you become a threat to them or me or their pups, I have a pack of them and these two are the alpha male and his mate the alpha female, Their names are the black one is Yami and he is the alpha male and his mate the white one is Kami, I had them when they were just puppies themselves and the same goes for the rest of the pack" said The Empress as Yami and Kami rest they heads onto her lap as she pats them.

"The puppies are their puppies and I have not thought of names for them yet" said The Empress as the puppies begin to play around the Royal booth while their parents took the places besides the Empress watching their pups play and there's about 6 pups. One of the pups went up to the Empress and she picked up the young pup.

"And this one has both of his parents's fur" said The Empress as she see the fur of the pup has a mixture of white and black as the pup starts licking the Empress's mask even though the pup thinks it's her face.

"I just thought up a perfect name for you little one" said The Empress as the mix colored fur pup as he starts wagging his tail.

"Your name will be Archangel" said The Empress as the pup barks, At this moment in the ring, the fight had begun not that long ago and Neji is losing badly, "D-damn it how can this be" The next thing he knows he is doing a full split, Toph had sent earth under the foot Neji was moving to do that and she smirked at Neji's screams of pain.

"This is what you get for not taking me serious little boy" said Toph as she bends the metals thats on her into metal battle gloves. Then stomped her foot onto the ground and makes the stone under Neji and have it move toward her while carrying Neji.

Neji gets off of the stone but he didn't thought of it fully because he nearly falls off the ring, But Toph aren't having that as she bends the stone to pull Neji away from the edge "oh no you don't boy!" said Toph.

"We're not done yet! So back on your feet and fight!" said Toph as she force Neji to get on his feet as she walks over to him with her metal gloves so she can beat the living hell out of him.

And Neji finally decides to take her serious even if she is blind, "I had enough! I will show you what The Hyuga clan's Taijutsu style can do!" said Neji as he gets into his family Taijutsu stances as he finally to get serious toward Toph.

"Good then bring it on!" said Toph as she removes her metal gloves as she get into her own stances, The Lotus Mantis, And this fight become a full blow Taijutsu fight.

And to Neji's Surprised that not only that Toph is able block The Hyuga's Gentle Hand palm strikes, She also able to counter attack them as well, And this Continuing on for awhile now but Toph had enough and as she grabs both Neji's hand and smacks her head against Neji and use the meal of his headbang against him.

Which makes the hit on the head even worse for Neji as Toph let's go of his hands. She then stomped her foot which shoot a small pillar of stone into Neji's family jewels and every male from fighters and bystanders holding they own family jewels. Before he could he could curl up she stomped and moved her arms down and he sank into the ground with his head only being visible and his eyes were wide with pain and he let out a high pitch scream of pain.

As Rin decides to calls it off "Winner by eehh Knockout? Toph Beifong!" Said Rin though the mic as Neji still in pain as he thinking that this must be payback for being that asshole who goes on and on about fate, And Toph decides to help him out by using the stones on the ring and sends him flying toward Konoha's Fighter's corner and he crushed landed in there and now Neji is even more in pain then before but not bad as his balls are.

As Toph smirked at her handly work "I might be a grown up now but that doesn't mean I should change of who I am" said Toph as she back toward her Corner as a few found it funny.

As Dr Kureha use this chance to charge them even more money as as she writing the numbers down on a paper that would be their bill as everyone in the Konoha's Fighter's Corner are thinking that this old woman is going to bankrupt them at this rate and somehow she know of what they thinking "I'm not a old! I'm young 141 woman" said Dr Kureha as she gives the bill toward Kakashi as she began patching up Neji.

As Kakashi is too afraid to look and found out of just how much they own her, As he thinking ' _This woman will be the death of Konoha_ ' as Kakashi still holding the bill and not looking at the number.

Sakazuki come up as he speak though the pic as he say "there will be 5 more match of the day as the rest will resume tomorrow, For the next match, We have" as he calls a man named Squall who wear black leather bomber jacket with a fur trim collar and a v-neck white shirt, black pants with three interconnecting red belts, and black boots and gloves.

And his weapon of choice is a odd one as it has a handle of a gun but a blade of a sword, And this weapon is called a Gunblade, And other Fighter is another samurai from Land of Iron.

As Sakazuki started the match when both Squall and the Samurai of Land of Iron start fighting.

Meanwhile at the Royal booth, Tsunade couldn't something in anymore as she have to ask, "Empress, I want to ask you something!" said Tsunade as she raised up from her sit while the wolf pups are still playing around while The Generals are making sure that they don't fall off the booth.

As the Empress look toward Tsunade as she knows of what she's going to ask "I know you are growing impatient but you must wait Lady Hokage" said The Empress as she see Tsunade sighs as she said "Fine" before sitting back down.

Then they see Raikage A come back with bandages on his chest and stomach, "I see that you get back on your feet Raikage" said Onoki as he a bit surprised to see Raikage A on his feet after going though beating by Whitebeard, "I'm lucky enough to walk at last, How is the Tournament going?" said Raikage as he noticed the wolves and their pups.

And so they updated Raikage of what he missed out then he face Empress "Empress, I know that I lost 2 of my ninjas and my Assistant, But would you at last let them fight for their village for one last time?" said Raikage With Mabui joining them as Empress "I was going to anyway seeing that it's only fair for them after all" Said Empress of the Phoenix Empire, And like that Raikage nods as he a bit happy to know that two of his former could fight in their village's name.

Then The Empress remembers as the fight between Squall and the Samurai rages on, "I forget mention this, There's seals on the arena" said The Empress as everyone but the General looks at her "Seals? What kind of seals?" said Mei as she a curious about the seals.

"Nothing special, Just time space seals so when they are in effect the time in and out of the arena are different from each other outside the arena is about an hour but in the arena three hours have past." Explained the Empress as everyone except the generals of the Empire are wondering who could created such seals with that kind of power to alter time itself.

"But they are a massive pain to created at least that is what Naruko has told me" Said The Empress as she Naruko's name Tsunade is surprised to hear this as The others say "Naruko? Who's that?" said Onoki as he wonders who this Naruko person is.

"She is Naruko Uzumaki and she's very gifted of many things" said the Empress as her generals knows that Naruko is the Empress behind the mask, "In fact if it wasn't for her part in the war, We might not have all of this" said The Empress as Mei say "wait An Uzumaki? I thought all of The Uzumaki clan were gone and scattered in the wind" as a pup walking up to Mabui's feet.

Mabui notices the pup and picks it up and cuddles with the pup while Empress say "Indeed but Naruko told us that she come from Konoha" as Tsunade slidely looks away "But I can't say much about her as she told me not to talk about it" said Empress as the Match between Squall ended with him sending the Samurai flying out of the ring after kicking him off the ring.

"Winner by Ring out, Squall Leonhart!" yelled Sakazuki as Squall place the backside of his sword on his shoulder as he heads back to his Corner.

And before Sakazuki could switch over with Rin, Everyone In the Royal Booth heard, "I want a rematch with that man!" yelled a voice from the stairs, as Tsunade sighs as she knows who it is.

As they see Sasuke come up with bandages that's covering up his burned mark from his fight against Ace, "HOW DID I NOT WIN?! I WAS SUPPOSE TO WIN!" said the angry Uchiha as he gets in front of the Empress.

"You come all the way up here so you could get a rematch with Ace?" asked The Empress "I don't know which part of you is more damage, Your body or your brain, Because I'm not letting you get a Rematch, You have lost simple as that" said Empress as one of the pup walks nearby Sasuke.

Sasuke sees the Pup and grabs it and about to throw the poor pup in anger as everyone are shock to see him doing such a thing but however, Metal wires tied Onto Sasuke, As Toph and two others wearing the Metalbenders police force uniform as Toph speaks up and says "What are you doing here you are not welcome in this booth Leave or else" as she makes the metal wires hold tighter

"I would listen to our sister if I were you, our tempers are not the best and you are threat to the Empress." Said a woman with little dark skin tone named Suyin Beifong as she has black hair with a long bands on her left and greens

"So put the pup down Or you lose your Arm." Said the last woman with a Light skin tone named Lin Beifong wearing the same thing as Toph who is her Sister by couple of years and the same goes for Suyin who is the youngest in the force.

Sasuke who gets even more angry and he was thinking of crushing the pup as the pup is crying for his mother, Kami hears her pup's cries it being held by Sasuke and Kami sense danger and so she she rushes toward Sasuke and has her fangs aims at Sasuke's balls and bites down on them hard.

And Sasuke from right there screams like a little girl as he drops the pup but Kami caught the pup, And like that the three sisters drags him away while he's so much in pain after Kami lets go of his balls.

As the Empress say "I'm feel very sorry for you Lady Hokage, Having to deal with him all the time" as she feels sorry for Tsunade as Tsunade "You have no idea" said as she does have to deal him for everything everyday.

Rin begins the next match and the rights are Kiba Yuuto and Omoi of Kumo as she calls them out, And both fighters walk out of the corners and walk toward the ring.

Once they get on the ring as Omoi ask "what are the odd of you having the same first name as that guy from Konoha" as he dark skin as he waring Kumo uniform with a sword on his and as he has short white hair as he sucking on a pop with a headband on his forehead with the mark of his home village.

As other boy has blonde hair with grey eyes as he wearing a button white shirt and black pants, "Yes I know so just call me Yuuto" said Kiba or Yuuto as Rin asked them if they are ready which they answer to her by nodding 'yes' and so match 13 begins.

As Yuuto does surprising for Omoi as Yuuto bring forth severely swords but all vanish leaving only one sword behind, And Yuuto grabs it and gets ready to fight as Omoi draws out his sword from the back.

And it didn't take long for the two begin combat with one and other as sparks made from the impact of the two swords, And it seen they skills as swordsmen is amazingly match as everyone watching the sword fight.

Omoi crush his pop then Spits out the little stick of the pop as he blocks Yuuto's downward sword strike, As both of them are enjoying this fight then back away from each other.

And so both of them look at each while thinking of they next move to use, And less than a minute, Both get closer to one and other in order combat once again with their swords hitting each other.

As the sound of two blades impacting each other is heard of whole Colosseum as everyone in the stands and royal booth are watching as this match of swordsman's continues on.

The fight between Yuuto and Omio goes on for nearly two hours as both don't any signs of slowly down, As both swords keep impacting each until finally,

 _Crack!_

A crack appears on blade of Omoi's sword as Omoi is shocked to see such a thing to happen at this moment as Yuuto does a horizon slash toward Omoi's wrist but on instinct, Omoi is his sword block even though he had forgotten about the creak on the blade which the impact of the was too much for Omoi's to handle and so it breaks apart.

And once that happens, And Omoi jumps away and looks away of what remains of his sword, So he rise up his hand say "Hey ref I give up" said Omoi.

Rin nods in understand as she speaks though the mig "Winner by forfeit! Kiba Yuuto!" said Rin as Yuuto walks up to Omoi and ofter his hand for good match and Omoi takes it and went back they own Fighter's corners.

And Rin let Sakazuki takes over more as he calls "our next fight will be Ken Masters vs Rock Lee of Konoha" though the mic as A man with muscles wearing a red gi and a black belt and has blonde hair and Lee who's still in in the Fighter's corner as he's all fired up.

As Guy gives some pep talk to Lee "Lee You're up against man with unknown skills or Taijutsu style But Remember this, Give it all you got and SHOW EVERYONE THE POWER OF YOUTH!" said Guy as he yells out those words as Lee eyes turn into flames "RIGHT GUY-SENSEI!" Yelled Lee as he runs toward the ring full of enthusiasm.

As Ken thinks Lee is energetic as well passionate as he say "well aren't you something, I"m Ken Masters but just call me Ken" as he offers his hand toward Lee in good spirits, And Lee takes his hand "I"m Rock Lee" said Lee as Ken "I have to say is you look alot like that guy there, Is he your father?" said Ken as he wonders if the two are Father and Son.

"As Much I wanted it to but sadly no, As He's my Sensei who taught me That I could do anything without the need of Chakra!" said Lee as Ken understands that "that's good to hear so let's our fight" said Ken as he backs up a bit and gives in his stances to show that he's ready to fight and Lee does the same.

And Sakazuki starts the match as a brawl between two fighters begin! And Both Ken and Lee change at each other and throw fists at one and other as well kicks as they not backing out at all.

As everyone watch this very intense fight between the two as they keep throwing their fists more and more until blocks Ken's fist and counter it with His Leaf Whirlwind But Ken ducks as he does a uppercutter with flames!

Which the force behind the Uppercutter is too great for Lee as he sends upward to the sky And Ken jumps up after him and before Lee could recover, Ken Grabs his head as they doing down with Lee's head heading down first.

Right on that moment, Lee's heads gets smacked into the ring which the impact was too great that the Rings breaks apart into million pieces and Sakazuki! And from the rumble Lee is out cold and Ken stands one of the pieces of what left of the ring.

"Winner by Knockout! Ken Master but however this will be the last match for the day as the Ring is destroyed" said Sakazuki as he could tell that the ring will be repair. Then out of nowhere the arena ring repaired itself slowly as the pieces are trying fit with one or another.

"Everyone the Ring will be finished repairing itself within 4 hours so let's take this to walk around and show our guests to their hotels or some them around the empire." said The Empress as everyone nods and begin leaving the Colosseum.

Outside of the Colosseum

Everyone do what they normally do like go shopping, Or Something to eat or drink as the groups of Elemental Countries deciding of what should they do but Kiba who wake up after getting his ass handed to him as he say "I'm going get a drink" with Akamaru follows behind, Like that everyone they own way to see of what they could found well expect for a certain pink haired girl who recovered even though she was told to not to move too much as she just found her oh beloved Uchiha being pinned onto the ground with metal pins on his body "SASUKE!" yelled Sakura.

Somewhere in City of the Empire

Kiba along with his Dog Partner Akamaru as both of them haven't said a word each other until Kiba found a Bar Called 'Phoenix's Hub' and so Kiba walks in as Akamaru follows inside as it turns out this Bar allows pets in.

Once inside Kiba see many he had seen in the Colosseum drinking and having a good time as Kiba walks up to the counter and ask the owner for a drink of sake.

Kiba along with Akamaru sits by themselves as Kiba gets his sake and begins drinking it for awhile until a few of the Generals of the Empire walks in as Dante noticed Kiba drinking Then Mihawk walks in as well but not to drink just making sure they don't go overboard but what they don't know that Kiba had too many to drink as he start talking.

"Yeah you guys there *hic* something I been wondering *hic* which one you guys does Your Empress like?" said Kiba as he's really drunk, As he keep saying "You know *hic* which one of you has she banging with" and he hears everyone starts laughing loudly like he tell the greatest joke of all time.

"There's something You must not know seeing that you aren't from here, The Empress has her eyes set on females" said Mihawk as Dante say "yeah there is no way She would sleep with a guy not even in a thousands years" said Date as he tells the truth and every male are okay with that but then.

"Then what *hics* about when she *hics* wants an Heir to her throne? Cause I would *hic* give her one" said the oh so drunk Kiba and when he said there words well they take it very hard as Mihawk has his sword against Kiba's neck.

"For what you just said boy, Is something we don't take lightly of, We respect our Empress's wishes" said Mihawk as Kiba who's still stupidly drunk ass say "So? She's a *hic* woman and she's not *hic* fit to lead as she and every other woman *hics* are good for opening the-" he stops when another sword is aimed at his balls "Finished that and see what happens next" said An angry Dante as he had enough of drunk Kiba and his words.

But then Kiba who did something really dumb by throwing the saki onto Dante's face as the bottom of the saki bottle breaks upon hitting Dante as Dante say "oh you're a deadman now, Let's show him boys" and right there, Kiba a hardcore beating that would last 1000 lifetimes as Akamaru is left alone since they were not going to punish him for Kiba's mistakes as the Akamaru watches the beating as he thinking just how much of a fool Kiba is.

Time Skip Four Hours later, At the Empire's Colosseum 5pm

As everyone to the Colosseum and the ring all new like the day it was made new, as Rin come up to the ring as she about to call out the next fighters while Kakashi is looking at her, as the fighters names are "Serafall Leviathan and Roshi of Iwe are our next fighter for the 15 match!" said Rin though the mic as A girl with hair with twin tails as she wearing clothes that most likely in pink as she cheerful waves at everyone with a childish smile.

And a man with red hair and a beard and wearing a He wore a long-sleeved light-red shirt and pants, with mesh-armour shirt and fitted black suit underneath, along with calf-length sandals. Around his waist he wore a brown sash that held a brown armour-like breast plate with a pouch in the front, a brown back plate on the back that is connected to the front with mesh armour, and armoured lapels falling to the sides and he's Roshi.

"I'm Serafall Leviathan!" said Serafall in a very cheerful smile while Roshi looks at her and thinks just how cheerful is this girl as he stays quiet as he doesn't know why but he's been feeling very tense ever since he arrived at the Empire and the same for Han,Yugito and other follow kumo ninja named Killer Bee and a mist ninja named Utakata. As Roshi snaps out of it as he focus As Serafall asked Roshi something.

"Can I ask you a few questions?" as Roshi is confused but before he say anything "are you by any chance hold a Bijuu?" said Serafall as Roshi loses his focus as he say "w-what!" in shock as Serafall "and don't worry about to since I can very well sense it from within your body and the same goes for your very tall friend" said Serafall.

"H-How did you" Roshi could even finish, "that I know? Cause you and your tall friend have something we can very easily sense since it's similar to Naruko after all" said Serafall.

"What?" said Roshi as he guessing this Naruko is also like him a holder of a Bijuu or rather a Jinchuuriki, But which one?

"You know we don't judge ones like you guys" said Serafall but then Rin cuts in by saying "Begin!" and like that the match starts as Roshi a thinking few and one of that Serafall might lying to trick him or she might be telling the truth, He doesn't know for sure.

But that will have to wait, He must a match to win, As he say "Lava style! Lava bullets!" yelled Roshi as he fires lava from this mouth as there lava bullets moving toward Serafall but however.

"Oh no! What I could do?" as she acting scared like a little kid but then "Oh wait" as a circle appeared and a icy wind appeared from it and freezing the Lava bullets.

Upon seeing this, Roshi summons more lava out of his body as well the red Chakra as it appeared on his but however "sorry but that's no can do!" said Serafall as other circle appeared under and a fierce blizzard comes through it and it starts putting Roshi on ice as well freezing the lava as he turn into a block of.

As Serafall walks up to him and say "you lose monkey" as she simply push him off the ring and just like that Serafall wins by ring as she told Roshi this "ask around of what we think of Jinchuuriki" as Rin say though the mic "Winner by Ring out! Serafall Leviathan!" as Serafall skipping back the corner.

While Roshi will still a block of ice and so Han come up and helps him out by carrying him back toward their Corner while Roshi is thinking about doing of what Serafall said.

And Rin walks away from the ring as Sakazuki walks on the ring as he say "this will be the last match of the day! The rest of Round 1 will resume tomorrow! But for the fighters are Xenovia! And Karui of Kumo!" with the mic as Karui with long red hair and dark skin with amber eyes as she wearing her kumo uniform as she wears her headband like a bandanna and like Omoi she carries a sword on his back.

As Karui see her foe in this match as she sees a girl with blue hair with line green hair as she wearing a skin tight suit that might show off her figure and she is Xenovia.

Xenovia looked over Karui and said "You are definitely a warrior unlike the pink haired woman."

Karui looked confused "What makes you say that?"

Xenovia replied "You have a good muscle tone, The calluses on your hand shows that you train and you have the stance of a warrior. Plus their are no fangirls here in the army of the empire. I can respect you along with your female teammates." as Karui smirks.

Then Karui nodded at the reasons and said "Thanks they do give us warriors a bad name and are you sure there are no fangirls her in the empire." Xenovia nodded.

"With Sakazuki as our teacher, I'm very sure" said Xenovia as Sakazuki "Enough talking you two!" yelled as he "You have a match go though, NOW Begin!" said Sakazuki as Karui kindly see of what Xenovia meant as she draws her sword from her back while Xenovia summons her huge sword with blue blade with golden edges.

And Karui founds it a bit unfair seeing that Xenovia has a much bigger blade than her's but that doesn't scared her though and so she makes the first move by dashing toward Xenovia while doing a downward strike but Xenovia use her sword to block but Karui use that chance to punch Xenovia.

But in Xenovia is not off guard as she catches the fist then backs away from Karui then dash each other making contact with their swords which creating bits of sparks between the two blades.

Then the swords back away by their wielder's as Xenovia does a heavily slash with her sword while Karui blocks it with her sword but barely as the slash is too strong, Which begins slowly pushing Karui to the side as Xenovia keeps at it.

Until Karui was to able to push back Xenovia's sword and Karui performs a upright strike with her sword but Xenovia dodges it but only a bit of her hair gets cut then kicks Karui's side as Karui is in a bit of pain from it.

And So both swordswoman went on the attack on each other while dodging each other's slashes, sword thrusts or any other moves they know as everyone watching.

Until Karui's blades just like Omoi's sword gets broken in two by Xenovia's sword when two made the final impact.

"Dammit, Sigh as Much I went to go on, But I have to give up this but I want a rematch later" said Karui as Sakazuki "Winner by forfeit! Xenovia!" said though the mic as Xenovia walks up to Karui and say "this was a fight I would remember and I will wait for that Rematch Karui but until then You should get a new sword" said Xenovia as Karui "yeah I should" said as she walks back to Kumo's Fighter's corner.

Sakazuki speaks though the mic "Day 1 of Everything Goes Tournament ends! And Day two begins tomorrow!" as everyone thought it was a great while they leave their seats and head on while remember how the first day went.

Time Skip, an Hour Later at the Palace

The Empress is heading toward her Palace as she talking with Koyuki about how the tournament went and sure there was a couple of bumps but all and all, it went very well, and Mabui is behind them as she needs to know everything in the Empire as the Direwolves and they pups are ahead of Everyone cause the pups are very hungry.

Once they Enter, The Empress see the Creed Guards waiting for her return with someone who beaten up and down on his knees with chains on his body and this is Sai.

And The Empress walks up to him and Say "We have much to talk about, For Starters, What does your master want?" Asked The Empress as Sai looks at her.

—

 **So ends chapter 4! I don't know if this counts as a cliffhanger or not**

 **But what's gonna happen? And what will Sai tell the empress? Who's to say! You have to wait for chapter 5!**

 **Leave reviews of what you guys think and what will happen next? And NO FLAMES!**

 **That's it for now, Farewell for now**

—


	5. Chapter 5

—

 **D:welcome back to empress of the west…..and Blaze isn't pleased at the moment.**

 **P: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

 **D:*I was sent flying* SEE WHAT I MEAN!**

 **P: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! *Multiply explosions went off***

 **D:I SHOULD HAVE STARTED WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER OF LEMON IN THE SAME HOUSEHOLD!* getting hit by the explosions***

 **P:*A Missile was coming at you***

 **D:F**K We don't own anything all animes, games and so on but the idea and maybe Ocs! *i get hit by the missiles***

 **P:*More Explosions went off all around us***

—

Empress of the West: Naruko's Reign

Chapter 5

At the Phoenix Empire, The Palace

The Empress is looking at Sai whose all beaten up and tied up in chains and handcuffs as she asked him this, "So tell me pale boy, Who are you and who do you work for?" as she looking at at him as Sai doesn't say anything at all.

Naruko with her mask on sighed in frustration then she forced his mouth open and grabbed his tongue. She saw the same weak ass seal like on the last one and she removed it.

And Sai looks at her as he says "J-Just what did you do" as he doesn't understand what is happening, The Empress says "Now talk or else I will have one of my beloved wolves make you into their personal chew toy" but Sai doesn't say anything even without the seal on him tongue.

Again she sighs in frustration as she says "You know what? I think You're going to stay with a very close friend of mine for awhile" as she snaps her fingers while a living shadow appeared with it many, many eyes as the shadow with eyes starts taking form of a man in a red coat.

"Now then I would like you meet Alucard and you will be staying with him for the time being until the tournament is over" says The Empress as Alucard leans in closer to the Empress as he asks "do I get to do my own way of interrogating?" and he gets his answer when he see's The Empress nodding to that "yes cause I want everything that he knows" says the Empress as Alucard does a huge smile while showing his rows of fangs as he starts laughing in most twisted and evilly way he could.

"And I will make sure to be a fanatical host to our little guest here" said Alucard as he change into his shadowy formed and drags Sai into it as he tries get away from it but couldn't as he vanish from sight.

The Empress looks at the other and says "now then let's get you all familiar around the palace shall we?" as she takes Mabui on a tour around the palace along with Koyuki while being followed by the two Dire Wolves and their pups.

Meanwhile somewhere nearby the Palace

Sasuke after removing the metal pins from his clothes that were used to pin him onto the ground, And now he's heading toward the Palace in order to demand the Empress of everything since he's an Uchiha after all.

As he arrived at the steps of the Palace but however he couldn't go any further because he sees a group of 8 Dire Wolves and the group are growling and showing their fangs toward Sasuke as they sense that he's a danger and shouldn't be anywhere near their home.

"Great, More of these stupid fleabags" said Sasuke as the Dire Wolves growl even louder and getting very angry as they are slowly moving toward Sasuke.

And the Uchiha did something that he shouldn't have done as he use his fireball jutsu to scared them but the Dire Wolves won't back off by the fire as they moving in closer until one of them pounces onto Sasuke and he have his fangs out so he could bites onto Sasuke's shoulder which he did, And the others soon followed as they beginning biting different parts of Sasuke's body as Sasuke himself is trying to stop them but there too many from him to fight off.

"Thats enough, Stand down" said Selvaria who is walking up to the Direwolves along with Seras as the Direwolves release Sasuke from their hold as they walk over to two even though they are still growling at the Uchiha.

Seras comes up to him and grabs Sasuke and drags him toward the hotel as Sasuke is giving Seras orders to take him to the Palace then the Hotel but Seras isn't listening to him as she keeps dragging him.

At Hotel of the Phoenix Empire, Konoha Party's room

Tsunade is sitting on a chair as she thinking about of how everything went during the first day of the tournament as well wondering where Sai could be at this time which she doesn't like it because she knows that Sai is a member of the Root and that means that she doesn't trust Sai one bit.

As the other are on their beds to recovered from their fights even though a couple of them are missing as such Sai, Sasuke and Kiba, As Kakashi is reading his book as he wonders of who he's going to face in Day 2 of the Tournament but in truth he's in deep thoughts but that he couldn't go any farther into his thoughts as everyone in the room hears knocking at the door.

Tsunade gets up to answer the door and what she sees Seras with Sasuke Uchiha with scrapes bruises and bite marks that look like wolf teeth marks but she knows Sasuke had run into The empress's beloved direwolves. "Keep him on a very tight leash we already have had to deal with him giving us demands like he thinks he's a god." Seras said dropping him on his ass.

"Understood but have you seen Sai or Kiba at all, they are not here?" Tsunade asked after grabbing Sasuke by the back of his shirt cause she knows that Sasuke could get them all kicked out of the empire in seconds and Seras answers at last one of them.

"I know Kiba is in the hospital with very bad injuries cause he said some things he should not have said while drunk at a bar. Those injuries are so bad he will miss the rest of the tournament. As for Sai I have no idea where he is." Seras explained as she very glad about Kiba's beating and kind of wished that she could been at that beating.

"I see I guess I have t-" before Tsunade could finish, A Creed Guard appeared, "There is no need to Lady Hokage, The one called Sai is being held in question after breaking into the Palace" said the Creed Guard as Tsunade is thinking that she should have knew that Sai would do something like this.

And Tsunade rubs her head in anger about this as she says "I'm very sorry about this, Please don't take this the wrong way, There's other parties are doing this behind my back" said Tsunade as the Creed Guard say back "It's understandable Lady Hokage, Just keep them under better control of your people please be sure you do that or else there will be problems, There is a limit to the Empress's Kindness" says the Creed Guard as he leaves along with Seras as Tsunade closes the door as she quickly turns to Sasuke with an aura of rage forms around her.

A couple of hours later Palace, Outside of the Empress's bedroom

Outside of the Empress's bedroom, Naruko who doesn't have her masked on is walking with Selvaria about how well the tournament is going along.

"Everything went very well even though there were a couple of bumps" said Naruko as Selvaria "indeed Naruko-sama, But truth be told, I Think you should have killed that Uchiha and driven out the Konoha party for such disrespect toward you and your generosity" said as Naruko looks at her and sighs.

"Oh Selvaria you're too serious sometime, Besides I don't take it personal since just because Sasuke is a asshole with a God complex or that Kiba is jerk who believes that he's the top dog" said Naruko as she sees Selvaria being uneasy about it, "but still something should be done" said Selvaria.

And then Naruko grabs her and holds her close, Very close as she says "You need to relax Selvaria" while selvaria herself is blushing about this and the fact that Naruko's hands are on her breasts as well.

"N-Naruko-sama" said the blushing Selvaria as Naruko kisses her which makes Selvaria blushing more as she being kissed, "you're staying with me for the night" says Naruko as she takes Selvaria to her room.

And so both of them enters Naruko's bedroom while Naruko is both kissing Selvaria and groping her breasts lightly, While on the way to Naruko's bed she was striping Selvaria revealing her to Naruko who know she belonged to her and Naruko will not let anyone take her away from her.

After Selvaria was naked as the day she was born Naruko went right back to kissing and grabbed her breasts.

Naruko says as she notice how red her blush is "your so cute when you blush like that" as she kisses Selvaria again while Selvaria herself is finally kissing back but then they stop.

Cause why? They have to wake up early for day 2 of the Tournament and they can't stay up late, So they went onto Naruko's bed while Naruko is holding onto Selvaria.

Once they got on the bed, Naruko lightly touches Selvaria's side with one hand while the other is lightly rubbing her pussy as such actions makes Selvaria moans while blushing.

"N-Naruko-sama w-what are y-you doing?" Selvaria asked with her blush is getting bigger. Naruko giggles and says "I am trying to get you to relax for a change my dear."

Sometime later, Outside of the Hotels

On the rooftops that are near the Hotel the parties are staying at as a masked figure appeared and this figure is a woman as she wearing a all black skin tight suit that really shows off her body with it she cover in the shadows very well as she wearing a white mask that hides her face as her long lnk blue hair is in a ponytail style.

And right now she's looking the rooms of the Hotel, but not any rooms, She looking toward the rooms that 6 party of the Elemental Countries.

But the Question is who is she under the mask? And why is she doing this? She is none other than Hinata Hyuga who run away from home after hearing of what her father and elders were planning to do with her.

As well getting away from a group of Root that wanted to take her away but she was saved by Whitebeard and his crew and so on, And now she has new life and new home to protect.

The First room she checks out is the Kumo Panty's room as she uses her Byakugan to look through the walls and see what they doing and what's more her mask is a High Tech as it help her not only see things more clearly but it also helps her to make out the words for when a person talks.

Kumo Party's Room

The Raikage is sitting down while he's getting angry looks from both Yugito and Samui even though is one is a heated stare and other is a icy.

"WE WILL KILL YOU!"yelled both Yugito and Samui as Raikage sweating greatly about this even though he's the Kage of their village but that means nothing when it comes to women are very angry and for good reason too.

"I can't believe you bet on us so you could get some of the Empire's secret" yelled Yugito as bit of red chakra leaking out from her body.

"So uncool" said the angry Samui as Raikage says "I J-just thought that I was going to win alright?" said Raikage A as he very scared right now.

"YOU TOOK ON A MAN WITH THE TITLE 'THE WORLD'S STRONGEST MAN' AND YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD WIN?" Yugito yelled at the Raikage as he tells them he had heard that Whitebeard is over 70 so he thought it would be easy fight.

And with that Hinata switch over to the room which it is the Iwa party, As she see's of what they doing.

Iwa Party's room

"Kami damn it my back!" said Onoki who's on his knees while holding his back in pain while holding the edge of the bed as support as a few of the Iwa Ninja are worried about they Tsuchikage well except for one and she's Onoki's granddaughter!

But that's because she's thinking the next fights as well who going to be in them, While at the corner of the room Roshi is deep thoughts about of what Serafall said to him in they fight but he gets snaps out of his thoughts when Han asked if he's alright.

"Roshi are you alright?" said Han as he wonders of what's up with Roshi "yes, I'm fine just thinking of what that girl said that's all" said Roshi with Han saying "well why don't you ask people around here?" as Roshi says to that "I will do that".

After that Hinata looks over to the next room.

Kiri Party's room

Mei is sitting on a chair as she thinking about the men here while one of Kiri ninjas say "That Sebastian is some Butler! He might be able to get any women he wants But Maybe he is the empress lover." but for Mei all she heard was " _She won't get Sebastian as a Lover because she's too old for him"_ as she turn them with a smile that spells great horror if they don't shut it, "I'm going to kill you two with lava" said the smiling Mei as the two Kiri ninja wonder why she's gonna kill them for?

After seeing that, Hinata looks over to Suna party room

Suna Party room

Temari sits across her Little brother/Leader of their home village as she asks him this question, "Tell me Gaara who am I going to be married to?" as she wondering who it is even since she found out.

"I'm not going to say anything" said Gaara as he see Temari getting very angry about this as she slowly reaching for her Iron Fan to attack Gaara with.

Gaara decide to tell her cause he doesn't want to get hit with her Fan, Mostly because He doesn't have his sand on him because they are in his Gourd in the other side of the room, "Okay I will tell you, You're gonna be married to The Empress Naruko" said Gaara as Temari stops reaching for her fan as she looked at Gaara in shock.

"WHAT!" yelled Temari as Gaara nods to that and with Gaara confirming it, Temari fainted on the spot as Gaara doesn't know of what he should think of this since Temari doesn't faint for anything.

Hinata seeing this can't but think that might be a little odd for Temari as she looks over to the Iron Party's room.

Iron Party's Room

The Samurais who had lost are on their knees before Mifune as he says "forgive us Lord MIfune" said the Samurais who lost as Mifune says to the Samurais "It's alright, They are very strong because they had went through many years of war after all but this also means you and the others have to become stronger then you are" said Mifune.

Hinata believe there nothing else to see here so she looks over to the last room, The Konoha Party's room.

In the Konoha Party's Room

The moment Hinata set her eyes into the room with her mask allowing her to know of what they are saying because she sees and hears this.

"YOU SHIT FOR BRAINS BRAT DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU ALMOST DID?! WITH WHAT YOU ARE DOING THE EMPRESS COULD THROW US OUT WE ARE IN HER LANDS AND SHE DOES NOT CARE WHAT CLAN YOU ARE FROM! WE ARE IN HER EMPIRE THIS IS HER LAND SHE IS BELOVED AND IS ROYALTY WHILE YOU AREN'T YOU STUPID BRAT!" Yelled a very, very pissed beyond belief Tsunade as she is yelling at Sasuke for his actions ever since they got here.

As he answers back "I am an Uchiha I deserve that power and the throne not that slut of an empress." and this is his thoughts _'but once that bitch gives birth to my children then she will die in an accident and I will step in and become an emperor who rules with an iron fist as only Uchiha could do'_ as his fateful fangirl yells out "YEAH SHE HAS NO RIGHT TO RULE THE PURE HUMANS THOSE MONSTERS SHOULD BE PUT DOWN!" as Tsunade looks at her with great disappointed along with great anger that's building up inside of her that she couldn't hold it in.

The next thing Sakura knows is pain because Tsunade punched her and broke her nose. "YOU IDIOT WE ARE GUEST IN HER EMPIRE AND SAYING THAT ABOUT THE HOST OF THIS TOURNAMENT IS BAD NEWS FOR US UNLESS YOU WANT TO LOSE THE PRIZE MONEY THAT COULD HELP WITH REBUILDING THE VILLAGE!" yelled Tsunade as she says this "I'm thankful I didn't continued on with you as my student because you're nothing but an disappointed" As Sakura is holding her broken nose as she starts crying.

And across the room, Kakashi says to himself "Why did I take him on as a student again? Oh that is right the civilian council threatened me with desecrating the grave of my father" as he reads his book more.

"That no good pain in the neck Civilian Council" said the still angry Tsunade as she thinking that it's time to clean house.

And With that Hinata see that no one isn't planning to take over or attacking the empire, So she heads out and prepared the report for the morning as well as getting some sleep, Since she has shift at the Hospital in the morning after all.

The next day around the after noon

At the Phoenix Empire's Colosseum got Day 2 of the Tournament

Before the matches begin, Everyone are enjoying Entertainment of "Ladies and Gentleman, Boys and Girls Welcome the Entertainment of the Phoenix Circus! Led by Your Ringmaster Buggy the Clown!" said a man wearing a red shirt with white striped with a white coat as he has a cross bone on his face with blue lines as he has blue hair and a big red nose that indeed makes him look a clown.

As behind Buggy, A large group of people are performing of many kinds of things like a Lion with light green fur and purple mane holding a large rings that get set on fire as a man wearing some kind of white fur shirt with hairstyle of that of a lion's mane as he jumps through the ring as everyone found it amazing.

As another man wearing a coat without sleeves with a blue and white checkered scarf as he riding on a unicycle as he is juggling swords as he gives a sign to someone who was holding a big bunch of balloons as he lets them go as the balloons flows in the air as the Man on the Unicycle throws the swords toward the balloons and when each of them pops.

White Doves come out of the balloons and flying around for everyone to see.

Everyone are seeing one performs after other as they having a fun time as in the Royal Booth, The Empress is enjoying the performances as one of the white doves flying toward her and so she reached out her hand and allowing the dove to land on it.

"Such wonderful performances" said Empress with her mask on as she lets the dove fly away while everyone in the booth enjoying it as The show goes on.

Returning to the ring as everyone see Buggy's arms come off of his body as his legs did the samething as he flows up in the air as he says "Is everyone having a great time? I hope so because it's time for the finale!" said Buggy as people of the cheering while the people of the Elemental Countries are freaking out about the whole arms and legs coming off of his body with no blood leaking out!

"H-how is he even doing that?" said Kakashi as he drops his book to the ground and not bothering to pick it up since he's too shocked to notice as he wondering of how in hell is Buggy is doing that, "I don't know as I trying figure it out but I'm coming up nothing!" said Shikamaru as his mind is trying coming up answers to this.

And the same goes for the others while in the royal booth, Tsunade is asking The Empress about this as well why isn't Buggy bleeding out? "Oh right you folks of the Elemental nations don't know about Devil Fruits" said the Empress and before she could explain, Whitebeard steps in and says.

"Your highness, Allow me to explain of the Devil Fruits and the curses that they carry" as he gets up from his chair, As he begins by saying "The Fruit goes by many names, The Cursed Fruit of the Sea, Akuma No Mi or just simply Devil Fruits, No one truly knows of how many there are, and If one eats one, they gain the power of the Devil Fruit with each of them have different powers and powerful to their own right but like everything, there is a price to pay" said Whitebeard as Mei asks "And what is the price in order to have such power?" as she wonders as Whitebeard "To not be able swim that is the price" said As he makes a very grim face.

And everyone of the Elemental Countries looking at him if he was joking as he says "And not only that the taste of the fruits are very, very horrible" as Tsunade says that "And how do you know?" and Whitebeard "Because I ate one"

"Really what is yours called?" asked The Raikage Whitebeard looked at him and said "I used it in our fight. Mine is the Gura Gura no mi, I am a tremor man and the type is a paramecia."

"There are types of devil fruits?" Asked Mifune in curiosity in his voice, "There are 3 types but there also subtypes" said Whitebeard as he speaks again "and the names of the 3 types are Paramecia, Zoan and Logia" and he's not finished yet.

"Paramecia types are the most common users as Paramecia have superhuman physical abilities or traits such as a person's body becoming a living blade or Rubber and so on" said Whitebeard as he goes on even more "Now the Zoan fruits gives the users the power of an animal of any kind and Zoan has two sub types such as they are called Ancient and Mythical, Ancient Zoans gain the forms of animal from in very distant past as Mythical Zoans gain the forms of things you had thought didn't existed" said Whitebeard. With those from the Elemental Nations nodding.

"And the type is Logia they give the eater the power of an Element and the ability to turn into that element. Take Ace for Example he ate the Mera Mera no mi he is a flame human so his fire fist is his devil fruit." Whitebeard explained and the people from the elemental nations now understood Buggy ate a devil fruit.

As then everyone see a massive rod with a hole which it is called a cannon being rolled into the field of the Colosseum as everyone wondering of what is going to happen for the finale.

Then they see the lion named Richie gets in the cannon with everyone seeing this.

((A/N warming no lions were harmed in this part of the chapter and we don't agree on animal abuse))

"This is the final performance! We going to shoot Richie The Lion out of the Buggy Cannon as he flies into the air!" said Buggy as everyone are a bit curious of what will go down.

And so Richie the Lion gets loaded into the Cannon as it getting pointed upward. "Richie will be shot out of the cannon flip in the air three times and land safely in the royal booth." said Buggy as the cannon is aim at the Royal booth.

As The Audience watch as they see the cannon's rope gets lit up with Richie in it as the rope slowly burns away as it draws closer and closer to the where the gunpowder is hold in The Cannon.

Until finally the gunpowder enlightened as the cannon lets a loud, KABOOM! As Richie the Lion gets shoot out of the cannon and becomes airborne.

Everyone sees Richie flying toward the Royal Booth and when he is at the midway point, BOOM! Richie blows up out of nowhere and that surprised everyone greatly as bouquet of flowers showering the whole Colosseum then they begin to think that they had killed Richie but however.

"Fear not folks Richie is in fact alright! Cause he's over there!" said Buggy as he points out that Richie the Lion is in the Royal booth with a Bouquet with mix roses of light pink and white roses.

Richie walks up to The Empress and hands her the roses, And everyone began to cheer loudly, And like while the empress pets and thanks Richie for the flowers.

And like that Buggy says "And now it's time for us to go!" as everyone began to pack out as well cleaning out the area around them which it didn't take as long they left as a new Ref steps who is a man with grey afro hair style as he wearing a button shirt with flowers with a tie as well wearing white shorts to see his legs as he wearing glasses and he's carrying a bag of rice crackers as he walking up to the ring and he is.

"Good afternoon everyone, I'm here in place of Akainu because he overused his voice and needs to let it rest, So I'm The Ref, Sengoku! And let's begin the match with" said Sengoku as A woman wearing a white combat boots and a blue leotard with dark brown sheer pantyhose and a blue thong underneath with her qipao. Her qipao is blue with golden accents. She was originally supposed to wear a peach-colored qipao.

And she is "Let's welcome our first fighter of the day, Chun Li!" said SenGoku as he eats another rice cracker, Then he calls out the other fighter "and her foe comes from Konoha! Ino Yamanaka!" as Ino walks up to the ring as she thinking of a way to win.

As both ladies meet face to face as Sengoku rise up his hand and says "are you two ladies ready?" as Ino nods with a quick "yes!" as Chun Li says "Same here" as she forms into her stands as a sign that she's ready to fight.

"Then Let the Match begin!" said Sengoku as he moves away from the two, And Chun Li makes the first move by dashing at Ino and throws one of her kicks toward her.

Ino hold up her arms to block the kick but however when Chun Li kicks, her legs rapidly moves lightning fast which it breaks Ino's guard as Chun Li's kicks Ino 10 times over as the last kick combo lightly pushes Ino off the ground and falls down.

While in the Royal booth, The Empress is thinking that this would end quickly along with the thought that Ino isn't getting up.

That is until she along with everyone else sees Ino getting up as she turns her hand into a fist and charges Chun Li, However before Ino could land a hit, Chun Li grabs her wrist follow by a spin kick and it hits right onto Ino's head as her head also hits the ground hard.

But surprisingly Ino raised up from it even after getting her head hit into the ground hard, As Ino says "don't count me out just yet" as she chase at Chun Li and this time Ino quickly grabs her by the wrist which she pull Chun Li closer as Ino about to punch her with her fist.

But then.

Chun Li gets her legs off the ground and ties them onto Ino's shoulder as well grabbing her arm which forcely makes Ino fall onto the ground as Chun Li as her in place.

The fight would have go on, that until, " _HADOUKEN!"_ a voice is heard by everyone while a middle size blast of purple flames coming down on the ring and Chun Li saw this then quickly tosses out Ino who than herself out of ring for safety as the ring itself gets destroyed into oblivion leaving nothing behind as a man with dark color gai and his skin are dark tone skin and red hair and red eyes.

This man name is, "Akuma! What the hell is that man doing here!" said one the generals with all of them getting up from they sits and the leaders of the elemental countries are wondering just this Akuma is.

Just when the Generals just about to draw out their weapons but however, their Empress stopped them, "stand down, I will take care of this myself" said the Empress as Dante say "are you sure Empress?" while having his sword resting on his shoulder and all of them see her nod and then jumps down.

Once the Empress landed and walks toward the center of the Colosseum where Akuma is waiting at, "why are you here!" said the Empress who is pissed about this, "Do I need a reason to see my one and only student?" said Akuma.

And the guests are shocked about this as they gasp about "wait he's her teacher? But" said Tsunade who doesn't understand this, then a Alucard said "maybe so to you but there was a time Akuma was a good man and had teach our Empress before she was the Empress and the Empire hadn't been formed yet" said Alucard.

"But of course the man had become evil because he wanted more power" said Dante who sit on his chair while the guests are hearing this, "Well he does remember me of someone from Naruko-san's stories" said Unohana who comes up to them.

As the guests from the east are wondering she is and Tsunade asked "who are you?" her and Unohana "oh how rude of me, I'm Unohana Retsu, Law's boss in the medical field but truly he and I share half of the title of general but I'm in charge of the Hospital while he is incharge of the field medics but we work together when we need to on things" said with a smile on her.

Back in the destroyed area

The Empress get into her stance which is the stance of Ansatsuken as she says "I won't let you hurt anyone here Akuma" said the Empress with Akuma slams his foot onto the ground as a sight that he's ready to fight.

"Let's see if you keep your word and beat me this time little girl" said Akuma, From there the time of talking stopped and the time of fists starts when both The Empress and Akuma charged toward each other with their fists takes aim and makes a huge impact shock waves upon the two fists make contact one and other.

Everyone shield their eyes from it as the fight between Student and Teacher, then they starts throwing punches and kicks in every way they can in order to land a hit like Akuma tries to backhanded her but Empress caught it and roundhouse kick on Akuma's side.

Akuma growls in anger by it and throws The Empress and prepares a ball of flames in his hands but The Empress rebounds and dash toward Akuma and stops him forming it and giving a multiple blows onto him.

While everyone are watching this, Sasuke is seeing this with his sharingan eyes yet he couldn't copy any of their moves which he couldn't understand why, "why can't I copy their moves?! There kind of moves must belong to me!" said Sasuke in angry and Kakashi just shakes his head in shame as he thinking just how strong is the Empress anyway? But the question of it is too scary to found out is what Kakashi is thinking.

' _I can see why she rules'_ said the thoughts of Tenten, Samui Yugito and Karui as their and everyone keep watching the two fighting, "just who is she under the mask?" said Might Guy who is trying to understand the mystery behind the reason why the Empress is wearing a mask, "maybe she got an injury from the war on her face and she wants to hides it because it might be unpleasant to see for anyone" Said Kurenai as Lee says "must be! And I bet she was a beauty until the cruel claws of war take it away from her!" who thinks he got it.

While everyone of the west are trying hold back they laughful of they thoughts as The Empress headbutts Akuma's head with her hardness of her masked even though it did leave a smell scratch on it, Akuma recovered from it and says with a proud smirk that only a teacher is happy of the progress of his student "you have gotten better indeed Little one" said Akuma with an aura of fury forms on his body and The Empress say "I need to and if not what kind of Empress will I be if I don't have the strength to all of my people" as her and Akuma once again exchange blows.

In the booth

Mei says "it's amazing of how strong she is, that she must be stronger than any of the first kages" with the other leaders of the east nodding in agreeing to that and Dante says "that's our Empress in fact she has been given a lot of nicknames back the days of war, The goddess of war and battle tactics, The harbinger of death and destruction, the Devastator, The Angel of death, The monster of devastation, the savage of sworn slaughter and the queen of warriors but the top four are The goddess of war and battle tactics, Harbinger of death and destruction, and finally the Angel of death because she goes to our enemy's encampments and bases which she would leave nothing but dead bodies and their camp or base is destroyed" said Dante while other one of the generals "don't remind me, I still trying forget about that time when she was beyond angry and wiped out half of an army with one of her weapons" said while shaking in fear.

As the leaders of the east are thinking about the words 'one of her weapons' which they will see what he said meant when everyone hears.

"UnSealing of Weapons of Destruction number 12, Gauntlets of Berserk Beasts" said The Empress as white ink seal markings appearing on her arms then Gauntlets appeared on her arms and they are blood red with strikes and the armor of it as the finger parts have razor sharp ends giving it claw like and what's more it's covering scratches made from past battles.

And to everyone but the Eastern is bad news "all of ones she could have go with!" said one the Generals as a few of them turn pale in fear and Raikage A asked "wait what's going on here? And why some of you turned pale out of nowhere?" with questions.

"Because there gauntlets very dangerous because it's feeds onto the wearer's chakra and in return, the wearer becomes unbelievably strong but they also lose their mind and goes into a berserk like state" said Grayfia who is sitting in her sitting on her seat.

"What! Why is she using something that's dangerous!" said Onoki as he keeps talking "if what you said is true, we need to leave now" said Onoki as Grayfia says "there no need to be feared, she has 5 minutes of control before losing herself to it" said Grayfia.

Empress lightly knees down and place her hands on the ground then she vanish from sight as the ground breaks a few secs later and before everyone knows it, Akuma is getting hit to the face, sides, stomach, back and every part of his body and no normal eyes could track the Empress.

Alucard said with a huge grin "it seem that it's over" as Akuma gets a hit on atop of his head with The Empress appeared in front with her fist doing a downward strike because she had hit him on the head and he crush down into the ground hard which created a massive crater as a sign to show that she's that strong with gauntlets and she saying with Akuma down for the count.

"R- Resealing now" said the Empress as she was about to lost control of herself as the gauntlets vanished from her arms as they turned into the seal, and The Empress feels very weak as she saying to herself "d-damn I hate using those things but I didn't have a choice and it's good I didn't go over my time limit or else" Said Empress who feels a bit tired from using the Gauntlets, Then she said "everyone before Akuma interfere, Chun lee had throw out Ino Yamanaka from the ring there for Chun Lee is the winner and we will be taking 3 hour take a break" said The Empress with everyone do a light cheer then the Empress snaps her fingers the Generals appeared before her.

"Everyone check on everyone to see if any are hurt, Grayfia, Unohana" the Empress called them "yes your highness?!" said both as The Empress said "I'm going to pass out within a few secs, I guess those Gauntlets were hungry for my chakra today, As I'm passed out, look after me and make sure that annoying Uchiha doesn't bother me" said Empress and after she said that she passed out on the spot.

Both Grayfia and Unohana catch her and takes her toward her palace than her room that she could rest but however, "hold it right there! I demand you hand over those Gauntlets to me! Since only a Uchiha should have!" said Sasuke who coming up to them with everyone from Konoha are thinking ' _Sasuke just not again'_ while sakura come up next to him and says "that's right! Give them to Sasuke!"

"You brats would not be able to control the gauntlets no one can, you would become a mindless monster now move or else." Demanded Whitebeard and Sasuke doesn't listen and does something that many would think of two things, he has a death wish or he's huge fool because he was facing Whitebeard and said "why should I listen to a old man like you! And shouldn't be you in a retirement home or something and besides no woman should have that power anyway" said Sasuke.

Whitebeard was not going to let this slide he wound up a punch and threw it. Sasuke jumped back and was about to make a taunt when where Whitebeard's fist met the air started to crack like it was made of glass and the force pushed sasuke back so hard that he went flying and was imbedded in the arena wall. "That stupid little fool is so close to being thrown out of the empire it is not even funny." said Whitebeard.

Then "Sasuke! How dare you! You shouldn't do that to Sasuke!" said Sakura and she would have go on but however Unohana comes up with her a smile that isn't full of kindness rather, it's very scary as it has a promises of pain as a Hannya mask and it's so full of anger and rage and it's looking at Sakura and somehow the pink hair girl could see it , "would you be kindly to shut up or else I will make sure that you never able to do anything for the rest of your sad miserable little life" said Unohana in a kind tone even it sounds kind, but it's so full of unspeakable fury, Sakura leak out her pisses in fear then she fainted while not knowing that she will have nightmares of that Hannya mask for many years to come.

Both Unohana and Grayfia takes the unconscious Empress toward the Place and place it on lockdown and have the Creed Guards,Soldiers Samurai, Hunters and finally the Royal Knights, to look around the streets to see if there any more unwelcome guests, The civilians knows what is going on but the guest don't know.

"What is going on now?" said Mifune with a few of his samurais behind them, are ready just in case of a fight but then a Civilian comes up and said "we are in lock down sir, in order to see if anyone else who is not suppose to be here is here", With that the civils are heading home.

But a woman with long orange hair and she's wearing only a bikini top and long pants as it holding back her massive breasts and her name is Nami and she's is in charge of the thieves guild is still there as she is telling her members to search around all of the city of the Empire, and all of them said 'yes mam' and heads out into the city, "damn it just when everything was going so well then boom! Her highness's former sensei just had to show up and put everyone on edge and we losing precious time to make money" said Nami with tears falling down from her eyes and everyone around her are sweat dropping at this.

Then a woman with long red hair as she wearing black top has a diamond-shaped opening, exposing a portion of her breasts, and a heart-shaped pattern around the borders. It extends down to the naval of her stomach where it meets a large angular scar, is draped over by a dark-colored cape with a light-colored inside and two medallion gold-like ornaments, and is held together by a golden chain along with Natsu and a few others came up with Natsu saying "is there anything we could do to help!" with the others asking the same thing.

Than a tall, slender, yet athletic woman with shoulder-length black hair with She has a long, thin and defined nose and she's wearing short purple dress with lace embroidered edges, stockings reaching up to her thighs held up by suspenders, and black high-heeled boots with two lines of buttons on the front and she is Nico Robin and she's a close friend of Nami as she comforts Nami by hugging her a light hug and the red hair woman who her name is Irene and she's patting Nami's head.

"There there Nami I'm sure it will be alright" Said Irene, As Nami still tearing up a bit because she's seeing all of the money going away from her, Once Irene finished with comforting Nami, she asked a little girl with long blue hair as she's wearing long sleeved purple dress with a flower pattern adorning the sleeves, She has a small tie with ribbons holding her hair in pigtails and stockings and her name is Wendy Marvell and she's the Sky Dragon Slayer as well as a healer, "come along Wendy we have some unfortunate fools to look if there any and most likely there's none, I will make my way toward the Empress and give her my special treatment" said Irene with a tone that's sound a very sexily.

Than a woman who also has red hair but not long as Irene as she wearing Armor on her chest and arms and has a blue skirt and she is Erza, Irene's daughter "Mother you know that the women who love the Empress and want to be with her must wait until she is married to her fiance. So please control yourself Mother" Said Erza with a little angry look on her face, and Irene says "oh Erza is that a hint of jealously I hear? Since you know very well of what I wanted to do with her Highness" and like that a spark begins to fly by the stare of mother and daughter.

With everyone watching them doing that until a woman with long wavy white hair as she wearing a dress and she's Mirajane or Mira for short as she gets between and cuts it off "alright that's enough we have to do our jobs to do with what is happening and we may have enemies in the empire NOW look." said Mira as both Erza and Irene agreed to that and they do as they signed to do and heads off with they own teams.

And Mira sighs out "it's good thing that Erza's twin sister Isabella isn't here or else we will never get any of it done" said Mira as she thinking did all of them fall for The Empress aka Naruko in the first place.

Time Skip 2 and half hours later

"The Tournament will resume but the Empress won't be attending for the rest of the day" said The Leader of the Creed Guards Ezio as he a is standing in for the empress but he has his chair next to her throne cause he will not disrespect the empress but sitting in her throne which to the empire is the place only the empress can sit in.

And like that they leave the place as the Creed guards stand in place and make sure that there won't be anymore trouble for anyone.

Later at the Colosseum

"Do to overusing her weapon by protecting us from Akuma, our beloved Empress won't attending for rest of the day but know that she wants us to go on as she rests and the next match fighters will be! RED 13 and MONKEY D LUFFY!" said Rin as she called out the fighters as she standing on the newly rebuild ring with everyone cheering.

—

 **D:*I'm covering in smoke and I'm all smudged up and i'm on the ground* T-that's it f-for this chapter s-sorry for c-cutting it short readers *smoke come out of my mouth.***

 **P:*I look at you ready to press the red button with a skull and crossbones on it***

 **D:oh r-right the twin sister of Erza is her Edolas counterpart and it would have been confusing if both are called Erza or have one of them called knightwalker, a-and what start we gonna start next is *I was going to say demon's way but i look at Blaze as you very close from pushing the button***

 **P:*My finger is very close to the button***

 **D:lemon in same household *sweating badly while thinking about how to take away all of your bombs* HAPPY NOW!**

 **P:*My hand moves away but i hold up a sign it reads "I can make more bombs to us"***

 **D:sigh you end it off, I'm going to take a shower *I leave to take a shower to remove the smud***

 **P:*I press a button and paint bombs go off in the shower.***

 **D:DAMN IT BLAZE!**

 **P:THE PAINT IS WASHABLE! Well please Review, Favor and Follow. We will see you later.**

—


	6. Chapter 6

—

 **D:I'm back! *I start laughing* man I feel so fresh after a week long break!**

 **P: Agreed. Oh I got you something. *I pull out a cake that has welcome back on the top in icing***

 **D:CAKE! What is it?**

 **P:Chocolate cake.**

 **D:*I grabbed half of it and eating it***

 **P: Ok. *I eat the other half***

 **D:*eating with my mouth full* so what happen last time?**

 **P:You do it dude I still am recovering from doing it too much even the disclaimer.**

 **D:*I recheck* alright so Naruko fight her former teacher Akuma and fainted from using her weapon, so that's it so let's start while we enjoy our cake! We don't own anything we will use in the story! Enjoy! *we are enjoying our cake***

—

 **Empress of the West:Naruko's Region**

 **Chapter 6**

The Palace of the Phoenix Empire.

Naruko's Empress Room

While the fight Luffy and Red 13 was going on, Naruko is resting on her very huge bed that five people could sleep on it, and right the now Palace is heavily protected by 100s of guard of every faction there is while two of the Digimons, Alphamon and Omegamon of the Royal Knights are inside the Palace and standing guard at the door of Naruko's room and they are the size of human.

But how this is even possible? The answer is Naruko's sealing arts, she had created seals for the Members of the Royal Knight to able change their size of their height.

And in the room of Naruko is being check on by Unohana and by her side is Unohana Assistant for longests of time, a tall woman with short messy silver hair and grey eyes, her name is Isane Kotetsu and she has been with under Unohana's wing for 10 years.

"Will her highness be alright Unohana?" said Isane with worried look on her face, and Unohana answers "yes she will be alright but she's just tired from using that weapon" said Unohana.

Isane sighs as a sign of relief well a little then says "that's good to hear, now I should tell Hinata about her Highness is alright but I didn't do that I could because she has her hands full" with Unohana says "yes since I did assigned her to take care of all the hurt Digimon that arrived not that long ago even though she really wanted to see Empress Naruko" said Unohana and Isane gets a angry.

"Damn those rouges! Hurting all those young digimons! Just how low can they be!" said Isane and Unohana, "Indeed, but for now we should remove Naruko's clothes since she does seems to be having trouble breathing" said Unohana who looks at Naruko while the Empress is uncomfortable while resting, and Isane blushed "r-really? O-okay, I will start by removing h-her to-" before she could finished.

"Yawn there's no need" said Naruko who just woke up as she yawning, "Well it is rare that i have two gorgeous nurses willing to strip me down why don't you two come closer." Naruko said with a purr with Isane blushing at a atomic levels as she starts freaking out badly and Unohana just says with a blush "oh my your highness, such bold words" while having her hand on her cheek.

Then Unohana moves in closer to check on Naruko so that she is better but however she gets pulled in by Naruko when she grabs her hand and surprised her greatly with Isane seeing this and was going to leave the room but couldn't cause it's locked by seals.

When Isane turns around and she blushed even more cause well.

Lemon starts

Naruko kissing Unohana deeply while holding her closely with dark blush blushes on both of them with Naruko slowly removing Unohana's clothes by starting with her top and when Naruko rip it open, and Unohana's F cup breasts bounce sexy like and seeing this make Naruko say.

"I have been wanting to pin you down and make you my woman for sometime Unohana and now it's finally time" said Naruko as she starts groping and rubbing Unohana's breasts with her moaning loudly, "I has been wanting to have some fun with you Unohana" said Naruko as she purrs again, Naruko gets her hand to let go Unohana's left breasts and has it moves on down toward her pussy while going under her pants and to found out of just how wet she is.

"Now Unohana-chan this chest has always drawn my attention now I am the only person besides our other lovers will see this chest." Naruko said then she started sucking on her nipple causing Unohana to moan louder.

And Isane is watching this while blushing so badly as she is thinking of what she should do about this? While Naruko is sucking on Unohana's breasts more with Unohana herself is moaning so loud.

Naruko stops as she gets up and starts removing her clothes starting with her stop and letting her Double G cup size Breasts bounce with her black bra with flames on them as she starts removing her pants.

Once the pants off, both Unohana and Isane are surprised to see something very long and hard that's between Naruto's legs, and it has 10 inches with it throbbing hard, both woman in the room are in shock with they mouth wide open while they unknowingly dropping upon the sight of it.

A bit after that, Unohana lays on Naruko's bed on her back with Naruko sitting on top of her stomach while placing her cock between Unohana's breasts, "I have been waiting to claim you Unohana since we first met" said Naruto with a blush on her cheeks, and Unohana is blushing badly and in shock that her empress wanted her ever since that day they met, Naruko grabs Unohana's breasts and have them wrap around her cock and Naruko feels the softness of her breasts "oh my goodness! Unohana your tits are so soft!" said Naruko.

"Y-your cock is so hard between my breasts N-Naruko" said Unohana who blushing more as she feels Naruko's hard cock between her breasts.

And so Naruko starts thrusting her cock between Unohana's breasts with both of them moaning while Isane is watching them as she feels so hot and blushing so bad.

They keep it for a good 30 minutes until Naruko fires her fired load of cum onto Unohana's breasts and face as it a Huge amount of it while Naruko says "wow that feel so great after haven't cum for a long time" while letting go of Unohana's breasts, while she says while licking some of the cum off of her face "t then p please cum m more often, it's not healthy to hold it in." as more and more cum keeps flowing out of her cock until it finally stops after 2 minutes of it.

Then Naruko smiles then looks at Isane who's against the door and blushing fiercely, so the blonde Empress gets off of Unohana and Naruko walks with her hips swaying getting closer and closer to Isane and Naruko has a glint in her eyes like she is stalking her prey.

Until finally she's in front of Isane and has her hand under Isane's chin and says "don't be shy Isane, just close your eyes and" Isane does so while blushing more "give me a kiss" and kisses the tall silver short hair woman a kiss which it quickly turn into a passionate french kissing with lots of tongue action between the two with Naruko holding Isane closer to herself, Naruko stops the kiss and starts taking Isane's clothes off while Isane says "y-your majesty p-please n-no" in a nervous tone while blushing even more.

"Oh so you don't want to become one of my women?" Asked Naruko who is still removing her clothes and Isane doesn't know what to say as she blushing even more but then Naruko completely stripped her of her clothes, leaving only her white bra and panties as it has nurse cross them as the bra is trying it's best to hold back Isane's Double E breasts and Naruko is checking out Isane's figure.

"Oh I can't wait have you in bed with me, you have a figure of model Isane" said Naruko who grabs Isane's hand and pull her in closer and kisses her again with Isane blushing even more.

So the Empress of the west Gets Isane on her bed and next to Unohana with Naruko saying "when I'm done with you two lovely ladies, You won't be walking for awhile" while both makes a loud gulps while licking their lips unknowing with a dark red blush on them.

10 minutes later

A scream is filling up the walls within Naruko's room and the source of it is Unohana and why she's screaming is because she's being fuck in her ass by Naruko who thrusting her cock into her with no mercy as well being lick by Isane who is under her in a 69 position and Unohana is returning the favor by fingering within the walls of Isane's pussy.

"Unohana, all of you always turn me on! And everyone always turn their heads when they see your ass but now they can't touch because you are mine now!" said Naruko who thrusting into Unohana's ass more while going in deeper, with Isane Licking deepest that her tongue could ranch with her within Unohana's pussy and holding her legs with her hands on Unohana's ass cheeks while her face is getting covering in her juice.

"I'M FOREVER YOURS! PLEASE FUCK ME WHENEVER YOU CAN AND I WILL HAPPILY DO IT!" Yelled Unohana who is screaming louder with her breasts bouncing with impact she felt from getting hit by Naruko's hips with her ass cheeks are jiggling from it too.

With a lots of thrusts made by Naruko with her cock, She keeps thrusting until the last thrust that she finally cums her next and unloads it into Unohana's ass with her scream out "CUMMING!" because she too had cum and squirts out juice from her pussy and covering Isane's face of it.

Naruko letting her cum filling up Unohana for a good 5 minutes until her cock stops unloading it's load, she redraws her cock from Unohana's Ass with her cum squirts out of ass with Unohana falls to her side while breathing very hard while blushing badly.

Naruto looks down at Isane and says to her "Bend over on the edge of the bed Isane", and Isane is shock yet never felt so turned on before so she does of what Naruko asked her to do.

With Naruko looks at Isane's bubble ass and gropes it which makes Isane moans by it and blushing badly while she's at it, "p-please b-be g-gentle N-Naruko" said Isane with a blush with a sexy look on her face. "Oh I will be as gentle as I can be my sexy Isane." Said Naruko with a purr.

And like that without anything else, Naruko slams her cock into Isane's ass with her eyes opens widely while yelling out "OH GODS! IT'S SO HUGE!" with Naruko is awes of how crazy tight Isane's ass is, "your ass is so soft and tight too! You had turn many heads when you walk away just like Unohana, Like I told her, you belong to me now!" said Naruko who starts thrusting her cock into Isane's ass.

With Isane who trying hold back her screams and biting her lip light as well making sure not to bite it too big as she endure the impacts of Naruko hitting against her ass.

Naruko gets her hand under Isane and place it on her pussy with Isane gasps because she's going to be both getting fuck in the ass while her pussy will be fingered at the same time, which it will be too much for her to take.

Naruko is thrusting Isane's ass faster and harder while fingering her pussy deeply with Isane screaming at levels that she never thought that she could reanch while feeling Naruko's fingers and cock in her insides.

While Unohana who had recovered come up Naruko and starts making out with her, While Naruko thrusting her cock faster as well deeper into Isane's ass, And stops fingering her pussy.

They will at it for who knows how long.

Lemon over

At the Colosseum

"Winner by knockout! Monkey D Luffy!" said Rin who proclamation Luffy who is a won by knocking out Red 13 who huge dog like creature with red fur with a flame lit on the tip of his tail and has the roman numeral of 13 on his, and seeing this Luffy picks him up and takes him toward the fighter's corner that he's at.

While that going on, Rin swatch with Sengoku as he calls out "now then up next are Might Guy from Konoha against Ryu!" and the crowd cheering loud.

"ALRIGHT! Now it's time to show the folks of the Phoenix Empire of what I made of!AND ONCE THEY SEE HOW THE POWER OF YOUTH, THEY HEARST'S WILL MOVE SO MUCH THAT THEY WILL BE IN TEARS!" said Might Guy who after he said that, he does his nice guy pose which is a thumps up and a shine appeared on his teeth when he smiles.

And he dashes to the ring and Lee has tears falling down from his eyes as he yells out "GO FOR IT GUY SENSEI!", while in the Corner that Ryu with Ken saying "well they really are a lot like even though they not father and son" said Ken with Ryu walking up to the ring.

Once Ryu step in the right with Sengoku looking at both of them while eating some of his rice chips and says "are you two ready?", Guy and Rye gets into they stances and seeing this Sengoku says "alright let the match begins!" yelled and moves aside.

Guy and Ryu begin throwing they fists or kick each other, while everyone are watching and cheering either Guy or Ryu, Kakashi who watching along with Lee as he says "that Ryu followly, he fights like Ken and that Akuma guy, I guess there a school that teaches that style, but what's the link between them?" with Lee answers "I don't know maybe we should ask around after this but for now GO GUY SENSEI!"

Guy gets fired up "ALRIGHT!I'M ALL POWERED UP WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH!" yelled Guy with Ryu just 'humps' as he waits for what Guy has in his sleeve, then Guy says "Gate of opening, Open!" with a small burst of chakra flows around his body but he wasn't done "Gate of Healing, Open!" and like that Guy is ready.

And Ryu put his hands together and starts gathering energy into it, "Hadoken!" yelle Ryu who then fires it at Guy and Guy sees it and he couldn't do anything as it was a surprise attack by Ryu.

Guy gets hit on the stomach by the Hadoken but he recovers from it and in a instant, Guy comes face to face with Ryu, they once again exchange fists.

In the Royal booth

"What's the connection between Ken, Ryu and that Akuma guy?" said Raikage A along with everyone from the elemental countries are wondering the same thing, "it's because Ryu and Ken have the master and that master happens to Akuma's brother" said Selvaria.

"Well Akuma killed him is what happen" said Dante and just like that, all 6 leaders are shocked to hear this, "he killed his own brother? What kind of twisted reason does he even have? To kill your own brother?" said Raikage A who has his fists tightened in anger, "Akuma did it for power, as well to be stronger as a deal he made with some demon or something, I don't know the full story behind it" said Dante.

Before anyone of the elemental countries, "before any of you say about why our Empress had that monster as a her teacher, she did it in order to get stronger in the war, in those days, only the strong live another day"said Ezio.

"Ever since she became empress she put a law in when you are eighteen you must serve for twos years in which ever our armed forces that they want." The visitors were shocked by the empress putting in that law but before they could say anything Ezio continued "She did not want it to be bad, no she wanted everyone to learn how to protect themselves if the soldiers were ever out numbered so that would not loss many of our people it was for their safety."

Onoki says after hearing Ezio's, "I see, so she made that law in order the young ones to enjoy their peaceful days" while thinking that it would make them weak in time, "Stop that thought right there. Yes the empress does want the kids to have a good childhood cause when they join at eighteen things that they know of as kids is changed because they show what the world is like." Explained Whitebeard, And Onoki kindly looks down in shame about that.

Tsunade thinks about it, "maybe it's time for us to change that law of ours and have the kids become ninjas at older age" said Tsunade with everyone hearing it.

But they couldn't think about it, because Ryu yelled out "SHORYUKEN!" as he goes a uppercut onto Guy's chin hard with Guy himself getting floating off the ground, and everyone thought that Guy will be threw out of the ring, but however.

Guy rebound himself and goes for by doing a spin roundhouse kick called, "LEAF COILING WHIRLWIND!" and hits Ryu's side, but Ryu grabbed and punch Guy's stomach, hard as that hit sends Guy flying straight down onto the ring and at the time same Ryu let go of the leg as a big dust appeared when Guy lands on the ring.

Ryu lands on his feet and wait as Sengoku waits as well, then when the dust fades and it turns out Guy is knock out and won't be getting up, "Might Guy is knockout! Ryu is the winner!" yelled Sengoku.

Ryu goes over to Guy and picks him up and takes him toward the corner of Konoha, and hands him toward Kakashi, Ryu goes to his own corner, SenGoku switch over with Rin.

"ALRIGHT THE FIGHTERS ARE!" yelled Rin as she calls out Erza and a Samurai from the land of iron, and once both enter the ring, Rin right away starts the fight and both starts fighting with their swords.

Meanwhile with Naruko

Naruko is walking around outside of her palace, wearing normal clothes since her royal clothes are too tight for her chest after all, ' _i really can't wait for those new clothes to get here'_ said in her Thoughts as her huge pack of direwolves are following her along with the pups as the young pups are walking near her.

Naruko walking as well waving hi toward the citizens that didn't go to see the fights of the tournament, because a few reasons, some dont like seeming fights, some are too old to move and a few just couldn't because of work or sick, a elderly woman come up to her with a face of relief "oh my lady empress, thank the gods that you are alright" with bit tears in her eyes and Naruko smiles brightly as she takes the elderly woman's hands and says.

"I'm sorry for making you and everyone worry but I'm alright" and Elderly woman smiles too and says , "that is good, just be careful next time" as she walks away and Naruko resume her walk.

As she walking, she starts thinking about Unohana and Isane and how sexy they were on her bed, " _man I had a great time with those two hot nurses'_ said Naruko in her thoughts as a image of Unohana and Isane naked as they are laying on the bed.

The next thing she hears is an alarm that means that Someone is trying to escape from the hospital before the doctors and nurses released them or there is a threat in the hospital.

Hospital

"WE GOT A RUNNER!" Yelled a nurse as she hit the alarm button. The alarm went off. The guards of the hospital was on it with security in their office watching the cameras and telling the guards where the runner is.

The runner was Kiba He was trying to get out so he would not have to be healed here then with his Hokage. He has no idea where he is going and he is still very badly wounded and he should not be moving much.

He was able to avoid several guards Until two who were listening to Hinata Tackled him to the ground with a needle that will knock someone out on of the guards injected it into kiba while he struggles. After a few minutes the struggling stops and two nurses come up to them with a stretcher and they place him on it then strap him down so he does not escape again. They then take him back to his room and the alarm is shut off.

In one of the hospital floors

Hinata sighs as she says "he's so annoying, but back to more important work" as she helping out the hurt digimons, as well many others, and there a few that had volunteers to help out.

As they helping out the digimons, Naruko along with her dire wolves and pups entered as a few direwolves stayed outside, Naruko looks around, she couldn't help but get angry as she keeps going.

In the 2nd floor

Naruko sees Hinata who is talking with Nico Robin who is helping out, Naruko use this to chance to sneak up behind them until she gets close to this.

The blonde short hair pokes Robin's sides which scared her a bit as a result, also scared Hinata by this, as both of them say when they see "Naruko!/Empress!", "hi!" was all Naruko said as the pups are barking happily.

Since that was done with, Naruko start talking with them about of how torumeant is going as well the injured digimons are doing.

Hinata informs Naruko that the healing of the Digimons are doing great and all of them should be fully healed before the final day of the tournament begin, that is good news for Naruko.

Back in the Colosseum

Erza who had pushed out the samurai of the land of Iron out of the ring and she became the winner, and everyone cheered on both of them for a great fight as a few young girls are saying that they wanted to be like her when they got older.

Rin Switches with Sengoku as he calls out, Mai (KOF) and Temari to the ring, as both women step in the ring, Temari takes a look at Mai, who has a long brown hair as she takes it in a ponytail, she wearing clothes that hides almost nothing as it barely covering her Massive J cup breasts as well showing off her legs as and just like Temari, she too uses fans but normal sizes.

"It's rare to see a follow fan user" said Temari as Mei says "well there's a faction houses many fan users", After Temari did a mental note of visiting there when she can, since they done with the small talk, Sengoku starts the match, "BEGIN!"

Temari makes the first move by yelling out "Wind Style:Wind Scythe!" with a gale wind come forth by swing her battle fan, wind blades forms in the gale, but Mai see this and dodges quickly to her left following by throws her fan toward Temari.

The fan hits Temari's right leg,which rips a bit of her pants but luckily for Temari didn't get any cuts on her cut, but that doesn't mean she won't get payback, so she goes for the other wind justus and this time it hits Mai.

But Mai recovers from it and goes in the close combat with Temari as it makes Temari drops her fan, so like that, a up close fight began with them as it involves with hits as well clothes tearing.

Now both woman's clothes are really damage but Temari is in much more worse shape then Mai's, as the shirt part of Temari's clothes is tiered and undone allowing her triple f cup bra covers breasts show.

They keep at it until Mai toss Temari over and throws her off of the ring with Temari, as the Suna kunoichi lands on her back while being in shock of what happen, "Ring out! Mai is the winner!" yelled Sengoku who takes a bite of his stack, Mai goes over to Temari.

And Helped her up as Ezio appeared with a blanket to cover her up since there are children after all, "I advice to change clothes quickly" said Ezio, Temari nods holding the blanket closer with Mai getting their fans.

And before they could go, Ezio stops Temari and says "your brother Kazekage, asks if you could join him at the royal booth" upon hearing that, Temari nods and goes over to the changing room in order to put on clothes that ain't rip into pieces and heads over to the royal booth.

Sengoku switch with Rin once again and then calls out the next fighters, "up next are Mirajane vs Kakashi!" yelled Rin.

Kakashi is the first to step in the ring, as he waits, he sees a woman with her wearing a dress with top hugging her nearly double H breasts and she has long silver hair, and she's giving out a kind aura, this makes Kakashi wonder why is she fighting in the tournament.

"So why a nice girl like yourself doing in a tournament?" said Kakashi with question tone, and Mirajane says back "well I do want go to that spa with my little sister, so I'm planing win the whole thing", after she said that she goes something as a white sphere forms around her body.

And then her clothes vanish as her body starts covering in of what it seems to be demonic clothing and her hands turn into claws that would tear anything apart, a talk behind her and the kind look on her turn into demonic as well with a crack mark forms on her left side of her face and finally a pair of wings come out of her back.

Kakashi has a shock look and the only thing that he could say since he didn't expect this to happen at all, "The Hell!", and to him and him alone, everything happen so fast that he founds badly hurt while his whole body is imprinted onto the wall of the Colosseum near the seats as a few asking him if he's alright or not.

Rin said "we have the replay of what happen, play it!" as the screen shows everyone as it starts playing.

Replay starts

Mirajane rush toward Kakashi when he said 'The hell' and rapidly punching and kicking onto Kakashi's body then spins in order to hit him with her tail, Hard.

And upon that hit, Kakashi went flying straight toward the wall as it just happen in secs.

Reply over

And Mirajane return back to normal herself as she says "I'm sorry for doing that" with Medics come to check on Kakashi as well getting him off the wall.

With that Rin switch with Sengoku who announces the next fighters "for the next match! Our fights are NATSU AND YUGITO!"

Time skip, outside of the Colosseum, Sun down

As day two of the tournament ended, everyone are heading their homes while the guest are heading toward the hotels to rest up after a long day, as Konoha ground walking.

Tsunade notice that not far from them, she sees Nami who is counting of the betting money that she had win in today's matches, "oh just look the winnings that I had gotten to day! I can't imagine during the rest of the tournament!" said Nami who has money make on her eyes.

Tsunade looks away as her and the other are heading toward the hotel, as they walking for a good bit.

Sakura who's at the back of the group, as she looks around to see of what going on around her as she sees a man talking with a demon woman about dinner and so on, she just don't understand why humans here so willing live with their demons and monsters.

But she stop her thoughts as she turn to her left and right there, she sees someone that she had hope that she would never see again, as she looking toward Naruko walking by with the pack of direwolves along with the pups near Naruko.

And how can she be so sure? There no way that she won't mistake of Naruko's blonde hair, blue eyes and whisker marks, and back then Naruko used to be called the cutest girl back in the academy days even if she was annoying, but now after 6 years, Naruko's face had become that of breaty.

This truly angers Sakura since she hated Naruko, as that hated grew worse on that day when she found out Naruko beat up Sasuke even though Naruko had to since Sasuke wasn't coming willy after all.

So Sakura tightened up her hands into a fist and runs toward Naruko, Everyone around her notice of what she doing as Tsunade see this and realize that Sakura is running toward Naruko with a fist ready to hit.

Once Sakura get close enough and yells out "NARUKO!" as she about to hit Naruko with chakra store in her fist enough to kill as Naruko stops along with the pack, as Naruko looks at her right and looks at Sakura who coming in heat with a first as she sighs then says "of course."

And Naruko gets ready as she takes off her left hand and quickly grabs Sakura by the neck, and slams her down, Hard with great force behind it, as she says to Sakura "well it's sad to see that you haven't change at all Sakura." then looks away from Sakura and looks at Konoha group and says "would like to stay and talk but I have to get these guys home" and then walks, before Tsunade could even talk to her as Naruko justs runs with the pack of dire wolves following her as well the pups.

"Naruko! Wait!" yelled Tsunade as she lost sight of Naruko as well the dire wovles.

—

 **D:finally it's done!**

 **P: FINALLY!**

 **D:alright let's put in the match we had to skip, so the matches that won't able show in this chapter, first off is Natsu vs yugito! Natsu wins, of course he's a dragon slayer after all.**

 **D:Then we have some samrai against chojuro, Chojuro wins, lucy vs matsuri, Lucy wins, kurotsuchi vs Tifa, Tifa hands down since she is strong man, then we have musubi vs urakata, musubi beats urakata, now chopper vs chouji, now thats I would have like put in but sadly it couldn't make it, as chopper wins, irina vs other unnamed samuiral. Irina wins, gray vs suigetsu, so it's there rare fight of ice vs water, it would been awesome to make it happen but gray wins on that, upnext is bee vs well irene, irene wins on that, and finally zoro vs samui, sadly samui loses and zoro wins.**

 **D:so that's about it, we are very sorry for not able to make their matches everyone, right blaze?**

 **P: Yeah we really are.**

 **B:but we have news about a new soon to be new story that will be in the works! But for now, me and blaze are hitting the bed cause we stayed up all night to finished this chapter.**

 **P: We're tired night *passed out***

 **D:night blaze, so leave a review, favored and good night *I turn off the lights and went to sleep.***

—


	7. Chapter 7

—

 ***a gateway opens up and we come out of it***

 **P:Next stop Naruko empire**

 **D:yes and it's good thing that i freeze time here *everything around us freezed in place* now then let's set up stuff!**

 **P:*I snap my fingers and time restarts***

 **D:not yet! We need to do the recap!**

 **P:You do it*I pull out a large Sake gourd and start to drink after removing the lid.***

 **D:alright, so last time, Naruko was out for a while as the tournament went on, and the Konoha come across Naruko but it was a short reunion, right?**

 **P:Yup. *takes another big swing of Sake***

 **D:and also why are you drinking? And also is it warm?**

 **P:I had a hard day and I think that the dragons are burning something.**

 **D:*I see* oh damn it! *goes and tries to stop them* WE DON'T OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY IDEA AS WELL OCS THAT MIGHT APPEARED!**

—

 **Empress of the West:Naruko's Regin**

 **Chapter 7**

As day 3 starts with The Empress at her throne with the everyone is feeling relief to see that their beloved Empress is on her feet as she has a few things to say as another throne is next to her's

"First I would like to say to everyone That i'm ok and that I am sorry for worrying everyone. Now some of you are asking yourselves why is there a second throne next to mine well My Fiance will be joining me for the rest of the tournament." said the Empress as everyone are wondering who is it as one says.

"Who could it be?" asked everyone as they see a woman in a royal kimono with the Phoenix Empire Symbol on the back, and she has sandy blonde and has four pigtails, and she is Temari, the sister of Kazekage with five cloaked figures protecting her with some Samurai.

And then they heard a WHAT from Konoha's seats and it was Shikamaru who couldn't believe of what he's seeing as Temari sits next to the Empress.

He can't believe it the woman he has a crush on is engaged to another but not to a man no a woman, "how did this even happen?!" asked Shikamaru as his sensei, Asume, who's next to him as he asks while breathing out smoke, "are you alright Shikamaru" asked Asume.

"No I am not I am trying to figure out how this happened" said Shikamaru as Asume says "don't tell me, did you had feelings for that Suna girl?" and Shikamaru says "yes, As much I don't want to admit it"

Asuma nods and Sasuke is not happy he wanted to marry the empress, not for love, but for power and the throne, "damn it all!" said Sasuke, as Sakura is thinking ' _Why does Sasuke-kun want that bitch when he has me? Temari you must have been forced to marry that monster loving bitch!_.'

But then, the Konoha group noticed that Sasuke is making his way toward the Empress once again, but this time, he has gathered lighting in his hand as he starts running as the guards notice and tried to stop him but he's running too fast for them. He does not see one of the cloaked warriors look at him with a glint in his/her eyes the next thing he knows he is kicked into the arena.

The cloaked warrior jumped after him and removes her cloak to show she is wearing black Samurai armor with the phoenix empire symbol.

The empress notices her and says as she is excited "oh! It's one of my girls" While some of her generals are very on edge and the other leaders see this and wonder why.

"Hey what's with you guys?" asked the Raikage, as Dante says "well it's just that Our Empress's girls are home now"

"What is wrong with that?" Asked Tsunade

"Because they are the war maidens and the one in the Arena is the strongest her name Is Jasmine the Dancing Dragon." Said Ezio

"Dancing Dragon?" Asked Mifune

"The reason she is named that is because how she moves it is like she is dancing and she is ferocious in battle like a dragon. She wields a Naginata." says Selvaria

"And what's more, she and the others were trained by the Empress herself when they were the age of 8, and the Empress thinks of them as her own Daughters" said Whitebeard.

In the Arena

Jasmine is looking at Sasuke like she wants to kill him for trying to attack her Kaa-sama the Empress, "just what do you think you are doing with that lighting jutsu?" said Jasmine who seems very angry.

"If I can't have that bitch of an Empress then no one can!" Shouted an angry Sasuke hearing that Jasmine brings out her Naginata named Dragon's Edge.

And everyone hearing this, Tsunade looks toward The Empress with the look of having enough, "do what you must Empress, I just, I just had enough" said the 5th Hokage, The Empress snaps her fingers and Jasmine looks toward and she hears Beat him close to death then put him in the dungeons and Jasmine nods.

As Sasuke says as he laughs "you're going to fight me? You try because you are up again-" he couldn't finish, because he gets hit in the stomach then the face by the bottom part of Dragon's Edge as Jasmine with look of a dragon's fury on her face.

Then the fight starts and Sasuke is getting hurt while Jasmine is not getting any injuries. She has had enough so she hits Sasuke in the face and then she cuts something and everyone hears "SASUKE-KUN!" And a scream of pain. Sasuke sees his hand on the ground separated from his body by that slash.

And there's a lot of blood coming out of the wound as Sasuke says "you damn bitch!" in blind rage, he starts doing hand signs with one hand as he takes a deep breath in then breath a massive flames "FIRE STYLE! DRAGON'S FLAME JUTSU!" as it heading toward Jasmine as she shows no fear in her eyes.

The Jutsu got closer but Jasmine did something that everyone from the Elemental nations are surprised to see she charges in and cuts the dragon in half down the middle with Dragon's Edge.

And a pathway is formed for Jasmine, she runs toward Sasuke who is surprised about this and hasn't yet recovered as he sees something shows up around her.

They see an aura of a dragon surrounding her she lets out a war cry and the dragon roars, as she slash's down Sasuke's chest and blood squarts out as he falls down.

"SASUKE-KUN!" yelled Sakura who is running toward him but however a couple of Samurais stops her and one of them say "we can't let you go any further" and what's more the one who talk is a demon and when Sakura saw his face. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE YOU FREAK WHY DON'T YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO AREN'T PURE HUMANS GO AND DIE!" yelled Sakura who moves away from the samurai as he thinks that this girl is full of hatred.

While the Empress is thinking ' _to think I had a somewhat of a crush on her, I'm so glad I get over her'_ as Tsunade just face palmed. Then another one of the cloaked figures jumped and landed in front of Sakura who grabs her and pushes her back.

And she says "I should kill you right now but if only the Empress allows it" said the coated girl, As Jasmine says "Jade, just throw her away, but as hard as you tr-" she gets cut off by Sakura.

"Why are you fighting me a human and Not attacking the non humans we can purify the Empire of the demons and half demons and have Sasuke-kun as emperor" "said Sakura as she trying to reason with them but then Jade takes off her cloak to show that she's wearing armor that makes her look like a valkyria from legends from a long ago. Then grabs Sakura by her throat.

"No, As me and my sisters were once saved by one when we were little before The Empress found us" said Jade as she tightened her hold on Sakura's neck, "You are trying to start a Civil war and It will not work well all support the empress and will not start a coup d'etat so we can put an arrogant idiot on the throne." said Jade as Sakura is being in pain until.

"Jade let her go, she isn't worth it" said the Empress, "and take that fool toward the dungeons and let "HIM" have fun" says The Empress as Jasmine and Jade bows as Jade throws Sakura away as she crashed into the wall and as the two girls takes Sasuke to the Dungeons.

And the guest leaders look at the general's like asking who was that and the only one who is not doing that is Koyuki and it was Koyuki who answered "That was Jade the valkyrie and she is a master of spear and shield like the Viking legends say they are, and If I remember right, she's the second in command of the War Maidens" said Koyuki.

The visiting leaders are shocked at hearing this a deadly group of Female warriors.

Then they see on the screen the first fight.

As the ref calls out which is Rin, "now that little Drama is over, Let's get in the action with Cloud Vs the Captain!" yelled Rin.

As both Cloud and Captain step in the ring with Cloud say "I never thought that I would face you Captain", "The same can be said for me." Said Captain as both get ready to fight as Rin yelled "now then let the 2nd round of the Tournament begin!"

The Captain transforms into that of a huge silver wolf, and everyone in the stands are in awes as The caption attacks Cloud with his fangs, but Cloud protects himself by using his sword.

But Cloud push him away then case after him as he ready to attack, But the captain was too fast for him as he rebounce and chance toward Cloud and the two crush with each other with Buster Sword meeting the fangs of Captain. Then Captain uses that and rips the sword out of Cloud's hands.

Cloud rises up his hand as a bolt of lighting come down and hitting onto Captain body, but he take it as his body fully electrified with Cloud say "well shit" as The captain takes Cloud which the electried on the Captain's body start hurting Cloud.

"I SURRENDER!" Said cloud as he was being shocked as Captain turns back to his human form, as he helps out Cloud and takes him toward the Medics.

Everyone cheers at the great fight.

Rin says "that was a great first fight! Now then, I'm sorry to say that I'm will be the only Ref for today", as everyone understands as they guessing there no one else as Rin says "alright then, for our next fighters, give it up Lady and Han!" Everyone cheers

As Lady and Han walks in the ring with Han isn't sure if he should fight her or not, as he says before the match starts, "what should I do? Sigh say um Lady was it?" said Han with Lady looks at him.

She nods "sure what is it?" said Lady as Han say "I don't want to hurt you seeing that you are very small, so could you give up the match?", She looks at him with a deadpan look and aims her rocket launcher at him. "Dude I have faced devils and lived to tell the tail. Don't test me." and Han says "b-bu-"

But Rin cuts in by saying "BEGIN!" and Lady starts firing rounds of rockets toward Han which he's getting hit by all of them, and Lady ain't planning to stop at anytime soon with Han taking all of the hits.

But he starts moving toward her as he keeps getting hit by rockets as he slowly walking toward her, until Lady pulls the trigger, but there's nothing as it now empty with Lady says "damn it! Not now" then Han Towering over her as he says "I win" as he throws one stream powered punch toward her and sends her flying out of the ring.

Lady is knocked out and looks like her skull might be broken.

So the Medics came toward her and starts fixing her up, as Han well he's trying recover from being hit them there rockets as he breathing hard "t-those things h-hit very hard" said Han as he is sweating.

As this is going on, In the Royal Booth, The Empress is thinking about, ' _mmm I wonder how my clone doing? What was it that I left her to do again?'_

With The Empress's clone

The clone Of Naruko is Checking on the clothes of real Naruko had ordered, as she founds out that the first set of new clothes are done and the rest will be done within 2 more days, "i see, thank you, now I could able to breath!" said the Clone of Naruko as she pays for the first set of clothes but will get the rest later, she walks out.

Yami and Kami are waiting with their pups, as the clone say "come on guys, it's nearly lunchtime!" as the Yami and Kami along the pups follows The clone.

As they talking, but then stops as they notice Jasmine and Jade dragging Sasuke who is still bleeding from where his hand used to be. "Hi girls what is going on?" said the clone of Naruko.

As Jade and Jasmine sees the clone and they wave toward her, "Empress!" said both, as Clone says "carry on and make sure to come by for some tea."

The two nod and say "We will." as they resume of what they are doing as The clone goes get some of her favorite tea for later.

Back in the ring

Rin calls out "Yuffie And Ace please come in the ring for the next match!" as both of them arrived at the ring and steps in, as Yuffle says "come on fireboy! Show me your best shoots!"

And Cloud in the Fighter's corner sighs as he say "don't make him become too serious Yuffie" as he knows that she's going to regret saying that to Ace.

As Ace himself smiles as flames coming out of his body, "alright then, you ask for it Ninja girl" said Ace as he creates a wave of fire as it heading toward Yuffie who sees this.

And Jumps out of the way but not completely as her elbow of her right arm and legs gets a bit burn as she says "Too Hot!" as well the everything around are in gulch fire thus making it a ring of fire just like Ace did with Sasuke.

Now Yuffie looks a little scared as she bring out her weapons and says "well Looks like I shouldn't have said that, but no matter! The Great Yuffie will you beat!" as she throws her shrunken toward Ace as he doesn't move at all.

As the Shrunken went through his body as the Shrunken is covered in burned marks, as it hits the wall of fires and gets burned away, Ace then creates a huge Fireball.

But Yuffie dodged by leaping over to her left as she yells out "ICE!" as a ice come out of her hands and head toward Ace but he quickly melts them since fire melts Ice after all, "is that all you got?" said Ace as he looks at the now water on the floor of the ring.

"Nope! WATER!" yelled Yuffle as a stream of water appeared with Ace Looking and realize that the ice was a trick. He jumps out of the way and gets closer and says "HIKEN!" as he lunachs his best move that have him gain the nickname of Hiken No Ace, as a flame fist moves it's way toward Yuffie and She couldn't do anything as she gets by it and gets thrown out of the ring as she covered in black soot as well a bit of burn marks.

Ace had the flames vanish as he goes check on Yuffie to see if he didn't burn her too much, as the Medics goes up to her as Rin Announces Ace as the winner as she too goes check Yuffie.

As for Yuffie herself? Well she gets up and still on the ground with a pour face as she says with everyone come up to her "DAMN IT! I really want to go that hot spring! As well all the free food!"

And the empress justs sweat drops along with Tifa and Cloud as they thinking ' _Yuffie your too much sometimes_ ' as The Empress smiles under her mask as she sees a little bit of her old self in Yuffie.

And Rin just sighs as she calls for "would Usopp and Seras come up the ring for the next match!"

Meanwhile at the Dungeon of the Palace

"I DEMAND YOU LET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" yelled Sasuke who's behind bars with all five War Maidans Looking at him as they want to kill him right now.

The one next to Jasmine is Saber lily and she is the king of knights and she wields two swords and she is a war maiden and she is wearing knight's armor for women but No helmet (Like how she looks fighting in the anime Fate/Night stay) "if it wasn't our Empress orders, We would kill you right now, regardless of who you are!" said Saber Lily.

As Sasuke just growls in angry as he looks toward where his left hand to be as Jade says "should we leave the rest to him?" as Sasuke wondering who this 'him' she specks of.

"Might as well, he doesn't get a lot of guests" said a girl named Desiree and she has her trusted weapons on her back which are a two hunga mungas (You don't know what they are look them up) along with two hidden blades which can switch between a regular blade, a poison blade, crossbow and gun. She is wearing Assassin's armor and gear. Her moniker is the strategist so she is the mastermind of the plan.

And there the The Huntress of the War Maidens, Brieal with her bow and arrows resting on her back with knives that she use for hunting and she is wearing hunters gear as she listening to her follow War Maidens, "true and we should head back to Kaa-sama. Since it's nearly tea time after all" said Jasmine as all of them nods and leaves the Dungeon, Leaving Sasuke by himself as he hears "So you are my newest guest. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Well be ready to deal with the real master of darkness." Sasuke looks and sees who is talking and the person has a rape face.

As Light in the Dungeon fades away, as it's completely in darkness with Sasuke screaming like a little girl as Alucard say "oh I'm going to so much fun with you after all I heard of what you tried to do toward my master"

A hour later, at the Garden of the Palace

Naruko with her mask off along with the pups of the direwolves as they are taking their naps, Naruko is enjoying the view of the Garden that she has grown herself with help of Nojiko as she sees the War Maidens come up to her and kneeled before her. "Kaa-sama." said all five of them.

And Naruko smiles as she sighs and say "oh you girls don't have to knee to me you know" as she walks up to him and all five of them forget about that so they get up as Naruko gives them hugs.

And once that was finished, all five of them join Naruko for Tea as Naruko asked "tell me, how was the search and destroy mission my dear girls?" "It is ok Kaa-sama we are on his trail."said Brieal as Jade adds in "as well as her's" Naruko has a sad look when they talked about her fallen daughter that turned her back on Naruko and everyone, for reasons that will explained another time as Jade realizes of what she said and should thought of not say anything about 'her'.

"I see" then she snaps out of it and puts on her smile as she looks toward her Daughters "now then, I would like you girls meet my bride to be as well as many others, Temari you can come out now" Temari comes into the garden.

As the Maidens bow toward Temari as Temari bows back, "so you must be the five girls that Naruko had raised and trained during the war, am I right?" said Temari as she sees that Naruko is a good mother to raise these five.

"Yes that is right, Kaa-sama found us after a demon risked his life to save ours" said Brieal as Desiree says "we never knew his name, but we could never forget him and the sacrifice he had made" as Naruko looked a little sad they look at her for an answer.

"The demon who saved you was actually the caretaker who ran an orphanage Not to far from here I visit that orphanage grave site from time to time. You would know it "Children first" once A well taken care of as you know I fund all the orphanages why not on your way out you five stop by and say hello but with what happened on that night, I don't blame you if you do not want to remember since there soldiers of the Overlords 'sigh' burned everything and everyone inside but the caretaker was able to get you five out of there and hidden you from sight and did what he had to do to make sure you girls would live as the hope of a bright future" said Naruko as she remembers the anger she felt on that night.

As Temari can't help but think how things were in the west as Naruko then takes out a picture and five necklaces, "this was taken a month before everything was burned down Plus the necklaces you five owned when you were younger" said Naruko as she hands them a photo and the Necklaces that belonged to their birth parents.

Jasmine takes the photo and her necklace, as she trying hold back her tears as she looks a the photo as bit of memories are coming back to her as she remembers playing some kids besides her sisters.

As did the other four as they see the Caretaker even though he is a demon, he had a kind smile on his face, Then the memories of the fire and them being scared. The Caretaker taking them and hiding them telling them not to come out until it is safe. They saw him lead the soldiers away.

Then it was the next day they awoke to someone shouting 'bury everyone and the caretaker as well.' Then they heard footsteps of someone getting closer and found them and that someone was Naruko their future mother as she says to them with a smile on her face 'it's okay, I won't hurt you' Naruko was 14 and half and they were 8 years old at the time.

As all five of the crying so much as tears are falling on the photo remembering everything but it ended on a very happy note they got a new mother.

As They went on Hugging Naruko and she hugs them back, "it's alright, let it out girls" said Naruko. After thirty minutes they had someone else join them an old man who was one of the best tea makers. His name is Iroh from the benders faction. He is also a very wise man.

"Forgive me to interrupt ladies but your teas are getting cold" said Iroh as All of them wipe their eyes of the tears as they drink their tea.

And once they finished with their tea, The War Maidens make they way out as Naruko looks at them as she says "thank you for your advice Iroh, You are a very wise man, are you sure that you don't want to be my advisor?" said Naruko as she looking at him.

"You are most welcome your majesty. I don't wish to be because I am happy making tea but you can always talk to me if you need advice." said Iroh as he bows to Naruko.

"Very well, I will" said Naruko as she gets up and bows toward him, "I should get back, after all the next fight is about to start" said Naruko as she puts on her mask as Iroh says "there's one I still don't understand, why did you invited Konoha? The place that had forsaken you?" said Iroh.

"Because there are people in the village that I care about and I am being the bigger person not letting what they did get to me Iroh." answered Naruko as Iroh smiles "I guess my teachings did change you after all" said Iroh and Naruko nodded agreeing with him with a smile thankful for her old sensei's teachings.

At the Colosseum

As the 5th match of round two begins, and the match 4 had ended with a forfeit, and right now, the fight is between, Ragna and Rossweisse, and both are fighting with fierce and intense as the two ain't letting as they watching move for move.

As in the Royal booth, as one of the generals, who is the leader of the Shinigami Faction, a old man with a long bread but no hair but he does have a scar on it as he has a wooden cane that he use not just walking, he is Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto or just old man Yamamoto, _'sometimes i wonder what is going through the empresses head'_ as he and the others notice her return from her Palace as she says.

"Sorry about that everyone, I was catching up with my little girls" said The Empress with Temari next to her as Mei had to ask, "What were you doing and what do you mean you little girls?" as the Empress as says "well as I said I was catching up with them, which in the form of a tea, as for why I call them my little girls, it's because they are like daughters to me seeming that I had trained and raised them during the war in anyway I can" said the Empress.

As Onoki asks "Are any of them your heir to the throne?" and the Empress "as much I would loved to name one of them, but however I can't as they take a oath that they will always protect the empire and its people, as well as to never never become the next ruler of the Empire" said Empress and the generals nod along with koyuki but the guest are shocked.

As Tsunade says "but why? Why have them do such an oath?" as the guests are wondering the Empress's reasons of that, "because there are things that I or my successor couldn't do as the Leader of a Empire."

"Like what?" asked Ay as Empress answers, "as the Leader, I must make very hard choices that could make or start a civil war once more my job is harder than the kages job. I have to keep this empire together. A house divided cannot stand." said the Empress as The kages realize that the Empress is why more busy than them and yet she seem have the time to do other things.

"And the War Maidens, their duties lays inside and outside of the Empire, they must do anything they to take out any possible enemies, and when the time comes, they will pass on the title of War Maiden of the chosen Successor, and I will pass these titles to one of my children if their are deemed worthy to be one but not just mine, their own children" said Empress. And the match ended.

With Ragna out cold as Rossweisse of the match and Rin "the winner is Rossweisse!' as everyone cheers on Rossweisse as Rossweisse helps out Ragna.

As she calls for Toph and Squall for the 6th match.

As the match about to start, Konoha's fighter's corner, Kakashi is facepaning himself as everyone else are in the same boat, why? Sakura is going to the empress while she is angry.

And the guards where they guarding the royal Booth see her and they know something is going to happen, but then they hear "let the pinky in, I have the feeling she has something to say to me" said the Empress as Tsunade wondering how does she know.

Sakura walks in the Royal Booth and stands in front of the Empress with death glares but Empress isn't scared by Sakura's glare as she asks, "how can I help you?" in a calm voice.

"I DEMAND THAT YOU RELEASE SASUKE-KUN AND GIVE HIM YOUR THRONE YOU WHORE!"yelled the angry Sakura as Tsunade looks at her as well everyone because Sakura is being a very disrespectful toward the Empress as the Generals are ready to strike her down but the Empress has her hand up as she says "let her speak, I'm sure she isn't done yet" as she still calm as she about to being yelled at again.

"YOU HAVE NOT RIGHT TO RULE YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A DAUGHTER OF A WHORE AND A DRUNK FROM A ONE NIGHT STAND AND THEY ABANDONED YOU TO DIE STREET RAT!" yelled Sakura as the Empress just laughs at her, "is that the best you could do? Cause it just sounds like something of an immature person would do, so let me tell you something, I might not know my family were or who even my mother and father were but there's one thing for sure, I don't care, because why should I worry about my past? The past is something that could be found in books or paper because it is already written down, no I have much more important things to worry about, and that is the Future because it is unwritten, things that not yet happen there is a saying that I like very much and it is 'Yesterday is history, Tomorrow is a mystery, and today is a gift that is why it is called the present.' That saying is very true." said the Empress as everyone felt moved of her words.

"SO WHAT THE PEOPLE OF THIS EMPIRE DON'T DESERVE TO BE IN THE HISTORY BOOKS OR ANYTHING YOUR WOLVES SHOULD BE PUT DOWN AS WELL AS EVERYONE IN THIS EMPIRE!" yelled Sakura who isn't seem movement by the Empress's words.

And Tsunade can't believe that she just found just other level of disappointed toward as the people of the Empire couldn't believe that Sakura has a heart that's so darkened.

And before Sakura could say anything else, but she was stop by A Hunga Munga being thrown and stabbed into the wall next to her taking off some of her hair.

"You girl, you hold such a dark heart, and you said such things toward our Empress, but the worst part is that you truly believed the people that went through hell that is war don't deserve to be part of history? You sicken me" said Desiress as she's full of fury. She pulls out her other Hunga munga and puts it to Sakura's throat.

"For the Insults you have just thrown at my kaa-sama, home and friends I should kill you right here right now." said Desiree, but then the Empress says "Desiree don't waste your time and energy on her, Desiree" as she is looking toward them with her head resting on her first

"But kaa-sama she has issued a challenged and I will fight for your honor and the empires honor along with those who died for peace of the empire." Said Desiree, as the Empress says "in that case, Toph! Squall, do you two mind waiting a bit longer?" yelled The Empress as both says "of course your highness! After all that bitch has it coming."

"Alright by request of the empress will Sakura and Desiree the the strategist come down and do battle."Said Rin as Everyone said nothing as Desiree grabs Sakura and throws her toward the ring, which the impact hurts her greatly with blood come out of her mouth.

Desiree removes her other Hunga Munga from the wall and then jumps down with a slash which misses but cuts the ground. Sakura tries to hit her with a punch but Desiree catches it and uses the big spear point to stab Sakura through her ribs.

As Sakura screams in pain as she uses her other fist to punch Desiree again but that doesn't as Desiress drives the point of the spear point deeper into Sakura thus making her screams more in pain.

"Surrender or you will die." Said Desiree and Sakura just spit in her face. Desiree looked murderous after she removes the spear point of her hunga munga and drops it. She then grabs Sakura by her shoulder and leg then lifts her up above her head and starts to bend sakura's back. Then they hear a loud "SNAP" and a loud scream of pain. Desiree broke Sakura's back. She then threw Sakura very hard against the wall back first breaking it more.

As Desiree walks slowly toward after picking up her hunga munga, Sakura tries to heal herself but seeing that she never completed her medical training and know only the basics, "h-how can this be? W-why this even happening! My reasons are just! I should have defeated you because she's a monster!"

"In your mind you might have but with us you were trying to force your reasons on to us." As desiree raised her hunga munga she was ready to kill Sakura.

Then before The Empress stops her by appearing between the two with Desiree stops as she sees her "K-Kaa-sama!" as The Empress says "that would be enough Desiree, and before you ask, there something I do to her, as the final part of her punishment and this" as she quickly places her hand on Sakura's right eye and fiercely setting a seal on her eye and it's burning her badly.

"That is your punishment is your right eye, chakra and voice are sealed for the rest of your life." said The Empress with Sakura trying to get The Empress to let her go as seal marks forms on her neck as it burning onto her skin, and more of it is covering her body, "NO STOP IT! Y-YOU CAN'T! TSUNADE-SAMA STOP HER PLEASE!" yelled Sakura as she looking toward Tsunade with her left eye with tears falling down with her voice fading away.

And Tsunade shaking her head no, as The Empress gets her attention back, "don't bother little girl, there's no stopping this" as the sealing is completed with her right eye all white with a seal on her eyeball with seal marks around the eyelid, as Sakura tries to talk but no words coming out of her mouth.

"Ah sweet silence from you. Since you got here you have done nothing but insult my people and myself I HAVE HAD IT." Said the Empress as she walks away from Sakura who seems broken as her ninja career is over as she doing nothing but tearing as she is wondering where did it go so wrong for her?

As everyone of Konoha looks at the broken pink hair girl with Ino says "oh Sakura this is what you get, cause loving that bastard brings nothing but a curse and misery",

"I have to agree with you on that Ino." Said Kurenai as Kakashi had to his last act of Sakura's sensei and picks her up as he thinking ' _Sakura, there's nothing but shame from you, and I have nothing else to say'_ as he carrying her and place her on the side.

Time skip, Near sunset

somewhere in the Empire of the Phoenix

A man who doesn't seem to belong here as he has long black hair with pale white skin with yellow eyes with snake like eyes, he's wearing plain grey garbs with a black polo and pants underneath, a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back, blue tomoe-shaped earrings, and shinobi sandals with bandages around his calves, he is Orochimaru, one of the three Sannins and summoner of snakes and he's not alone.

A man with silver hair with glasses and he's wearing a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, and dark purple pants with a white cloth waistband as his name is Kabuto.

"So we are agreed on the plan." said Kabuto after he adjust his glasses but then he notice Orochimaru looks around with great interested as he says "I wonder what kind of secrets I will found in the west? And who's to say, Maybe I could finally become a immortal."

"Yes but remember the Empress is the target." said Kabuto as he can't wait to study the body of the Empress and found all kinds of secrets she would have as Orochimaru smirks a bit, "your turn Kabuto, after all, with the body of the Empress, I could learn so many powerful justus of the west" said Orochimaru who licks his lips.

As they move they way to found the Empress and kill her in order to take her body, but however there's not one around as it very quiet as Orochimaru and Kabuto walking the empty streets.

But what they don't know that, they are being followed, by the Creed Guards as they following the two without them knowing, even the skills of a Sannin couldn't sense them.

They signal to each other. With the leader making the plan and the others nod.

As Kabuto feeling uneasy about this as he says "this is not normal Orochimaru-sama, something is going on but I just don't know what" as Orochimaru himself couldn't believe it as he doesn't sense anything at all, it's like there's nothing but the shadows around them.

At the Colosseum

As the final Match of round 2 is on its way with Serafall and Xenovia facing each other.

Their swords are colliding and yes Serafall made a sword out of ice.

And they fighting with all they get as both Serafall and Xenovia weapons keep hitting each other with sparks flying but none of them had land a blow on each other yet.

This Match will go on for awhile as Ino looking toward at the Corner as she awe about this, "wow, they amazing, they skills, they speed is nothing like us" said Ino as Shikamaru who isn't looking toward the match, in fact he hasn't take his eyes off of Temari who's still sitting next to the Empress.

' _Why is she to marry the empress why her not me?_ ' said Shikamaru in his thoughts as Asama notice this and place his hand on his shoulder as he says "look Shikamaru, it's time to face the fact, she's with someone else now, it's best to let her go. Unless you want to talk to her I think the empress will let you just don't try to do anything stupid please I do not want to lose a student."

As Shikamaru thinks about it and say "I will, I promise" as he leaves and goes to talk to Temari, as Asuma say as he lights himself a smoke, "I swear, I guess I should take my own advice" said Asuma as he wants to have a talk with Kurenai about something even though he knows that she doesn't want to.

At The royal booth

In the booth Naruko senses two people who do not belong here. She also knows her creed Assassin's will grab one of them, but she will have to met them in person so she makes a shadow clone to go on her behalf, as she then says, "Temari, I believe there's someone who wants to talk with you." Temari nods and tell the guards to let him in.

Shikamaru come up as he says, "this is a drag but can we talk? In private that is" as Temari looks toward The Empress who nods "go ahead, I'm sure it's something important" said The Empress.

And like that Temari went with Shikamaru so that they could talk alone.

"So when did this happen?" asked Shikamaru

"From what I know, it's was arrang, between her and Gaara when we first become allies with the Empire two years ago" said Temari. Shikamaru nods and asks "Do you know your future wife?"

"If you mean who is she under the mask? Yes I do and No I can't tell you she will when she is ready." Temari said.

"Well I wanted to let you know that I have had crush on you for awhile." Said Shikamaru.

Temari is a bit shock about it but smiles, "well if you had told me sooner, I would have run away and join Konoha but it's too late Shikamaru, and I too had a crush on you" said Temari.

Shikamaru was shocked as well. "What a drag my mother has been wanting me to get a girlfriend." as he has his hand on the back on his head.

"I guess, you could say, you were too lazy to make a move cause you had lost your chance" said Temari with a smile, "but I'm sure there other girls in your village to hook up with" Temari said again.

"There are but non have caught my attention like you had." Said Shikamaru

"I know but you have to let me go Shikamaru, cause I'm someone's soon to be wife" said Temari as she sees him sigh. Shikamaru nods and heads back to his corner.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Temari yelled out to him. Shikamaru looks back at her and asks "Yeah?"

"If there's other life, and we meet again there, you better not not be lazy and make sure not to strike out again on me" said Temari as she smirks at him. Shikamaru nods.

And like that two head went on they own ways back.

Temari reaches the royal booth and sits next to Naruko and turns to her. Naruko then places her right hand on Temari's check and her eyes are filled with love.

"Are you alright?" said Empress as Temari says "kinda, after all I was hoping to be with him and maybe in another life I would have been but you know, things ain't always go as plan right?"

"The same could be said in another life really." Said Naruko as both nod as they look toward the match.

As Serafall and Xenovia are exhausted to the point of them passing out as they keep at it even more.

With the Clone of Naruko

The clone of Naruko walks up toward the Creed Guards as they are holding someone in chains and she sees who it is as she come up and says as she looks toward a captured Kabuto.

"Well, this something? I thought Kabuto beetles don't come out this late of the day" said the Empress as Kabuto tries not let it go to his head.

"Well who are you if I may ask?" said Kabuto as the Empress clone say, "even though I'm a clone, but still I'm the Empress of the Phoenix Empire, and I know many things about you" as she looking toward him.

As Kabuto looks at her as he trying to undo the chains on him as he says "so your the Empress?, if I remember right, the rumors say that you first and youngest as well as sole ruler of the Empire" said Kabuto.

"Yes and you are a beetle who works for a little garden eel." said the empress not affected by what Kabuto said and that get to Kabuto as he "you dont speak like that toward Orochimaru-sam-" The Empress covers his mouth as she says "yes, yes I know, but it doesn't matter cause, I don't want you or that snake here at my home, so OFF WITH YOU!" as she left him up like he was nothing and throws him in the air as he heading toward the border.

With one of the Creed guard looking toward the distance, "I do say that he's won't be getting up from bed for months" said one of them.

As The Empress's clone says "come on boys, we are going snake hunting" as she starts walking as the Creed Guards go with her.

It didn't take long for them as They sneak up on Orochimaru who has no idea what is happening.

Back the Colosseum

The match ended with Serafall as the winner of the last match of round 2 and boy is she tried and will be sore tomorrow, "Winner by knockout! Serafall!" said Rin with everyone cheering both her and Xenovia for giving it their all.

Temari is in awe.

As the Empress, "what a way to end round 2 of the tournament" said as she risen up from her throne as she says, "I believe it's time for dinner, care to join me Temari?"

And Temari feels hungry herself, "yes i do, so where are we heading?" said Temari.

Like that, they went on a date as they head on toward a nearby restaurant, which is where a few others are going at.

The people who were heading to restaurant are from the empire as they having the best time as a few are making jokes about what happen during the fights of the tournaments and so on, lucky for the Empress, she could remove her mask and allowing her face to get some air.

Somewhere within the Colosseum

Kakashi is alone with Rin as she looking at him as she wondering what this guy even want anyway as Kakashi can't help but see the younger version of Rin during the 3rd Ninja War. "Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Rin.

Kakashi sighs as he trying found the right words to say but he goes for it, "alright it's because you and me, we used to be teammates with Minato-sensei and Obito, don't you remember?" said Kakashi.

"No I don't remember anything." said Rin as she walks away from him as someone came up and whispered into Kakashi's ear "She lost her memory we found her drifting in the sea and she could only remember her name." Said Marco.

"W-what?!" said Kakashi as he looks toward Rin who's walking away as he says "Rin."

Sometime later

At the Palace, Naruko's bedroom

Temari is in her bra and panties waiting for Naruko.

As Naruko who the same as Temari as she come up behind her and gropes her Double F breasts as she says "you know, I can't wait for our honeymoon" as Temari blushing badly "r-really?" as she feels something hard between her ass cheeks and it's making her blushing even redder, "yeah but for now, we just hold each other as we sleep" said Naruko as she smiles.

As both of them head to bed as Temari gets into Naruko's arm as her face is between Naruko's double G breasts as she is blushing badly but she's falling asleep but before she does.

Naruko tells Temari that she's not a normal girl, because she has a cock, thus making her a Futa and Temari blushing even more as she realizes that means that, their honeymoon will something for her.

Meanwhile, somewhere else at the Palace

The clone of the Empress is in a room by herself as she facing the main reason of her banishment of her former home, Orochimaru with his hands covering in wraps with seals on it well chains with chakra draining marks on them. "So you thought you could sneak into my empire when no one was looking eel?"

Orochimaru kinda flinched on the word 'eel' as he says "I just thought that I had the perfected opportunity" as Empress's clone, "if I have to guess, is it to kill the real me? And study my body for who knows what for your sick gained" said the empress.

"Yeah as if I will let you, so why you don't you meet a very old friend of mine" said The Clone, as she snaps her fingers. Darkness surrounds both of them and the heard "Yes my Master."

"Eel, met Alucard, Alucard meet your new playmate" said The Empress with Alucard smiling devil like as he says "why thank you master, your far too kind" as he slowly moving toward Orochimaru.

"Now then let's have our fun together" said Alucard as he drags him toward the shadows as the clone of the Empress lets out a sigh as she says, "well time for me go Poof away" and she did.

—

 **D:*I stop the recording as I freeze the time of this world* that's it for now! So what do you think blaze?**

 **P: NICE! We also got to meet Naruko's adopted daughters.**

 **D:yup! And what will happen? And what's your thoughts about of what happen toward Sakura?**

 **P: Good riddance That voice was making me deaf**

 **D:that's why i put on earplugs, anyway what's going to happen next? Who's to say! So leave a review! Favorite if you are new here and flames are no longer welcome!**

 **P:SCREW YOU. YOU PIECE OF SHIT FOR NOT GIVING ME SOME.**

 **D:well anyway, bleze, open the gateway! And also here *i give blaze some earplugs***

 **P:Thank you *My hand glows As I speak in an ancient Language to open the gateway and we walk through. Then the Gateway closes***

—


	8. Chapter 8

—

 ***The gateway opens and we come out with some blood on our hands and weapons***

 **P:Feel better?**

 **D:yes, so much! But anyway welcome back to the Empress of the West Naruko's Reign! Now then, where do we left off again?**

 **P:SNAKE FACE WAS CAUGHT.**

 **D:and before that, she seal away Sakura's chakra thus dooming her career of being a ninja! Hahaha! Anyway what's going to happen now?**

 **P:MORE FIGHTING FROM THE TOURNAMENT.**

 ***me and blaze sees another gateway open up as a hydra comes out of it***

 **D:...i dont think your brother is doing this**

 **P:Nope this hydra is a friend yamata no orochi.**

 **D:i see anyway, as blaze catch up with his hydra friend, we don't own nothing but the story and Ocs! *sees blaze and yamata no orochi talking***

—

 **Empress of the West:Naruko's Regin**

 **Chapter 8**

Yolda and Hilda who are sisters and both of them are maids as well as having blonde hair and their are helping out Temari into her new clothes

While Grayfia is Naruko trying out her new clothes as Naruko says "finally! These clothes are much more comfortable! But I have to wait for tomorrow to wear them though" says Naruko as she tears a bit as Grayfia says "I know, I know but bare with it until the tournament is over."

Naruko says "yeah it is day 6 which means last day of the tournament, I can't believe it went by quickly" as everyone nodding in agreement.

"Now then, let's go, after all I'm the ref this time around" says Naruto as she put on her clothes as well her mask as everyone nods.

Later at the Colosseum

Rin along with Sakazuki and Sengoku in the ring as she says to everyone, "today is the finals! But however for this we won't be the refs for this, no for this, Our beloved Empress will be the ref the last and final of the tournament!" and everyone of the Phoenix Empire cheered.

In the royal box the empress puts her hand up and the cheering stops and she says "Today is the finals I hope people have made friends and those bonds stay together even if their friends have to leave. Now the fighters of the finals are IRENE VS SERAS!" The cheers were back as The Empress leaps off and she join by Irene and Seras as they wait for her.

As Rin, Sakazuki and Sengoku leaves the ring and goes to their seats, as The Empress looks both fight and says "begin" and like that, the first match of the finals starts.

With Irene makes the first move, by summons two swords as she dash toward Seras and Seras does the same, when their swords made contact with Seras's hands and arms turn into crimson color as she catches Irene's swords , and a massive shock wave was made and everyone are blown by it.

And The Empress says "well, it's not everyday you would see a dragon fighting against vampire" as she watching them fight.

In the booth, the leaders couldn't believe the shock wave that was made, while the generals are like "well it seems that their not holding back but then again Irene would do anything to have the Empress to be impressed of her" and Tsunade says "what do you mean? As she now curious about this.

And a voice of Miya as she walking in the booth, "that's because the Empress had slapped some sense into her when Irene was about to kill one her daughters Erza" Miya said.

"WHAT?!" said all of the leaders of the Elemental countries as Dante looks at them, "yup, Irene there almost killed her own daughter when she was on point of going mad, cause you see Irene is a dragon but she wasn't born as one but That's all I'm going to say, let's watch the right" says the Demon Hunter.

Back in the ring, Irene and Seras back away from each other but only to dash each other again, but this time no shockwave as Seras throwing kicks and punches at speeds that's beyond human limits and the same goes for Irene as she dismissed her swords as she uses her magic which her enchantment magic and she uses it on the air around her and created force gale wind toward Seras.

Irene starts to have dragon scales all over her body and Seras stands her ground but however she's slowly being pushed toward the end of the ring, but she uses her arm and thrust into the ring, like that she won't go further out of the ring.

Irene humphs as she says "tough ain't you Seras, well I guess I have to try harder than!" as she makes the gale air even more fierce than it was as the Empress is watching this.

And the same goes for everyone, Seras had a plan, which which the crimson aura on her arms move onto her chest and she uses it push upward in the air.

Irene follows Seras and she smirks "sorry Seras dear, but" she created a twister and makes it way Seras as she in midair, "your idea had lead me into my victor"

She hits Seras hard into the ground making a big crater but she's still in the ring and Seras isn't getting up so the Empress start the count, "one, two, three" everyone in the stands are watching as their heard "five, six seven" but Seras starts moving but she's ain't getting up as she hears "eight, nine, ten, It's over, Winner by count out, Iren-" the Empress couldn't finish because Irene hugs her as she says with hearts popping out of her head.

"I WON! Are you impressed my dear! Now then, Can I get a kiss from you~~ I won't let go until I do~~" says Irene as she pushing her breasts onto the Empress and everyone hears "MOTHER! LET THE EMPRESS GO!" Erza yelled as she blushing out of embarrassing since her mother is doing this in front of everyone.

As Irene stick out her tongue, she felt a presence of someone behind her which is Miya who has her hannya mask behind her as she says "please do let go of the Empress, after all we have a tourmeant to wrap up" as she simply smiling.

And isn't just Irene who's in fear, everyone but the Empress are creep out by the mask and are asking themselves 'Where did that mask come from?!' as the Empress sighs as she says "Miya stand down, you're scaring everyone with your Hannya mask and Irene" Miya stops of what she's doing as Irene turns but only to be lay down while being hold by the Empress.

Who takes off the mouth part of her mouth and gives Irene a kiss, on the cheek, even though it's on the cheek, Irene is giggle like a teenage girl as she blushing badly as she walks off the ring but stops she helps out Seras then resumes walking with hearts popping out of her head.

As Miya says "great we won't hear the end of this" as Empress says "oh give her a break Miya anyway, and so! THE FIRST EVER TOURNAMENT OF EVERY GOES HAS DRAWN TO THE END! I hope everyone had a wonderful time here even though there was a couple bumps and form new friendsh-

Out of nowhere the konoha civilian council come in at the royal booth as Tsunade says "what are you doing here! This isn't something you could walk in an-" as one of them say "we come to see Sasuke winning the tournament an-"

"Now then, would you kindly explain why these People I didn't invite and in the royal booth that only leaders are allowed in this booth" said the Empress who appeared front of them out of thin air, "we are the Civilian Council of Konoha! We have every right be here as them!" says a fat one as the Empress say "not only are their interrupting, their also rude, I don't like rude people, now than CIvilian Council of Konoha, what are you doing this far from your village?" as everyone but the leaders of elemental countries know that The Empress isn't happy with them.

"Watch who you talk to servent girl!" Said a very fat councilor. Then he is thrown against the wall by Jasmine with dragon's edge at his throat "YOU DARE DISRESPECT MY MOTHER WHO IS ALSO THE EMPRESS!" said the pissed off Jasmine as The fat councilor realized of his mistake, "i-i'm sorry! I-I didn't know or r-realize! P-please f-forgive me!" says the pathetic man.

"How about NO!" Jasmine was ready to end but her mother stops her and points to whitebeard to stand which he does and they see he is very tall as hell, "Whitebeard, could you take them toward a hotel for them stay for the night, a-" she gets Interrupted by another, "hold on a minute! We come not only see the great Uchiha win the whole tournament! We also come to talk to you to about offering your hand in marriage toward Sasuke! After all a woman couldn't rule a empi-"

"ENOUGH!" Everyone turns to see a women with orange hair come up and slap the one who said that then turns to the empress and bows and says "Please I am sorry your majesty I have tired to keep these people In line and I have failed and It seems you are already set to marry" says Mebuki as she notice the ring on the Empress hand.

"Well it's nice to see not everyone are as brain dead as these two" said the Empress as she looking at the rude two "now then, I will have Whitebeard here to guide you lot toward a hotel as I have a talk with your Hokage the Leader of your village after all I agreed to talk with her after the tournament" says The Empress.

"Oh and behave whitebeard will not be a forgiving a I nor will the royal guards or daughters of mine." says The Empress as the everyone of the Council but Mebuki look toward Whitebeard who seems the unforgiving kind and would kill anyone on the spot.

"Now then, Dante wrap everything up! As I going to be busy with meetings today" says The Empress as Dante who was relaxing but slips off of his chair when heard that, "wait what!" was all he said with The Empress walking away with Temari following her.

Dante gets up as he sighs then says "well, everyone enjoy yourselves and ummm and as the empress was saying that the bonds of friendships don't let them break even if there live far away" as Dante isn't for public speaking after all.

And like that everyone nods and start leaving their and enjoy the last day, as Dante sighs "I ain't cut out for public speaking" as Sephiroth says "you should patience after all, ain't you a leader of a faction?" and Dante gives him the finger "just fuck you, fuck you" said Dante.

Later at the Palace

Naruko's room

Naruko is removing her clothes and putting her new clothes as she now happily ridded of those tight clothes as she is talking with Hinata who finished with her shift at the hospital.

"Wait your planning to tell them of who you really are!" says Hinata as she not only one in the room as she fixing up Naruko's hair, "thats right, after all I'm done hiding my face" says Naruko, As Grayfia comes into help get Naruko ready.

As Samui is taking out clothes that are too tight for Naruko to wear, "I-I see, I guess I can't talk you out of it then?" says Hinata as she finished fixing up Naruko's hair as Samui Asks "I have a question for you Naruko, why did you pick there clothes in the first place?"

"Samui-chan look at yourself how many men look at you like a piece of meat?" asks Naruko and Samui thinks backs and nods "Fair point." Said Samui who then feels someone's hand on her ass and that hand belongs to Naruko.

And Samui blushes as Naruko smirks as she says "not only you have nice breasts, you also have a nice ass as well" with Samui blushing even more.

As Hinata giggles a bit as she remembers when Naruko did that to her soon after she recovered, "but enough of that, Grayfia, do you have my clothes ready?" said Naruko as she gets up from her chair and Grayfia says "Yes they are here for you Naruko-sama." Grayfia then turns to Samui and says "The empress has no interest in men as you have just felt." as Samui nods as she gets it now as she blushes more.

Naruko then takes off her clothes with Hinata and Samui blushing with Grayfia who pretty much is used to this as Naruko has only her bra and panites on as she puts on her new clothes and once she has them on.

"Ohhh this is much better! Now I can breathe much better now! I AM HAPPY! But then, I have to talk with Konoha even though I know what their going to ask for oh and also, Guards!" said Naruko.

The creed guards appear and they are females, "ladies, I believed it's time to get the Uchiha since I'm sure Alucard is bored with him already by this point" as she hears the two female Creed guards "yes your highness! We will get him at once!" then their vanished from sight as Naruko says "now then" she gets her mask and puts it on for one last time, "let's get this over with" as she walks out of the room with Hinata start talking with Samui and asked what Naruko did to get her to stay here.

Hinata told her tale. Then Samui told Hinata of a bet between the empress and the Raikage and Hinata tolds Samui that the Raikage shouldn't make a bet with Naruko since she's uncanny good luck when it comes to bets.

At the Throne room of the Palace

Everyone are in the throne room as their waiting for the Empress to arrived, as Kiba who's out of the hospital says "this week has been hell for me, I can't wait to go back home and never come here again" says Kiba as Sakura who's sitting as she rubbing her neck then eye which where the seal is as she couldn't say anything at all.

"Maybe if you kept your mouth closed then this wouldn't have happened to you mutt." said Selvaria who walks in until she stands in front of the throne as she says "her royal highness! The Empress of the Phoenix Empire is now entering the Throne room!" as she stands a side as everyone see the Empress walking in with new clothes as every guy sees her true figure.

Kiba's jaw drops, Shikamaru eyes widen as Choji doesn't seem to care as he eating his chips, as the other man in the room are trying not to stare as Tsunade is thinking ' _I can understand why she was wearing those clothes from before, after all her's are nearly big as mine!'_ as she half of mind of punching all the guys in the room.

As Sakura even though she couldn't talk, she can still think in her mind ' _n-no way! S-she has breasts big as Tsunade's!'_ as she has her hands on her flat chest, ' _WHY IS LIFE SO NOT FAIR!_ ' as she drops her head down.

The empress then sits on her throne as she says "now then" for some reason everyone of the Elemental countries but Konoha and Suna Group are thinking that her voice sounds different, "First off, I believed I never told you my name correct?" said the Empress, she then removes the mask and the people of Konoha look like they have seen a ghost the empress is "My name Is Naruko Uzumaki the Empress of the Phoenix Empire."

As Raikage A bows, Mei, Onoki and Mifune do the same as they say "it's nice to finally meeting you face to face Empress Naruko" as Sakura who couldn't believe as her thoughts are. ' _Naruko is the empress no it can't be at all this is not happening_.'

As Tsunade steps up and says "wait Naruko you are the Empress! W-why didn't you say anything!"

"SURPRISE HEHEHEHEHEHEHE I AM A PRANKSTER IT IS MY JOB TO SURPRISE PEOPLE IS IT NOT HELL PLAYING JOKES IS HALF THE FUN HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" shouted Naruko who was gitty as hell.

"The clone was to give you another reason to come to the empire for answers and now you have them." says Naruko who looking toward them as Tsunade says "good, now answer me! Why didn't you come back to Konoha even though you not banish anymore!" as she wants to know Naruko's reasons.

"Uh I can't as I said before I have an empire to run and I did not know the banishment was lifted." Said Naruko who rubbed the back of her head.

"Then why don't you back with us! After all Konoha is your ho-" she gets cut off by Naruko.

"Not anymore, don't you see a necklace missing from my person I still have it but I don't wear it anymore." said Naruko.

"B-but Naruko! What about The people who cared about you and missing you greatly!" said Tsunade as she hears.

The door opens and they see Ayame, her father, Anko, Yugao walking in looking around in awe but Hana and Kurenai were missing.

"You mean them?" asked Naruko

"Naruko still, Konoha is still your hom-" the Hokage gets cuts off again.

"Really the same place that the council would marry me off to THE TINY DICKED UCHIHA TO BE A BREEDER FOR HELL NO!" said Naruko

"T-then you would let Konoha s-suffer?" Tsunade asking a question with an answer from Naruko.

"Like how I suffered in those walls?" Asked Naruko as she says "Tsunade understand this, I won't, never ever come back because I'm an Empress, but before that, I was a fighter, fighting a war" she gets up as she walks up to them, "I have seen the death of friends that I made during time here in the West, I've seen death of the young or seen the young to fight and lived, whatever code I used have when I was a young, naive little girl, who believed that she would become the greatest Hokage that ever lived, is gone because It had to cast it aside to help the people that wanted that cursed war to end" says Naruko as she in front of Tsunade very close as Tsunade stared into Naruko's eyes as her eyes were that of a person who fight and lived war.

"Now do you understand the little girl you know is gone." Said Naruko as the door open and the creed guards bring in Sasuke "and she ain't coming back, now take Sasuke and leave tomorrow morning, and don't try to push your luck" said Naruko as she about to walk back to her throne but then.

"The she loser is a alive" said Sasuke who is looking at Naruko, "Really the only loser I see here is you cause I am not the one in chains and had to spend time with a very sadistic vampire and unlike you I kept up my training." says Naruko, Sasuke growls in anger as Naruko says "now then, if you have anything else to say, do it now before I ask you and the others of Konoha group to leave my palace" as she sits on her throne as her dire wolves show themselves with her daughters and samurai.

"Wait a damn minute! How are you even the Empress! After all you stood next to her when she arrived at the village!" said Kiba as everyone around just facepalm, even the dire wolves and the pups, "I did say it was a clone or am I losing my mind?" Says Naruko who is face palming as she thinking that Kiba might have lost a great deal of brain cells during his time here, Kakashi come up and says "yeah he got his head hit too many times, now then Naru-" he stops for a sec as he sees blades at his neck and a few kanabos ready to send him flying.

"I am no longer your student, but what were you asking for me for Kakashi?" said Naruko as Kakashi make a 'gulps' sound as he says "w-well I was going to ask about Rin" as Naruko raised an eye brow, "Rin? All I know that she has no memory of where she comes from or who she was before" says Naruko.

Kakashi "I know w-", Naruko cut him off "but if you are planning to talk to her, you can't because she has a long shift, is there anything else you wan-" the konoha civilian council marched into the door like they own the place all but Mebuki.

"What is the meaning this! Why didn't sasuke win the tournament! We demand the tournament to resta-" says a very thin man as he stops and the same goes for other civilian council members as they sees a older version of Naruko.

"T-the she demon is here! Why! Where is the empress! You guards kill that wretched beast!" said the same thin man.

Naruko has had enough "GUARDS SEIZE THEM!" some of the Samurai Seize the konoha council but Mebuki runs up and bows to Naruko the guards were about to grab her but Naruko raises her hand and they leave Mebuki alone but her daughters are right there ready to strike.

"Your highness! I'm so sorry! I tried to stop them but they won't listen when they found out that Sasuke Uchiha didn't win the Tournament" said Mebuki as she still bowing. Naruko looks at her with a look like she is scanning her to see if she is lying.

"So you are the voice of reason with the council where were you when these fools banished me?" Asked Naruko

"I was sick at the time and I was very angry that they had banished you for doing you job of bringing Sasuke Uchiha back." Said Mebuki, Naruko gets up from her throne and makes her way toward Mebuki but Sakura gets in the way, even though she couldn't talk but all she needs is giving her a look that says 'get away from her' but Naruko walks passed her.

"So why were you angry if I may ask because there are things I want to know and what I want from Konoha." said Naruko to Mebuki, as the other one of the Civilian councilman answers instead "we won't do anything what a demon wants!"

"THE REST OF YOU WILL BE SILENT UNLESS YOU WANT TO LOSE YOUR TONGUE AND AFTER IT IS REMOVED I WILL HAVE YOU EAT IT WHOLE!" Said Naruko with authority behind the threat, Mebuki says "what do you want from Konoha" while she's looking at Naruko with her answering "simple, I want what my family left behind I want my inheritance!" as Mebuki is confused about it.

"Y-your inheritance?, w-what do you mean?" Mebuki says as Naruko says "cause no one would notice or knew about but I do, you see, the 4th Hokage had a kid" The people from the elemental nations are shocked the fourth hokage had a kid.

"W-where i-is t-the c-child?" Stuttered Mebuki.

"She is right in front of you Mebuki my mother was the red death Kushina Uzumaki and my father was your precise fourth hokage Minato Namikaze. Yes the idiots were not following my father's last wish. In fact with my death KYUUBI would have been free to destroy Konoha." Said Naruko as the everyone but the members of the civilian council are shock about this.

As a woman who uses too much makeup as she outrage about this, "that is a lie! There no way you are the child of the fourth Hokage! There's no way!" as Naruko who is calm as she says "I don't care if you believe me or not, case in the end, if you do what I asked for, I will behead Sasuke Uchiha and take my inheritance by force" as her Dire Wolves are standing beside her with their fangs out.

"Also I know where the money from my parents is but let's just say you won't let my inheritance that means all of the money, the house, and techniques plus the land my parents owned well lets see how you like living how I lived as a child with NO HOME TO GO TO!" Threatened Naruko and her eyes shows that she means every word.

"W-we ain't scared of you! You were always weak! And always will be! Once these guards and people realizes the greatness of Sasuke! They will kil-" killer intent is unleashed from Naruko and the generals all the guests are on their knees.

"Sorry, did I hear that right? They believed that the people would side with that brat over Naruko? The most kind hearted woman that I ever know because there lot think that they are better than Naruko who not some years ago brought that brat back to Konoha?" says Whitebeard as he face full of fury.

"These people think that our Empress is weak when she went through hell her whole life and that brat only lost what was important and Naruko had nothing to lose." Said Selvaria as she drawing out her weapon.

"You guy truly doesn't understand of our Empress, she sees the best in all of us, even someone like me when I wanted end everyone but Naruko showed us the light of a better tomorrow but you want to destroy that all because you foolishly believed she some demon that destroyed you home" says Sephiroth as he has his sword out as he wanted sliced all the civilian council of konoha up until there nothing left.

Naruko raises her hand and they stop, "thank you all for caring for me but I wasn't made into an empress by letting others do my battles, no I face them like a true leader would do" says Naruko as she walks up to the civilian council as she says "you know I have much better idea, I will give you a time limit, which starts tomorrow and ends when I return from my honeymoon with my soon to wife, during that, you will gather everything that once belonged to my father and mother and send them here, if you don't know, I will set Ko- no, not Konoha, that would be too easy, I will set your livelihood on fire, there will be no warning, no mercy, no nothing from the Phoenix Empire" says Naruko in a calm voice.

The people of konoha are shocked that Naruko would do this as their realize this, this isn't truly the Naruko that they once knew, "Now you know I am not the same as I once was, I'm a grown and mature woman who is leading a empire who is kind to her people and allies, yet to her enemies? A War Hardened warrior would do anything to destroy her enemies in anyway possible, which one are you facing? It's a easy guess and do not test me, after all the last time someone did that, a whole base of soldiers dead overnight by my hand alone" says Naruko.

Everyone not of the empire but Gaara, Temari and Koyuki are shocked that Naruko did all that and they are scared of her but however someone speaks up, "oh yeah right! There is no way a loser like you could do that after all you couldn't beat me!" says Sasuke as everyone, everyone feel nothing but cold in the air as Naruko unseals a very vicious looking claymore the generals back away so do the guards as Naruko is in front of Sasuke with her claymore at his neck, "care to say that again?" says Naruko.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS BLADE?!" said Sasuke as he feel something from it as Naruko, "won't you like to know" as she cuts Sasuke's shoulder with it and blood starts coming out "Oh and that will would heal normally but it would take twice as long." says Naruko as Sasuke is breeding out a great deal.

"Now then, if we are done, would everyone that are with Konoha leave my palace right now" says Naruko, As the guards take everyone from Konoha excpt Anko Ayame her father and Yugao. Naruko moved her hand and everyone heard blade piercing flesh. "Oh Tsunade take the root trash as well." The creed guards come out of the shadows with ten dead Root Anbu and a severely beaten Sai with his chakra sealed away and memories of the palace removed.

Soon after that, Naruko looks toward the other groups, "now then, who wants to speak with me next?" says Naruko as she smiles kind like with Raikage who is scared of her as he says, "I guess I would, and I would like to ask for an alliance with your empire." as Naruko says "alright but under one condition, never betray the trust of the Empire, cause once you do, you will not get it back. Oh also I have sent people to keep the red dawn from taking people with bijuu away here they are safe but they are being brought home if they are not here." says Naruko as Raikage agrees to that as Naruko also "and not only that, you will gain technology from us" says Naruko.

"Thank you Lady Empress" says Raikage as he bows to her, then up next is Onoki along with his granddaughter as he comes up as he looks uneasy right now, Naruko notices as she says "now then, why does the 3rd Tsuchikage seems so uneasy? Toward me in fact" as Onoki says "well it's about your father, Minato Namikaze or rather known for his nickname, The Yellow Flash, had did something in the past toward my village Iwagakure."

"True but this is not konoha and remember it was a time of war if you could you would have had someone do the samething and remember what I said in the royal booth let's put the past behind us and move forward." Said Naruko with a smile as Onoki nods as he says "yes you are right", soon after that, all talks went smoothly as Naruko waves farewell toward her new allies as she looks upon Gaara who stayed as he wants to talk to her about something.

"Yes Gaara? Is there something you want to talk about?" said Naruko as she looks toward her soon to be brother in law.

"Yes, I would like to know when is the wedding Naruko" says Gaara with Naruko thinking about it, "about no more than 2 weeks from now, is that good enough Gaara?" says Naruko as she looks at him, Gaara nods "yes it does, and also are you sure it was wish to show yourself toward Konoha?" said Gaara with Naruko giving him the answer to that.

"Yes cause it's about time for me to stop hiding, what's the worse thing could they do?" said Naruko as she knows that there nothing their could do to her. She already has creed in konoha.

At Konoha's hotel room

Things are being thrown around as well ranting as well cursing up to high heaven, "that demon scum! Who does that thing think it is!" said one of the civilian council and all of them are angry, All but Mebuki who thinks that karma has come to bite them in the ass.

As Tsunade whom is watching this as she has a cup of sake as she planning to get really drunk tonight and doesn't care if she has a massive hangover, Kakashi come up and says as he has to be the mature one, "look, this might look bad! But I'm sure Naruko would come around if we waited long enough t-"

There is a knock at the door, Ino walks up and opens it as she says "Hello?" then she sees knight guards and they don't look happy, "there have been a lot of noise complaints by the other guests, stop it right now but if any of you do it again, we will take you all in" said the lead guard.

Ino says while being a bit scared "y-yes s-sir, w-we won't make a any more loud noises" as she sees them walk away, she closes the door as she goes to sleep as she thinking of how bad things are for them.

Time Skip, the morning

The people of konoha are getting ready to leave but Sasuke left earlier as Shikamaru sighs as he walks out of the room as he knows what Sasuke is going to do, "damn it, Neji, Lee, can you guys come with me and get Sasuke back before he makes even more worse than it already is" says Shikamaru as he sees Neji and Lee nodding with Kakashi says "count me in", as all four of them leave the room.

They look and they found the guards have Sasuke in chains and the head guard is ready to remove his head with his poleax, "unhand me! I will claim what's rightfully mine!" said Sasuke as he tries to fight free with the four looking at this and they just palm so hard but then their see Naruko walking down the street and she does not look happy. The one with the poleax takes his weapon and hits Sasuke in the face with the blunt end causing blood to come out of his mouth.

As the people of the Phoenix Empire are outraged because something happen and it involved with Sasuke as the children are saying "that bad men should be thrown away forever for that!" he said to the Empress

"GET ME THE PEOPLE OF KONOHA NOW I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE TO DRAG THEM HERE!" Ordered the enraged empress.

With that the guards went inside and it didn't take long for them to get everyone of Konoha come out with their things as Tsunade asks "please don't tell me that he did something so stupid that pissed off this many people?" as she now regretting drinking too much as she has a one heck of a headache.

"The deal now has an addition to my first threat You want this fucker back then give me what I should have gotten when I was young that even includes my parents wills and in doing this we will give you the fuckers location and since he has wronged me many times you will also give everything the uchiha owns or cross will remove his HEAD!" said the pissed off Empress as the same members of the Konoha group realized this is now completely out of hand, "and no you don't get a choice in this, now get out of our land, before I have the Royal Knights throw you all to the sea!" said Naruko.

And like that Konoha left right away while leaving Sasuke behind with Sakura worry about her 'true love' as she thinking ' _y-you will pay for this you blonde bitch!_ ' as she looking back.

A week later

At Konoha, Hokage Tower

Meeting room

The meeting room was in chaos, and it has been like this ever since the return from the Phoenix Empire but it's mostly on one side and that is the Civilian Council as the Ninja Council which made up of head clan leaders are saying nothing.

As a fat councilman says, "we must strike now before their kill the last Uchiha!" as the other one say, "agreed! Send every ninja there and save th-"

A woman with brown hair and red fangs on her cheek by saying "oh? After they save him, are you going to banish them too? Get real and besides, no ninja ain't going to you after all, you people no longer have any power over anything" said the woman who's name is Tsume.

The civilians besides mebuki are angry about this as a man who looks like a older version of Shikamaru but with scars on his face as he says "say whatever you want but it won't change anything, so for now, let's get what the empress want and get this over with, cause I for one, don't want us facing a massive army of the Phoenix Empire itself," says the man as he is name Shikaku, with clan heads agreeing but the elders are not happy nor are the civilians.

"Good, now then, I will go gather them without any words from you!" said Tsunade as she looking toward the civilians and the elders as she leaves the room.

With that the meeting is over yet another one just begun but this meeting, it's one is a secret one.

After everyone but three leave the room, the elders were the ones that stayed as a elderly man with glass as he starts it off by saying, "what are we doing to do? That Uzumaki brat has returned but with a empire and an army!" said the elder man, as his name is elder Homura.

"I say we send the root to kill her before Tsunade gives the girl's demand! And we also save Sasuke Uchiha from there" said a woman as her name is Kokaru.

And the 3rd elder is a man who seems to have on arm, bandages on his right eye and he has a scar on his chin as he is Danzo, and he speaks this to them, "no, I have a better idea, the root will go there but they will force the Uzumaki jinchuuriki to wed Sasuke overnight and once that's over, we will kill her and Sasuke will have complete control of the empire as their new leader"

The other two nod but what they don't know is that The creed assassin's from the empire is there as their have to let the empress of what's going happen, their nod each other as one of them bring out a device which acts as a recorder as the three elders are still talking.

Meanwhile, at the Streets of Konoha

The group who went to the Tournament hosted by the Empire are at the now empty ramen shop as the owner and his daughter had moved away, it seems that their forget to lock the place but it doesn't matter as Kakashi is hearing the villagers talking as he reading his book and the same goes for the others.

"Did you hear Naruko is the empress?" said a female villager as she talking to other, "yes I heard, I couldn't believe that girl is a leader of a whole country, and now she has Sasuke Uchiha as a hoisted until Lady Hokage gives her what she wants and more" said the 2nd female villager.

"Who can blame her he did insult her and tried to overthrow her when she is well loved" said the first one, as a group of people who wanted Naruko dead like she's a virus, "how can this be! I thought that demon bitch would have died in the wild!"said a man who's in his late 40's, while his wife looks at him like he has lost his mind. "Shut up she might have spies in the village." said the wife,

"what makes you so sure? After all this is Konoha! There tons of ninjas around the village, there's no way there spies that would obey a demon!" said a man in his mid 50's.

"You know I think the people of the empire are saying the same about konoha" Said Kurenai, as Kakashi says "I don't think so after all, remember those guards in robes? They seem like they belong in the shadow" while he puts away his book as he doesn't feel reading it at the moment.

As Sakura who's at the corner as she lightly rubbing her right eye where the seal is, as Asuma say as he lighting up his cigarette, "he's right, and we don't know anything else about the Empire besides their army and how advance their technology is."

They then hear a scream the look and saw one of the men had a dagger in his shoulder then it vanished, "what was that!" said Shikamaru as he and other get out of the empty reman shop as Ino checks on the men's shoulder.

Kakashi looks around if he could spot anything or anyone but however there's nothing but birds and a falcon high in the sky, He even uses his other eye but "I see nothing at all."

But what no one knows, in the shadows, a group of Creed Guards as they looking toward the villagers of the Konoha as their resume their mission as well staying in the shadows.

Choji says "what are we going to do? Because what the civilian council did, we in this mess, we have no allies, we barely getting any outside missions and what's more our once good friend doesn't want to do anything with us and the village" as he isn't eating at all, Kiba just nods but he can understand why the empire does not like him, he was once her friend then he changed, Ino says "sigh why does it feel like the hole we are in is just going to get more darker?"

Meanwhile at the Palace of the Phoenix Empire

There butlers and maids as well the people of the Empire are busy as their can be, the reason why is, their getting things ready for a upcoming wedding between Naruko and Temari, And Temari is nervous as she's in her room, which it's on the other side of the palace, after all, it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding as Temari is thinking ' _the day of the wedding is coming soon! And I'm both happy yet nervous because I'm going to be Wife of the Empress why me of all women? Sure there many of them! But why am I first! I thought Naruko would wedded that Hyuuga girl or that female general with the long silver hair! I need to calm down, I need to calm down, sigh I wonder how Naruko is feeling? Oh who am I kidding, she's right now going to have sex with two or three woman who love her'_ said Temari in her thoughts as she keeps walking back and forward as she stops for sec to look at her wedding dress.

Naruko's room

Lemon starts

Right now Naruko and her clones are groping Irene and her daughter's breasts.

As Naruko says "I wonder how long have you waited Irene?" as she licking Irene's neck while groping her massive breasts more with Irene says "s-so long! I have always dream of you doing this to me~~" as she moaning louder.

As Erza and her twin sister Crimson (A/n Erza Knightwalker) are moaning as loud as their can as the clones starts fingering their soaking wet pussies as the two say at the same time "So you want to be mine?" Asked Naruko as the Twins says "y-yes! W-we would loved to!" as the clones of Naruko kisses both of them.

As the real Naruko has Irene laying down on her stomach as she says with her cock in front of Irene's face, "how about you suck my cock Irene" says Naruko with a smile on her, and Irene does so by first licking from bottom to top while blushing baldy.

Then Irene hears her daughters screaming as she turn to see both Erza and Crimson are on the laps as the two are being fucked by the clones while their Double G breasts being suck on as both red hair twins are going crazy with lust. Naruko is ready for Irene.

"Come on Irene, we can't let them have all the fun~" says Naruko with Irene nodding as she starts sucking Naruko's cock with hearts popping out of Irene's head as the red haired Milf bobbing her head fast.

Then Naruko says while moaning, "now about you also give me a tit fuck Irene?" says Naruko with Irene agreeding as she wraps her Double J size breasts on Naruko's cock.

As for the twins Erza and Crimson?

They are making out cause the clones have them facing each other as their yelling out "YES! FUCK MY PUSSY MORE NARUKO-SAMA! IT'S YOURS NOW! OH GOD IT'S FEELS SO AMAZING!" yelled both as their losing it badly.

2 hours later

Naruto along with two newly made clones as Irene and her daughters are on fours with their stomachs had swollen to the point of looking like 3 or 4 months pregnant as their is leaking out Naruko's cum as Naruko says "Well It seems you girls really wanted it huh." as all three of them say "y-yes we do! Cause we love you!"

"Good, now then let's move onto the next part! Which is anal sex!" says Naruko with all three of them say "w-what! A-anal!" as they look very nervous about it, but it didn't last long as their felt the tip part of the cock against their unused holes on her ass with hands on her ass cheeks as Irene is the first to say.

"W-wait p-please n-not t-there, w won't you f fuck m my pussy more?" says Irene as Naruko says "would love to but right now your pussy is red and sore" as she then thrusted into Irene's ass with Irene screaming loudly with her eyes wide open.

As Erza says "p-please b-be gentle w-with me N-Naruko-sama! I'm a-a virgin there" as she blushing as it matching with the color of her hair, "I will try." Said clone of Naruko as she gently pushes her cock into Erza's ass with Erza is taking it while trying hold back her screams but it's too much for her.

Crimson shakes off her nervous as she blushing badly with a smirk on her "don't hold back! Fuck my ass like there tomorrow!" says Crimson Naruko's 2nd clone just plunges in her ass with Crimson screaming loudly with her cumming on the spot with her tongue hanging out of her mouth and eyes rolling upward "SO HUGE! FUCK MY ASS MORE!" yelled Crimson.

And like that the whole day went into Night as Naruko keeps fucking all three of them while switching positions when their can and so on.

Now as the sun is rising up for the morning, Irene, Erza and Crimson are licking Naruko's cock with her saying "wow, it's already morning?" as the whole room smells like sweat, cum and lust, she wonders how their going to clean this room up?

Lemon over/Time Skip on the wedding day

Naruko was getting ready as she is looking toward the mirror as she is looking at a black cloaked with white blank masks with fourteen others with weapons."Let me guess you are going to force me to marry the tiny dicked Uchiha then kill me so he can rule alone? Is your master really that stupid?" says Naruko.

As the captain of this group says "how dare you speak ill will toward our master! But it doesn't matter, you are corrected, now will you do as we say as we have you out number, Jinchuuriki" the Root Captain, As Naruko sighs "and I was really hope for no any bloodshed today of all days, no matter, Creed, take care of them, I Need to get ready for my wedding" says Naruko as she snaps her fingers.

Then the fifteen root Anbu were grabbed from behind. "I didn't even sense them." Said the captain.

"Oh and just so you idiots know I LET you get this far but it is end of the line for you." Said Naruko as she goes over to her wedding clothing as she knows a loud SNAP! As it made from a neck snap with Naruko asking "can one of you be a dear and make sure that everyone are already, and also bring me something to eat, I haven't eaten all day!" says Naruko as she gets ready.

"Yes your majesty." said one of the creed guards and went to go bring her food, as Naruko removing her clothes while rubbing her stomach, "next time, I'm going to make sure for plates full of food for here and the bride's room" as she putting on her wedding clothes which is a black kimono with golden line with a phoenix on the back as it white as Naruto is putting on a white shirt first.

A hour later, at the backyard of the Palace

As everyone are wearing their bestest clothes as their talking, and the front row, a guy named Kankuro as he wearing a black suit with a tie and he is crying, a lot in fact as he says "I can't believe our big is getting married! It's such a wonderful day! Don't you agreed Gaara?" as he turn to Gaara who's wearing the robe of the Kazekage with the hat behind him as Gaara says "yes it is and it's a good thing that you won't wearing that make up today Kankuro."

"It's not makeup it's war paint." said Kankuro as he crying more, as the yern is filled with everyone of the empire as their very happy that their Empress is finally getting married.

As Erza who is talking with Hinata and Selvaria as their wearing lovely dress as Erza says "you know,I thought it would you or Selvaria that Naruko-sama would marry first" as Hinata says "well she kinda ask my hand in marriage but I told her I wanted to wait a bit more since it was so soon" said Hinata

"I wanted to wait a bit as well." says Selvaria as she blushing badly as Erza says "I see" then she and the others hears the music start playing "oh! Its time! Lets go!" as she grabs both of them and get to their sits.

As did everyone else as their Naruko walking down in her kimono as it makes her look so beautiful as the children are throwing flowers as Naruko waving toward everyone.

As she sees near by her pack of dire wolves and pups as all of them waiting as the pups are chewing on the flowers..

And once she stands by the priest, then other music starts playing, and everyone toward the door of the palace and there she is, Temari who's wearing her wedding dress which fits her perfectly as it glowing with this white aura as it shows only her shoulders and bit of her breasts as it silm on her legs as it has a long skirt as well as a train as she holding flowers that could be only found in the wind country, as she walking down while smiling and blushing lightly.

Naruko looks at temari with pure join, and Temari is doing the same, before long, Temari stands in front of Naruko then both turn to face the priest who turns out to be, Koyuki as she says "people of The Phoenix and Suna! We gather here today to witness a union of Empress Naruko and her wife to be Temari of Suna!"

Everyone is happy that the empress will finally wed, "now then, if anyone have something to say, speak now or forever hold your peace? No one? Good now then, carry on, Naruko do you take Temari as your wife in sickness and in health?" as she waits for Naruko to answer which she says "I do"

"And do you Temari take Naruko as your wife in sickness and in health?" says Koyuki as she waits for Temari answer, "I do" says Temari.

"Then as my power as the Daimyo of Spring, I Pronounce you Wife and Wife, you may-" Temari didn't let Koyuki finish as she kisses Naruko on the spot with her left leg rising up.

And so, everyone started to cheer, cried and so on, as flowers are thrown in the air, as the dire wolves were barking in happiness.

Today was a good day for a wedding.

—

 ***me and blaze are atop of the palace***

 **D:*i'm crying abit* oh damn it.**

 **P:Emotional at weddings I see.**

 **D:Yes I am, *I wipe my tears off* so anyway.**

 **P:Someone forgot to give away the bride.**

 **D:huh? Oh! They did!**

 **P:Yup oh well we are not interfering.**

 **D:true, so what's going to happen next? And also *i turn to my left* h-how long was he here? *point at Hellsing's Alucard***

 **P:Playing security my friend? No worries we are no threats. Though I am happy there's another phoenix empire.**

 **Hellsing's Alucard:good, if you two did something, I might to kill you on the spot for making any trouble.**

 **P: Uh primordial god can't die nor be sealed. But why would I ruin this for naruko?**

 **D:dude don't piss off the vampire that could kill everything!**

 **P: Chill out hell i have the abilities of every mythical creature and their forms plus combining them with my phoenix form is awesome.**

 **Hellsing's Alucard:mmm I would like to see these abilities of your to the test but not today, after all it's wedding day, *he fades into the shadows***

 **P: Ok now where were we?**

 **D:*i'm a bit pale* well i said what's going to happen next but I think we should go before someone else found us uphere *I see blaze opening up a gateway which oddly there's smell of sea water* that's odd, do you smell it too blaze? Or is it just me?**

 **P:Yeah i smell it seems we have a new story to tell.**

 **D:ohhh! a new world! Lets go! *i'm about to jump in* oh right, leave a review of what you readers think of the chapter, if you are new here, favorite and follow for upcoming updates and flames are no longer welcome! *i jump in the gateway***

 **P:Oh boy. *I walk into the gateway closes and disappears***

—


	9. Chapter 9

—

 ***Dealt and Blaze come out of the shadowgate and only to meet face to face with Hellsing's Alucard***

 **D:*holding Shado as he looking at Alucard* oh boy I KNEW IT! He knows! *looking at blaze***

 **P:So?**

 **D:...good point…..i think**

 **Hellsing's Alucard:now then, tell me, are you two from other world? If so, give me one good reason not to kill you both as you stand? *brings out his guns***

 **D:and also, how come he's not freeze in time!**

 **P:Alucard calm down we are just show people and idiots what is happening in this world really.**

 **Hellsing's Alucard:*fires a shoot at blaze but it went passed him* I believed I said one good reasons of not to kill, cause what you just said sounds like what a spy would do and i won't miss on the next shoot.**

 **P:*Just looks at you then transforms into my primordial form Twenty wings appeared claws spike on my outer arms and a thousand tails appeared as well. My eyes held power and they looked like the elements.***

 **Hellsing's Alucard:oh thats cute, what's next? Bring out a card? *not really impressed***

 **P:*I said nothing then my eyes glowed and Alucard was losing his powers and becoming mortal and the power forms a sphere in my hand.***

 **Hellsing's Alucard:*looks at blaze then he starts laughing***

 ***a later as dealt and blaze are getting drinks with Alucard***

 **Dealt:okay how this happen blaze? *we at the bar somewhere within the Phoenix Empire***

 **P:Easy people learn not to attack the king of the gods and goddess without any trouble and they would be punished**

 **Hellsing's Alucard:no thats where youre wrong, I don't care if you are a king of gods or whatever, I don't want to case any trouble until the Empress leaves for her honeymoon *as he drinks a cup of something dark red***

 **P:Ok. But I have been here before meeting Dealt here.**

 ***no one don't seem recognize blaze***

 **D:i dont think their know you Blaze, are you sure? And also I guess you will jog their memory, i will do the recap**

 **P:*I turned to the form I used and people recognized me***

 ***but a few don't as couple of girls come up to blaze***

 **D:well while blaze is doing that, last time, The tournament ended and there was a wedding! *the whole bar cheered for that* now that Empress Naruko is married to her first wife! Lets see what happens this time around! *turns to see what blaze is doing***

 **P:*The girls and I talk. They giggle and leave.* Oh They are just goddaughters I fought alongside their fathers.**

 **D:are there from here? Or other world? Anyway we don't own anything except OCs that will be use and don't belong To any anime or mangas!**

 **P:Well *you hear a scream and the are thrashing someone who tried to grope them. And that person was not their lovers.* They are from this world.**

 ***and like that one of the girls hits the guy with a bottle which ending up getting dodge and hits someone else, a bar fight starts***

 **P:Oh they were trained well by their fathers**

 **D:*I didn't know as I and Shado hide behind the Bar counter as another bottle hits Blaze***

 **D:well start the story!**

 ***Blaze just enters the fight and he and his goddaughters are fighting side by side and people are being sent flying***

 **Hellsing's Alucard:*is just drinking his drink then as he has nothing do with it yet***

 ***One flies over your head and gets thrown out though the window***

—

 **Empress of the West:Naruko's Regin**

 **Chapter 9**

At the Palace

With everyone dancing and enjoying a good time, as Seras is looking around to found her Master, Alucard but it seems that he's not around as she says "where did Alucard go off to? I hope he hasn't causing any trouble, not on Empress's wedding!" as she really hoping that isn't happening, Selvaria heard and came over and said "Well he was going to see a friend last heard."

Seras looks confused about that, "friend? But Master doesn't have any friends or at last I think so" as she is thinking about it.

As Selvaria says "Oh yeah he does I met the man and he could put us all into the ground If he wished and from what I have heard this, he was a great help before Naruko arrived here, but I'm sure it just stories".

As this going on, Whitebeard is sitting down and watching everyone enjoying their time, He felt something very Familiar to what he felt in the wave country.

Before he goes to where it is, Dante come up to him with a drink in hand, "hey what's the hurry Old man? Don't tell me that you can't dance!" says Dante as he drinks and Whitebeard sighs as he says "no, it's something else, something I haven't for a long time, So I will head over there, and you look after things until Empress heads off to her honeymoon" as Whitebeard slams his hand onto Dante's back which having him choke on his drink.

And like that, Whitebeard walks off, and Naruko who notices and come up to Dante who is recovering from being choked, "where is he going off to?" says Naruko.

"I have no clue." Said Dante between coughs as Naruko gets him to a medic which is Unohana, as she helps out Dante.

Meanwhile, at the Bar called Phoenix's Pub

It didn't take long for Whitebeard as he's outside of the bar as he sees that there a bar fight going on right now, there's people flying out the broken window, "why is he her-"

The Door gets forced open with a man gets thrown out, was he look surprised about it, and Whitebeard sees who is, "well I'll be, I never thought I would see the called Phoenix God in a bar Fight."

"You would to if someone smashed a bottle on your head so excuse me." The god goes back in and then the real pain happens and everyone but his goddaughters, Alucard and friend scream in pain and fear. They hear bones being broken.

And Whitebeard just laughs, "oh he hasn't changed one bit for all these years" as he walks in to catch up with the one called 'phoenix god.'

Inside of the bar

As he sees a lot of Bodies are hanging from the bar's Ceiling and on the ground moaning in pain and with broken bones and missing teeth. While is friend is drinking from a large sake gourd blood dripping from his knuckles, "that was something! And next time Blaze, let's just leave!" says the guy as he dark as a shadow.

Which Whitebeard finds it odd and he looks toward Alucard "so this is where you were? Your student was looking for you" as he goes up to Blaze or rather the Phoenix god and like that their start talking as Alucard just drinks the blood.

Sometime later, At the Palace

As everyone waving bye toward Naruko and Temari as their heading off their honeymoon, and Naruko placed Ezio in change until she returns, but for now, she and Temari will heading off toward The land of Springs though ship.

And like that, everyone sees the Ship takes off to the air as everyone head on home, as there work to be done.

Back at the Bar

Whitebeard sees the man with a face of sadness but then said "Roger died but I bet he died with damnable smile on his face. Well HERE IS TO YOU ROGER!" as everyone who could rise up a gourd of sake as Blaze drinks it as he trying to keep tears in as he says "That old bastard of a friend. He had your back when you needed him and was willing to stand by you in a fight. ROGER NO MATTER WHAT YOU WILL BE REMEMBERED" as he holds his gourd up high with a smile on his face.

"Yeah he was, up until the very end, and you are right he died with damnable smile on his face. He went down fighting to the bitter end, the last time I talk to him, he said that he was going to do when the war was done, he was going to back to the sea once again" says as he looks at this Gourd.

"So I have heard rumor is the empress really an Uzumaki my old friend?" Asked Blaze, as Whitebeard looks at Blaze, "I don't know much about the east side, so I won't know, you will have to ask someone who does know" says as he drinks his sake, "now then, this what has been bugging, it's been a very long time and why on 7 seven seas that you still look young since the day you left?" says Whitebeard.

As Blaze's friend decide to stay out for this, "Oh no you don't your not staying out of this and to answer your question Whitebeard my title of god is real I am Immortal." Said blaze as Alucard laughs about that, "right Immortal, I might been around a long time now, but there's no such as Immortal"

Then the place changes around them and they are confused where they are "Welcome to the beginning of time and you will see my memories." Said blaze

But the man made of shadows stops blaze, "while that would be nice to know where you come from Blaze but however we have to g-"

"Too late you damn shadow. Also shut it I have people watching Naruko's back along with Temari" Said blaze as them memories his memories and they see everything, every battle, scar, Broken hearts, Marriage to his wife, battle wounds and kills blaze has ever do in his life.

With Naruko and Temari

As Naruko is holding Temari closely lovely, as both blondes look at each other as Temari ask something, "so tell me, are you planning to grow out your hair? Cause I think short hair looks better on you" as Temari looks at Naruko.

"Well it will be short cause long hair gets in the way during fights" says the Empress as she learn that the hard way long ago, as Temari says to that "good, and other thing, what are you planning to do me during our toward the Land of Spring?" as she holds on Naruko's arm and place them near her breasts with a blush on her. The next thing temari knows is Naruko's front is on her back and Naruko is groping her breasts.

"Oh Naruko~" says Temari as she blushing badly as she moans as she feels Naruko's hands groping her breasts more as Naruko says "you will see my dear wife~ cause during our honeymoon~ I'm planning to get you pregnant with our first child~~" as she licking Temari's neck as Temari moans from it.

"Oh~~ I'm looking forward to that~~" says Temari as both of them kiss deeply while blushing badly as their making their way toward a bedroom in the airship.

The Bedroom

Lemon starts

Temari is doing a sexy dance for Naruko as Naruko laying on the bed as she watching Temari shaking her hips as she dancing more sexy like.

Temari had change into a harem girl outfit and Naruko is licking her lips at the thought of impregnating temari as Temari keeps dancing as she blows a kiss at Naruko.

Naruko couldn't take it anymore and grabs Temari and drags her onto the bed, as the Empress holding her new wife in loving arms as both blonde bluses and kisses each other once again.

Then Naruko starts to strip temari as both kissing more, as Temari does the same with Naruko's clothes until both are naked as their kissing each other, and Temari notice Naruko's hard, throbbing cock and she starts blushing badly.

"I hope you are ready to become a mother to the future heir of the empire. Empress~~Temari~~." Naruko purrs into temari's ear and Temari moans from it as their once again kissing each other with Naruko grouping Temari's breasts.

Then Naruko stops kissing her and starts licking Temari's neck and giving light kiss as she moving down of Temari's body, she gives a light lick on Temari's breasts then goes further down.

Then when Naruko gets to Temari's pussy she starts licking making her wife moan loudly and Temari lightly bites her finger as she blushing even more.

As Naruko keeps licking Temari's pussy more and more as her juice leaking out a great amount, and Naruko decide to use her fingers as it enters Temari's pussy while she's licking her more.

Five Minutes later

Temari is in the mating press position with Naruko ready to fuck her with her rubbing against Temari's pussy with the tip of her cock as she ready to fuck her, "are you ready my dear wife?" says Naruko as she about to rock Temari's world.

Temari nods then starts screams very loud upon Naruko thrusted her cock into her pussy, rough, Then Naruko kisses Temari's lip with her hands on Temari's breasts as she Thrusting in Temari's pussy as speading her innner walls as it reaching for her Suna Wife's womb and print it white with her cum and filling it as much as she can.

As Temari is thinking ' _oh kami she's amazing! And her cock is reshaping my pussy! And she really is trying to Impregnate me!"_ , Temari feels Naruko's cock thrusted in deeper into her pussy.

As a bit later, as Temari is now on atop of Temari as she riding Naruko's cock like a cowgirl as she screaming a top of her lungs as she yelling out "YES! YES! YES! FUCK ME MORE NARUKO! FUCK ME WITH YOUR MASSIVE MEAT ROD IN MY PUSSY!"

"Oh Anything for my wife who will mother our children." Said Naruko who is thrusting into Temari quicker which casting Temari to scream even louder as she placing her hands the back of her head as she taking Naurko's cock into her pussy as tons of her juice is coating Naruko's cock, thus allowing it to thrust into her much more faster then before.

A hour later

With both blondes covering in love, lust and sweat, Naruko has Temari is doggy style with her front on Temari's back and her hands on Temari's breasts as she thrusting into her like a beast as she lets go of Temari's breasts, allowing them to bounce once more as her own breasts doing the same, as Naruko says to her "your so horny Temari! Is it because your love my cock so much?!" as Temari yells out the answer as she licking her own lips "YES I DO! BECAUSE IT BELONGS TO MY WIFE!"

"Plus image your womb growing big with our child and your breasts filling with milk for that child and me as well." Whispered Naruko to Temari then she nips on Temari's ear which makes Temari screams even louder than before.

As Temari image that life as she see her and Naruko first born walking around with the Direwolves of Narukos. Her belly big with the second child and she is sitting on Naruko's lap with her hands on her stomach rubbing it with love for what it holds.

5 hours later, at the Land of Spring

Lemon on hold

As the two walking out of the Airship with a massive blush on them as well breathing hard, as their are greeted by Koyuki and Samurai guards with Symbols they have never seen before. "Welcome Naruko and Temari Uzumaki you are welcome to stay in the palace with me and you may use the private pool and beach during your honeymoon and after that as a show of friendship between us." Said Koyuki with a smile and the soldiers bow.

And Naruko says "thank you Kouki, and I would like to talk some more, but me and Temari are bit tired during the trip here" They did not see one soldier go off and pulled out a communicator. They activated it and a Holo Image appeared.

With Whitebeard and Blaze

After Blaze showed his memories they believed him then Blaze hears a beeping and pulls out the Communicator and activates it A holo Image appears "Report."

The Soldier bows and says " _My lord Naruko and Temari have arrived safe and sound. It seems she is an Uzumaki. We will keep them safe from a distance incase Danzo tries something stupid."_

"Good I don't trust Danzo I know his type he will do anything for power." Said Blaze the soldier bows and the call ends and Blaze has a serious face on.

Meanwhile, Konoha, at a secret location

"Thank you for coming you two." Said Danzo as he sees his two old teammates back during their younger days along with the late 3rd Hokage, as the elderly woman says, "Likewise Danzo, now make it quick, my husband doesn't trust me for staying out long anymore, not since of what we did, that fool hump", Danzo nods

"Yes I understand Tsunade plans to have the exchange soon." says the elderly man with glasses, as Danzo reply, "which I believe is foolish of her, but thats coming from her love for that she demon" as the woman says "which I what to bring about, we have to do something about that, that Demon mustn't allow to have that much power! We must take her out in order to make Konoha much greater than before." as little do they know, their old senseis are rolling their graves because their students are throwing away of what their had taught them.

"Yes I plan to have root capture them and ransom them back to the demon so that she becomes our slave and the Uchiha's breeder." says Danzo as he uses his cane to tip the floor thus giving the signal for his Roots to do the mission.

"Good, now, within days from now, The Demon is ours and make her hand over the Empire and make her become the Uchiha's plaything" says Danzo.

As the two smiles upon that, but little do they, they are being spied up, by the Creed Guards as they had set up base within the walls of Konoha and no one even realized that their had been here since The Party had returned from the Empire.

And they return home and to send a message to their leader, Ezio about this as one of them is thinking ' _laugh you can, your plan had failed before it even begin, and the roots you had sent, will met their end'_ as their move within the shadows and vanished like they weren't there at all.

Back at The Land of Spring

At the home of the Daimyo

As Koyuki following Naruko and Temari to their home for the time of their stay, and once she leaves them alone in the room upon closing the door.

As Koyuki walks away, but then she hears Temari yelled behind the door, 'back to fucking Naruko!'

' _Of course she is going to be fucked by Naruko and have Naruko's child but they are always welcomed in my home._ _Though I hope I will be named godmother._ ' says Koyuki in her thoughts as she walks away as there screams of love and lust behind the door.

Lemon resumes

Naruko has Temari on a small desk as Naruko thrusts into Temari's pussy rough and hard as Temari has her legs wrap around Naruko's side as both of them kissing each other deeply with their breasts bouncing against each other.

Temari is now imaging Naruko fucking her while she is pregnant and Naruko is sucking her breasts, in realty Naruko thrusting into her Temari even more until she cums insides which knocks Temari out of her imaging as she screams on top of her lungs.

20 minutes later

Temari gets hers her back lightly slammed against the wall as her legs is being held by Naruko's hands as she thrusting her cock more into Temari's pussy as it leaking out of both her own juice and Naruko's cum as her stomach gotten swollen up a bit with Naruko's cum.

"Scream my name Temari so the fool Shikamaru hears you and knows that you love being my wife." Said Naruko as she is thrusting into Temari's pussy While she screams turned on by the dirty talk given by Naruko.

"HE'S A LAZY AND A FOOL FOR LETTING ME GET AWAY AND GET INTO YOUR ARMS! I'M WIFE OF THE EMPRSS OF THE PHOENIX EMPIRE! YOUR'S NOW AND FOREVER!" yelled Temari while Naruko smirks at that as she thrusting into Temari's pussy even more then before.

2 hours later

Both Blondes are in the shower room with Temari bending over as she holding onto a bar on the wall as she blushing so hard with her eyes full of nervous and scared as Naruko is putting on lube on her cock as well putting some on Temari's ass hole as she planing to fuck while Temari's pussy is leaking out the extra cum as her stomach looks about 3 months pregnant.

"A-are you s-sure t-that you want to f-fuck m-my ass N-Naruko? I-I mean I won't get pregnant from there a-after all" says the nervous Temari as she looking back at Naruko, and the response "Yes I am sure my dear wife plus your ass has been teasing me for a long time since we first meet years ago" says Naruko as she finished lubing up temari's ass and her cock then gives Temari's ass a squeeze.

"And you have such nice ass too, it's so phat! As well huge and fat, just how I like them as well plump ass, specking which, I had notice a busty maid on our way to our room, do you want her to join us in a threesome Temari my dear?" says Naruko as she about fuck Temari.

Temari blushing way more then before as she says "i-if you p-promise d-do Koyuki as well" as she tries to ready herself, "Oh I have plans for Koyuki and soon she will be mine like you are to me" says Naruko as she slams her cock into Temari's ass and Temari herself screams like never before with a deep red blush on her face, as she never had anything inside of her ass, not even sex toys.

The rest of the day, no one had seen Naruko and Temari until one or two days later.

A day after at the Empire, the Palace's meeting room

With Ezio in charge of the Empire until Naruko returns, he will be running things like Naruko would but for right now, he's reading out loud for the generals to heard about what Ezio's spies in Konoha had found out about Danzo and two elders.

As One of them just laugh, and this person is the leader of the Demon Protector Faction as he says "Let them try the will not last like the stupid drones they use." says the Demon General as he wearing a coat that covers up his whole appearances.

"I'm with you buddy, and if their somehow get in, The Empress's Dire Wolves will have them as new chew toys" say other general, Whitebeard is thinking.

After that, the meeting went on as normal, until Ezio dismissed them and Whitebeard went off toward the Guestroom in the Palace.

Palace, Guest Room

Blaze is pissed off because he lost track of the shadow and has no idea where he is, Then it hits Blaze that Shadow is with Naruko and Temari right now, so he cursed out in Shadow's name for leaving him behind, "THAT MOTHER FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT BASTARD YOU ARE SO DIED WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" as Blaze yelled as he promised on that, he hears the knocks on the door.

Blaze opens the door and sees whitebeard. "Let me guess you need info on Danzo?" Whitebeard nods "Take me to the other generals and you will have your answers." as Whitebeard thinks about it, "I don't know about after all, Alucard doesn't like you because he doesn't care what you are" says Whitebeard.

"Whitebeard do I look like I really fucking care if he likes me or not you need Info And I have that info" as Blaze see whitebeard sighs, "fine but you have to wait until tomorrow for the next meeting" Whitebeard's at Blaze, "as everyone have their factions to look after all" says Whitebeard.

"I hope Danzo is not planning anything very stupid" says Blaze as Whitebeard answers that "does planning kidnapping The Empress and forcing her to handover everything she had built along with us and become that weak boy's sigh 'plaything' count? If so I think you are a bit late there my old friend" says Whitebeard, Blaze looks like he is about to blow up.

"OK Danzo is an idiot my troops are there and the root will be killed WITH NOTHING LEFT TO BURY THEM WITH. Danzo is an idiot of one of the highest level. I will be back tomorrow."when Blaze finished on that, a Gateway made of shadows opens under him, and he looks at Whitebeard as he says "DAMN YOU SHADOW YOU ARE JUST MAKING YOUR DEATH QUICKER!" as he falls through it.

Whitebeard says "he's with such odd company" as he leaves and closes the door.

Back at Konoha, at the Dango shop

Both Ino and Tenten are talking about what their should about the whole Naruko is empress thing, "what should we do?" says Ino as she has her head on her hand, "I don't know." says Tenten as she takes a bit of her dango, then she sees Sakura who is walking by them as the pink hair hasn't notice them at all as she just walking.

"Yeah look, it's Sakura" says Tenten, Sakura who is now a civilian and still can't talk, thanks to the seal that Naruko had placed on her, "i don't know about you, but Sakura had it coming for being a high class bitch while thinking that she's better at everyone as well being unbelievably rude to Naruko at her empire" says Ino as she takes a bite on her 2nd dango.

"Your thing, now she just a shell of her former self, oh well, as you said, she had it coming" says Tenten as both of them keep on eating.

As Sakura who had arrived home as she walks as she gets greeted by her mother Mebuki, "oh welcome back Sakura, went walking again?" says Mebuki as she drinking tea as she watches her daughter, a former ninja walking up stairs, when Sakura reached her room she closed the door and fell on her bed as this now her life.

Back with Ino and Tenten

Once the two finished with their dangos, and head off to train for a talk while Ino telling Tenten about Temari, "I'm guessing by now, Temari is married to Naruko, sigh poor Hinata, where ever she is, would be heartbroken since she and Naruko were kinda together back then, you know before Naruko gotten banished" says Ino.

"Agreed but I think that it was for the alliance of the empire and suna." Said Tenten as Ino nods to that, "true but I'm more worried about Shikamaru though, cause as his teammate, I know for sure that he had feelings for her but being the Lazy guy he is, he lost his chance with her, but I'm sure he will get over it….I hope" says Ino.

"Well His mother is angry as all hell for that reason." Says Tenten as she remembers that night when she was in bed as she heard Shikamaru's mother yelling at him, and she lives other part of the village!

"Tell me about me, he come to training with markings of frying pans on his face!" says Ino as both arrived at the training ground as their get into training.

Land of Spring, next day, morning

Naruko who is waking up as well Temari who right now has a stomach that looks about 9 months with triplets as she says "you are one wild lover Naruko~" says Temari with a blush as she rubs her stomach, "oh that's just the beginning but for now, let's get something to eat Temari my dear" says Naruko as she put on a robe and the same goes for Temari as she place a genjutsu on herself.

Then Naruko whispers into Temari's ear "Plus this is our honeymoon so every night your womb will be filled with my cum." As she gropes Temari's ass making her eep as she jumped a little and she can feel her wife's cum sloshing in her womb. As they went down to get something eat.

As they make their way to the dining room which is where Koyuki is there right now as she eating her own breakfast, as Koyuki is about to eat, but she stops as she see both Naruko and Temari walk in as she says "about time you two get out of the room" with a smile on her.

From there, they had a good breakfast as their talk for a bit as Koyuki asked of what their going to do next? Since they can't be inside for the rest of their honeymoon.

So Temari ask if there's a beach, Koyuki thinks about it and says there's couple, one for the people of the Land of Spring and the other is private for herself and her guests.

"Hope you don't mind our sexy host but we will use the private beach. I have a nice sexy Bikini to try out." Said Temari as Koyuki blushes on the word 'sexy' "um, y-yes you can use it after all you two are my guests and friends after all" says Koyuki as she tries to hide her blush from them.

"Wonderful and I do hope you will join us while we visit." Said Naruko with a smile as Koyuki nods "if I'm lucky enough to get a break, as you would know Naruko, being leader means paperwork" says Koyuki.

As Naruko says "well I don't such things since I have either my shadow clone or my assistant to do the paperwork, as I go do training after all, I'm a warrior first" as she smirks while shrugs lightly, "but I hope you join us when you can Koyuki" as all three of them get up and walks over to the door.

As Koyuki is going for a hug with Naruko as she says "I will tr-Eep"The reason for that is because Naruko pinched her ass then whispers in her ear "Oh you are gorgeous I bet you have dreams of me taking you on your throne in front of everyone showing that you are my wife."

Koyuki is blushing up a storm when she heard that, while her guards whisper to themself as one of them say "about time if you ask me" and other one, "yup, which means I win our bet!"

"Well I do hope to see you on the beach later Ko-yu-ki-hime" says Naruko as she winks at Koyuki, then walks away with temari Both swinging their hips. Koyuki just watches those hips and asses as she blushing more.

Meanwhile at Phoenix Empire, Palace's Dungeon

As Seras is walking behind her Master Alucard as they heading over to their special guest to see how he's holding up, "say Master, can I ask you something?" asks Seras.

"You just did." says Alucard and Seras gets mad, as she says "this is serious Master! I need to know about something!" as Alucard sighs as he looks at her, "what is it Police Girl?"

"Where were you during the wedding?" Seras asks Alucard about that as he says "oh? Well there was some guy with the title of god phoenix or whatever it was, as well telling his story of being a immortal and so on in a bar along with Whitebeard, in all, I found his story boring" as he has his hand out waving in a motion in a circle.

Sera's pulls a book out of Nowhere and opens it to a certain page and reads "The phoenix god was one of the most powerful, ferocious and feared warrior that ever entered the battle for the war he had control of the elements, nature and like Whitebeard can cause quakes but he calls it the heaven's shockwaves plus many other abilities. Legend has it he is as old as time itself and was the one who gifted a Clan in the East with the abilities to use seals, taught them the way of the sword before the left back to their home. No one in the west knows what the clans name was. But one day he vanished off the face of the earth." The picture matches Blaze as Seras closes it as she says "mmm I never read this Legend before, but you are sure that you met this man Master?" as Seras looking at Alucard.

"It doesn't matter with me, and the same goes for you, anyway here we are" says Alucard as he and Seras stands in front of the case as their look upon.

Sasuke being hand by his right side as he no longer have a left hand since he had lost it during the Tournament, and he has a gag on his mouth as Alucard smiles with him showing his roll of fangs a he says with his eye glowing red, "now then, tell me, how is our 'guest'? Oh right you can't say anything since you have that Gag after all", Alucard laughs upon this.

As Seras has a full mind to kill Sasuke on the spot, "anyway, You should know, I know a way to take something out of you" says Alucard, Sasuke tries left up his head but with him in a weak like state.

And Seras looks at him, "um Master, what are you going to do?" as she curious, "oh? Curious ain't we? Well if you might know my deal Police girl, I'm planning to take away his eyes" Alucard answered Seras.

"Alucard I have an idea you could instead of taking out his weak little pathetic eyes." Said someone behind them. They turn and see Blaze who is dragging a beaten to hell Shadow.

"Oh and what is the Idea?" Asks Alucard who is not smiling cause he's not going to get any fun out of this, "His dream is to Rebuild his Family Take that away from him for GOOD. Remove his balls." Said Blaze smiling with a very evil smile.

"Yes about that, the Empress ask us to remove his eyes first well one of them but maybe that would be more fun, right Master?" says Seras as she turns to see Alucard who is thinking about it, then smiles to show his teeth once again.

"You know what, that is much more fun, but first I might ask, why is your friend all beat up?" says Alucard who's a bit curious.

"The bastard Ditched me then when whitebeard was asking me for info he dragged me somewhere. And trust me we do not need more of his genes running around in the world." Said Blaze.

"Mmm there's one problem, I smell a very smell faint scent that's familiar to Naruko's, but it's coming from within the blood, so tell me, if you are a god, how is that possible? Do they happen to have the same ancestor?" says Alucard as he still want to tear off Sasuke's balls off.

Blazes is silent for a few Minutes then Answers "Yes they do have the same ancestor. The sage of six paths." Blaze then tells them who the sage was and what he did then he told them the clans that came from his children and then went to explain there was another he sage's brother. "So there you have it They are both descended from the sage. But the Uzumaki's are cousins to the Senji's. There is your answer Alucard."

Seras rise up her hand as she says "you kinda miss Master walking though the case of the Uchiha's when you say the last part" as she sweats as she and Blaze hears Sasuke screaming like he's in hell.

"That is fine with me and the screams are sweet Music and Naruko never said that he would be undamaged Right?" Asked Blaze as Seras shakes her head no, "no, she did not" says the Female Vampire, Blaze just smiles.

As the whole Dungeon is full of screams of torment and agonising pain.

Back with Naruko and Temari

As Naruko who just appeared at the beach as she wearing A two piece Bikini as she looking at her sea as she takes a deep breath in to as she smells the sea water of the sea then lets it out as she feels at peace.

"Oh this is so nice" says Naruko as she hearing the waves as well other things, then Some one hugs her from behind as Naruko feels breasts being pushed against her back, "oh your ready Temari?" says Naruko.

Naruko looks behind her and there she sees her goddess of a wife in a sling bikini and where the nipples are it has the Uzumaki swirl. "You like I have more then one to show you and tempt you with." Said Temari as she turned around and the swimwear was riding up her ass then she turns back around and removed the genjutsu to show her cum swollen stomach but it seems that it had gotten a bit smaller. She looks six months pregnant with twins or triplets.

"That's where you are right my dear Temari" says Naruko as she turns to her and holds her close and Temari had forgotten that Naruko is a bit taller then her.

"That's good to hear~" says Temari as both of them walk closer to the water as their enjoy themself a nice walk around the beach, Then out of nowhere, Naruko picks up Temari in a bridal carry and then walks into the water then Temari squeals as she is thrown into the water.

Naruko laughs a little like a Prankster would have, "got you there Temari" says Naruko, Temari looks at Naruko with a pout "I guess you haven't changed that much Naruko"

"Really I think that you would think differently with what I did to you and will do again." Said Naruko with a smirk, and next thing The Empress knew, Temari gets her back by Splashing water at Naruko's face.

"Oh really you want to play that game huh?" Naruko does some hand signs as she uses a low Level water Jutsu as she splashing back at Temari.

And so both of them begin their fun and good time at the beach, for a good while until around four in noon.

As both Naruko and Temari laying on the blankets as their looking at the sky, Then Temari asks Naruko to put some lotion on her back. Naruko starts to do that then she reached her ass and starts to fondle it.

Temari moans then she turns over to her front but she did not know Naruko's plans for her as she keeping more lotion more as she rubbing some of it onto Temari's ass as Temari herself enjoying the feel of Naruko's hands on her.

Once Naruko finished putting lotion on Temari's back, Naruko asked her to turn around so that she could do the front next, Temar turned over and Naruko started to apply the lotion. When Naruko reached Temari's breasts Naruko started to have a little fun with them and groped them then she removed the front of Temari's sling bikini and went back to groping Temari's breasts making her moan.

Naruko smiles at her and kisses Temari deeply, with both start blushing as their keep kissing, Naruko then took one of her hands and removed the bottom part of Temari's sling bikini and removes her bottom. Then puts her cock at Temari's entrance.

And without any word, Naruko thrusts into Temari's pussy with the Blonde Suna woman screams at top of her lungs.

Time skip three hours later

Koyuki arrives by herself as she wearing A two piece bikini with the springs symbol on it as she looking around for Naruko and Temari, as she says to herself, "where are their? Won't they be surprised to see me! As well telling them I had that not much paperwork today" as she starts walking around. She finds temari resting on a towel but no Naruko. Then someone grabs her from behind and the person whispered into her ear. "You are very naughty Daimyo my naughty Koyuki trying to sneak up on us oh that means I am allowed to punish you." Said Naruko as one hand is of Koyuki's double G breasts and the other is in the bikini bottom teasing her pussy. While Naruko nips on Koyuki's ear making her moan.

As Koyuki says while moans "b-but I-I w-wasn't!" as she blushing badly, Naruko keeps doing it as she is groping Koyuki's breasts more "Oh really. No matter still I think you need to learn a lesson." Said Naruko as she brings Koyuki to her chair and sits in it with koyuki in her lap and she has not let up on the groping. "Tell me my naughty Daimyo what do you want?" asks Naruko.

As the Empress takes off The Land of Spring's Daimyo's bikini easy, thus letting her breasts bounce.

Lemon starts

"So my Naughty Ko~yu~ki-chan what do you want?" Whispered Naruko into Koyuki's ear then Koyuki gives in and shouts. "YOU NARUKO I WANT TO BE YOUR WIFE PLEASE TAKE ME WHERE EVER YOU WANT TO TAKE ME EVEN ON MY THRONE WITH EVERYONE WATCHING ME GET CLAIMED BY THE ONLY ONE WHO HOLDS MY HEART! PLEASE MAKE ME A MOTHER TO YOUR CHILD!" Shouted Koyuki as she couldn't take it anymore.

"just what I wanted to hear~ and you will be my wife like Temari but for now, I'm going to fuck you so hard" says Naruko, as she gets Koyuki lays down with her spread open and to Naruko's surprised, she sees how insanely wet her pussy already is, "wow, I didn't expect you to be this wet Koyuki~" As Naruko smile and positions herself at Koyuki's wet pussy and then thrusts into Koyuki with Koyuki screams very loud.

Like that, the Empress of the Phoenix Empire is fucking the Land of Spring's Daimyo, Hard, as Naruko is showing no shows of holding back as she thrusting her cock Fast and hard into Koyuki's pussy as the Spring Koyuki yells out "NARUKO YOUR DOING IT TOO HARD! Y-YOUR THING IS GOING TO RIP ME IN HALF!"

Naruko just kisses then after a few minutes she say "Well that is the idea I am shaping your pussy to only fit my cock and my cock alone." as she keeps thrusting way more than before.

As Naruto grabs Koyuki's legs ands holds them upward as she thrusting into her pussy more as her cock is spreading Koyuki's inner walls as it slowly ranching for her womb, with Koyuki screaming even louder as she gets her hands on her face as it too much for her to take.

A hour later

As Koyuki is now on all fours with Naruko still thrusting into Koyuki's pussy much more harder and rougher with Koyuki yelling out "MORE PLEASE NARUKO FUCK ME MORE MAKE ME A MOTHER! I LOVE YOUR COCK AS WELL AS YOU!" as her yells echos a bit around her since there no one else after all as Naruko smirks as she thrusting way too much as she cums into Koyuki's pussy and womb with Koyuki screaming three times louder as she too cum as well.

Other hour later

Koyuki is now on atop of Naruko as she riding the Empress's cock with her hands on the back of her head as she going all the work with Naruko laying down and enjoying it, Naruko smirks as she says "now lets see how much can you go before I cum once more inside of you" as she watching Koyuki's breasts bouncing for each time Koyuki moves up and down on Naruko's cock.

"Yes bounce those breasts for your future Wife Koyuki-chan. No one else will ever touch you and I am glad you did not agree to do that stupid Icha Icha movie." Said Naruko who knows that jiraiya is crying tears of sadness over that when Koyuki didn't agree to do it.

The reason is that Naruko did not want to see her favorite Actress in that trash she is better and a Daimyo it might have hurt her standing with the other Daimyos. Plus she did not want Naruko to be unhappy with her.

"I hope I can star in a few movies from the west Naruko-chan!" yells Koyuki as she keeps moving up and down as she close from cumming with her eyes rolling upward with a blush on her.

"Oh I'm planning to!" says Naruko as she can't wait to see Koyuki to star movies in the west, as she could tell that Koyuki is about to cum but she won't do anything as she is enjoying this way too much.

An hour later

Koyuki is sandwiched between two Narukos fucking both her ass and pussy with her legs in the air and her arms wrapped around the neck of the real Naruko as she is making out with the clone as both thrusting into Koyuki's holes hard as Naruko the real one says "your such a horny bitch aren't you Koyuki! I bet you wanted to fuck me when you first start acting more friendly back then!" as she hears her answer.

"YES! I WANTED YOU BEND ME OVER AND TURN ME INTO YOUR PERSONAL SLUT TO FUCK WHENEVER YOU WANTED! HELL I WOULD HAVE BEEN FINE WITH IF YOU TOOK ME HOME COLLARED ME TO YOUR BED AND MADE ME YOUR CUM DUMP TO FUCK AND GET PREGNANT WITH WHEN YOU WANT TO FUCK YOUR FAVORITE ACTRESS! OH I WOULD HAPPILY ACTED WITH YOUR CUM SLOSHING AROUND INSIDE MY WOMB! MORE PLEASE FUCK ME MORE MY EMPRESS!" yelled Koyuki as she feels two cocks thrusted even more in her pussy and ass.

Naruko says after hearing that, "oh? You willingly let a younger girl to take you and make you into their slutty daimyo?" as she and her clone thrusted into Koyuki even more then before as Koyuki screams even louder as she yell out "YES!".

2 hour laters

Naruko is now standing with her cock being suck upon Koyuki whom is being licked by Temari who had woken up a hour ago as she licking Koyuki's pussy as well licking off Naruko's cum as she's at it, Koyuki looks to be seven months with twins. Naruko then makes a clone for Temari and Naruko will fuck Koyuki to fill her up with more cum.

"The sun is setting soon, just one more round and we heading back my dears~" say Naruko as she left up Koyuki, twice and once Koyuki was a bit airborne, Naruko gets Koyuki's pussy to slam into her cock with her screams so loud as she loves it much.

As the clone had slam her own cock into Temari's pussy rough like with Temari screams as she had cum upon that as she has a fuck silly face on her as she drooling lots as her tongue hanging out of her mouth. Then Naruko and her clone have the two girls face to face and they start kissing.

As both Naruko and the clone went full on beasts on their partners as Temari and Koyuki stop kissing each other as they scream so much.

This keep going until sunset, with Naruko finished fucking both of them as both Koyuki and Temari out cold and won't be waking up since their far too tired to do that, so Naruko had dress them up and carries them with the help of her clones as all three of them sleep the night away. Koyuki and Temari both look like they are nine months pregnant with quadruplets.

Lemon over/Time skips a few days later

Just outside the walls of The Phoenix Empire, Night time

As a team of Roots as there's 10 of them, finally arrived at the Empire, with one acting as a scout for anyone that would come by and spotted them, as the others starts to gather chakra on their foot and start walking on the wall.

On the other side of the wall

As Naruko's beloved pack of Dire Wolves as their enjoying their night time walk as Selvaria is with them as the pups of the pack are walking near her as Selvaria says "one more hour and we will heading back."

The reason why she's walking them is because each one of The Generals are taking turns to walk Naruko's Pack of Dire Wolves out for walks since their don't like being inside too much and Naruko is away on her honeymoon after all.

And the leader yami and kami smell something that should not be there. They head toward it and Selvaria shouts "Kami and Yami get back here." As she and the pack go after them.

Then the pack also picked up the scent and understand why their pack leader run off, so their go catch to them thus, leaving only Selvaria and the pups as she says "oh no! Now the rest are following their lead!" so she picks up the pups since she doesn't want to leave them before, and she goes full speed because she's far behind them now.

On the top of the wall

As each Roots made it on the top as the leader of the team talks to them, "we are here, now the mission truly begins, I want three with me to rescue the Uchiha and the others go get the Empress and kidnap-"They hear a howl of wolves and the guards on wall hear it as well and are getting ready as they are going to where the howling was on the wall.

As the roots seem as their says "oh they're just wolves, let's make quick work of them and carry on the mission" says the Leader and without any delay but then they hear.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that it was not the howl of a regular wolf but Dire wolves and they are much bigger I would know I have them in my army for war." Said a voice from behind them who is buying the empire troops and wolves time, mostly the wolves.

As the leader of the Root team of this mission come up and says "is that suppose to put us in fear? Doesn't bother we can't feel anything, Danzo-sama make sure of that" as he about to throw a kunai at Blaze as he just shakes a his head as he says "your master Danzo, he's just a fool who believes that he can do whatever he wants And he is bigger fool to think he can take over the empire." Said Blaze as he caught the kunai and sent it back but much fast, as it hitting the leader in the leg and the kunai went all the way through his leg in betting into another roots hand. The leader was in pain cause the kunai went through his leg, bone and all.

As Blaze "and my job here is done" says as on that moment, Yami along with his whole pack are running up the wall, and jumps onto the nearest Root, the 10th member, as he sinking his teeth into his neck as he kills the Root on the spot as he makes one more push and there was a loud.

SNAP!

"Oh his neck just broke." said blaze who has sees the other dire wolves arrive and start showing their fangs but then, The root go for Blaze instead But what they don't know is his partner is near and a bigger dire wolf appears in front of blaze and lets out a howl/roar. The Dire wolf is a little bigger than Naruko's dire wolves and his fur is red this is a Red Dire wolf and his name is ALPHA. Alpha bites the nearest root's head off by the neck.

As the other Dire wolves back off but being very careful as their doesn't know this one as well don't know to trust, The Leader takes out the other Kunai and throws it and the Red Dire Wolf, just stands there and to everyone's shock the kunai bounces off alpha. What they don't know is he just hardened his fur and it is harder than steel and that is the reason the Kunai bounces off.

"Alpha stand down." Said Blaze with authority in his voice Alpha looks at blaze and shrinks to the normal size of a dire wolf "Very well partner." Said alpha shocking many people.

At that moment, the Yami and the packs pounce onto the Root and the sight of it was something that could have been seem during war.

As each Dire wolf have their fangs on all of them as each other are being torn apart or rip into pieces, Blood, body parts and organs were flying everywhere as each of the Roots are being massacred by the pack of Dire Wolves as each of them screaming in pain until it stops when their gotten bitten on the throat, leaving only one which is the leader as each of the Dire wolves slowly making their way toward him.

As Blaze says from what Naruko's Dire Wolves did "Now they are trained very well. I like it." as he sees Selvaria comes up to them after moving the guards as she says.

"Yami! Everyone that's enough!" Selvaria ordered as all pack stop as a few of them let go of ripping arms or legs or whatever body part as their low their heads in a low whine, because their couldn't finished.

"So one little root left let me guess rescue the uchiha and kidnap the empress. Your master is so predictable." Said Blaze as he appeared between the pack and the Root leader of the team.

As the guy quickly takes out a Kunai and about to slice his own throat but however, Yami sees this and thinks that Leader was going to hurt someone, The Pack Leader quickly move and bites onto the Root Leader's hand, Hard.

The next thing the leader knows is a besinto blade is going through his ribcage and spine but missing very important organs and the blades holder is blaze.

And the Root Leader gets passed out of pain, and Selvaria about to ask Blaze who he is about who he is, but he vanish along with the root and the red dire wolf.

Selvaria is very lost about this and wants answers for this, but for now, she will take the Pack back home, as she walking back while holding the pups in her arms, she's wondering how Naruko is in her honeymoon as the guards return to their post but keeping a eye and ear on everything.

Meanwhile at Konoha, Hokage office

Tsunade rubbing her head as there's piles of paperwork, even though it took a awhile, she was able to get everything that belong to the late Minato and Kushina, aka Naruko's Parents, as their store within a scroll as well as everything that belongs to the uchiha.

Tsunade sighs as she looks at it, "that should be everything" says Tsunade as she looking toward Kurenai and Hana as their were the ones that gather everything for the trade.

"And we made sure that we didn't miss a thing" say Hana with a her long brown hair and red fangs on her cheek as she wearing her Jounin jacket, and Kurenai add in "from The late 4th Hokage's belongs to Kushina and the Uchiha clan" says Kurenai.

"Which you two did a good job, now all that's left is to deliver it to Nar- I mean the Empress of the Empire and we get sigh Sasuke back, and hopefully, put us in a much better state with them" says Tsunade as she now thinking who should the sender be.

But she will about that for now, as Tsunade dismissed them, and like that she has a couple of days to who she should send to the Phoenix Empire.

Two days later, the morning

Tsunade as she looking at Kurenai, Hana, Ino and Tsume as Tsune the leader of the team of four as Tsume is a wild looking woman as she wearing what Jounins wear but her jacket open thus showing her Double H breasts as says "we will return as soon as we can Lady Tsunade" says Tsume.

Tsunade nods "good, with good news I hope when you four return, now you four go deliv-" Tsunade gets cut off by a sound a Airship landing above them.

A walk way comes out and a few lawbringers and shigoki walk out lead by two of the empress's daughters Saber lily and Jasmine. "We are here for the ransom of Sasuke Uchiha." Said jasmine.

But Saber Lily says "but before we could the trade, there something we must know" as a sword appeared in her hands and aims it at Tsunade and everyone, "did you send a group of your ninjas toward our home to rescue the Uchiha and kidnap our Empress!" as she clearly looks angry.

"What are you talking about, I did no such thing" says Tsunade as Saber Lily throws a head of a ninja with the Konoha Headband as it lands at their feet, "then explain this then! Give me one damn good reason from stopping me to destroy this cursed village to the grou-"

"ENOUGH!" all of them turn to see blaze with one of the ninjas and Alpha with him "Tsunade is telling the truth. But the question is when will there master Danzo run out of pawns." As he threw the crippled root Anbu in front of both groups.

As everyone wondering who he is, but Saber Lily and Jasmine remembers from what whitebeard told them about him, so they stand down.

And like that Blaze explains them what happen and Tsunade isn't happy about it, as Jasmine "since their are from here, now you have to give us something to turn a blind eye, so 5th Hokage, what will you give us?" says as she looking at them.

Blaze stands there to play peacemaker as Tsunade doesn't know what she could give them, while she's thinking of punching Danzo so hard that he would feel it in the afterlife when she see that old bastard for putting that kind of thing.

"I might have an idea if you will hear me out." says blaze as everyone turn to him as Lily Saber say "sure" as she want this done already, as Jasmine is the same.

"The thing is that Danzo might want a person like a mother, meaning the Empress who is a mother to them." Said blaze "So an eye for an eye." and Tsunade gets it, "w-wait, do you mean a mother?! You want me to give them a mother from Konoha?!" say Tsunade, "Like danzo was trying to do and do trust me, this is stopping konoha's death right now." Said Blaze as he points Saber Lily who still wants to destroy Konoha right now, all by herself if she has to.

Tsunade sighs as she admits defeat, "y-you have a point there, how about Tsume? She's a mother as well" Tsunade says that as Tsume is thinking ' _Why is she trying to bring me into this?"_

"And a clan head who runs a clan and one of the only people who can stop her perverted son." Said blaze with a deadpan stare, Tsunade sighs at that, "fair enough" says as she starts 'mmm' and thinking, "I guess Yoshino Nara would be" says Tsunade as she thinking ' _after all, she could use a break from her husband's son's laziness'_.

"Smart move really cause really she will destroy Konoha" says Blaze and from what he had heard of the stories of Lily Saber, she could easily destroy a enemy camp or village with a sword alone.

And Tsunade knows as she looks toward Hana to get Yoshino Nara from her home and Hand nods and goes get Yoshino.

It didn't take about a half of a Hour as Hana arrives with a woman who seems have a bags already in hand, like she's was going to move out or something, "Um, , why do you already have bags?"

"Because I divorced my ex" says the woman known as Yoshino Nara as she had long black hair as she keeps it as a simple ponytail, as she wearing what doesn't seem everyday housewives would wear but either her Ninja gear before she retired to become a wife for her Husband as it shows off her double g almost an h cup with a very nice figure which she kept by doing a lot of housework, one has to if you married a very lazy man as well a son who equally lazy as the father.

"I s-see, w-well you w-won't have to worry seeing them again o-or maybe, as you are going with the Empire as a extra cause some party whom I will not say" Tsunade tighten her fists hard "decide to do something behind my back and nearly causing the destruction by one of the Empress's foster daughters" says Tsunade

"Wait you are tell me that I am never coming back to konoha as in forever?" Yoshino asking as Tsunade nods, "that's right, I know it's heartbreaking to leave your friends and um 'family' an-" before Tsunade knows it.

"What are we waiting for! Let's go already!" says Yoshino who's already in the airship with Jasmine and Lily didn't have what to say about this as their thinking ' _she must really hate her ex-husband that she's willing to leave her home village in a happy way._ '

"We now just need the ransom for the Uchiha brat and we will be on our way" says Jasmine, as the rest went, Tsunade hands them the scrolls as it holds all of The Inheritance of Naruko and the other holds everything the Uchiha owns even money.

But however Blaze says "I think it would be fair if the Phoenix Empire gets a body of another Uchiha"

"What uchiha there is only two alive." Said Tsunade who is confused

"That is where you are wrong I feel another with UCHIHA BLOOD!" Said Blaze who saw Danzo running this way to stop the ransom deal. A besinto appears in hand and a tremor bubble appears around it and blaze slams the blade into the ground causing an earthquake making everyone stumble as Tsume says "w-what was that for? And what are you going here Danzo?!"

As the earth started to split into two as Danzo saw the split heading toward him. "I feel another with that CURSED BLOOD!" Said Blaze as the earth keeps shaking but then it stops as Blaze just walks past them and grabs Danzo and drags him along with him.

"And this man can lead us to her that is why he is trying to stop this ransom. He wants Uchiha weapons and pawns breed from the one I feel. The one I feel is no man but A WOMAN!"

"W-Who?" Stutters Tsunade as she trying to stay on her feet.

"MIKOTO UCHIHA LIVES!" Shouted Blaze shocking many people "AND ON OF THE ONLY UCHIHAS I HAVE EVER RESPECTED! I know he has her cause I have kept tabs on him" says Blaze as he drags Danzo toward where Mikoto is.

Along with only Tsunade and the ninjas of Konoha as Jasmine and Lily wait where there are as a few people are talking about of what just happen as a couple of kids sees the airship as their thinking how cool it is.

Later at a hidden location

As Roots Anbu walking around as well doctors as this location is in fact a underground medical base, as the doctors are looking people, People who have been missing for years or even a few decide or so, as one is looking after a Uchiha woman named Mikoto as the Doctor checking her pulse as he says "she's almost ready to awaken and use her as a breeding stock for a army of Root Uchihas, Danzo-sama would b-" The ground starts to shake and cracks start to appear on the wall and the door is blown inward.

Dead root were flying into the room and the on who did it was holding a Besinto and was dragging Danzo.

"So this is where that Mikoto Uchiha is placed waiting for breeding. FOOLS!" Said Blaze as Blaze's 'shadow' seem to move on its own as spears made of shadow launch out and piece though a Root Anbus and couple of doctors as blood spreads everywhere.

Then the shadow moves though as more and more weapons of shadow killing roots from left to right until there no more roots and the Root doctors, only the people on the beds.

Blaze pins Danzo down with shadow chains, "are you sure this is wise to do Blaze?" say a voice as a head forms out of the shadow.

"I WATCHED THE CLAN I TAUGHT DIE BECAUSE OF THIS MAN I WILL ALWAYS BE GLAD TO SCREW HIM OVER" Shouted Blaze as Danzo talks while being a bit choke, "w-what are you talking about!" says Danzo as he coughing from being coking.

Blaze starts to draw a seal into the air with just his power alone and then Danzo finally understands "Your the Uzumaki clans patron and teacher."

"Yes I am, you damn idiot I TAUGHT THE FIRST UZUMAKI'S THE POWERS OF SEALS, SWORDSMANSHIP!" as Blaze is angry, with memories of a little red haired boy from long ago, tears of Anger and rage start to form "THIS IS WHY I SUPPORT AND HELP THE EMPRESS SHE IS ONE OF THE LAST OF THE UZUMAKI'S" shouted Blaze as he truly wants to end Danzo but Blaze knows that it's not for him to do.

As Danzo says "I had that clan died off because I deed them too strong to live! That's why I had the other villages the wipe them off when that red haired woman come here!" say Danzo.

"So that is why then maybe you should not have do that tell me have you ever heard of the Phoenixkage Clan?" says Blaze.

And he just laughs, "what a made up name of a clan that doesn't exi-" he gets punched by a shadowy face as Danzo gets a busted lip and a black eye, the shadow says "I think that should be Blaze, just get the woman get out of here, it's not your place to end him" as the shadow looks at him.

"Really oh they were a war clan in fact you ARE TALKING TO THE CLAN HEAD! We are the most feared clan and we are the most wealthy." As blaze speaks more shadows appear. "But It is not my place to end you not that belongs to Naruko." Said blaze as he knocks out danzo and he goes over to mikoto and the Besinto vanishes.

Shadow looks the other people who are laying in beds, "might as well take them to a real hospital" as a shadow like hands grab them and takes them away from here.

"Take them to the hospital my kin and lets get out of here." Said Blaze as he picks Mikoto up bridal style and the other shadows nod and said "Yes sir." The other body vanishes and blaze walks out with Mikoto.

They get back to the airship and Blaze hands over Mikoto to the phoenix empire but on the way, he gets Tsunade and others on the way as their went back to resume, the scrolls are handed over to the empire and the empire get on board but before Jasmine says "You will find the brat in the last place he and mother fought." as Tsunade sighs as she sends Ino and Hana to get him.

What could happen next? Only time will tell, as the power and might of the Phoenix Empire grows even more, thanks of what the Scroll holds, after all, Naruko, the Empress is now has everything that once belonged to the 4th Hokage, who is her father along with her mother's.

—

 ***time gets froze***

 **D:what do we do! *we in the airship as everything and everyone are freeze in time* we shouldn't have get invol-**

 **P:Shut it. I was going to happen anyway.**

 **D:*rubs my head* Blaze, i know you have history in this world from who knows how long ago,but this isn't something for you get involved with! After all you're a god or what is your title is, it's hard to remember all of it.**

 **P:I am breaking no laws with the gods cause we once lived amongst humans. Hell I HAVE FOUGHT ALONGSIDE SOME OF THEM AND I HAVE WATCHED THEM DIE!**

 **D:which why is there new laws for gods now! Cause there one who really did a number on a world, giving them no chose to make such a law!**

 **P: The laws the newer gods put in play does not overrule the ancient laws set forth by the first council of primordials which I am apart of.**

 **D:i don't know how much out of time you are, but, you have to follow them or else their will remove your states!**

 **P:Really now My domains are over the elements and Nature. *I snap my fingers and show that their are primordials among humans.* the younger gods have no control over what we do.**

 **D:it's not a younger god! It's one of the much older gods! It's a dragon god and he has much more power over you!**

 **P:You know they have tried but the truth is it is the phoenixes who lead no one else and that one is dead for treason for trying to overthrow the dragon god king. What happens next please stay tune.**

 **D:it is the god king! *shows blaze a photo of the dragon god king*sigh leaves reviews of your thoughts and if you are new to this, favorited for future updates, while I talk some sense to him! *looks at blaze***

 **P: That is not the real on.**

 **Agreed he is trying to take my place. *Said Bahamut the TRUE Dragon king god* He is jealous of the phoenixes being the king and leaders.**

 **D:Sigh…...lets go *opens a gateway and walks through it***

 ***Blaze follows and it closes plus vanishes***

—


	10. Chapter 10

—

 ***still in the gateway as it's been a week since Dealt went inside of his room after going to the movie and Blaze has had enough***

 ***The crew sees Blaze kicks the Dealt's door down***

 **P:THAT IS IT I HAVE HAD ENOUGH *sees that Dealt isn't in his room or have been for what it seems six days***

 ***BLaze finally loses his temper and the crew all duck for cover***

 **Crewmate one:well that can't be good.**

 **Crewmate two:when it isn't! Now where did that guy go!**

 **HE IS SO FUCKING DEAD *is what everyone heard in the carrier***

 **?:who's dead? And why?**

 ***Blaze turns to the one who said that.**

 **D:*he's eating some pizza and other things* yo, and why did you broke down my door?**

 ***He then see a shit ton of energy spears pointed at him***

 **D:okay, oh i have been to your vault, it seems real tough to break in, so I didn't bother to go in *eat some spaghetti and meatballs***

 **P:Good it was built to keep all but one person OUT! THE INNER WALLS ARE LINED WITH THE HARDEST METAL KNOWN TO MAN AND THE DOOR IS MADE WITH THOSE THREE METALS!**

 **D:well Thanso break it like it was nothing *eats more of the spaghetti with everyone looking at me, dead certain***

 **P: really adamantium, vibranium and mithril. Dude hell magic or other powers don't work in the vault or on it. If someone tries to force their way in they would lose their strength. HELL I HAVE THE ONLY KEY AND IT IS ALWAYS ON THE MOVE!**

 **D:like i said, he break though like nothing since you said known to man, meaning mankind and last i check, he's isn't human but I send him into the shadows which lead into back he belongs, so what do I miss? *now eating a sandwich of pizza and spaghetti***

 **P: The vault is still intact so he did not break in he tried and I always increase the security measures every six months. *Sees the video of him did break though with one hit but Dealt sent him away.***

 **D:i didn't let him hit more then one, cause well it seems such nice looking vault and it would been such wash to be destroyed anyway, i ask again, what did i miss?**

 **P*Blaze fills him in on what happened.***

 **D:i see, well you play that role nicely blaze, now then, let's go! *the carrier gets out of the gateway***

 **P:Actually that was me I have others Names I go by. YOU DO EVERYTHING NOW.**

 **D:we don't own anything except for OCs that will be use, oh and also blazes, Thanso was here for awhile and yet no one had notice him at all until I did when i was getting food.**

 **P:GREAT THAT STUPID FUCKER! HE WANTS TO GAUNTLET AND POWER STONE.**

 **D:like this purple one? *holding it as it doing nothing to me***

 **P:No that is a fake.**

 **D:*aims at the wall and fires a massive blast of purple energy then hands it to blaze* it was on you know who but i got it off of him. Anyway to the story while blaze fix up everything here.**

 **P:*Blaze puts it in a container which then the lid seals itself up so NO ONE can open it. The opens a gateway to the vault and it closes. Then after ten minutes I came back. The vault was closed and locked and sealed tight.* Good work dealt I will overlook the damage cause you got the power stone.**

—

 **Empress of the West:Naruko's Regin**

 **Chapter 10**

Konoha

Hokage tower

While many doctors and nurses are working around the time to stable countless unknown people which turns out many of them have been losing for decides, maybe more, Tsunade is pissed beyond belief as she walking back and forth and she is talking to Shizune while she's at it, "this isn't good at all! No matter how hard we try to be in the Phoenix Empire good graces" she slams her hand onto the desk "THE ELDERS DECIDE TO DO THINGS ON THEIR OWN AND THINGS BECOME MUCH MORE WORSE FOR US!" as she sits on her chair as she rubs her head.

"I don't know what we can do cause I heard that someone had a white bubble or something on the end of his polearm and spilt the ground after slamming the blade down" says Shizune, Tsunade says "just give me the damn sake Shizune, no buts, I really need it right now" as she holds out her hand for that Sake.

Shizune nods as she once agrees and goes get Sake for Tsunade as she say "things can't get anymore worse" as she grabs the bottle and hands it to Tsunade who then begins drinking it from the tip.

At the Phoenix Empire

After what happen, Selvaria is worried, as the Dire wolves and pups watching her walking back and forward at a fast pace as their in the thorne room, "Oh I hope that Naruko-sama is safe and Ok with those roots being around." says Selvaria as she being a bit paranoid.

But it hits her "oh what am I saying! This is Naruko-sama! She can take care of herself" says Selvaria who found sense within her, "now then, I must inform the others about this as well have the mess clean up" says Selvaria as she goes to the meeting room.

While the Dire Wolves and pups decide to do their thing by walking out of the palace with no one noticing them at all, as the whole pack decided to have a field trip around the empire by going through the door that Selvaria left open.

As they do, the civilians see them as the children say to their mothers or father, "ain't they Empress Naruko's dire wolves?" or, "there are really big doggies!"

They don't pay them any mind as a few teen girls notice the pups and thinking just how cute the pups are, "ohhhhh! Their so cute I just want to pitch their little cheeks!", as one of them is looking at the two teen girls as their won't notice as the pup is wiggling his tail but then he goes back to others.

At a certain point, each member of the pack went their way around the Empire as one decides to take a nap at the pack's state of the fallen, other is walking by a elderly woman as she puts the Dire Wolf as she says that she's such sweet wolf as she welcomes the dire wolf's company, The others went to do their own things but Kami and yami keep the pups with them as their walking around until their arrived at the Empire Academy.

As Kami, Yami and the pups walk inside the building as their walking past each classroom door as the pups are a bit curious, Until they reach the teacher lounge and they see boxes of donuts.

Kami goes get one of the boxes and would grab it but Akainu comes in and sees them and chuckles.

As he goes up to the table and grabs a box and set it down on the floor and opens it for them, "enjoy" was all he said as he walks out room as Kami and Yami get their own donuts as the pups went on a battle for the rest of the donuts. Then another teacher comes in and smiles at what she sees. This is Yoruichi Shihoin, she teaches students how to fight hand to hand.

"Just what you guys doing here?" says Yoruichi as the pups see a woman with dark skin with yellow eyes as she wearing clothes she always wear as it hugging her figure, her double G, Near to a H, breasts with hips and ass that would turn many heads, as Yoruichi patting Kami and Yami "well no matter, enjoy the donuts, in fact, here's some more!" says Yoruichi as she places other box as she pats them again then heads off.

Meanwhile at the Meeting room

As Selvaria informs the generals of what happen as well sending the War Maidens to Konoha for it, as Selvaria is talking, one of the Generals, Aang says "excuse me Selvaria, If I remember right, it was your turn to look after Naruko's wolves right?" with Selvaria stops talking.

"Yes it is why do you ask?" Asks Selvaria then she looks around and they are not there, "well normally Kami and Yami are here and yet I don't see them here, so" says Aang as everyone notice as well as Selvaria realizes with her eyes wide open as she walks out of the meeting room and shortly after, she comes back in a calm or so it seems as she says "Well they are, ok it seems that they went on a little adventure of their own. I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THEY ARE!" as she starts freaking out as Sephiroth "it seems we will have to gather, won't this be fun, I always train my Soldiers, this will be a nice change of pace" says as the long sliver man gets up as do everyone else.

"SPREAD OUT AND FIND THEM!" yelled Dante as everyone but Selvaria as she falls on her knees as she couldn't believe that she had let them out as the generals go out and look for Naruko's Pack of Dire Wolves plus the pups.

It took a full day for the Generals went around the City to gather up the pack, the one with old woman the general apologized but she said that the wolf was keeping her company and it wasn't easy too since there many of them and the hardest ones were Kami, Yami and the pups as their nowhere in sight and their check out their favorite spots which is the park with Dante and his brother as the two are looking around, expect for the back, Kami, Yami and the pups are walking by then, But then they hear the bell ring from the school and That is where Selvaria is.

As she goes up to each of the teacher and only Akainu and Yoruichi had seen them, but however that was a couple hours ago, which means their not here, as Selvaria smacks her head as the search goes on.

As the day went as Aang and Whitebeard are walking by the hospital of the empire as their see Rin and Hinata as the two are about to take their break with Aang goes up to them and asks "Have either of you seen Kami, Yami or their pups?" as Rin and Hinata looks at each other, as Rin explains that there had about a hour ago but then left and head over to the southwest.

"Thank you." Said aang and he and whitebeard head that way.

Somewhere in the southwest of the empire, Sephiroth is thinking of where should the alpha of a pack along with his mate and pups would go, as Kami, Yami and the pups simply walking by him with his eyes closed since he is in deep thought after all but one of the pups come up to him and looking at him.

Then Miya comes and she has had enough she puts her thumb and middle finger to her mouth and gives a sharp whistle. The dire wolves hear it and come running and so do the generals.

As everyone in the capital city of the empire see every dire wolf running toward where Miya is, until all of them are gathered together again with Miya say "Now that all of you have returned lets get you all something to eat." and when the dire wolves heard 'eat', all of them kinda ran Miya over as there are so many of them as each wolves head inside the palace with Miya flat on the ground as she thinking that she should have gotten out of the way. All the generals are standing there in shock 'WHY DIDN'T WE THINK OF THAT!?' but a pup comes back and starts to lick Miya's face to make her better. Miya smiles at that.

Meanwhile with Naruko at the Land of Spring

Naruto is walking around the home of Koyuki as she thinking that her honeymoon is ending soon, as well wondering how things are at the Empire.

And what's more, she looks behind her and sees, a Maid but not just any normal maid, this maid has a figure of a smoking hot milf with double H breasts, and they were bouncing for each step she takes as she has light blonde hair and green eyes and she has a mark under her lip, Her ass could turn heads when ever she walked by.

As Naruko stops and ask her, "alright, why are you following miss?" "Momoyo." said Momoyo as she looking at Naruko as the Empress "alright Momoyo, why are you following me?" asks as she place her hand on her hip.

"OH Koyuki-sama wishes to see you." says momoyo, "oh very well, I will go see her" said Naruko with a nod and she heads over there with Momoyo following her once more.

A bit at Koyuki's office

As Naruko enters Koyuki's office and to her surprise, Koyuki isn't in as she walks further in as Momoyo walks in and closes the door then locking it, "Oh so that is Koyuki-chan's game or are you trying to dominate me?" says Naruko as she looking at Momoyo and she is removing her clothes but leaves her bra, panties, stockings and garterbelt on, "lady Koyuki had ask me to, and I know what you have" says Momoyo as she makes her way to Naruko and once she's in front of Naruko with her breasts against Naruko's "so how about we do some intense sex?~" says Momoyo with Naruko smirks "your on" as she grabs the Maid's head and pull her in for a kiss.

Lemon starts

And Naruko's other hand grabs a hold of Momoyo's ass as she founds out just how huge and fat it is as she kissing this Milf of a Maid, then the two blondes breaks off the kiss with Naruko say "lets get on Koyuki-chan's desk, I'm sure she won't mind if we use it" with Momoyo nodding

Then, nearly 4 minutes, Naruko is sitting on the edge of the desk with no clothes, bra and panites on as she moaning loudly, and the reason behind her reaction is because Momoyo is sucking onto her cock like a cock hungry slut would do, "That's it suck my cock like the milf slut you are." says Naruko with the milf maid bobbing her head like crazy as she sucking Naruko's cock more as she thinking ' _it's big as a house's~ and it's tasting so good~~"_ as she keeps on Naruko's cock until Naruko fires her first into her mouth.

Twenty minutes later

Naruko has Momoyo bent over on Koyuki's desk as Naruko moves her panties aside with her cock by putting the tip of the cock against Momoyo's pussy, "I want to hear you beg for it." said Naruko as the Empress start tasting her by rubbing the tip of her cock against Momoyo's pussy with her moaning loudly as she begs for it "please fuck me with that monster cock! Please your highness! I BEG OF YOU! FUCK ME LIKE THE HORNY MAID MILF THAT I AM!"

"OH so are you a mother?" asked Naruko as she Momoyo adds in by yelling out as she couldn't take it as she wants to be fuck, "YES! A DAUGHTER WHO'S NEARLY YOUR AGE!" with Naruko smirks as she wants to meet Momoyo's daughter.

"OH then I want you to bring when you visit my home but for now, TAKE MY COCK YOU COCK HUNGRY MILF!" says Naruko as she thrusted her cock into Momoyo's pussy with her screams at the top of her lungs with her yelling out "YES! IT'S BEEN SO LONG! YOUR COCK IS MASSIVE YOUR HIGHNESS!"

"Call me Empress." says Naruko as she thrusting her cock deep and rough into Momoyo's pussy with her screaming louder with her breasts bouncing on the desk of Koyuki, while there's a small cracking noise being made by the desk, Naruko and Momoyo don't hear at all.

As Momoyo's legs slowly rising up with her feet curling up with Naruko thrusting her cock more into Momoyo's pussy as Naruko is thinking that this Milf Maid has a such nice tight pussy, she can't wait to fuck it more then before.

Naruko turns her around with her back on the desk then grabs momoyo's breasts which this action makes Momoyo screams louder with her inner walls getting tighter on to Naruko's cock, and Naruko feels it, "fuck! Your getting tighter onto my cock!" as she wants to fuck Momoyo harder then before as Momoyo "I-IT'S BECAUSE YOU GRAB M-MY BREASTS! I-I'M VERY SENSITIVE THERE!" says as Naruto then starts making her thrusts harder than before

Time skip 3 hours later

Naruko is on the chair that Koyuki uses as she has Momoyo on her with her cock still thrusting into her pussy as Momoyo has her breasts against Naruko's as she has her arms around the Empress's neck while she holding onto the Milf Maid's massive ass as she thrusting her cock into Momoyo's pussy as the two are completely covered in sweat, "So my slutty milf maid are you enjoying this?" says Naruko and Momoyo answers "YES SO MUCH! FUCK ME MORE EMPRESS! FUCK THIS SLUTTY MILF MAID MORE WITH YOUR ROYAL COCK!" though yelling, and Naruko smirks as she starts slapping Momoyo's ass while thrusting into her pussy even more than before.

Naruko then creates a clone, which Momoyo is surprised by this as she feels Naruko's hands spreading her ass cheeks apart to who her unused hole as Naruko says "Get ready to be double teamed by me and my clone" as Naruko's clone thrusted her cock into Momoyo's ass which is way tighter than Momoyo's pussy by times ten as the clone says "DAMN THIS MILF'S ASS IS TIGHT AS FUCK! " as she starts thrusting into Momoyo's tight ass with the Maid Milf screamings three times louder than before.

5 hours later

Momoyo is breathing hard as she on her knees as both her pussy and ass are leaking tons of Naruko's cum but it's not over yet as she sees Naruko standing in front of her as Naruko says "feeling a bit tired?"

Momoyo does not answer as she starts licking Naruko's cock as Naruko says "guess not" as she moans as she feels Momoyo's tongue on her cock.

Lemon over

Phoenix Empire, a month later

As everyone see the Airship that Naruko and Temari take for their honeymoon as the Generals are talking "alright we will never talk about of what happen when her pack were all over the city, agreed?" said Law, the other generals nod at that.

As Acuard is thinking about something, "you know, we should really tell her about there intruders that were planning to assassinate her" says Alucard, The other Generals nod as Seras says "quick question, doesn't Lady Empress get angry if we give her this news to her?"

They stopped and thought 'SHIT SHE IS RIGHT!' as the airship lands with everyone are to welcome her back as the door opens up and Naruko along with Temari walking out as Temari has this glow on her as she hugging Naruko's arm happily, they make their way to the generals and Naruko already knows something happened with her wolves and the empire. "Let me guess did my dear wolves go on a little field trip?" says naruko as all of them are thinking 'HOW!' as Kami and Yami come up to her as their very happy to see her as their wagging their tails like crazy.

"OH I missed you too!" says the Empress as she hugging them and giving them kiss as the rest of the pack come up to her and each of them starts licking Naruko's cheek as the Pups as they are a bit bigger now come up to her as well, "The Reason I know is they have done it to me before." Explained Naruko as the Generals say in union "oh" as Naruko gets up and ask them this.

"Anything happen while I was away?" Naruko asked as the Generals doesn't say but Alucard who see "everything was fine until there wer-" some of the other generals tackle him to silence him.

Naruko looks to Selvaria with a look that says answer or it is your sexy ass being turned bright red. Selvaria breaks under that look because she knows that Naruko could ask her daughters.

"OKAY! DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! A GROUP OF INTRUDERS COME IN WEARING MASKS WITH KAN OF ROOT ON THEM AND THEIR WERE HERE TO ASSASSINATE YOU!" yelled Selvaria as she drops her head down.

"There now was that so hard. I knew I left the empire in great hands generals I am not angry at you but their master. Oh he has really pissed me off." says Naruko as there a aura of anger "did you found out whe-" Hinata cuts in "I do as I have seen them before, WhiteBeard as well they are from Konoha but I don't know who they work for, but mostly not under Hokage or I could be wrong" Says to Naruko as the Empress says "Cid, get the ship ready!"

"Actually I might know someone who does." Said Whitebeard but he flinches as he see Naruko turns to him with look of angry on her, "tell me later, when I'm in a much better mood" as she walks away as Cid does of what the Empress say as he said "damn, I know I have a temper but that girl's is a whole other level." as everyone agreeing.

"Well from what I heard it is genetic." Said Hinata then everyone hears Naruko from afar "Hinata! Your coming as well! and so is Selvaria!" Both of them eep upon hearing this.

As Alucard looks at Whitebeard, "are you going to summon that bird friend of yours?" said as then, "ALUCARD GET SERAS! YOU TWO ARE COMING AS WELL!" as Alucard smiles with his mouth full of fangs "oh good, seems like I'm going to get some fun" was all he say as he vanish into the shadows as he going to get ready. As Seras as she wondering why she's going as well.

Whitebeard know he did have to call his old friend and greatest ally, as he brings out a scroll that his friend had given him and opens it as a small phoenix appears "I see lord Blaze gave you a scroll to get in contact with him when you need to I will send the message to him." Said the small Phoenix. Then he flew to the emperor.

With Blaze

He is sitting on his throne. Or he would be cause well, throne is not there at all, as Blaze has the shadow in a choke hold, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO YOU DAMN FUCKING SHADOW!" yelled the angry Blaze as the Shadow says "I trying kill a rat but I ended up sending your Throne to the world of shadows!" as he being choked.

"KAGE!" Shouted Blaze and the shadow looks confused as hell. The a very large shadow came into the room and the lights flickered abit with Kage come. The shadow stops in front of blaze then the warrior came out of the shadow.

He stands a six foot four inches. He is wearing armor that is as black as night **(Think of the clone armor from Star wars the clone wars only stronger)** and he has no helmet. He has four scars on his face showing that he is no stranger to war at all. This is Kage the strongest of the Shadow elites Blaze's shadow guard. He bows to blaze "My lord you summoned me?"

"I did It seems my throne is in the realm of shadows Retrieve it for me would you." Orders Blaze

"At once my lord." Said Kage as he goes into the realm of shadows, "you do know the realm of shadows is very a big place right? But alright then, and also your little friend is here" says the Shadow, five Minutes Later Kage reappears with the throne.

"This is Kage the leader and strongest of my Shadow elites who are my Shadow guards. You really think I go ANYWHERE without guards?" explained Blaze as he drops the shadow and sits on his throne. but then it was gone again along with Blaze as the shadow sends Blaze into the realm of shadows. "what? I'm bored" says Shadow as he notice Kage looking at him like he's dead meat.

Then Blaze and the throne Reappear "THEN GO TORTURE SOME PRISONERS INSTEAD OF MESSING WITH MY THRONE!" and then Blaze went into the realm of shadows again as the small Phoenix sees this and think that this isn't the great time to let his lord know, he was about to heads back as he wants to stay out of this as.

Blaze returns and he is not in the fucking mood to deal with shadow. "My little friend what is it." the little phoenix lands on his shoulder and whispers who has called him.

"Oh look the rat is back" says Shadow as there a giant size rat about to attack Shadow while Blaze is paying no mind to that, "Kage we have a friend to meet lets go ALPHA!" And then the red Dire wolf appears and all three head to who called Blaze.

As Shadow is facing the giant rat as it ready to eat him, then both of you are sent to the realm OF SHADOW DRAGONS!

Later on the Queen of the Air

Hinata is wearing her combat outfit as she has her mask to her side as she thinking that she's heading back to that place, after what happen, Seras come up and talk to Hinata.

"Is something the matter dear?" says Seras as she couldn't help but notice the look on Hinata's face, "oh well i-it's kinda complicated" Say Hinata with a smile but a half bake smile, "try me after all I'm way older than you after all" says Seras as Hinata "you have a point there" says as she explains of what happen before she left Konoha.

Her father had put her into a the branch family with a bird cage seal on her making her a slave in all but name by placing her into a arrange marriage with man who's old enough to be her grandfather, so of course she had to get out of there, away from her lousy father, lucky for her, her cousin as well a few others had help her get out of there and told her to leave Konoha and never come back.

After that, she was on the run for three days as she was heading toward the Wave village and that's when the roots tried to capture her as well was saved by Whitebeard and his crew. "Damn your father is a bastard If I ever saw one." said Seras with her eyes turning red "if I ever see him I will turn his insides in to outsides an-" seras stops when Hinata puts her hand on her shoulder "thank you Seras but just make sure not to do it in front of my sister" says Hinata.

Meanwhile Naruko

Naruko is letting out some steam through training as she destroying a training dummy, Selvaria is scared at what she is seeing as Naruko summons one of her weapons of destruction, "Unlocking Seal Number one, Blade of Destruction" as a Demonic looking claymore like sword, and she uses it onto the next training dummy which it destroys into nothing, She backs up because that sword has a feeling of pure death .

As sealing marking appeared on har arm, the Empress then sealed it away as the seal markings vanished from Naruko's arm as she says "Selvaria, how far are we?" as she not facing Selvaria, the silver haired woman says "we are nearly there, just an hour away from now"

"Good Now talk to me who was it that was suppose to watch my beloved dire wolves when they went on their field trip?" asked Naruko as Selvara is nervously isn't answering as Naruko, "you will tell me later, for now, go inform Alucard of what he needs to do once we arrived" said and she hasn't turn to Selvaria yet, Selvaria says "Yes empress" And she goes and does what she is told as Naruko takes off her coat which it's turns out, it's special coat, because, under it, there's tons of weights on it with seals and once it hits the floor It shakes the whole airship.

As the force was so strong, it rocked the airship and everyone felt it as Naruko popping her joints as she into a stance with her arms up and does a few jabs for a quick warm up as thousand training dummies appeared.

An hour later

Near Konoha

Naruko puts her coat back and heads out but then, Three people appear in front of her, Naruko stops and says "who are you?" as she sees a guy who's about four inches taller than her and the other is five Inches taller. "So The Uzumaki still live but she is taller than they normally are what the hell have they been feeding you?" Asked the taller of the two with a Red Dire wolf next to him.

Naruko says "well you have to do what you can during war and I had to alot of things in fact by the time the war the end, I didn't realize that I grew so tall then most of the normal girl's weight, anyway what do you want? Please don't tell me that your the ones that are called Roots that were sent to kill me? I'm not in a good mood to be myself right now" as there a fury in her eyes.

"No but whitebeard told me about them, I know who the leader is though and the man will not stop until you are dead and he is on the throne." Explained the leader as there a craymore at his neck and Naruko is closer to him with the weapon in hand as she says "My people rather die than serve this person, tell me who he is so that I could rip off his spine" says the fury filled Naruko.

"You talk to the patron of your clan and the teacher of the first uzumaki that way. Damn that brings back good memories. The man's name is Danzo Shimura." Said the leader as Naruko is looking at him cautiously as she says "why should I believe you? And what are you talking about?"

The leader starts to write seals in the air with his power. Shocking Naruko. "We will talk about it later right now I believe you have someone to deal with." Said the leader. Naruko looks him as she cuts him abit with her claymore which surprises him greatly.

"Oh I see you are quick." as she sees the wound heals and leaves nothing there, "I get it now but off you go, I have other things to do, and you will tell me of what you know or so help me I will hunt you down" says Naruko as she isn't in the mood for games right now. The leader stands there unfazed.

Naruko walks past him as the Leader notice the destroyed beyond belief training room as he thinks that Naruko is really strong for her age.

Naruko gets to where the others are waiting as Hinata is fixing her hair and Naruko sees this and helps her out and Hinata thanks her as she able to turn her lay down hair into a ponytail as she puts on her mask as the door of the Queen of the Air as they see.

At the gates of Konoha

As every villager of Konoha see the Airship as Tsunade makes her way though as her thoughts are ' _what now! Can't we ever catch a break!'_ as everyone see guards walking out of the airship in lines of two then formed up, then their see Naruko without her mask walks out with Selvaria, Seras and a unknown woman as she wearing a mask that covers her face along.

As a few guys are checking out her as one of them who is married said "Damn look at how well she has filled out." as he thought that he said in his mind, his wife smacks him hard then he answer "What it is true hell I bet she has to beat unwanted suitors off. Plus I am happily married to you dear." He said then he hugged and she smiles and hugs back, while the other villagers are saying "what's that she demon back here! She doesn't belong here anymore!"

Then they feel a burst of power coming from the "She Demon" as Naruko looks at them but doesn't do anything as she says "where is your Hokage, if she doesn't come right now, or else" she brings forth her claymore, "I will bring the wrath of the Phoenix Empire" says Naruko and just as Tsunade was about to get though.

"OH I'm so scared what are going to do give us makeovers?" Asked Kiba who was being snarky as hell as Naruko's claymore is thrown and went passed Kiba as it just one hits a building as it destroyed completely.

Then the sword goes back to Naruko and everyone is shocked at what she just did, "don't test me, for I'm not in a good mood right now, and if you do so, I will destroy your home next" says Naruko as she sounds dead serious.

"ENOUGH LET ME THROUGH NOW!" Shouted Tsunade as she finally though and comforted Naruko, "Nar-" Seras cuts her off "call her Lady Naruko or Empress" as she says it as Tsunade looks at her and notice of what is going on and goes along, "Empress, what brings you here?"

"Oh found out While I was on my honeymoon SOMEONE sent assassin's to Kill me." says Naruko and Tsunade was about to say but then.

"Well, well, we finally found the Kyuubi jinchuuriki" says a voice that's coming behind as everyone see a pair of two man wearing black coats with red clouds as their making their way around the airship.

"Oh and who are you two little shits?" asked Naruko who is ready to KILL ANYONE as she sees one has comb back grey hair and pink eyes and other has a face mask that covers all but his eye which solid green eyes with red sclerae.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE SHITS BITCH!" the man with the pink eyes swears as his name is Hidan as the other is Kakuzu, as Seras smells something on them as well hearing five beats from Kakuzu, as Kakashi brings out the bingo book as he reads out loud "the man with grey and Pink eye is Hidan, he's from Yugakure back then when they had Ninjas before stopping training ninjas and not only that he is a follower of Jashin, and the violence acts in his name, that's why he's a Rank S rough Ninja", once he finished reading on Hidan.

Hidan brings out his weapon, a red three bladed Scythe and he's ready to kill anyone with it, as Kakashi turn over the book to found Kakuzu, "Kakuzu, he was a Taigakure Ninja, but upon failing a mission and was punished for it, after that he went rouge as well a bounty hunter as he has a love for money but not just that, he also takes something else from them before killing them, that's why he's also a Rank S rouge"

"Both are known to be immortal. Hence the name the immortal duo." Finished Kakashi.

"Immortal empress let me deal with the Jashin follower." Said Alucard as he rises up from the shadow which is scaring everyone, more so for the children as they will have nightmares until they are in their 50s, as Naruko looks at him "knock yourself out Alucard, as for him" she has her claymore is pointing toward Kakuzu "he's mine" as she which weapons she choices is the blade of Destruction that is in her hand.

Alucard starts to let out a very dark laugh as he walking toward Hidan as he says "Oh such wonderful day! Another offering to the great Jashin!"

"Something tells me you have never fought my type before have you?" Ask Alucard who is smile showing his very sharp fangs, Hidan sees this "oh you think you can scare me you Hereditic!" and like that, Alucard laughs loudly "oh you don't know how right you are about me" then charges toward Hidan which dragging him into the forest as Naruko is walking up to Kakuzu who says to her.

"Whats a brat going to do? Kill me? Real funny, now just give yourself up an-" In an instant four of his five hearts were destroyed.

And Kakuzu coughs out blood as he holding his chest which he sees four holds, as he says "h-how?" as he lost for words and so are everyone else, "simple really, I striked your four times" as she remembers moving in light speed and stabs Kakuzu's chest four times then moves back to her spot before.

Kakuzu looks at Naruko as there veins popping out of his head as he in a great deal of pain "b-but how do you know that I had five hearts"

"Really Kakuzu of the five hearts a real dead give away and Seras here told me." Said Naruko as she pointed to Seras who smiles and waves.

Kakuzu says "then you should know that I can replace these hearts!" upon that, black veins come out his whole body, even his mouth as he ranching to grab anything with a heart, even Naruko herself as Seras, The mask woman and Selvaria, as the guard set up a barrier to protect themselves as do the villagers and everyone around but Naruko who letting the veins going for her, "NARUKO!" shouted Tsunade.

Slash!

Slash!

Slash! 

As everyone sees that the black vein being chopped into pieces as Naruko isn't moving at all, and no one could see of how fast she really moving not even Guy who is there with his student Lee, "THAT IS HER POWER OF YOUTH!" yelled the two as Kakashi who seeing this as he couldn't believe just how fast Naruko is, this put this in deep thoughts, ' _Naruko, s-she's this fast? But she's not moving, not even a finger, a-and not only that, what else can she really do? And all this, all this come from training and teacher who actually taught her, am I, am I that much of failure of a teacher?_ What he does not know it this is the results of ALL of her teachers who taught her during the war.

As Naruko had enough as she sent a shockwave through her blade which disabling Kakuzu for a moment as Naruko use hand signs that no one had ever seen before, "Phoenix style: PHOENIX SACRED FLAME" yelled Naruko, a ring of flames appeared around Naruko as the flames turn from normal to into mixture of blue and golden colors as it growing bigger and bigger until finally it takes form that of a Phoenix as it posing similar that of the flag of the Empire as Kakuzu sees this and says "B-By t-the g-gods. What power is this the power you gained during that war?" as he knows about the war in the East as Naruko answers "the kind that ended it all and free the people there, thats why I'm Naruko Uzumaki, First Ruler of Phoenix Empire, AND YOUR JUST A MONSTER THAT TAKES HEARTS OF OTHERS!" as the blue and gold flaming Phoenix launches at Kakuzu, once it hit him, the flames are burning him to the cold with him burning in pure agony as he screams like any never could as The flames are destroying him from the inside out leaving nothing left, not even the metal bar, as Naruko looks at the ashes.

As everyone of Konoha no longer see Naruko, no, their see a person who is both a beacon of hope and rebirth as well as a Empress who willy stops at nothing to insure the safety of her people, A women who was blessed by the phoenixes themselves. They hear clapping and they turn to see Blaze clapping.

Naruko looks at him as he says "Well done with that jutsu it was very Inspiring" as Naruko say "thank you" as she bows lightly, as Kage says as he appeared beside Blaze "she's truly a Leader, a great one at that, it's a shame this place missed out on, don't you agree My lord?"

"Indeed Kage in that very stupid moment They threw a diamond in the rough and that diamond turned into something more valuable. It turned into a gem And her empire is a testament to that." Said Blaze.

Then, Hidan is thrown as he fly past Naruko as she doesn't flinch as the Immortal man is slams into the wall, as huge cracks form on said wall as Hidan, he isn't breathing at all as there huge gaping hole where his heart should be as Alucard walks back as he eating said heart but he spits it out as he says "That heart tastes Nasty as hell."

"You have Fun Alucard?" Asked Blaze as Alucard's mood gets a bit sour "great, bird boy is here but yes I have and what's more I believe he's still alive, I don't know what immortal he has, but it will more enjoyable when I kill him" says Alucard as he makes his to Hidan who is slowly waking up.

"Do Take you time saviour his suffering I like doing that from time to time with my other sides." Said Blaze with a very evil smile then.

There is something go on as the villagers are moving aside as Sasuke with a fake arm and he's completely drain as his skin is a bit pale and he has cold sweat on him, "You both of you are powerful How about I give you and that empress bitch the honor of training me." Said a very smug Sasuke.

"Boy you would not even last ten seconds In my training and really you are a fool." Said Blaze as he stopped Naruko with a looking saying 'let me handle this'.

Sasuke says "don't you dare to underestimate me! I'm an Uchiha elite! And once you finished training me, I'm going to fuck her and make her become my bitch like she was meant to be!" and once he said that, someone from the back say "that boy has lost his mind!", "OH now you have really made me angry and that is not a good think." Blaze said as the ground starts to shake. Volcanoes began erupting, Thunderstorms formed and started to tear apart the ground when the lighting struck, Tsunamis hit. Every known natural disaster was happening now. "So you thi **nk that this was the best idea to order me around you balless pissant. Then let's see how brave you truly are."** Said Blaze as he began to change his arms spilt turning into wings, tails came out of his tail bone he was turning into a PHOENIX.

As someone yells out they try to stay standing with the earth shaking "WHAT IS HAPPENING!" as Naruko looks at them "simple really, the boy your people had treated like royalty had just pissed off a legendary Phoenix, a powerful creature that rivals the legendary dragons" says Naruko as she looks back.

" **Not just any phoenix Naruko, no, A PRIMORDIAL PHOENIX GOD WHO IS KING OF THE PHOENIXES."** Shouted Blaze as he turned into his hybrid form His fingers have very sharp talons with spikes coming out of outer arms Twenty wings coming out of his back with each a color of a different element. So are his eyes. The tails are still there **"So anything to say for yourself you little Pissant?",** Sasuke stands his ground "I ain't afraid of some overgrown bird! Now give me your power!"

" **Foolish boy maybe I should the thing you treasure most YOUR EYES!"** Said Blaze Who moved so fast that he has Sasuke by his throat, Sasuke tries to stop him as well trying set himself free, and a few supporters of Uchiha tries to help him, which was no Surprise for Naruko as she sighs and "they will never Learn" says.

" **Alpha protect."** ordered Blaze. Alpha hears the order and changes size to the Size Selvaria saw him first. He attacks sending them flying the blaze puts his other hand over Sasuke's eyes a bring Flash happens and Sasuke can no longer use his bloodline. Alpha knocks the attackers out and reverts to his normal size as blaze throws Sasuke onto the ground and returns to normal and fixes the damage that was done to the world.

As Sasuke, gets up but he can't see anything but this neverending white vold, "w-whats going on! There's nothing but this white vold! What have you done to me!" Demands Sasuke as he trying fix his sight, "Simple I blinded you and I am the only one who can heal you and no matter how many eye transplants you have they will immediately go blind when they go into your skull." Said Blaze

Naruko adds in "he means, he gave your precious Uchiha a sickness that can not be cured by no one but him, now then" she goes up to Tsunade, "You will give me this Danzo person, or else I will take something else of this village" says Naruko as there's still a fury in her eyes, "Why do you want danzo If I may ask?" Asked Tsunade as she realizes that Naruko is taller than her.

"Remember when her daughters came and what danzo had ordered his roots to do." Said Blaze and Tsunade says "b-but we already solved it!" as Naruko "maybe so but this person, this Danzo, he wants something that doesn't belong to him and that I will not stand by" as the fury in her eyes grews.

"If Danzo stays alive He will keep trying until someone says enough is enough and they will lynch him. I know his type and he will keep at it." Said Blaze with Alucard and seras nodding, "I believe I remember someone like him before, he never stopped even when he got the position of power, and lets say, countless lives were lost" say Alucard.

Naruko ask again, "bring Danzo here right now o-" Out of nowhere ten root Anbu surround them and two of the elders appear. Kage and Alpha are ready to fight, "you will do no such thing you wretched Demon!" says the elderly woman as the elderly man "that's right, we will not be pushed around by the likes of you!", Tsunade looks at Homura and Koharu.

Naruko is starting to really lose her temper, "OH! OF COURSE THEY NEVER CHANGING MIND OF THE OLD, always thinking of their own needs and pockets more when in fact they don't care about anything else, so tell me, when the civilian council banished me, did things get better? Did newer clients from richer countries come to you for missions for whatever, no, look around you, nothing got better!, in fact things got worse for you, you no longer have allies, clients no longer searching help from the greatest ninja village in the whole five great counties! All because you allowed a girl, who did nothing wrong but giving everything she has, her sweat, blood and tears only to be banished who has the greatest threat sealed inside of her" says Naruko as she full on rage right.

While everyone who went with her, looking at her, as Naruko Continues "You Idiots feared me beat me when you thought you were hurting the Kyuubi. NEWSFLASH FOR YOU ALL KYUUBI FELT NOTHING I FELT EVERYTHING! And taking it out all on me you have disrespected those who died that Night" as she takes off her coat, which everyone sees weights, a whole coat full of with seals on them, She drops it and a crater is formed, far bigger then Lee's which is shocked by this as Naruko is wearing a muscle with no sleeves, as she says "I will say this one last time, bring Danzo here now or else, I will do this" she summons her sword with one swing of it.

The Elder, Homura has his head fall off and a massive squirt of blood come out, and she has her sword pointed at the Kokaru, "and don't try to test me or anything, as I said before, I'm not in a good mood, and I had enough showing mercy, now, what will it be?" says Naruko, The ones who came with Naruko are a little scared and Tsunade plus Blaze knows she will do it, "will?" says Naruko.

As Kage says to Blaze, "she's truly angry, mother always say to never pissed off a lady, should we try calm her down my lord?" as he scared right now

"No This is not a normal angry women this is an Angry UZUMAKI women they are about thirty times worse in the anger." says Blaze as he remembering seeing someone getting beaten to hell by a pissed off Uzumaki Woman.

Tsunade tries to reason with Naruko, "Naruko wait! Can we talk about th-" Naruko as the points her blade at Tsunade's neck Blaze sweat drops "TSUNADE YOUR GRANDMOTHER IS AN UZUMAKI HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN HOW BAD THEIR TEMPER IS?" yelled Blaze as Tsunade is sweating in fear as she sees the tip of the blade at her neck, "do as I fucking say, or I will k-"

Then the blade of a Besinto moves the blade away from Tsunade's neck "You will have him give them a few minutes to get him and you will have his head." Said Blaze who is used to the Uzumaki temper.

As The masked woman comes up to Naruko and tries to calm her down by doing a few breathing exercise which oddly enough it's working as Seras helps out by doing the same thing as the masked woman, Finally Naruko starts to calm down.

Alucard is bit disappointed, "well I thought she was going to kill someone else, then again, she was a bit out of control" says Alucard, Blaze looks at Alucard "This is not the first time I have dealt with a pissed off Uzumaki." Said Blaze.

Then, a massive group of Roots appeared out of nowhere and surrounded the whole Empire group, which the villagers and the ninjas of Konoha are surprised about this, as their hear a loud 'click' made by a wooden cane, "So the one eyed warhawk finally shows his ugly face." Said Blaze and Alucard laughs a little.

Danzo is walking out of the line of Konoha with two roots which their are tall and huge in muscles and the WarHawk says "so, the exiled Jinchuuriki returns" as he looks at Naruko, not only that, a few hyuugas come to the scene with Hiashi leading them with a angry face on him, "Oh geez what crawled up his ass and died?" Asked Blaze.

And the masked woman looks at them and says "I will handle this Empress" with Naruko who cool down and says, "very well but be careful" with the masked walking toward the Hyuugas as they are in their clan stance, Blaze makes a movement with his fingers and Alpha joins her, the masked woman notice Alpha then goes back looking at the hyuugas which their about 20 of them, Plus Hiashi.

As one of them say "really? Their going to send one to fight the greatest Taijutsu user in Konoha?" and the mask woman says "come and try me, You pathetic man" and that just angers the Hyuuga man and he just charges toward her with a palm ready to strike her down.

A sec later, the Hyuuga man, his back is broken beyond reason, his fingers are broken as well but the state they are in, their will never be as their were ever again, and he's on the ground, crying in pain and no one but a few know of what just happen.

Of what they don't see is that, with that 60 secs, the masked woman first moved in light speed, then she breaks the man's fingers by squeezing them with force that could bend 20 pure steel bars, and finally, she kicks the back with the same amount of force that she did with the Hyuuga man's fingers.

"What the hell just happened?!" says the other Hyuuga with he and other Hyuuga couldn't see this woman's movement at all, Then that Hyuuga got smacked by Blaze and explains "She Trained hard to repel the Hyuga's Gentle Fist."

As the masked woman says "who's next?" as she waiting for them to come to her which 5 of them come at with the instinct to kill her, But the five meet a very Deadly Red Dire wolf.

With bodies being torn apart as two more come at the masked woman who then grabs their hands and says "what's the matter? Can't handle someone who is stronger than you?" and this just pissed the two so much and before their could do anything to strike her down, the masked woman then bends their in way their not supposed to, and a bone sticks out their skin.

While four Hyugas come after Blaze as they jump in the air and ready to strike him down with their palm strike, But they are met with a fist in a white bubble that caused the air to crack like it was glass then his tails pierce their legs missing anything important, as Hiashi come to the masked woman and asks "who are you! And why are you even doing this?" as his eyes filling with rage with his veins popping out more, the masked woman says "I told my Empress that I will handle this, but that's not my only reason, this is payback as well."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN!" yells Hiashi as even more veins appeared around his eyes as the masked woman hears, "removed your mask, and show them who you are" said Naruko who throws a Root to her side, The masked woman removes her mask to show HINATA HYUGA, the oldest daughter of Hiashi and everyone gasps.

"Hinata! You sided with Naruko!" yelled Ino from the crowd as well everyone else, and Hinata doesn't say anything and looking at her father who tried to damned her life.

While Naruko, had beaten down ever roots, even the Huge Muscle ones as she looking down at Danzo who is in fear of her.

While blaze slams the blunt end of his bisento on a hyuga's back destroying it. "Well I am not surprised she would join you Naruko if rumor is right her father planned to brand her with that seal that should have never been made then marry her off to someone much older then her. Yeah I would leave as well. And they say the hyuga clan is noble. Yeah right they enslave their own family." Said Blaze.

CRACK!

"AHHHHH MY ARM! YOUR BLASTED BLONDE DEMON BITCH! YOU BROKE MY ARM!" yelled Danoz.

Then Danzo got sen flying as he lands at the feet of Blazes, "he's all yours, cause I all want was to break his arm, so everyone let's go home" as she walks back and grabs her coat and put it back on.

"Hang on Naruko." Said blaze, Naruko does so, and she is much calmer self, "this man had a hand in your clans death I think you should be the one to take his head. Let your ancestors souls be at peace." Said Blaze as he held Danzo down so he could not get way.

"You know, I don't know much about my clan, the Uzumaki I mean, and what you said is true, knowing or not, I will have to make it right" says Naruko as she goes up to Blaze and Danzo who is trying to get away but couldn't as his is too much in pain from his arm, "I have to ask you, Danzo, did my ancestors died in flames? Flames that you made, so I ask you, what make you do such a thing? What kind of reason to have a whole village full of people to be wiped out?"

Danzo does not Answer but blaze does "Fear the First Uzumaki learned how to use seals and swordsmanship from me. The Uzumaki were the masters of seals and that scared him and he wanted the container of the nine tails as a weapon. He failed with your mother but he thought that he could get you. Also that the Uzumaki's have very high chakra reserves that makes low level jutsu next to impossible to be used and your clans Longevity.", once Blaze said all that, Danzo couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"That's right! A clan that doesn't resided to no one and have so much power their don't know what to do with! That clan was abomination! They needed to know their place or to be eliminated!" says Danzo then he realizes of what he had said, "Well that really pissed my clan off really did you read up on them?" Asked Blaze.

Danzo "what are you even talking about! Read about what? Some no name clan that doesn't existed!" says.

Blaze Smiles very evilly Then slams the blunt end of his Bisento down and it summons his kin.

Warriors started to appear wearing the same Armor as Kage but different colors with the PhoenixKage symbol on them. "We are a war clan you idiots even our civilians are warriors. We are trained harshly from a young age. We are actually more noble then the 'noble' Hyuga clan." said blaze and the warriors let out a war cry.

Naruko says "I think they get the point, you can take it easy now"

Two of Blaze's kin comes and grabs Danzo and keeps him on his knees. "Really says the women who was ready to tear this village apart for one man." Responded Blaze

"Touche." Said Naruko as Hiashi is screaming in pain with Hinata have him on his knees with his arm being held by Hinata as she has her foot on his back as she ask him "could say that again?" as there ice cold in her eyes, "I don't know wha-ahh!" Hiashi cuts as he screams in pain, "tell him that his clan isn't what? Say it now or else I will break your arm in half"

"Naruko you trained Hinata very well. Hell skull would applaud her for her brutality." Said Blaze and his Kin nod in agreement, "she ask for it, cause she wants to break her clan of their taijutsu that they are so proud of" says Naruko as Hinata twists Hiashi's arm more "tell us of what you said now" says HInata as she ready to break Hiashi's arm in half.

And Hiashi gives in "FINE! I said there is no such clan more noble then the Hyuugas!" says as he sweating in pain.

"Really your "Noble" clan enslaves their own family, we don't do that it is not right they are family so they are treated like family." Said Blaze. Then he snaps his fingers and one of his Kin came forward and his helmet has a skull on it. "You know what to do." Said Blaze and the one with the helmet nods and says "If you are a child or have a weak stomach I suggest you leave." Said the Unknown man.

And everyone but the ninjas leave and went to their homes, as Shikamaru come up and says "stop this madness Naruko! This has gone too far!" as he is looking at Naruko as she says "he's doesn't serve under me, this is out of my hands Shikamaru"

The man takes off his helmet they see is face and some people throw up. One part of his face is a handsome man and the other is HIS SKULL **(think of two face in the batman movie but without the muscles of half of his face but he still has his left eye)** Then the skin, muscle and begins to grow on the left side of his face until it fully grows back.

"My name is skull the Torture master and your worst Nightmare." Said Skull as he removes the skin, muscle and hair on the left side of his face again. Then he removes his glove and grabs hashi who loses the skin and muscles of BOTH OF HIS ARMS. "You will never be able to use your arms AGAIN!" Said Skull.

Then they heard Hanabi, Hinata's little sister "no! Tou-sama!" as she tries goes but one of the hyuuga who could see move after getting beaten by Hinata as she says "Be happy Skull could have killed him if he wished." and Skull nods and Hanabi looks at Hinata "then he should have done that to you! Hurting your clan like this!" says Hanabi as she angry and Hinata says "The same clan that wanted to brand me with that seal and have me as a branch member and the marry me off to someone who is way older than me?, I'm better without the Clan's name" as she turns her back on her sister and goes stand to Naruko as do the others as she whispers to Naruko "can we leave please?" as Hanabi says many cruel words toward Hinata while the other hyuugas are holding her back. Naruko nods as she is holding Danzo's head. Then turns and thanks blaze. "Study up Young Uzumaki you have only scratched the surface of what your clan could do." Said Blaze as he and his Kin, Kage and Alpha disappeared.

As do Naruko and co as they enter the airship head back home as Hinata give in once the doors were closed and Naruko says as she next to Hinata "want me to take to your room? And I'm sorry if I had push you too hard for this."

"I am ok and I think I can make it on my own." Said Hinata and Naruko says "are you sure?" as she sees Hinata nod and she heads over to her room which is where she will be sleeping for the way back to the empire as Naruko asks "selvaria could you come with me?" as she looking at hallway as she seals away Danzo's head, Selvaria who is a little Nervous follows Naruko.

A bit later at Naruko's room

Once the two enters the room with Selvaria asking "sso why are we in your room?" as she still nervous, Naruko then grabs her G cup breasts "Oh Simple really you are about to become Mine." as she opens up Selvaria's jacket and let her breasts bounce upon freedom from the jacket and Selvaria says "b-but N-Naruko-s-sama!" she gets kissed deeply by Naruko.

Lemon starts

As the two are holding on to each other lovely as the two kissing each other, as their breasts pushing against each other The Naruko's hands grabs Selvaria's ass.

That surprises Selvaria as she kissing Naruko, next thing she knows, she gets throw onto the bed as Naruko is taking off her clothes as well her bra and panties but leaves her crotchless stockings on, Naruko then looks at selvaria naked and licks her lips as Naruko removes her own as she says "tell me my dear, how badly do you want it? And don't lie" she starts rubbing Selvaria's pussy which causing her to moan loudly "your pussy is too honest~" says Naruko.

Selvaria blushes so badly she would make a tomato jealous, "I-I" whispers it in shy like as she blushing badly and Naruko couldn't hear it, "What was that my shy little bird?" asked Naruko.

Selvaria says it "I want it so bad! Please I want you fuck me so bad Naruko! Please give it to me!" as her pussy gets more wetter than before.

"Glad to hear that and you will be MINE." said Naruko as she uses two fingers to start fingering Selvaria's pussy deeply, and the silver hair woman moans very loud, "wow! You have such soft pussy my dear Selvaria" says Naruko as she fingering Selvaria's pussy more, Selvaria is moaning like Crazy.

Naruko stops and raised up her fingers from Selvaria who is breathing hard while blushing badly and Naruko sees how wet her fingers are, "wow, I will never take you such a horny girl Selvaria" says Naruko as she licks and suck her own fingers, Selvaria blushes more at that.

Then Naruko gets on Selvaria then grabs Selvaria's breasts which makes her moans upon that, Naruko places her cock in between her breasts "Oh your breasts are so very soft" says Naruko as she starts thrusting her cock between with the tip lightly hitting against Selvaria's lips.

Selvaria feels it as well tasting it as she blushing and her thoughts are ' _This is huge maybe this why they were screaming her name'_ as she opens her mouth and brings out her tongue as the tip of Naruko's cock touches her tongue, and like that Selvaria is shock that Naruko's cock tasted so good, so much so, she wants to take the thing inside of her mouth, "Oh I see you like the taste go ahead" as she gets off of her and lays down which selvaria didn't waste a sec as she gets in front of Naruko's cock and right away starts licking it as there's hearts in her eyes as she in love of the taste of cock of her beloved Empress, Selvaria starts moving her head up and down.

Naruko is moaning loudly as she liking it very much, "oh your so good with your mouth! You are this your first sucking a cock?" says Naruko as she feels her sucking her cock more with her tongue licking all sides of her cock, Selvaria still has hearts in her eyes.

Time skip a hour later

Naruko and Selvaria are in the cowgirl position with Selvaria getting her pussy rubbed against by Naruko's cock "Please My empress claim me. I have been secretly saving myself for you." says Selvaria as she blushing like there no tomorrow and Naruko "and I'm honored my dear, now let me take it" says as she thrusted her cock into her virgin pussy with the silver hair woman yelling out "YOUR IN ME FINALLY YOU CLAIM ME AS YOURS! I NOW BELONG TO THE EMPRESS!" as blood flows down on Naruko's cock, and Naruko says as she grabs Selvaria's breasts "fuck! It's very tight! Now take it Selvaria! And be mine forever!" as she makes her thrusts to go into overdrive.

Selvaria screams very loud as she loves the feeling of Naruko's hands on her breasts as well Naruko's cock as it spreading the silver hair woman's inner apart as it slowly taking the shape as it ranching toward the womb of Selvaria.

Selvaria lays down and the two share other kiss with Naruko moves hers hand onto her hips as the blonde Uzumaki woman thrusting into her cock way more than before.

As the two kissing each other more as the kiss is becoming more intense as Naruko keeps thrusting her cock more and more until she fires her next load into Selvaria with her feeling and screams out as well as ending the kiss, "OH GOD! THERE'S SO MUCH OF YOUR CUM!"

"Yes that is IT TAKE IT ALL!" Souted Naruko as she is filling Selvaria with her cum as the silver hair woman screaming at top of her lungs.

3 hours later

Naruko has her take out of Selvaria who's holding her legs to her head with her pussy is leaking out tons of Naruko's cum as she simply saying "so much cum~~"

"Oh We are not finished NOT by a longshot." Said Naruko as she about to thrust her cock into Selvaria's pussy once again.

Lemon Pause

—

 ***time freezes***

 **D:*he just freeze time with blaze having the look of murder* what?**

 **P:REALLY IN THE MIDDLE OF THIS?!**

 **D:i have a reason, it's because well, *points at the gateway that come out of nowhere* it's happening again -.o**

 **P:OH GREAT WHO IS IT THIS TIME!? *we see Ura Blaze's younger brother***

 **D:oh it's your brother…..which one? Anyway we heading off, leave a review and yes about the cliffhanger *evil laugh*, favorited if you are new and no flames!**

 **P:The youngest of the four of us hell is king of the phoenix kingdom of Selvaria. Our cousin rule gundria. The next story is?**

 **D:the lost island story then the sequel!**

 **P:Ok and the ship will return to normal. It is safer.**

 ***the carrier enters the gateway***

—


	11. Chapter 11

—

 ***after Dealt got thrown out of the gateway with Blaze walk out of it, as their arrived at the Empress of the West, Blaze sees that the pack of pandas had somehow followed as their standing behind Dealt***

 **P: Send the pandas away, and was not the leader.**

 **D:don't look at me, they are just following me, and I don't speak panda, now, welcome back to chapter 11 of Empress of the West: Naruko's regain.**

 ***The pandas run into the gateway after Blaze deal with them***

 **D:lets see? What happens last time? *trying to remind* it's been awhile, mmmm.**

 **P: Konoha was in for a very Dark time after Naruko found out what Danzo did, and he is now dead.**

 **D:oh right, and what's going to happen next? Lets fou- *notice the date of this world* huh, it seems that three months went by.**

 ***Blaze Gibbs smacks dealt upside his head***

—

 **Empress of The West: Naruko's Regin**

 **Chapter 11**

Three months had passed by, and things haven't been going well for Konoha, thanks to the screw up of one Late Danzo, but things are going very well at the Phoenix Empire.

Because, Naruko now has two women pregnant with her children, which are Temari and Selvaria, Temari is four months while Selvaria is three months, and what now.

Naruko's office

Naruto is reading through documents of many things, such as, how many people moved in, how much supply they have, as well money, technology as it is advancing quickly, as well plans of buildings that need to be approved by her, in all, it's a busy day for her.

As Naruko keeping reading the paperwork, the door opens up with Grayfia and Samui walking with Grayfia talk to get Naruko's attention from her paperwork, "Lady Naruko, it's time for Tea" said Grayfia while Samui is getting Naruko's tea ready, and Naruko stops of what she doing and looks up, "oh? Oh right all right, I need a break" said Naruko as she sets down the documents.

"It must be hard to do all of this lady Naruko." Said Samui as she walks up to Naruko, "It is but it's nothing I couldn't handle" said Naruko as Samui gives the tea to Naruko with the Empress taking it, and Naruko starts drinking it as she looks out the window as it seems such nice day at the Empire.

"So Lady Naruko where did you learn those Phoenix Jutsus?" Asked Samui who is wondering as well as Grayfia.

"I did find the ancient Phoenixkage compound and their scrolls and books, but however with no one taking care of them, everything becomes far too old and fragile except for one and when I tried to use it" said Naruko as she has a small flashback when she tried to use it again but unlike the first time she uses it, the Justus just blow up on her face, "but then I read the last part, and it turns out, one mustn't have any hatred, be always above it, it takes me a while to realize cause Hell I am too stubborn to die really all Uzumaki are it seems or at what I think cause I know nothing about my clan besides from the books I had read, and what I realize, my hatred will sometimes get the best of me, so I decided not to use them but I will, however, restore as part of a museum for future people to see but it will take a long time to do so" as she drinks her tea more.

Meanwhile in the street of the Empire

As the streets are full of life with children are playing since there had just gotten out of their lessons for the day, people are walking, window shopping or buying or trading, and among them.

Is Hinata as she walking with Orihime who is an older woman in her mid 20s as she has long orange as she wearing an outfit of a Nurse as it hugging her figure nicely, but very tightly on her Double H breasts, She works as a nurse part time though, as her regular job is she is an Academy Teacher, she teaches kids but she did use to teach teenagers until one year, she had half of the class fail, That was not her fault the boys just could not pay attention or rather, they were focused on something else, which were her massive breasts, but Orihime didn't notice at all, They had to retake that class and Orihime was told to only teach to the younger studnets, and it's not just her, Lucy heartfilia a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes, she wears a white shirt with no sleeves with blue lines, which it's hugging her Double G breasts, she became an author after the war, but before she becomes an author, she was and still is a mage that could summon other beings from other realms.

The days of wars are over, and Lucy enjoy life with her friends, but she mostly hangs out with Orihime and Hinata when she comes to the empire.

Yami comes up to the girls, as the Large Dire Wolf come up to them and jumps onto each of them to lick them, once that was finished, their head over to their favorite spot to eat.

Back with Naruko.

Naruko is reading a letter from the last elder and the civilian council of Konoha hand over everything even her throne and having the man who blinded Sasuke to give him his sight back. "Grayfia be a dear and burn this please" said Naruko as she hands it to Grayfia and the gray hair maid grabs it and throws it into the fireplace, upon that, Temari walks in, Naruko looks at the door and smiles at seeing her wife as Temari come up to Naruko with both maids see Temari as her stomach is growing bigger each passing day as a new life is growing within her, as Temari stands next to Naruko as she says "by the smell of burnt paper, did something happen?"

"Oh the last elder and civilian council of Konoha want me to hand over everything and Have Blaze heal the Uchiha brat nothing new with those idiots really, So how are you?" asked Naruko who put a hand on Temari's growing belly with a smile, "I'd been doing good and so does our baby" said Temari.

"Good, and that reminds me" said Naruko as she gets up from her chair with Temari wondering what Naruko going to do, as Naruko goes over to a planting and place her hand the back of it, and it opens as it turns out to be a cover for a safe as Naruko unlocking it and takes out a bars of different kinds of metal, "what color will suit the next one I'm going to ask to marry me?"

"Oh, that is a good question also anything from Koyuki yet?" Asked Temari with Naruko say "oh I did in fact and she's pregnant along with the maid" with a smile then says "and yes, I had already sent them rings with a letter", as she deciding which metal to pick, then she choose a platinum for one, as she goes other looking for another one as she planning to make three rings but it will take awhile.

However, then out of nowhere, Grayfia poofs away which surprised Samui by this with Temari saying "I'm taking your not the real Naruko? Also, I'm guessing the real you are with Grayfia?" as Naruko or rather the clone of Naruko as she still picking the next two "well not just Grayfia, also Musubi" said the clone as she is studying a dark gray metal.

"Oh and Here I thought you would get Miya first before Musubi," said Temari as the clone looks at Temari and says "where did you get that idea from? Also, besides Miya herself say that she won't be remarried, she's that much loyal to her late husband", as Temari say "I'm lost for words for that, but even still, won't her late husband want her to be happy?"

The clone shakes her head, "there's where you are wrong Temari, she is happy, as she has all she even wants, nothing more or less, and besides, she couldn't have begun with anyway, she was hurt really bad during the war" said the clone, Temari sighs "That is sad."

Naruko's clone nods as she goes back looking into the metal as well adding that Miya will be their children's godmother just in case if something were to happen to them.

Meanwhile in Naruto's bedroom.

Lemon starts

Naruko is sitting on her bed while Grayfia and musubi are licking her cock, "fuck you two are so good at this! But to be fair, I never thought you would know about sex Musubi"said Naruko as she sees both of them wearing their new rings, Grayfia's ring is gold with a sapphire with some seals engraved on the sides while Musubi's is silver with a symbol of a bird as it on top of yin and yang with a small diamond in the eye as there a middle size pink diamond.

Grayfia is where Silver lacy Lingerie with stockings while Musubi has her long white socks and Naruko wants to fuck both and put a bun in both of their ovens SOON as both of them licking Naruko's cock more.

Enough after that, Naruko gets both Grayfia and Musubi on her bed as she starts fingering their pussies with both of them moaning like crazy as Naruko says "now then, whom should I fuck first? The sexy milf maid Grayfia?" Naruko looks at Grayfia "or the sexy yet cute fighter Musubi?" as she swift her sight to Musubi.

Naruko then has a clone grab Musubi while Grayfia Takes all of Naruko's cock into her mouth "It seems that I get my slutty head maid" said Naruko as Grayfia is moaning on the Empress's cock as she is sucking it wildly.

"I should have you under my desk when I am doing the paperwork to help me my cock loving maid," says Naruko as she turns her head to see her clone getting a titfuck by Musubi, "holy fuck Musubi! You're very good at this! Just who taught you this?"

"Self-taught to tell the truth empress," says Musubi as she moving her breast on clone's cock with Naruko's clone moaning by this, "really? Damn! Cause you're very good at this" said the clone as she makes Musubi suck onto her cock, with Naruko and Grayfia is having a titjob and blowjob at the same time and Naruko loves Grayfia's Triple J cup breasts.

Went on for hours until both Naruko, and her clone unleashes their massive load of sperm onto Grayfia's and Musubi's faces.

Naruko is looking at Grayfia with a shit ton of lust so is the clone with Musubi as both of them are licking off the sperm off their faces while blushing badly as their moan upon the taste of Naruko's sperm.

Soon enough, Naruko, the real one, takes Musubi and hers laying on her front against the bed as she slams her cock into Musubi's pussy with her scream while getting a bit cross with her tongue hangs out of her mouth, as the clone starts fingering Grayfia's pussy as she says to her "how badly do you want it Grayfia? How badly do you want my cock thrusting into your pussy or ass?", "FUCK ME, PLEASE MAKE ME A MOTHER GIVE ME YOUR CHILD, and PLEASE WATCH AS DAY BY DAY MY WOMB GETS BIGGER WITH YOUR CHILD" screamed Grayfia as she gives Naruko's clone her answer.

So soon enough, Grayfia is on the clone's lap with her cock thrust into her pussy, her insanely wet pussy while holding onto her legs with her hands on her head as she is screaming like crazy Grayfia is loving this and hopes that she will be twins.

Couple hours later

The real one is now fucking Grayfia while Musubi is out cold with an inflated stomach after two hours of sex by the Naruko but since Musubi isn't used to sex which is why Naruko is making plans to train Musubi and her endurance but for now, Naruko is fucking Grayfia into oblivion of pure bliss with Grayfia screaming louder by the second as Naruko's cock is going inside and out as it spreading the inner walls of Grayfia's pussy.

Lemon over

Meanwhile at Konoha

Things are not going well in Konoha as the clouds have not left after Naruko left after dealing with Danzo and the villager's lives are in hell because the younger generation is going against, the older generation, That and the fact no new missions are coming at all and some people are sulking and Sasuke is angrier than ever after getting his new sickness of the loss of his Sight, but he's really sick of Sakura always being around him.

Moreover, speaking of Sakura, she's walking down the street of Konoha, Sakura hears a bunch of boys talking amongst each other, and she wondered what there could be taking, but then she hears, "I can't believe those chicks from the west! Theirs have killer bodies!" says one, "Yes but If the rumor is true The empress has the hottest body out of them all! Which means she right out beat that pink haired chick with the flat chest!"

They then hear a bell jingling they see Sakura; you see her mother wanted her to wear it to know where her daughter was as well let others know as well, as the group of boys turns their backs to see Sakura who look just furious as hell. 'Those pathetic Idiots MY LOOKS BEATS THAT DEMONS BY A LONG SHOT SHE IS NOTHING.'

"SAKURA HARUNO COME OVER HERE RIGHT NOW." Shouted a voice Sakura stops in fear looks behind her and sees her mother, is a fair-skinned woman with shoulder-length, blonde hair with a single bang which falls down into her face, She also has green eyes and she wearing clones that simpler to Sakura's but however the clothes are showing off the mother's figure, Her mother has an hourglass figure with her Double H cup breasts and sizeable plump ass, her name is Mebuki Haruno, and boy does her looks make the group of boys drools upon seeing her.

Mebuki comes up to Sakura as she starts scolding her while afar, an assassin that is assigned to spy around Konoha but stops and sees this, This assassin was watching this and shakes his head at seeing this he heard about Sakura who was a real bitch.

This goes on a while until finally Sakura just had enough and ran off with Mebuki calling out to her.

Sakura is not looking where she is going then she finds herself in the red light district where everyone cared about Naruko and are proud of her as everyone noticed her, They do not look happy seeing Sakura "Well lookie here everyone it is Naruko's old tormentor how about we give her our heartfelt thanks for what she did." Said a madam of a brothel as every guy that had seen Naruko like a daughter, "if I remember right, didn't Little Naruko tell us that this girl had called her an 'ugly blonde girl'", "Yeah she did boss It seems only right even though I respect Mebuki but Her daughter needs to be taught a lesson." Said another as their come up to them as Sakura wanted to call for help but couldn't since she can't talk or scream.

Next thing Sakura knew, She was Beaten to a pulp when she was left outside a brothel tied up with some mean stuff written on signs that are near her.

The assassin appears in the brothel, as he asks for an eagle so that he could send his report toward Naruko, The Madam handed him an Eagle and asked if the deal was still on where All the people of the red light District leave Konoha, and the assassin nodded to that, but it will take time though.

At Hokage's office

Tsunade is laying on her hand as she drinking her sake or rather, her 20th one as Shizune is trying to reason with her but it falls since Tsunade ain't listening to them, "Lady Tsunade please you have work to do!" said Shizune, "What is the point Konoha is not doing some well, why? Thanks to the elders for fucking everything up! Also, just when things were about to be fixed, Danzo had the nerve to send his cursed Roots to kill Naruko! So no, I won't do any paperwork for this village." said the drunk Tsunade.

Shizune Just Sighs but agrees with her after everything that has happened, so she sits down as she doesn't know what to do as Tsunade is drinking more of her sake, then Shizune hears a thud and she sees Tsunade is passed out after finishing her 21st bottle of sake, Shizune sighs heavily.

At Training Ground 7/Memorial Stone

Kakashi is looking at the stone in sorrow as he thinks where he did her go wrong? However, the answer comes very easy to him, and that is he, in fact, pick favorites toward Sasuke over of other two, Or that he never trained the other two, Or he never got rid of Sakura fan girl side or how he just left Naruko to someone else during the Chunin Exam or teach her anything besides the tree walking, is he that horrible of a Sensei? He remembers How skilled Naruko has become outside of the village, all of it, Naruko Uzumaki had become so strong, so mature, so wise and smart, that's when he had realized, Naruko had so much potential, and everyone had failed to notice it and thus missed out.

Naruko is the ruler of an Empire and is loved by everyone in the empire that if anyone tried to kill her he or she would not follow them at all, "if we have truly given her a chance to prove herself, she could be the greatest Hokage" said Kakashi, then he smells Tea in the air.

Kakashi turn his back to see a elderly man, in his 60's most likely as he sitting by a tree as he is drinking tea as he has a long bread and large stomach as the man who is Iroh said, "forgive my rudeness, I didn't mean to intrude young man" as he is about to get up but Kakashi says "n-no, it's all right but why are you here sir?"

"Oh I am here in the nations looking for new tea with the trade with Kumo, Iwa, Suna, Wave, Iron, Spring, and Mist I have tasted many but not Konoha though, So I thought I would come here by my free will" said Iroh, as Kakashi looks at him, "by yourself? However, isn't it dangerous for someone at your age?" asked Kakashi.

"Oh I can handle myself I may look old but I still have some fight in me, but now I spend my days making tea and at times Give the empress advice and wisdom" said Iroh and that's when Kakashi is shocked to hear this and brings out Kunai "then are you here to kill me?" asked Kakashi then he sees Iroh rise a hand and says "heavens no, I'm just here gathering tea leaves to make new tea, nothing more or less but I couldn't help but notice that you look lost, why not join me and tell me what troubles you?" Asked Iroh as he sees Kakashi putting away his Kunai as he isn't sure but if this man had given advice and wisdom to Naruko, it couldn't hurt, so he joins Iroh as Iroh pour some tea for him as Kakashi sit next to him.

Also, thus, they talk, or instead Kakashi told Iroh everything that he did as a sensei, as well his failures, how he had taught a student that's willing to kill his allies and friends, how he couldn't get his only female student out of her fangirl phase, and how he never trained Naruko, even when she needed him during the chunin exams and now, he doesn't know what to do.

"Mmmmmmmm, I see, yes, you are on a crossroad and stuck in your grief of what happened in the past. I fact I even asked Naruko why she invited Konoha to the tournament. She answered that she was the bigger person not to let her demons overtake her with what has happened here." Said Iroh and Kakashi was shocked that Naruko said that way, then he laughs a little, "I never thought Naruko would grow up to be so mature then most of her other classmate, I guess she had told you that many never believed in her, especially her dream of becoming our village leader, the Hokage, it's funny, she used to be the most immature and a loudmouth out of everyone" said Kakashi as Iroh drinks his tea then says.

"That's the thing about time, it changes people, and maybe that's what you need my young friend, but to do that you must let go of the grief of your past, but it won't be easy, as it is long road, but the outcome of it, it will be worth it" Said Iroh and Kakashi then asks "What must I start with?"

"Tell me about yourself, I know Rin but her memory is not what it used to be, and you are the only one whom I can Learn your past from so please tell me." Said Iroh as he pours them both Tea, as Kakashi told the most challenging tale to Iroh as he doesn't want to relive his past but if he wants to overcome it, he must do this, as he tells him about his childhood, how he used to up look to his father who was a great man and ninja until a particular mission, an essential one, but that mission failed with his father saving his teammates, and from that, everyone called him trash, a failure, and all kinds of names, until one day.

"He committed Suicide." Said Kakashi. Iroh lets out a sigh "They are fools Missions come and Go, but friends and lives can't be replaced at all so what they did was lead a good man to his death." Said Iroh which Kakashi said after chuckles a bit, "that's kinda what a friend of mine said to me" as he goes on telling Iroh the rest of his tale, of how he was the top student of his class, how he early climb up the ranks and when he was 12, he become a Jounin and around that time, the 3rd ninja war is going on, Then The death of his teammate and sensei.

"I made a promise to him, to Obito that I would keep Rin safe for him along with his eye but I couldn't do that, when I lost my sensei, the pain, the grief, it was too much for me" said Kashai as he tells him about his days being an Aubi until he become a Jounin again and try become a sensei with a team of his genins but he had failed them as there couldn't work together as a team, until he passed Team 7 which were Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruko.

Then he went how he sees Sasuke is like himself, Sakura like Rin, and Naruko like Obito, which is why he had train Sasuke the most then Sakura and Naruko, "So you choose One student over another. That is not the best way to be a sense, but I have said this it is in the past" said Iroh, Kakashi nods, "and what do I do from this point on?" Kakashi asked.

"You have made a good start I think that you should travel with me for a time, it is a good way to find yourself once more is to get lost. By doing this you can think without anything holding yourself back you need to do this young man to remove many of your demons are still there but you" said Iroh, Kakashi thinks about, "your right, this is what I need, and If I don't do it, then I won't be able to change at all."

"It is good to get a change of scenery at times Konoha is what you know the best I will send messages ahead to let the Allies Know that you are with me as my company and clear your mind off the grief and maybe even get you back to when you were younger in training, you have always relied on that eye it is not good for you. Naruko learned other things but never relies on just one thing," said Iroh.

Kakashi nods as he goes to tell Tsunade about what he's going to do, But He tells Shizune of why he is doing this and asks to tell Tsunade. Shizune nods are agreeing with this, as he says them to hold on his headband and he will return, with that gone, he went home and gathered of what he needs and goes meetup Iroh who is waiting for him at the gates.

When he gets there, he sees Iroh and Iroh asks "Are you ready for the Journey?" as Kakashi nods, and like that, they head off.

Back at the Empire days later

Naruko is doing her daily training as she wearing her training clothes which is a tight shirt as it hugging her breasts and workout pants, and she's working up a good sweat, Erza is watching all of this while Samui is with Grayfia cleaning up the Library, as Naruko is shadowing boxing as she imaging fighting someone, Erza is just waiting then Naruko stops as she goes up to where she left her towel and water, then she calls for Erza.

"Yes your highness?" said Ezra as she looks at the Empress as Naruko comes up to Ezra "Have you seen Mirajane anywhere? Moreover, could you get me a spare of clothes and bring them to my shower room."

"At once and I believe she is at the pool at the palace your highness-" Naruko place her finger on Erza's lips as she says "how many times I have told you, call me Naruko since you are engaged to me after all" as she smiles with Erza blushing as it matches the shade of her hair.

"R-Right N-Naruko" said Ezra as she blushing badly, as Naruko say "oh you are so cute when you get so nervous" as she kisses Erza on the lips, Erza's Blush goes Supernova as Naruko breaks off the kiss as she goes over to the palace pool as Erza is blushing badly with steam fuming from her head as she freezes in place.

At the pool

Mirajane who has long wavy white hair as she has figure of a model with massive Double I, which defy gravity with a long legs that seem to go on forever and she has a white Fairy tail mark on her left thigh, she also has a massive plump ass, and what's more, she is laying on her back near the pool, and she's not alone, as there's, Orihime, Lucy, and Hinata as each of them is wearing a bikini as their playing with a ball as their bouncing it in the air.

Moreover, also Mirajane is wearing a White two piece Bikini. While Lucy is wearing a two piece pearl white Bikini. Orihime is wearing an Orange high neck sexy one piece backless swimsuit as Hinata wearing a purple two-line bikini top that covering only her nipples as it is held by a knot and the same for the bikini bottom as it shows off her back so much but covering up her pussy and a bit of her back, as there are two rings as the line are link.

In all, this is heaven to Naruko as she could feel her cock wanted to tear through the tight workout pants, But she knows that there will be more women soon and then it will genuinely be Heaven, as she comes up to them as she says "hello ladies, enjoying yourself?"

Mirajane gets up a bit to see the Empress and says "Oh yes we are but are you enjoying the view?", Naruko nods as she says "yes I'm, and I'm here for a reason."

Lucy asks "So who is the lucky lady you planning on Bedding?" as Naruko looks at each of them "well I was planning to do that with Mirajane but you all here, plans had changed."

"Then Take Mira and Have fun with her." Said Hinata as she smiled as Mirajane blushes with Naruko says "are you sure?"

The Three nod and Mira's blush increases, with Naruko smiles as she nods to them and goes over to Mirajane and picks her up and carry her like a princess, Mira now has steam coming out of her ears "Oh girls Do have fun." Said Naruko.

Both of them head over to Naruko's shower as Lucy looks at Hinata and ask "how come you didn't let Lady Naruko have sex with you?", Hinata looks at Lucy and answers "oh she did couple days ago" with a smile still on her.

Flashback

Hinata has her nurse uniform undone as she's on the bed as Naruko thrusts her with no clothes on as she asking Hinata of how much she loves this while holding her legs upward, "OH YES. NARUKO FUCK ME MORE. DESTROYED MY PUSSY WITH YOUR MASSIVE FAT COCK!" as she feels Naruko's cock thrusting into her pussy.

As two of them went the whole day and They had much fun as their switching positions to positions as their come up with.

Flashback over

As Hinata as her hands on her cheek as she says while blushing "and she was so rough with me~~" Lucy and Orihime are blushing badly as their see Hinata moving her head side to side as their guessing that Hinata remembers of what Naruko had done to her.

With Naruko and Mirajane

"S-So N-Naruko w-where a-are w-we g-going?" Asked Mirajane as she is carrying like a princess, Naruko looks at her and says "we going to the shower room, and we going to have so much fun in there~."

Mira blushes as Bad as Erza was blushing then She feels her ass get grabbed while Naruko still holding her as both of them arrived at the shower room and entered.

A few minutes later

Lemon start

With the water running, both Naruko and Mirajane are on the floor as their in the 69 position, Naruko has her hands on Mirajane's plump ass as Naruko licking deeply into Mirajane's pussy with the Empress has her face onto Mirajane's pussy lips, as Mirajane is thinking 'Oh my god Naruko is so Good at this, the way she's eating my pussy with that tongue of hers' as she moaning on Naruko's cock.

'O _h, Mirajane I hope you are ready to belong to me my future wife of a model. I can't wait to get a baby into your womb as well as filling your breasts with milk and watching them grow_ ' say Naruko's thoughts as she eating more out of Mirajane's pussy.

20 minutes later

Mirajane is on her knees with her hands against the wall as Naruko is behind Mirajane as the Uzumaki empress place her cock between Mirajane's plump ass as Mirajane says to her empress "fuck me hard baby~ fuck me so hard that I forget my name~~."

"Oh I think I will do more than make you forget your name," says Naruko as she licks her lips.

Lemon paused

With Grayfia and Musubi

Both are laying on bed as their not feeling well, ever since the morning as they have been throwing up, Temari comes into the room to check on them with glasses of water as she comes up with them and hand them over, as she thinking ' _Naruko must have gotten them pregnant, her sperm is so Potent, she could impregnate a girl from another world, Maybe even a goddess.'_

Temari is thinking about that, both Grayfia and Musubi are drinking their water as their feeling a bit better yet still not feeling so well.

Back with Naruko and Mirajane

Lemon Resumes

Naruko has her cock thrust deep in Mirajane's pussy as the Uzumaki Empress has her hands on her sides as she is hitting against Mirajane backside as the Busty Model is screaming atop of her lungs as the two are getting wetter by the shower, "Go ahead Mira Scream out who is your lover now." Said Naruko as she thrusts more into Mirajane who has her face against the wall as she screams out "Yes. You're my lover Naruko-sama. Please fuck this busty model of yours until she is completely knock up with your child. As she couldn't live with your massive fat cock."

"Lovely I hope that you will give me personal modeling shows whenever I ask cause I want to see you in sexy things, but you are not modeling naked for the magazines am I understood," says Naruko as she is bucking her hips faster with Mirajane scream out "yes. I will not do any naked photos, but that's what I do as a model naruko."

"Oh, you will model Lingerie and naked only for me because I am one of the only people allowed to see you naked no one other than my other wives," Says Naruko as her cock is thrust deeper into Mirajane's pussy as it reaching into her womb.

"Yes, only you and my fellow wife sisters are the only ones that allow seeing me fully naked. Even in Lingerie." Shouted Mirajane

Naruko smiles as she thrust into Mirajane more as the cock of the empress spreading Mirajane's pussy.

Timeskip three hours later

Mirajane and Naruko are in a different position for who knows how many times as Naruko is holding onto Mirajane's arms as handles in order to thrust faster and making her cock go more in-depth into Mirajane's pussy as the busty Model herself is now fucked silly with her eyes rolling upward and her tongue hanging out of her mouth with her breasts bouncing like crazy, and Hearts are coming out of her head.

"Your loving this aren't your Mira being fuck by me don't you? your empress's fat massive cock thrust into your pussy like a horny slut." said Naruko, "Yes I love it I love being your lover to fuck whenever you wish to please more" Mirajane howls in lust, and Naruko smirks.

So what they don't know, Ezra showed up but saw this, and she drops the clothes as she takes off her clothes, then starts to finger herself along with groping her breast as she watching Naruko fucking Mirajane like animals in mating season, ' _Oh my god Naruko is fucking Mira like a bitch did Naruko do this to my sister, mother and myself_ ' as she remembered a while back.

Flashback

Irene is in the doggy style position as she screaming on top of her lungs as Erza is in the Cowgirl and her sister Crimson in the reverse cowgirl as all three of them are being fucked by Naruko and her clothes as Irene has the real one fucking her hard, Naruko laying on Irene's back as she has breasts in her hands.

As the clone with Erza does the same with her breasts and the other clone roses and kisses Crimson deeply.

Flashback over

Erza sees Naruko now fucking Mirajane in a full nelson position, with Mirajane herself scream out "Yes fuck me more, please make me a mother, please fill my womb up with your sperm in order to have your child!please!" as her mind is lost to the lust as Naruko fucking her more than before.

Timeskip two hours later

As the shower running, and the water is hitting Naruko as she is enjoying but she's enjoying Mirajane's blowjob even more as she sucking Naruko's cock, And Mirajane's stomach is swollen as she looks seven months pregnant, Naruko looks down at Mirajane as she says "that feels so wonderful Mirajane."

Mirajane looks up at Naruko with love in her eyes, as she sucking Naruko's cock more, as her thoughts are nothing about pleasing Naruko as well as loving her and more, ' _Maybe I should get Bisca for Naruko to fuck and have fun~'_ said Mirajane as she now deep throating Naruko's cock which makes Naruko moans very loud.

Lemon over

Night time

After bonding time with Mirajane, Naruko went through the rest of the day of walking around the empire and its people, grab a few drinks and laughs until night time and heading toward her room.

As she doesn't know that are Orihime, Lucy and Hinata are waiting for her in her room but before Naruko could go further down the hall, Naruko sees Temari coming up to her with a bright smile on her face, Temari over the day has had to rest a lot because she is pregnant lucky for her she does have handmaidens to help her but that wasn't it as Naruko comes up to her and ask "you seem very happy, did something happen?"

Temari looks her and answer "oh nothing but that both Grayfia and Musubi are pregnant" as she smiling more, "Oh that is wonderful news"said Naruko with pure happiness, "I do hope Koyuki, and the maid come to live with us soon" Temari as she daydreams about that add in as Naruko answer "but she can't as she still duty as a Daimyo and has to found a replacement even if she is pregnant but last I heard, many people are making it easy for her until she could find a worthy heir/successor to the seat of the Daimyo."

"I thought that she has to have her child be the heir?" said Temari as Naruko shakes her head no, "well no, as she since getting married to me, she will her status as Daimyo, temporary or if she wishes to, she could step down and the Temporary Daimyo to become her successor" said Naruko.

Temari gets it "oh I get it, if she wants to, she could very well be retired as Daimyo or not, but she will have to leave on maternity cause her work as Daimyo would make tons of stress on her and the baby."

"Yes even No acting either and She will stay here with us until the day of birth" said Naruko as Temari nods then says "alright, I will let you be Naruko-chan, I will be heading to bed" and Temari walks up to Naruko and lift herself up a bit and give Naruko a good night kiss and heads off to another bedroom to sleep.

Which is odd to Naruko since their share the same bed after all, so she heads over to her bedroom and once she opens the door.

What the Empress saw, she has gotten a massive hard-on as she sees, Orihime, Lucy, and Hinata are in Lingerie with see-through nighties as all three said: "hello Naruko-sama~ want to spend the night with us~~."

Naruko smiles evilly then clones appear behind them as two has Lucy and Hinata, and the real one gets Orihime, as all three moans loudly with blushes on them as Naruko smiles as she thinks she might not get any sleep tonight.

Meanwhile at Konoha

Night time

Tsunade is nursing a massive hangover with an ice bag on her head she saying to herself that she will never drink that much again, as Shizune sigh as she knows very well that's a lie, And Tsunade was told what happened to Kakashi cause she could barely remember at all, Shizune explain to Tsunade that Kakashi went on a spiritual journey to found himself while company a tea marker with the name of iroh, "Well that is some Good news I think we all could use that truthfully or something I don't know, my head hurts" said Tsunade as her head still hurts, Shizune sighs again "if only you will truly learn not to drink anymore Lady Tsunade" said Shizune.

With Sasuke

Sasuke has his hand on the wall as he trying found his way back home, but it has proven to be hard since he can't see anymore and it just answers him, But he has a stick to help him and he hates it so much, but then he hears a voice behind him, or preferably around him.

" **Well, well, look how the mighty Last Uchiha had fallen, once a prodigy of his time, Reduced to nothing but a blind fool with a stick to his side** ," said the voice as the tone of its sound, it's not human, it's more, Demon like.

Sasuke doesn't care how it sounds as he tries to hit with his stick but with his blindness, he can't tell of what he's hitting or where the voice is at, "What do you want!" Sasuke questioned as he tries to see but can't, as the voice say " **what I want? Simple, I want you to join my ever-growing army** " as Sasuke is using his ears to finding where the voice is coming, but it doesn't if the voice sound like it's in all direction, "For what to kill that bitch of an empress and what do I get out of this" said Sasuke as he hears the voice laughs lightly.

" **Right to the point, I like that, yes I want that bitch dead and what you get out of this? I can give you, your sight back as well as power, the power to do whatever you wish to do with"** said the voice.

"Oh I like this Idea I will Join you" said Sasuke however, then the voice say " **good but first, I will remove that cursed that was placed upon you and I know just remove cursed"** as he starts chanting in a language that no human could ever hope to understand as hands, shadowy hands rising from the shadow of Sasuke's, even though Sasuke can't see it, he could feel them as he says "what's going on! What are you doing." as the shadowy hands traveling upward as their moving their way to his eyes as the voice keep doing this chanting as it coming more demonic by the sound.

Sasuke could start to see again as the darkness that he been seeing since the curse was placed upon him as he slowly flowing up in the air as Sasuke with his regain sight, as he sees three massive three eyes with a demonic storm with red lighting behind there eyes as the voice to him " **you are mine now human! Also, you will have your sight until you have the blood of Naruko Uzumaki! The Empress of the Phoenix Empire on your hands. So I will give you the power to do so! For I'm Mundas. The Demon King that once had controlled the whole west! As I'm the one started the war, and that war was feeding me, giving power long before the Sage of six paths! Also, I want it back, and you're going to help me human** " as all three eyes glow in power then a beam of light hits Sasuke with it, and it is the most painful experience he had even though, well 2nd.

The first was the guy named Blaze cursing him with it in the first place, as Sasuke is screaming in pain as he is fused with power, with the demonic origin as the voice know as Mundas are laughing sinner like as he is giving Sasuke the power that the Uchiha always wanted.

—

 ***Both Dealt and Blaze are watching from a far away***

 **D:well shit.**

 **P: Never trust Mundus it never ends well, and I hope he knows what that temporary fix is doing to Sasuke.**

 **D:don't know about that *freezes time* and that reminds me, I saw part 3 of DBZA ep 60, and it put a tear in my eyes but enough of that, where to next?**

 **P: Island story but I hope Sasuke likes having his soul destroyed.**

 **D:dude, is that what happens you make a deal with a demon? Especially a Demon King! *dealt and blaze gets on the Carrier as a gateway opens up***

 **P: No that is what the Temporary removing of the curse does first he goes insane with it his mind and soul-**

 **D:*covers blaze's mouth* don't say too much, time for the sign-off!**

 ***Blaze looks at you and licks your hand***

 **D:*it doesn't bother him at all as he still covering blaze's mouth* all right leave reviews, favorite if you are new and flames ARE NOT WELCOME.**

 ***Then Dealt has his hand Bit hard***

 **D:*looks at blaze* I been through worse blaze, you of all people know that about now.**

 ***Blaze points to a poisonous shadow Snake***

 **D:*looks at it* oh that's my pet *the snakes bite him* he loves doing that to me ^_^**

 ***Dealt see Blaze is gone***

 **D:*just nods then fall asleep*zzzz**

 ***the carrier goes through the gateway as the gateway closes and vanishes***

—


End file.
